Un jour peut être
by chrisanimefan
Summary: L'histoire d'Utena avec ses duels et sa romance légèrement remanié par une fan de Yaoi, ou comment révolutionner l'histoire
1. fin de vacances

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement !!)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Chapitre 1 : fin de vacances

Comme chaque année à cette même époque, Saionji Kyouichi et Kiryuu Touga passaient l'été ensemble depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Touga, le play-boy de service et Don Juan, 24h sur 24, était un bel homme : ses cheveux longs flamboient son doux regard doux est capable en quelques secondes de plonger la plus difficile des filles dans l'extase amoureuse la plus complète et son sourire si charmeur… Bref, un jeune homme bien fait de sa personne. Mais il faut dire que son compagnon, sans atteindre cette beauté parfaite, était pas mal non Saionji est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années comme son compagnon avec des cheveux verts foncés très longs et bouclés avec un regard aussi vert que ces cheveux.

Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et profitent de ses vacances entre hommes, loin des filles paillardes de l'université (euh désolée j'insulte personne, c'est juste pour les besoins de mon récit !! pardon !! gomenaisai mina-san !!). Comme chaque année, ils s'adonnent à des sports virils : kendo, escrime mais aussi football. Ainsi que balade à bicyclette pour leur rappeler le bon vieux temps.

**Touga :** « Saionji, si on allait à cette église, tu te souviens ? »

**Saionji **qui mâchonnait un brin d'herbe paresseusement étendu sur l'herbe odorante de l'été, lui répond lascivement « je ne sais plus bien, c'est si loin… tout ça… »

**Touga :** « Allez secoue toi vieille branche, tu vas finir par t'encroûter pas étonnant que t'es pas de petite amie si tu passes tes journées étendus sur l'herbe »

**Saionji **se relève d'un bon rougissant «Pff… les filles toute les mêmes !! Toujours en train de faire un chichi pour un rien elles sont si ennuyantes !! »

**Touga :** « Ah ah ! Sacré Saionji, va !! toujours égal à lui-même !!s » Touga rit, ses yeux se ferment, même ainsi, il est toujours aussi beau surtout quand le soleil traverse ses cheveux rouges comme il le fait en ce moment même.

**Saionji **le contemple puis s'apercevant de ce moment d'inattention « Bon alors, tu viens ou il faut que je te traîne ? »

**Touga :** « J'arrive !! Tu conduis ou je le fais ? »

**Saionji : **« Tu vas voir si je suis paresseux, c'est moi qui suit aux commandes et accroches-toi à tes baskets, ça va déménager !! »

Saionji enfourche la bicyclette, Touga à l'arrière. Tous les deux se dirigent vers une église. Le ciel commence à s'obscurcir et des lourds nuages noirs pointent leur nez !!

**Touga :** « Dépêche Saionji, un orage se prépare et il faut vite qu'on arrive pour s'abriter !! »

**Saionji :**« Je fais ce que je peux » Même si Saionji pédale comme un dératé, les premières gouttes tombent éparses puis bientôt, des trombes les inondent !!

**Touga :** « Je suis trempé !! Merde !! »

**Saionji : **« Avec ce temps, mes cheveux vont être tous frisés !! »

**Touga :** « Saionji, mais à quoi tu penses ? A tes cheveux dans un moment pareil ? on va attraper la mort si ça continue !! »

**Saionji : **« Ouais, je sais mais avec ce sol boueux, j'essaye d'éviter de patauger dans la gadoue !! » A peine a t-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une branche cachée sous la terre boueuse se mêle dans les rayons de l'engin. Et ils glissent à terre, tombant du haut d'un ravin. Touga atterrit à terre le premier, il a senti Saionji l'expulser au dernier moment de la bicyclette et est sorti quasi indemne de l'aventure avec que quelques égratignures.

**Touga :** « Saionji… Saionji…. Où es-tu ?… » Touga, inquiet regarde aux alentours pour voir s'il trouve pas son ami. Il entend un gémissement provenir de derrière d'un arbre « Saionji… C'est toi ? »

Effectivement Saionji est là, étendu à terre, sa jambe gauche saigne et il ne bouge pas, sa bouche est ensanglantée !!** Touga :** « Saionji… Ca va ? »

**Saionji : **« Non… J'ai franchement mal à la jambe »

**Touga :** « Accroche toi à moi. On va regagner l'église et je regarderai ça là-bas. Allez, accroche toi à moi » Touga prend le bras droit de Saionji, le met autour de son épaule, ce dernier se lève péniblement en grimaçant et en gémissant. **Touga :** «* Tel que je connais Saionji, sa blessure doit être grave pour qu'il gémisse, il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre. Il veut toujours passer pour un gros dur* Saionji… appuie-toi sur moi, essaye de ne pas reposer ton poids sur ta jambe sinon tu vas aggraver ta blessure »

**Saionji : **le regard un peu trouble « Touga… j'ai franchement mal… aide moi … »

**Touga :** «*Si Saionji me demande de l'aide à me supplier, c'est grave j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas cassé la jambe !!

Touga et Saionji regagnent tant bien que mal (et plus mal que bien) l'église, le temps s'est refroidi et il tombe des cordes, on ne voit rien à un mètre d'ailleurs !!

Arrivé à l'église, Touga allonge Saionji sur l'un des bancs inconfortable de l'église.

**Touga :** «Bouge pas je vais chercher la trousse de secours… »

**Saionji : **Souriant faiblement « ça risque pas dans  cet état là !! »****

Touga sourit et court dans la sacristie chercher quelque chose pour soigner son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouve du coton, un peu de bétadine et aussi de l'aspirine, de l'éosine. **Touga :** «J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut mais pas de linge ni de bout de bois pour maintenir l'attelle. Voyons voir, je vais me débrouiller avec ça et puis je déchirai ma chemise et ça devrait aller » Touga retourne en courant auprès de Saionji celui-ci respire avec des halètements, son visage est livide, il semble à bout de souffle, fatigué et aussi avoir très mal.

**Touga :** «Saionji… Regarde, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, je vais m'occuper de toi !! » Touga est très inquiet, il a jamais vu son ami dans cet état !! Il semble pour une fois si vulnérable !!

Touga commence à nettoyer la blessure de Touga avec de la bétadine et de l'éosine. Elle saigne **Touga :** «Saionji… Je crois que ta jambe est foulée, peut peut-être même cassée… Au cas où, je vais te mettre une attelle provisoir comme ça ta jambe bougera pas… »

**Saionji : **« Vas-y, je sais que tu feras au mieux… Argh !» Saionji ne peut s'empêcher de gémir quand Touga lui soulève la jambe même s'il le fait délicatement, sa jambe lui fait tellement que mal qu'il en oublie le reste… Heureusement que Touga est là, c'est un chic type quand même, il faut juste qu'il s'en donne la peine…. Touga a mis deux bout de bois de part et d'autres de la jambe de Saionji et commence à envelopper le tout dans des pansements. Il n'a qu'un rouleau et cela est loin d'être suffisant… D'un geste, Touga déchire sa chemise **Saionji : **« Mais … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais …. ? » bégaye t-il…

**Touga :** «Je fais un bandage avec les moyens du bord. J'ai rien d'autre…. »

**Saionji : **« Merci…merci Touga, t'es vraiment un ami… »

**Touga :** «C'est rien Saionji… T'aurais fait de même pour moi, j'en suis sûr ! »

Touga a fini d'envelopper la jambe de Saionji. Soudain, celui-ci l'attire contre lui et le plaque contre sa poitrine. **Saionji : **« Il vaut mieux rester comme ça… Sinon tu vas attraper la mort avec ce chaud froid et je m'en voudrais ».

**Touga :** «Mais…. »                  **Saionji : **« Il y a pas de mais qui tienne, t'inquiètes, personne n'en sauras rien et ta réputation de play-boy sera intacte »

**Touga :** riant «Tu penses à tout Saionji… Je dois reconnaître qu'il fait frisquet ici… »

Au bout de quelques temps, la pluie s'arrête. Touga éternue **Saionji : **« pas bon signe tout ça !! Faut qu'on rentre vite, tu crois que tu pourrais m'installer sur la bicyclette à l'arrière et me ramener ? »            **Touga :** «Bien sûr !! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Touga aide Saionji à se lever ils arrivent tant bien que mal à la bicyclette et Touga ramène son ami chez lui. Là, il appel le docteur qui arrive en urgence.

**Docteur** : « Une bien belle entorse que vous vous êtes fait là et bien douloureuse. Buvez-ça !! » Le docteur tend une fiole à Saionji qui a moyennement confiance dans ce liquide jaunâtre à tendance verdâtre… Ca a l'air infect !!

**Docteur** : « Ca calme la douleur et vous allez en avoir besoin » Saionji boit tout d'un coup, le goût est bizarre il a l'impression de flotter dans les air et de voler dans les cieux, d'être sur un petit nuage blanc quand soudain une douleur le secoue et le ramène brutalement à terre.

Le docteur lui a remis sa jambe en place d'un coup sec mais cela lui fait un mal de chien… Puis, comme abattu par la foudre, il s'écroule sur son lit et s'endort aussi sec.

**Docteur** : « Voilà il va dormir un bout de temps, j'ai rajouté des somnifères mais ça lui fera du bien. Alors il faut qu'il prenne les cachets roses toutes les 3 heures, ce sirop matin et soir et enfin les pilules vertes le soir. Ensuite, il faudrait que vous lui massiez la jambe »

**Touga :** «Quoi ??? moi ??? mais pourquoi… Il peut pas le faire tout seul ? Atchoum… »

**Docteur** : « Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vous. Alors donc je disais des massages trois fois par jour avec changements des pansements au même moment. Et puis, je vais rajouter des pilules pour votre début de rhume ».

**Touga :** «Atchoum… Euh… Berci Docteur»

**Docteur** : « N'hésitez pas à prendre des grogs et à boire du thé bien chaud !! Soignez-vous bien te bonne fin de vacances »

Touga et Saionji passent la dernière semaine de vacances alités.

**Touga :** «Franchement je pensais pas que je passerai mes vacances au lit ».

**Saionji : **« Je suis désolé, c'est ma faut si t'as attrapé un rhume… »

**Touga :** «… pas grave… et ta jambe ? »

**Saionji : **« Le docteur a dit que je pourrais remarcher à partir de demain »

**Touga :** « Cool, tu dois être content !! »

**Saionji : **« Sûr !! » Mais Saionji regrette quand même les moments passés seul avec Touga où il s'occupait de lui en lui parlant, apportant des dîners au lit, en lui massant la jambe… c'était délicieux *non mais je délire moi, faut que j'aille courir un 100 mètres pour me remettre les idées en place ».

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse éclair. La semaine prochaine, c'est la rentrée en 1ère année de fac !!

Suite au chapitre 2


	2. Nouvelle rentrée à l’université Otohori

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Résumé : Saionji et Touga ont passé les vacances d'été ensemble mais Saionji s'est foulé la cheville lorsqu'ils ont fait une sortie à bicyclette.

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle rentrée à l'université Otohori

Cette année encore, Touga et Saionji se retrouvent à l'académie Otohori. Cette académie fait aussi bien lycée qu'université. Les deux jeunes hommes ont passés l'année dernière avec succès le bac, c'est leur première rentrée universitaire et aussi l'occasion pour eux de se lancer un peu dans le monde du travail, le monde adulte et de voir le monde.

Comme tous jeunes gens, ils sont plein d'idéaux et d'espoirs. Ils sont sur de retrouver leurs deux comparses de leurs années lycée : Miki et Juri. Miki est un génial pianiste aux cheveux bleus courts très timide mais gentil comme pas deux quant à Juri c'est une superbe jeune femme coiffées un peu à l'anglaise avec ses belles boucles blondes orangées, c'est le capitaine du club d'escrime où personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Comme chaque années, ils rentrent par le portail en fer forgé marqué du sceau de la rose et traverse la cour rempli d'arbre au bord de la mer. Puis ils rentrent dans la cour circulaire où une magnifique fontaine fait entendre nuit et jour le ruissellement de l'eau. Le tout bien sûr décoré de fleurs , notamment de roses multicolores entretenues par Anthy Himemiya. Cette mystérieuse jeune femme noire est toujours aussi étrange mais si attirante pense Saionji en voyant Anthy arroser sourire aux lèvres les fleurs de la serre.

Touga et Saionji vont rejoindre l'amphi où on leur annoncera et donnera les composantes des différentes classes puis ils se sépareront et iront rejoindre chacun leurs séparatistes.

Touga a choisi le commerce international Miki la musique notamment la section piano Juri s'est finalement dirigée après de multiples hésitations vers le monde de la mode pour être styliste quant à Saionji, il a opté pour le droit des affaires.

**Touga :** « Juri, je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi l'escrime, tu aurais fait des miracles !! »

**Miki** : « C'est vrai ? pourquoi t'es-tu décidé pour la mode ? »

**Saionji : **« Surtout que jusqu'à présent, on peut pas dire que tu t'y intéressais beaucoup !!»

**Jury** sourit amusée de ses questions          **Miki** : « Juri-sempai ?? »

**Jury : **« J'ai toujours aimé m'habiller élégamment. Et la mode est l'occasion pour moi d'exprimer mes talents artistiques et de faire partager mon goût au monde. Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir mais cela me tentait bien »

**Miki** rougissant légèrement « C'est vrai que tu es toujours très élégantes Juri… »

**Jury** s'accoudant et baisant la joue de Miki « Merci Miki-kun »

**Miki** rougit comme une écrevisse ce qui fait rire tous le groupe

**Touga : **« Toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois !! »

**Saionji : **« Miki, tu es toujours égal à toi même »

**Miki** : « Euh… Si on allait ? on va finir par être en retard !! »

**Juri, Touga et** **Saionji : **« OK ok. On te suit !! »

Ils partent tous ensemble en discutant à qui mieux mieux !! Après le discours d »introduction prononcé par le président. C'est au tour du très charismatique Akio Otohori de s'exprimer.

**Jury : **« Cet homme est vraiment beau comme un Dieu. »

**Touga :** « Aussi beau que moi ? »

**Jury : **« Touga !! sois un peu sérieux veux-tu ? C'est différent »

**Saionji : **« C'est vrai qu'il a toute les femmes à ses genoux et en claquant des doigts, un peu comme Touga »

**Touga :** « Merci Saionji, la solidarité masculine n'est pas un vain mot !! »

**Miki** : « En tout  cas, Juri, toi, tu n'aimes ni Akio ni Touga »

**Touga et Saionji : **« C'est vrai ça !! Qui est celui pour qui ton cœur bat ? T'es-tu remise de la mort de ton fiancé Ruka ? »

**Jury **en colère« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça !! »

Le discours continue, les emplois du temps sont donnés et les cours commenceront lundis prochains. Notre 4 comparses se retrouveront pour les cours d'anglais obligatoires. De plus, Touga et Saionji ont des cours de droit international en commun.

Après les discours de la journée, ils se baladent au bord de la mer, profitant de leurs derniers jours de vacances pour se baigner.

Le lendemain, c'est le week-end et après les cours commencent. Tout cela passe très vite et ils se retrouvent tous lundis au déjeuner, ils ont prévu de déjeuner tous les 4 ensembles les jours où leurs emplois du temps leur permet : le lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Pour Saionji et Touga, leur cursus étant plus proches, ils pourront manger ensemble tous les jours.

Mais bien sûr, ils ne seront pas en reste pour faire les fous et la fête le week-end.

Lundi, ils se retrouvent tous ensemble chacun d'eux a une nouvelle importante à annoncer…

A suivre….


	3. Lettre mystérieuse

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr 

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Chapitre 3 : Lettre mystérieuse

Nos 4 héros, à savoir Touga, Saionji, Miki et Juri sont amis depuis le lycée. C'est leur premier jour à l'université qui ne se passe pas sans surprise car chacun d'eux a en effet, reçu une mystérieuse lettre cachetée avec un sceau étrange en forme de rose.

Dans caque lettre, ils ont reçu une bague avec un sceau de la rose et une étrange lettre : 

« Toi qui est rempli de rêves et d'espoir, toi qui veut changer le monde. Suis-moi avant de révolutionner le monde. Rendez-vous après les cours, auprès de l'arbre au fond de la cours.

Là votre sceau vous permettra d'entrer dans un ascenseur. Au dernier étage vous attendent des réponses et surtout des solutions à vos plus chers désirs, à vos vœux les plus secrets.

N'attendez pas demain, rejoignez-nous pour révolutionner le monde ! Prends le pouvoir ! plie le monde à ta volonté ! façonne le à ton idéal ! fais de tes rêves des réalités ! soit le maître de ce monde !! Si on ne brise pas la coquille, le poussin va mourir ! Pour révolutionner le monde »

Tous les quatre se regardent interloqués, le yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes !!

**Jury : **« Qu'est-ce que cette sinistre plaisanterie ? »

**Saionji : **« Comme si une simple bague pouvait permettre tout ceci !! peuh !!

**Touga :** « Intéressant… »

**Miki** : « Mystérieux… Je me demande ce que tous cela cache… »

**Touga :** « Ca me dit bien… »

**Saionji : **« Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas ? tu vas participer à ce coup monté !! c'est sur c'est un truc comme la caméra caché où l'on essaye d'attraper les nigauds à coup de miel !! »

**Jury : **« Je suis d'accord avec Saionji. Ca semble un canular… Cependant… »

**Saionji : **« Juri, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

**Miki** : « Saionji, tu n'es pas obligé de participer si tu ne veux pas… »

**Saionji : **« Quoi ? vous voulez me laisser en plan ? »

**Touga :** « Calme toi Saionji, c'est pas ce que Miki voulait dire. Seulement si ça te tente pas, te sent pas obligé de faire comme nous ».

**Saionji : **« Si tu y vas, je te suis !! » Se rendant compte un peu tard de cette soudaine déclaration, preuve de son indéniable fidélité envers Touga Saionji poursuit, bégayant un petit peu « Enfin, quoi… il est hors de question que je vous… laisse vous embarquer dans un truc aussi foireux sans moi !! je serais votre bonne conscience !! »

**Miki** voyant Saionji en position délicate intervient « Merci Saionji, t'es vraiment un type extraordinaire ! Je savais bien qu'on pouvait compter sur toi »

**Jury ** pose un baiser sur la joue de Saionji qui rougit comme une pivoine« Tu devrais rougir plus souvent, t'es mignon comme un cœur »

**Saionji : **« ça va pas la tête ?! »

**Touga :** « Je suis d'accord avec elle !! »

**Saionji : **« Tu vas pas te mettre de la partie !! Miki si tu rajoutes ton grain de sel… Je te jure que… »

**Miki **« Ton sens de l'humour ne s'est toujours pas amélioré ! »

Saionji rougit comme une tomate, tous le monde rit et il finit par se joindre aux éclats de rire. Plus tard, ils se séparent pour les cours. Puis à la fin des cours, avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Miki rejoint Jury qui s'entraîne.

Pendant l'affrontement, ils parlent :

**Miki **« Tu es toujours aussi forte Jury »

**Jury **« Tu n'es loin d'être mauvais !! »

**Miki **« Merci, venant de ta part, c'est un compliment !!

**Jury **« Saionji peut te remercier, tu lui as retiré une sacrée épine du pied ! »

**Miki **« c'est vrai ! Il est vraiment très attaché Touga !! Est-ce que tu penses que… »

**Jury **« Que quoi ? »

**Miki **rougit « Euh non… Je pensais à quelque chose mais c'est impossible… impossible !! » *Saionji aime Touga seulement comme un ami, il ne peut en être autrement. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder ce film hier. Vraiment « Pédale douce » ou « In et Out » ne sont pas des films pour moi… Je dis n'importe quoi…

**Jury ***Je me demande à quoi pensais Miki. Vaut mieux ne pas insister, il a l'air un peu perturbé là… »

**Kozue** la sœur de Miki qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux « Miki oniichan ! » dit elle alors qu'elle lui saute dessus !

**Jury **« Kozue ! Que  fais-tu ici ? tu n'appartiens pas au club d'escrime ! Tu n'as rien à y faire ! » *Cette sale peste, je la hais, elle peut pas foutre la paix à son frère, un peu ?*

**Miki **« Kozue ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

**Kozue **« Mais je voulais tellement te voir Oniichan ! » dit elle d'un air qui se veut innocent *Ah cette Jury : toujours en train de tourner autour de mon Miki ! Je ne la laisserai pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve tous à cette pimbêche ?*

**Jury **« Kozue ! Sors d'ici !! »

**Kozue **« Bon… j'y vais ! N'oublie pas Miki oniichan, on mange tous les deux ce soir ensemble, je t'attends pour le dîner ! »

**Miki **« Bien à ce soir Kozue ! »

Pendant ce temps, Touga est entouré de tous un tas de jolies filles qui paillent autour de lui en pensant « Dieu, qu'il est beau » (NDA : je suis d'accord avec elles, kya !!) avec qui ils bavardent de choses et d'autres. Puis, il emmène l'une d'entre elles prendre une glace avec lui, une jolie brune quelque peu quelconque. Touga *Ah ces filles toutes les mêmes !! C'est à désespérer d'en trouver une qui sort du lot !! »

Au même moment, Saionji et d'autres étudiants sont au cours de kendo et s'entraînent durement en vue de la compétition de fin d'années. Saionji est le grand favori de l'université Otohori.

**Prof :** « Bien, Saionji, fais un peu une démonstration pour les nouveaux arrivant je te prie. »

**Saionji : **« Oui, sensei »

Saionji fait une démonstration de ses capacités tout en repensant à la lettre de ce matin Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré moi ? Je sens que tout ça va nous apporter des ennuis… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… Mais je ne pouvais pas… si j'aurais pu… non… je ne crois pas… que ma conscience l'aurait accepté… je ne comprends plus… je ne sais plus…

**Prof :** « Saionji, ressassiez-vous, que diable ! du nerf !! »

**Saionji : **« Excusez-moi, sensei ».

**Prof : **« Observez-bien, jeunes apprentis kendoka, que le kendo demande une concentration de tous les instants. Vous devez apprendre à faire abstractions des événements extérieurs. Je vous apprendrez à méditer et à vous concentrez. Sinon voyez ce qu'il peut arriver »

Le professeur se dirige vers Saionji à grande vitesse et d'une main le met à terre, heureusement que Saionji a de bons réflexes, il réussit d'un mouvement habiles à se retrouver sur ses pieds, il pointe son sabre de bambou vers le professeur mais celui-ci l'a devancé et a mis son sabre sous la gorge de Saionji.

**Prof : **« Pas mal ! mais pas encore assez bon ! » dit le professeur en assénant des coups de bambou sur la tête de Saionji « Pour vous apprendre à vous concentrer, faites moi 10 tours du stade en courant et plus vite que ça ! »

**Saionji : **« Oui, sensei » et il part en courant **quel con !! Faut que je me concentre plus **pendant les entraînements. J'aimerai tellement gagner le match, la finale… Lui montrer… que moi aussi, je ne suis pas toujours l'éternel second… Mais pourquoi je pense à lui ? Je me comporte comme un imbécile, je vais aller me trouver une copine et ça ira mieux. C'est ça, je suis en manque !!*

La nuit tombe et l'heure du rendez-vous approche…

A suivre…


	4. Découvertes

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr 

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Touga, Miki, Jury et Saionji ont reçus une très mystérieuse lettre qui leur promet monts et merveilles. Ils se rendent donc au rendez-vous.

Chapitre 4 : Découvertes

Le crépuscule rougit le ciel qui prend des teintes orangées triées de rouge comme si du sang était tombé du ciel. Un majestueux chêne se détache à l'horizon, il est millénaire vu la taille de son écorce. De nombreuses feuilles sont à ses pieds. Derrière une colline ronde comme un sein et verte comme la prairie se profile.

Touga, Miki, Jury et Saionji sont tous au rendez-vous. Touga dans son costume noir avec des épaulettes aux manches blanches, aussi élégant que d'habitude Miki dans un costume bleu, Jury dans une beau tailleur jaune et Saionji avec son pantalon vert-bleu.

Ils se retrouvent dans une portail immense avec de nombreuses fontaines autour.

**Saionji **: « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? il y a pas de clef !! on est censé rentrer comment ? »

**Jury **: « Utilise un peu ta tête, Saionji !! »

**Saionji **: « Parce que t'as peut-être une idée 'Mlle je sais-tout ?' à moins que notre génial pianiste soit aussi un super détective comme Sherlock Holmes ! »

**Miki :** « Calme toi Saionji ! On est tous nerveux ! Tu vas pas résoudre le problème en criant, tu sais !! »

**Saionji ** commençant à virer au rouge de colère « Vous voulez toujours avoir raison, avec vos airs raisonneurs… » Touga vient de mettre la main sur l'épaule de Saionji « … Touga… ??! Qu'est-ce que… ?? »

**Touga** : « Du calme Saionji !! S'énerver sert à rien ! Tu sais bien que tu arrives à rien dans cet état !! »

**Saionji ** bégayant « … mais… c'est que… »

**Touga** : mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de Saionji « Chut !! J'ai peut-être une idée… »

Jury et Miki se regardent, et cette scène confirme quelques peu les soupons de Miki.

**Miki *** Saionji est vraiment un tout autre homme avec Touga. Il est gentil et adorable avec lui mais sinon il est très agressif… Comme c'est étrange… Je me demande pourquoi… Je crois que Saionji idolâtre Touga comme un dieu… Enfin c'est sûr c'est qu'avec Touga, Saionji est différent*

**Jury *** Touga ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il a sur Saionji. C'est fou comme il peut le calmer en une seule seconde. Parfois, je me demande si Saionji n'est pas… enfin que dis-je ??*

Touga s'avance tranquillement vers le portail sans clef, il pose la main sur une énorme poignée et est soudain aspiré… **Jury, Miki et Saionji** « Touga… !! »

**Saionji **« Touga… !! Où es-tu ?? » il se précipite vers l'endroit où se trouvait Touga il y a quelques instant, pose la main sur la poignée mais rien ne se passe !!

**Saionji **« Pourquoi ?? mais que se passe-t-il ? Touga… Que faire … ?? »

**Miki :** « Calme toi Saionji ! Touga n'est pas loin !! »

Jury pose sa main sur la poignée et est à son tour aspirée **Miki et Saionji** « Jury… !! ». C'est au tour de Miki de s'effondrer mortellement inquiet…

**Saionji **« Miki-kun… Jury et Touga… Où sont-ils à ton avis ?… Je vais réessayer » Mais rien ne se passe « je ne comprends pas…Tu devrais essayer Miki, ça marchera peut-être. Si tu les trouves occupes-toi d'eux, ok ? Ce truc semble me refuser systématiquement»

**Miki :** « Tu as raison Saionji… Je vais essayer… ». Miki touche la poigné à son tour et est aspiré.

**Saionji **« Miki, Jury… Touga… Tous ont été aspirés mais pas moi… C'est peut être que j'ai douté, que j'ai refusé au départ… Je ne vais pas les abandonner… Mis que faire ? Ce satané truc refuse carrément que je rentre.. Je n'ose plus essayer… Mais si je ne tente rien, je n'aurais rien… »

Finalement Saionji pose la main sur le poignée est à son tour aspiré. Il se retrouve dans une grande arène à 3000 mètres d'altitudes, un escalier en spirales en-dessous. Sur le sol de cette arène, une rose rouge est dessinée. **Saionji **« Qu'est-ce que… »

**Touga** : « Saionji, nous sommes là !! » En effet, Miki, Jury et Touga sont tous les trois là !!

**Saionji **« Mina… »

Un château à l'envers se dresse au-dessus d'eux comme par magie… Ce lieu étrange est fascinant et mystérieux…

**Miki :** « Qu'est-ce que… »

**Jury **« Cela ressemble drôlement à une arène de combat… »

**Saionji **« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé… »

**Touga** : « Regardez ! Là, un ascenseur… »

En effet, un ascenseur en fer blanc avec des roses vient d'apparaître.

**Touga** : « Prenons-le… »

Ils montent donc et arrivent devant une pièce fermée par un épais rideaux rouge.****

**Miki :** « Quel endroit étrange, vraiment… »

**Jury **« Cette étoffe est vraiment de qualité. »

**Touga** : « Et si nous continuions ?… »

Touga soulève le lourd rideau, ils arrivent dans une estrade surplombant l'arène précédente et encore plus haut car à 5000 mètres d'altitude. Soudain une chanson étrange commence « Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku    Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku     Shussei Touroku Senrei Meibo Shibou Touroku  Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku        Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku            Watashi no Tanjou Zettai Tanjou Mokushiroku   Yami no Sabaku ni Sanba Uba  Kin no Mekki no Tougenkyou

Hiru to Yoru to ga Gyakumawari          Toki no Mekki no Shitsurakuen             Sodomu no Yami

Hikari no Yami             Kanata no Yami           Hatenaki Yami             Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku

Zettai Unmei Mokushiyami Mokushiroku           Mokushi Kushimo         Shimoku Kumoshi

Moshiku Shikumo         Mokushi Kushimo         Shimoku KumoshiMoshiku Shikumo »

**Saionji **« Quelle chanson étrange, vraiment… Elle parle de révolution, de destin et d'apocalypse… j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre… Mais que faisons-nous ici ? et pourquoi ? »

**Touga** : prenant la main de Saionji qui rougit « Rassure-toi, Saionji, tout va bien se passer, aie confiance en moi !! Allez viens !! Miki, Jury, venez aussi ».

Touga, tenant toujours la main de Saionji s'avance vers le ventre où se dresse une table avec 4 chaises. Des boisons chaudes : tu thé, du cacao et du café fument dans l'air du soir, des biscuits à la fraise sont disposés ça et là…

**Miki :** « Jury, ces biscuits sont délicieux, tu devrais goûter !! »

Jury remarque tout à coup une lettre sur la table.

**Jury **« Regardez ce que je viens de trouver… »

A suivre


	5. Le conseil des étudiants la fiancée de ...

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être 

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement comme Kozue, Mamiya, Mikage, Nanami…

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Genre : yaoi – enfin shonen ai-, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour et de poésie 

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Miki, Touga, Jury et Saionji sont à 5000 mètres sur une étrange terrasse où des boisons chaudes les attendent. Auparavant ils ont découvert une étrange arène, un escalier en colimaçon qui semble infinie et un ascenseur en forme de rose, un château suspendu dans l'air et à l'envers, une odeur de rose constante…

Ils se posent des questions (et je les comprend ^^)

Chapitre 5 : Le conseil des étudiants / la fiancée de la rose

Une odeur de rose constante… Un parfum envoûtant… qui fait rêver.. qui fait planer… qui transporte dans un autre monde où les sourires sont des roses, où les filles sont des roses à cueillir… où les couleurs rouges, roses, jaunes, blanches dominent… où le nez est assailli d'odeur… où tout n'est que visions fugaces… où les sens sont accrus… le moindre mouvement est comme s'enliser dans la boue… où le moindre mouvement peut être une torture… mais où les sens sont exacerbés… ah ! il fait si bon de se sentir si vivant… et se parfum… qu'il est bon de le sentir… est-ce le nirvana ? je me sens si bien, je flotte, je danse, je me vois heureux… Je vois la personne que j'aime me retourner mon amour, me sourire, me tenir dans ses bras, m'embrasser pour me consoler… tous mes rêves sont devenus réalité… Tous mes désirs sont exhaussés… mes plus chers désirs… sont… à portés de main… et je sens le bonheur… un jour peut être… cela sera réel…

Miki, Jury, Touga et Saionji sont tous les quatre à terre, allongés, ils semblent endormis paisiblement… Au bout de quelques instants, ils se réveillent…

**Jury **: « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

**Miki** : « Quel rêve étrange… »

**Touga** : « … mais si agréable… »

**Saionji** : « … que s'est-il passé. Cela sentait la rose et je me suis évanouit… »

**Miki** : « Jury, lis-nous la lettre s'il te plait … »

**Jury **« Tu as vu ce rêve n'est-ce pas ? Il était agréable, non ? très agréable… tu veux qu'il devienne réalité… Pas vrai ? Tu veux que tes désirs même les plus égoïstes, même les plus insignifiants deviennent réalité. Pour cela…Jury, Miki, Touga et Saionji vous aller devoir vous affronter. Un 5ème duelliste arrivera. 4 duels auront lieu, duels qu'il faudra gagner et pendant lesquels vous devrez garder à vos côtés la fiancée de la rose »

**Saionji** : « … la fiancée de la rose… »

**Miki** : « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

**Touga** : « … J'espère au moins qu'elle est mignonne… »

**Anthy** « Je suis la fiancée de la rose… » dit Anthy Himemiya, une jeune fille noire aux cheveux violets relevés en chignon faisant le tour de la tête. Derrière ses lunettes, elle sourit.

**Jury **« Himemiya… »

**Saionji** : « Anthy… »

**Miki** : « Tu es la fiancée de la rose ? »

**Touga** : « Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qu'est la fiancée de la rose »

**Anthy** « C'est le moyen par lequel, vous pourrez révolutionner le monde… ! »

**Jury **« Quel intérêt pour toi ? »

**Anthy** « Cela m'amuse… Jury sempai, voudriez-vous continuer votre lecture ?»

**Saionji** : « Anthy… Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ? »

**Jury **continue à lire la lettre« Une fois ces 5 duels remportés. Le gagnant remportera le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde ».

**Touga** : « Quel est ce pouvoir ? »

**Saionji** : « Comment peux-ton révolutionner le monde en gagnant des duels ».

**Jury **« Attendez ! je n'ai pas fini ! Constituez le conseils des étudiants. Votre sceau marque votre appartenance à ce conseil. Vos êtes tous membres et jurés… Chacun de vous a le droit de combattre 2 fois mais pas plus. Vous serez à la fois juge, arbitre et combattant. Affrontez-vous et battez-vous pour révolutionner le monde ».

**Saionji** : « Je refuse de .. »

**Anthy** « Saionji sempai, si vous voulez bien, nous allons procéder au tirage pour savoir qui sera la première personne à posséder la fiancée de la rose ».

**Saionji** : « Posséder… ? »

**Anthy** « Oui, je suis la fiancée de la rose, j'obéis à celui qui me possède… »

Anthy s'avance vers Miki et lui tend une boîte

**Anthy** « Miki-kun, vous êtes le plus jeune, c'est à vous que revient l'honneur de procéder au tirage au sort »

**Miki** : « Mais je ne sais pas… si… »

**Anthy** « Miki-kun, ne désirez-vous pas que vos rêves se réalisent ? »

**Miki** : « Si mais.. je ne sais pas si… »

**Anthy** « alors tirez !! »

**Touga **« Vas-y Miki ! je trouve tout ceci plaisant ! continuons ! Vous êtes d'accord ? »

**Saionji** : « Touga… non ! »

**Jury **« Saionji, tout cela me paraît louche »

**Miki** : « j'aimerai tant pouvoir de nouveau sentir le parfum de ces roses… »

Anthy dégage un parfum envoûtant, elle sourit à Miki celui-ci n'a plus qu'une envie : celle de faire plaisir à Anthy. Il tire alors un papier de la boîte.

**Anthy** « Le 1er gagnant est Saionji Kyouichi !! »

**Saionji** : « Moi ? »

**Touga** « Saionji ?? »

**Jury** : « Quelle surprise !! »

**Miki** : « Je n'y comprends rien !! » *pourquoi ai-je fais ça, ce sourire m'a complètement envoûté, c'était comme si j'étais ensorcelé.*

**Anthy** « Saionji , désormais, je suis votre fiancée et je suis à vos ordres. Votre verbe est mon ordre ?'

**Saionji** : « Mais je refuse de… »

**Anthy** « Saionji-sempai, je suis votre petite amie dorénavant, je vais bien m'occuper de vous. Vous aimez le riz au curry ? allez, venez, je vais vous faire un bon petit plat comme vous les aimer »

**Saionji** : « J'aime le riz au curry mais ce jeu… » Saionji est interrompu par Anthy qui l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

**Saionji** : *quel parfum envoûtant « allons goûter de ce pas à ce sublime plat !! »

**Anthy** « Les duels commenceront quand vous recevrez des lettres. Ces lettres viennent du confins du monde. Elles vous permettront de vous réunir et de faire en sorte que le conseil les étudiants sont vraiment une entité.

Voici votre devise : 'Si on ne brise pas la coquille de l'œuf, le poussin va mourir. La liberté  d'une chambre et la liberté d'une cage. Ils chérissent le poussin en lui cachant l'immensité du ciel. **Brisons la cage du monde !** » A demain !! »

Anthy tenant Saionji par le coude, ce dernier la regarde d'un air béat et complètement obnubilé.

**Touga **: « Saionji… que t'arrive t-il ? »

**Miki** : « Ah cette Anthy, quelle classe ! Quelle prestance ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir révolutionner le monde… »

**Jury **« Miki kun… Tout ceci ne me dit rien qu'il vaille !!»

**Touga **: « Et si nous continuions l'aventure ? »

A suivre...


	6. Nouvelle élève

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr 

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages* % souvenir, souvenir%

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Ayant reçu une étrange lettre et un mystérieux sceau de la rose, Touga, Miki, Jury et Saionji se sont rendu à un rendez-vous. Là, ils ont rêvé ! Sur ces faits, Anthy est arrivée et s'est révélée être la fiancée de la rose. A l'issue de 5 combats vainqueurs, Celui qui gagnera recevra le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde. Pour le moment, c'est Saionji le champion en titre. Il est fiancé à Anthy Himemiya.

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle élève

Depuis quelque temps, Saionji et Anthy sont tous le temps ensemble : pour manger, aller au ciné, sortir, se balader, aller à la plage, le matin, le soir, la semaine, le week-end.

Ils forment un couple parfait en apparence mais seulement en apparence. Anthy obéit fidèlement à Saionji mais n'a pas de chaleur et Saionji est devenu irritable, violent. Ainsi, pour la moindre broutille, il la gifle comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle ou de quelque chose qui l'ennuie.

Touga, Miki et Jury ont noté tout ça, ils ne savent pas bien quoi en penser ni ce qu'est vraiment ces duels, et puis depuis quelques mois, aucune nouvelle des confins du monde. A croire qu'ils ont rêvés tout cela. Seul trace de cet épisode : ce sceau de la rose et le couple Saionji – Anthy.

Les cours ont repris après les vacances. D'ailleurs, pour la première depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Touga et Saionji ne sont pas allées à la mer chez les parents de ce dernier. Touga se souvient de leur conversation, ce geste et ces mots qui l'ont tant blessé comme si on avait planté un poignard dans son cœur.

% **Touga **: J'ai vu que le train de nuit était plus économique. On part à 22h00 à la gare, on a des wagons couchettes et on arrive au petit main vers 8h00. Ca me paraît pas trop tard. En plus, en s'y prenant à l'avance, on pourra avoir une réduction. La compagnie propose de nouveaux tarifs pour les voyages à deux pour les moins de 25 ans. Qu'en penses-tu ?

**Saionji **: Tu n'as qu'à y aller seul, j'ai autre chose de prévu !! Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie de passer mes vacances avec toi, tu m'ennuis.

**Touga **éberlué et choqué bégaye « Quoi…. ? »

**Saionji **: « Tu m'as fort bien entendu, je vais aller dans une petite maison de campagne avec Anthy. On sera bien tous les deux, ensemble. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de jouer les play-boy et d'entamer un nouveau record de collection de filles !! »

**Touga **: Mais pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas… Cette fille est si importante pour toi ?

**Saionji **: « C'est la fiancée de la rose. C'est ma fiancée !! J'en fais ce que je veux »

**Touga **: « Saionji, dis moi… »

**Saionji **énervé « Que veux-tu encore, t'as pas compris : TU ME CASSES LES PIEDS !! VA T'EN !! »

**Touga **: « Est-ce que tu aimes cette fille ? »

**Saionji **: « Bien sûr que je l'aime. Bon, j'y vais. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai mon entraînement de kendo moi et je dîne du poulet au curry aux chandelles ce soir. »

Saionji était parti sans lui dire en au revoir, sans sourire, le plantant ainsi, éberlué, choqué et triste. Oui, triste de voir que depuis qu'il était avec cette maudite fille, il avait changé. Il était devenu un autre comme si le plus mauvais de sa personnalité était sortie à jour. Lui qui était toujours à son écoute, nerveux mais gentil et attentif. Un ami, une écoute, comme un frère, quelqu'un qu'il chérissait et pour lequel il comptait… pas comme sa famille… Quelqu'un pour qui il avait des sentiments… Quelqu'un à qui se confier, avec qui partager ses joies, ses soucis, sa vie quotidienne… Une compagnie, une présence mais toujours là…

Cette conversation lui avait fait du mal. Que pouvait-il faire ? il ne pouvait pas égoïstement briser le bonheur de son ami qui semblait enfin avoir trouvé une relation stable et une femme à son goût. Mais il était si différent, comme un étranger, une autre personne, un autre… mais pas le Saionji qu'il connaissait.

**Touga **: « Saionji, je ferias tout pour que tu redeviennes comme avant !! Himemiya, tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça… Mais ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble » %

Il avait parlé de tout ça avec Miki et ses Juri, d'ailleurs, ils étaient parti à trois faire de la randonnée sauvage. Tout ceci avait consolidé leur amitié mais Saionji avait manqué à tous, surtout à Touga, son ami d'enfance.

**Touga **: « Je ne comprends pas… »

**Jury** : « C'est vrai que même si Saionji a un sale caractère, il est super sympathique. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de parler ainsi »

**Miki :** « Surtout à toi Touga »

Jury et Touga l'avaient regardé, surpris et Miki était devenu rouge subitement.

**Miki :** « Enfin, je veux dire, tu le calmes toujours. Il t'écoute et puis, il est toujours de bonne humeur quand tu es là… »

**Jury** : « Miki a tout à fait raison. Je n'aime pas cette Anthy Himemiya »

**Miki :** « Il faut reconnaître qu'elle a un charme fou »

**Jury + Touga** éberlués « QUOI ???? QUOI ????????????????????? »

**Miki :** « Ben c'est vrai, elle est plutôt mignonne, elle a l'air douce et sourit tous le temps… »

Jury s'était rembrunie à ses paroles.

**Jury** : « Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de réfléchir à comment faire pour que Saionji redevienne normal »

**Miki : **« Vous n'allez pas le faire rompre ? Le pauvre ne mérite pas ça, il a l'air heureux et il a enfin une relation stable. Ca lui fait du bien »

**Jury **« Ca va pas de dire ça ? il a complètement changé !! »

**Touga **« Miki-kun a raison, on ne peut pas sous prétexte qu'il a changé lui dire de briser une relation avec une fille qu'il aime »

**Jury + Miki **« Quoi ??? Saionji est amoureux de cette fille ? »

**Jury** : « de cette pimbêche ? »

**Touga **« Oui, il me l'a avoué »

**Miki : **« Alors, on doit tout faire pour l'aider à être heureux même si cela nous coûte.. »

**Touga **« MMM »

Cela avait fait de la peine à Touga mais il s'était dit que le bonheur de son ami passait avant toute autre considération même si cela le blessait. %

La vie avait repris. Depuis quelque temps, Touga avait remarqué une jeune fille étrange mais belle, extraordinairement belle, farouche et pure. «Serais-je moi aussi tombé amoureux ? Le sourire de cette fille… Son dynamisme, sa pêche… sa sportivité, sa combativité… Sa tenue si bizarre, son esprit indépendant. Sa pureté, son innocence… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux moi aussi. C'est vrai que l'on peut être prêt à tout pour celui ou celle qu'on aime… »

En effet, depuis quelque jours, une novelle jeune fille avait fait une entrée très remarquée dans l'académie Otohori. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses détachés, son uniforme était celui d'un garçon. Elle jouait à tous les sports et était aussi douée que la plupart des garçons. Elle pouvait mettre un panier dans un terrain de basket comme si de rien était.

Elle était devenue la nouvelle coqueluche des filles qui l'adorait, l'admirait et l'encourageait dans le sport. Une sorte de modèle. En effet, cette jeune fille avait décidé de ne plus être une princesse mais d'être un prince, de ne plus dépendre de personne, de s'assumer, de ne plus être secourue. C'est Tenjou Utena.

A suivre


	7. Nouvelle duelliste

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement comme Kozue, Mamiya, Mikage, Nanami…

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Genre : yaoi – enfin shonen ai-, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour et de poésie 

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*      % _souvenir, souvenir_%

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Saionji est devenu étrange violent depuis qu'il est fiancé avec Himemiya Anthy qui joue une rôle bien mystérieux dans toute cette affaire. Une nouvelle étudiante a fait une entrée remarqué à l'académie, il s'agit de Tenjou Utena pour laquelle Touga commence avoir un faible.

Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle duelliste

Utena Tenjou, la nouvelle étudiante était devenue la coqueluche de l'école. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'était fait plein d'amies.

Ainsi, Wakaba, une étudiante exubérante, lui saute autour du cou et l'appelle sa fiancée.

Un jour qu'elle est penchée à la fenêtre, elle aperçoit une magnifique serre où l'on trouve des roses de toutes sortes et de toutes les espèces. Cela dégage un parfum subtil. Ce parfum lui rappelle le prince qui l'a secouru lorsqu'elle était petite.

% _Elle se rappelle, un jour comme un autre, tout allait bien la veille pour basculer le lendemain. Tout était devenu cauchemar, la réalité avait brisé ses rêves, son cœur. Elle était seule, elle s'était mise dans un cercueil pour mourir aussi. Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Elle avait vu la lumière… Elle avait vu la pureté… Elle avait vu son prince… Celui-ci sentait les roses, il avait séché ses larmes en l'embrassant sur les joues, le cou, le front puis la bouche pour terminer._

_Enfin, pour couronner le tout, il lui avait passé une bague au doigt… Comme on passe une bague à une mariée… Un gage de fidélité ? une promesse de ce revoir ? une bague de fiançailles ?_

_Elle ne savait pas… Peut être un peu tout ça mélangé… Ses souvenirs étaient si flous…_

_Enfin ce prince lui avait offert cette bague, ce sceau qu'elle portait encore aujourd'hui et qui lui remontait le moral les jours de cafard, qui lui faisait espérer un nouvelle rencontre, un nouvel amour… un prince._

_Ce sceau en forme de rose… Il l'avait consolé puis il était parti sur son cheval blanc… Il lui avait dit de ne jamais perdre espoir et de garder sa noblesse à jamais…_

_Après cet épisode, elle avait décidé de devenir un prince, même si elle gardait au fond de son cœur espoir et joie de vivre, espoir de le revoir, lui qui est son amour de toujours.._

_Un jour peut être, elle le reverrai…_

_Elle espérait de tout son cœur._

_En attendant, elle était courageuse, elle respirait la joie de vivre. Et pour montrer sa « renaissance », son nouvel état, depuis son plus jeune âge, elle portait l'uniforme masculin. Elle refusait de porter la jupe courte des filles._

_Habillé d'un short rouge moulant mais très confortable. Avec un débardeur bleu ciel, et une veste un peu avec une coupe française d'officier, si élégante bleu foncé. Des chaussettes rouges et des chaussures blanches complètent le tout._ %

Utena s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec la vibrante, pétillante et exubérante Wakaba mais si gentille. Une jeune fille avec une coiffure et une tête qui lui rappelait l'oignon, d'ailleurs, sa mère l'appelle la princesse des oignons.

Chaque matin, elles font le trajet ensemble. Wakaba lui a fait visiter l'école. La magnifique fontaine centrale. Le gigantesque parc peuplé de magnifiques et majestueux arbres. Les longs couloirs et les salles de classe, la bibliothèque, la salle de musique et la salle d'escrime.

Là-bas, elle avait pu entendre la merveilleuse mélodie jouée par Miki Kaoru qui se déversait dans les couloirs, propre à calmer les plus furieux et si belle, teintée d'une pointe de mélancolie. Elle avait aussi pu admirer la féroce Jury Arisugawa qui se comportait comme une panthère, qui attaquait et faisait mouche à l'escrime à tous les coups. Une personne douée et de caractère visiblement.

Un jour donc, accoudée à la fenêtre d'une des salle de cours, elle remarque cette serre et une jeune fille noire avec des lunettes.

**Utena** : « Qui est-ce ? »

**Wakaba **: « C'est Himemiya Anthy ! »

**Utena** : « Himemiya ? Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ! »

**Wakaba **: « Bien sûr que non !! c'est une sale peste et une sainte nitouche ».

Alors qu'elles parlent, Saionji arrive et parle avec Anthy qui arrose toujours ses roses et qui ne le regarde pas, absorbée dans sa tâche.

**Utena** : « Et lui qui est-ce ? »

**Wakaba **: « Il s'agit de Saionji Kyouichi, c'est le vice-président du conseil des étudiants ».

**Utena** : « Ces deux là sont ensemble, non ? »

**Wakaba **: « Malheureusement oui. Pourquoi faut il qu'une fille pareille est toujours du succès. Moi admire Saionji ! Quel homme ! Quelle prestance, quel charisme ! regarde un peu ! ne te plait-il pas ? Quand je pense aux nombre de lettres d'amour qu'il reçoit dans son casier et aux nombre de filles qui rêvent de sortir avec lui… J'en reviens pas qu'Himemiya est réussit… »

**Utena** : « Tu… l'aimes ? »

Wakaba rougit danse sur un pied et saute au cou d'Utena manquant de la précipiter du 15ème étage et par là même de la tuer ^^

**Wakaba **: « Voyons Utena-kun, je suis à toi, je n'aime que toi !! »

**Utena** : « Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça, tu sais… »

**Wakaba **: « Utena-kun, je suis à toi, je suis à toi, je suis à toi !! A TOI !! »

Alors qu'Utena soupire, Saionji gifle brutalement Anthy.

**Saionji** : « Pourquoi n'as tu pas rempli le carnet ? pourquoi m'ignores tu ? Tes roses ont pls de valeur à tes yeux que moi !! Tu te moques des sentiments des autres ! tu joues avec eux comme des poupées que tu manipules et dont tu tires les ficelles… Je te déteste !! et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer… »

**Anthy **: « Saionji sempai… »

**Utena** : « Il n'a pas à faire ça ».

Soudain, alors que Saionji s'apprête à gifler une seconde fois Anthy, Touga arrive et le stoppe net.

**Utena** : « Qui est-ce ? »

**Wakaba **: « C'est Kiryuu Touga. Le président du conseil des étudiants, lui et Saionji sont des amis d'enfance. Il a aussi beaucoup de succès et son fan club mais il est trop play-boy dans son genre. »

**Utena** : « En tout cas, je suis bien contente qu'il soit intervenu… Touga… Kiryuu… un personnages intéressant… »

Dans la serre.

**Touga** : « Saionji, la violence ne résoudra rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? … Jamais tu ne te serais comporté ainsi comme ça… Anthy ça va ? »

**Anthy** : « Saionji sempai peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je suis la fiancée de la rose »

**Saionji** : « Tu vois, elle ne sent rien. »

**Touga** : « Saionji, j'aimerai qu'on parle tous les deux… seuls…. S'il te plait… dans un café ce soir, ça te dit ? tu sais celui près de la gare à 19 h, je t'attendrai… »

**Saionji** : « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire… »

**Touga** : « Je t'attendrai… alors viens… Bon, mon nouveau cours commence, j'y vais… »

**Saionji** : « Touga… je… * qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me comporter ainsi ? je serai au rendez-vous, Touga, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé un peu de temps ensemble ça me manque…*

**Anthy** : « Saionji sempai, tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir nous dînons tous les deux, ne soit pas en retard, la blanquette de veau risquerait de refroidir. Et je n'aime pas te savoir dehors tard tu risque d'attraper mal et puis, les rues ne sont plus sûre. Promets- moi de rentrer directement après ton entraînement de kendo. Ca me fera plaisir, ça me rassura, on mangera devant la cheminée. Je viendrais m'occuper de ton appartement et je nettoierai tout !! D'accord ? »

**Saionji** : « Bien sûr, Anthy, tout ce qui peut te faire plaisir » dit Saionji d'un air absent comme une poupée sans vie.

**Anthy** : « Sugoi ! je suis si contente !! Tu devrais retourner en cours, tu n'as pas entendu la cloche sonner ? »

**Saionji** : « Ah… non, pardon , à tout à l'heure ! »

**Anthy** : « A ce soir Saionji sempai »

En voyant Saionji partir en lui faisant des grands signes de la main, Anthy sourit un rien diabolique.

La fin d'après-midi arrive. Saionji s'entraîne dans la salle de kendo seul pour la complétion de fin d'année. Alors que les cours sont finis, des étudiants sont tous rassemblés devant le panneau et sont morts de rire.

**Etudiant 1** : « Ecoutez un peu ça… »

**Etudiant ** **2 **: « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

**Etudiant ** **3 **: « Une lettre d'amouuuuur…. !! »

**Etudiant ** **4 **: « bien nian nian ??? »

**Etudiant ** **2 **: « Allez lis nous ça !! »

**Etudiant ** **3 **: « C'est l'amouuuuur…. Mouur mmouur à mourir de rire oui !!! »

Alors que les jeunes gens ricanent un peu bêtement il faut l'avouer (en fait ils bavent de jalousie car eux ils n'ont jamais eux de lettre d'amour) et cancanent en riant Utena suivie de Wakaba arrive.

**Etudiant 1** : « Saionji je rêve de danser dans tes bras en belle tenue de soirée… je souhaite que tu m'emmènes danser, que tu me tiennes par la main, que l'on se promène ensemble qu'on aille déguster un mystère au chocolat… »

**Etudiant ** **2 **: « C'est sur que c'est un mystère qu'elle veut déguster, pas autre chose ? »

**Etudiant ** **4 **: « Toujours aussi gras !! »

**Etudiant ** **3 **: « carrément fleur bleue ce truc !! »

**Etudiant ** **4 **: « continue !! »

Alors que l'étudiant continue à lire, les autres rigolent à qui mieux mieux. Soudain, des larmes coulent sur la joue de Wakaba. Utena va pour déchirer la lettre.

**Utena** : « Vous avez pas honte de vous moquer ? Bande de bons à rien !! Déguerpissez » et elle déchire la lettre ne mille morceau.

Soudain Wakaba s'en va en courant et en pleurant.

**Utena** : « Wakaba… »

Elle lui court après mais n'arrive pas à la rattraper.

**Utena** : « Alors c'était ta lettre ? tes sentiments exposés… je comprends… Saionji, tu vas payer cette forfaiture… et cher… »

Utena se dirige résolument vers la salle de kendo, très en colère, résolue, la mine renfrognée…

Elle entre en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec et voit Saionji qui exécute tranquilleme,nt ses exercices comme si de rien était.

**Utena** : « Saionji enfoiré… »

**Saionji** : « Que fais-tu ici ? et qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'insulter comme ça et de me déranger en plein entraînement ? »

**Utena** : « Ta façon de te comporter avec les filles est ignoble Saionji »

**Saionji** : « Qui es-tu ? et de quoi veux tu parler ? je ne comprend plus rien »

**Utena** : « Je parle de ça ! »

Utena tend à Saionji ce qu'il reste de la lettre d'amour de Wakaba.

**Saionji** : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ? »

**Utena** : en colère et bouillant d'en découdre et de corriger ce rustre « Espèce de rustre et de goujat mal famé !! tu sais fort bien de quoi je parle ? et puis te moquer ainsi des sentiments des autres ! Afficher une lettre dans le couloir et piétiner les sentiments des autres au pied ! jamais je ne te le pardonnerai ! »

Utena prend un bâton de bambou et le tend prête à se battre face à Saionji « Je ne te laisserai pas agir à ta guise. Tu n'es pas mauvais au kendo à ce qu'il paraît, affrontons nous et jure de ne plus te moquer ainsi des sentiments des autres et de traiter les filles correctement, de ne plus les frapper… »

**Saionji** : « J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler exactement… je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'as piquée mais tu m'ennuies. En plus, on m'attend ce soir. Je ne sais pas du tout de quelle lettre tu veux parler et je n'ai rien exposé. »

Saionji remarque alors le sceau de la rose au doigt d'Utena identique au sien.

**Saionji** : « Ainsi tu es le nouveau challenger. J'ignorais qui tu étais et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une femme vienne m'affronter. »

**Utena** étonnée : « un nouveau challenger ? j'ignore de quoi tu parles mais je te provoque en duel ! »

**Saionji** : « Comme tu le voudras. Peu m'importe tes raisons après tout puisque nous devons nous affronter. J'accepte ton défi et je le relève. Mais ne comptas pas gagner si facilement.

Bien, je t'attends à la tombée de la nuit dans l'arène du combat ou tout se déroulera et se jouera ».

**Utena** étonnée : « l'arène du combat ??? u'est-ce que c'est et où est-ce ? »

**Saionji** : « Tu ne sais pas ça ? quelle sorte de challenger es-tu donc toi qui ignores tout des règles ?

L'arène se trouve derrière la colline où il y a le grand chêne. Tu trouveras une porte et si tu est digne, tu pourras y rentrer. Ce sceau est ta clef » dit il en montrant le sceau d'Utena.

**Utena **« ma bague ?? »

**Saionji** : « Ne sois pas en retard, je déteste qu'on me fasse attendre !! Tu peux amener les armes de ton choix !! A ce soir ! maintenant, tout est dit, laisse moi tranquille, je dois m'entraîner… »

Utena part et bout, elle est furieuse du peu de considération de Saionji, elle a comme l'impression d'avoir été roulée dans de la farine et de pas comprendre tout ce qui se passe. Tout ceci dépasse son entendement. Mais elle est surtout furieuse.

**Utena **« Saionji, je te ferai ravaler tes paroles ! sale petit prétentieux, attends de voir ce que je veux ce soir ! Wakaba, je te vengerai, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un t'insulter !! sinon il aura à faire à moi !! Saionji, prépare toi, je t'attends de pied ferme »

Le soir tombe, le combat va commencer.

A suivre.


	8. Utena VS Saionji

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement comme Kozue, Mamiya, Mikage, Nanami… (sauf que j'ai mis leurs caractères à ma sauce !!)

Auteur : Chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr 

Genre : yaoi – enfin shonen ai-, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour et de poésie

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*      % _souvenir, souvenir_%

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : 

Utena est une élève dynamique qui a fait connaissance avec l'exubérante Wakaba. Celle-ci a envoyé au beau et impassible Saionji pour qui son cœur bat. Quand à ce dernier, malgré les avertissements de Touga et ses tentatives pour le sortir un peu de sa rêverie, il sort toujours avec Himemiya Anthy dont il semble éperdument amoureux.

La lettre de Wakaba a été placardé sur l'affichage central de l'académie et elle fut la risée de tous. Ne pouvant supporter la douleur de Wakaba, Utena provoque Saionji en duel

Chapitre 8 : Utena VS Saionji

Utena se tient prête pour le combat, armée de son bâton de bambou, elle veut en découdre à tout prix avec Saionji et lui montre un peu de quel bois elle se chauffe. Non, mais !!

Comme convenu, elle se dirige vers le grand chêne près de la colline.

Pendant ce temps, deux étranges ombres de filles tiennent des propos abyssaux (d'ailleurs on se demande ce qu'elles viennent faire là à cette heure du soir et ce qu'elle raconte, le pourquoi et le rapport avec notre trame principale)

**A-Ko :** Sais-tu ? sais-tu ce que je sais ?

**B-Ko :** Non, je ne sais, non je ne sais !!

**A-Ko : **Imagine, imagine, imagine un désert…

**B-Ko : **Oui, il fait chaud…****

A-Ko : **Terriblement, tu as soif, ta gorge réclame à corps et à cri de l'eau, de quoi la déshydrater, de quoi la rafraîchir, de quoi la faire refleurir.**

**B-Ko : **Je meurs de soif dit elle en se tenant à un bâton la langue pendante… Je vais m'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre…

**A-Ko :** Et soudain, ô miracle au loin, tu vois une oasis…

**B-Ko : **Oui, je la vois, de l'eau !! je suis sauvée !!

**A-Ko :** Peut-être, qui sait ? est-ce un mirage ? est-ce une illusion ? est-ce la réalité ? et la distance quelle est elle ? Auras-tu assez de force pour l'attendre ou t'éteindras-tu avant ?

Le désert est lui aussi remplit de serpents qui sont là à te guetter pour te mordre.

**B-Ko : **Ah ! je me meurs !!

**A-Ko : **imagine imagine, sais-tu ce que je sais ?

(le 1er qui a deviné l'obscur rapport avec le reste de ce chapitre a gagné une boite de bonbons haribos !!^^ les paris sont ouverts, je sens que je vais me bidonner !!)

Utena est arrivée au pied de la colline au dessus de laquelle se dresse un majestueux chêne, elle pénètre dans une petite cour blanche et fait face à un portail fermé.

**Utena** : Qu'est-ce que … ? Comment rentrer ? il n'y a pas de clef.

Utena s'approche, alors qu'elle arrive devant le portail. Elle voit une poignée, tire dessus. Après quelques instants, un étranger phénomène se passe.

L'eau se résorbe sur les côté pour tomber en une fontaine d'eau, des cœurs se font entendre « Zettai Umei, Zettai Umei, Mokishoruku ». Un portail de rose en fer blanc apparaît et s'ouvre et une ouverture est ainsi créée.

Utena, étonnée, continue son chemin, et se trouve dans une grande salle voûtée blanche d'où part un escalier qui semble fin et en colimaçon, cet escalier se dirige vers le ciel et est la seule porte de sorite.

**Utena** : Quel étrange endroit ? où suis-je ? Où vais-je ?

« Zettai Umei, Zettai Umei, Mokishoruku ».

N'ayant pas le choix, elle continue et commence à gravir l'escalier qui ne semble pas avoir de fin et tourner sur lui même. « Zettai Umei, Zettai Umei, Mokishoruku ».

Au bout d'un temps qu'elle ne saurait définir, elle arrive en haut, dans une arène blanche avec au sol dessiné une rose rouge. Anthy et Saionji sont là eux aussi.

Pendant ce temps là, Touga attend Saionji au « Cat Café ». Il est abordé par une serveuse, peinée et ravie de voir un si beau jeune homme seul «quelle aubaine ! »

**Serveuse :** « Que puis-je pour vous beau jeune homme ? »

Touga est rêveur, il a la tête appuyée sur sa main et regarde au loin, il est plongé dans ses pensées et n'entend rien.

**Serveuse :** ça va pas se passer comme ça mon coco ! * «Monsieur, monsieur ! Oh ! beau gosse ! MONSIEUR !! » finit elle par crier.

**Touga** se retourne surpris : « Qu'est-ce…. ? »

**Serveuse :** « Excusez-moi, jeune homme, je viens chercher votre commande. »

**Touga :** « Oh oui, bien sûr »****

**Serveuse :** se penchant afin de monter son décolleté « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? que désirerez-vous commander ? »

**Touga :** « Je ne sais pas… Que me conseillez-vous ? »

**Serveuse :** « MMM … Les spécialités de la maison sont excellentes, on peut vous faire des faveurs en plus, pour un si beau jeune homme » dit elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil et en se penchant encore plus.

**Touga :** « … Euh, c'est à dire que j'attends quelqu'un… Il ne devrait plus tarder. Je vais vous prendre un brownie et un chocolat viennois ».

**Serveuse :** « Bien sûr, monsieur. N'oubliez pas que je suis là si vous avez le moindre désir, n'est-ce pas ? » dite elle en lui lançant un autre clin d'œil et en dodelinant des fesses pour s'éloigner.

**Touga :** * Saionji, que fais-tu ? Maudite soit cette fille qui te change tant… Tout cela ne me dit rien qu'il vaille…. Saionji, j'espère que … Tu n'as rien… Saionji ….*

Les réflexions de Touga sont interrompues par la serveuse –qui revient à la charge-

**Serveuse :** « Monsieur, voilà ce que vous avez commandé !! Cane vous dérange pas si je bavarde un peu avec vous ? mon patron m'a accordé 5 minutes de pause. Et puis, vous m'aviez l'air si seul que je me suis dit que… Que vous voudriez sûrement de la compagnie. Un beau jeune homme comme vous ne devrait pas rester seul… Alors, je reste.

Comme si de rien était, elle s'installe.

**Serveuse :** « Je m'appelle Nanako, et toi ? »

**Touga :** « Euh… pardon, mais vous savez j'attends quelqu'un… »

**Serveuse :** « Je sais, je sais mais ta petite copine a l'air de t'avoir posé un lapin, ça fait bientôt une demie-heure que tu es ici seul à brasser du noir. Viens plutôt avec moi, mon service finit à 20h. Je connais plein de restaurants sympas et de bons petits ciné ».

**Autre** **Serveuse :** « Nanako, la pause est finie ! remets-toi au boulot ! »

**Serveuse :** « J'arrive !! à tout de suite mon bel apollon »

**Touga :** * Saionji, dépêche toi, je n'ai aucune envie de finir la soirée avec cette fille !!*

Pendant ce temps là, dans l'arène du combat, Utena remarque le château inversé qui flotte dans l'air.

**Utena** : « Qu'est-ce que cela ? »

**Saionji** : « Un mirage, une illusion, je ne sais pas bien. Je pensais qu'en tant que duelliste tu saurais des choses mais visiblement toute cette affaire te dépasse toi aussi ».

**Utena** : « Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de duellistes. Je suis juste venue pour venger Wakaba, compris ? Tiens toi prêt Saionji !! »

**Saionji** : « Comme tu voudras, tu seras mon premier adversaire. Anthy, prépares le duel !! »

Anthy cueille alors deux roses : une blanche pour Utena et une verte pour Saionji. Elle s'approche de Saionji et lui accroche sur son cœur à sa boutonnière la fleur verte.

**Saionji** : caressant document les cheveux d'Anthy « Tu ne me souhaites pas bonne chance, Anthy ? »

**Anthy** : « Si bien sûr, Saionji sempai, je sais que t u vas gagner, tu n'as pas besoin de chance ! »

**Saionji** : « Si tu le dis, Anthy, je gagnerai pour toi, tu sais ? »

Anthy ne répond pas et se dirige vers Utena, tout en accrochant la rose blanche à la veste de cette dernière, elle lui dit :

**Anthy** : « Utena sama. Le 1er qui touche la fleur de l'autre a gagné. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue seulement avec un boken ? Utena sama, bonne chance »

**Utena** : « … Euh, merci ! »

Saionji, furieux, se dirige rapidement vers Anthy et la frappe violemment.

**Saionji** : « Comment oses-tu lui souhaiter bonne chance ? Ne veux-tu pas que je gagne ? Tu soutiens plus l'adversaire que mon ton élu !! »

**Utena** : « Saionji, du calme ! N'as-tu pas honte de faire cela à ta petite amie ? Pourquoi la frappes-tu et la traites-tu comme un objet ? N'éprouves-tu pas quelque chose pour elle ?»

**Saionji** : « La promise se moque bien des sentiments des autres. Elle ne peut comprendre les sentiments, elle n'en a pas !! Trêve de bavardage, commençons ! Anthy !! »

**Anthy** se relève la joue brûlante mais souriante, elle s'approche de Saionji et commence à réciter une sorte de prières « Ô roses, révélez le pouvoir de Dios. Pour révolutionner le monde ».

Alors qu'elle prononce ces étranges paroles, son corps se met à briller d'une étrange lueur. Anthy commence à basculer en arrière, soutenue par le bras de Saionji, une poignée commence à surgir de son ventre. Saionji la tire et dégaine un katana.

**Saionji** : « En garde, Utena ! » dit il en commençant à s'élancer.

Anthy observe le combat son expression est impénétrable. Une chanson retentit dans l'arène du duel.

« When Where Who Which                                              When Where Who Which

When Where Who Which                                                               When Where Who Which

kioku no ori no chi no nagare sennen shifuku no yurikago no watashi wa haiyuu tatoete eikyuu

sabaku no fuyu no SUFINKUSU FINKUSU

tanjou shibou no nikutai no                             kanashiki kaze wo kimi shiru ya

seinaru haiyuu tatoete eikyuu                          naraku e ochita aninkou MARUJINO-

hikare moe yo   samete utae                              sekai ni tanjou   shunkan tanjou                      sono kurikaeshi

Saionji court vers Utena, le katana au clair. Il assène un coup d'épée vertical très rapidement. Utena échappe de justesse, non sans perdre quelques cheveux dans l'incident, en roulant en arrière. Elle se remet aussitôt debout, s'élance sur Saionji et frappe un coup de boken que ce dernier arrête facilement. Il réplique en lui assénant un coup, elle met son boken pour se protéger tant bien que mal. Son bâton de bambou éclate et il ne lui en reste que la  garde et un petit morceau, le reste ayant roulé à terre sous l'impact.

**Saionji** : « Quelle idée de venir te battre ici avec un boken !! Veux-tu déclarer forfait ? »

**Utena** : « Jamais !! »

Alors qu'elle dit ses mots, Utena voit une sorte de chevalier portant une tenue blanche aux cheveux violets descendre du ciel. Elle est à terre, doucement, il se pose sur elle et semble l'envelopper un instant puis la pénétrer.

**Anthy :** « Dios !? »

Utena a alors l'impression de savoir manier l'épée depuis toujours. Cet inconnu, Dios, se superpose à elle. Elle se relève, Saionji est estomaqué de voir tout ça et n'a pas le temps de parer la fulgurante attaque d'Utena qui avec ce qui lui reste de son boken déchire sa rose verte.

Au loin des cloches sonnent annonçant la fin du duel et la victoire d'Utena.

Les pétales de roses se déversent sur l'arène diffusant une odeur envoûtante. Anthy s'approche d'Utena et lui dit :

**Anthy :** « Utena-sama, maintenant je vous appartient. Je suis la fiancée de la rose, je suis votre fiancée »

**Utena** : « Himemiya Anthy ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

**Saionji** : « Anthy !! ne me dis pas que tu me quittes ?… »

**Anthy :** « Saionji sempai, Utena a gagné, je lui appartiens. Je ferais tout ce qu'elle me diras de faire… Je suis la fiancée de la rose »

**Saionji** : « N'éprouves-tu pas des sentiments pour moi ? Tu te moques de ce que je ressens ? Qui es-tu donc ? et pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? »

**Anthy :** « Utena-sama, allons-y je vous en prie »

**Utena** : « Mais tu ne vas pas le laisser ainsi ! N'était-il pas ton petit ami. Il te traitait mal certes mais si tu étais avec lui, c'est parce que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour lui ».

**Saionji** : « C'est vrai, elle a raison. Tu me laisses en plan comme ça, comme si tu jetais une vieille paire de chaussette. Tu me traites comme une marionnette, comme ta poupée. Anthy, tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Pourquoi es-tu si dure ? »

**Anthy :** « Saionji sempai, je n'éprouve rien pour vous. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé. Utena-sama, allons-y maintenant je vous en prie. »

**Utena** : « Comme tu le souhaites Anthy » se dirigeant vers Saionji « Ce n'est pas grave, vous en trouverez une autre qui répondra à vos sentiments »

**Saionji** : « Merci, Utena, t'es une chic fille. Je crains qu'il y ait eu des malentendus entre nous, je le regrette. Bonne chance à toi. Bonne soirée. Adieu Anthy, à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus rien pour moi ».

Utena et Anthy rentrent ensemble dans la chambre d'Utena où Anthy va dorénavant s'installer pour vivre avec elle. Utena fait la connaissance de Chuchu, l'espèce de singe d'Anthy, très gourmand qui émet un cri bizarre « Chuchu » d'où son surnom. Ce dernier est le seul ami d'Anthy.

Pendant ce temps là, Saionji est reparti.

Au « Cat Café », cela fait plus de 2 heures que Touga attend il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

**Serveuse :** « Vous êtes encore là, monsieur ? Votre amie n'est pas venue, elle vous a vraiment posée un lapin. Nous allons fermer dans ½ heure. Il faut que vous partiez, mais vous m'attendez, hein ? on s'amusera bien ensemble.

**Touga :** « Comme vous voulez. Je vous attend à la sortie »

**Serveuse :** « Alors à tout à l'heure !!

**Touga :** * Saionji… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Pourquoi… ?

Touga sort dehors, il pleut de plus en plus fort **Zut !! Quand je pense que j'ai laissé mon **parapluie à la maison !! … Saionji… cette fille t'a vraiment ensorcelée !! mais elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !! je te parlerai !! mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard… Et puis, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui semble avoir très envie de ma compagnie. Et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle petite amie, elle me changera de toutes ces étudiantes qui minaudent sans arrêt autour de moi… Quand je pense que… Saionji… t'es vraiment un enfoiré !! Pourquoi je fais tout ça ? je suis vraiment qu'un idiot !!

**Saionji** : « Touga !! » Saionji arrive en courant, il a une serviette et un parapluie. Il se précipité vers Touga, l'abrite sous son parapluie et lui met la serviette sur la tête.

**Saionji** : « Tiens moi ça » dit il en lui tenant le parapluie.

**Touga : **«Saionji ?!! On peut dire que tu t'es fait attendre ! » Touga prend le parapluie. Saionji lui pose alors la serviette sur la tête et commence à lui frotter ses cheveux pour enlever l'humidité.

**Touga : **«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »****

**Saionji** : « J'enlève l'humidité, pardi !! tu vas attraper un rhume !! »

**Touga : **«Atchoum !! »

**Saionji** : « J'avais raison !! T'aurais dû attendre à l'intérieur ! » Saionji ôte sa veste et la met sur les épaules de son ami « Tiens, prend ça, sinon, tu vas attraper froid. Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas loué une cassette et qu'on a pas passé une soirée entre hommes ! » dit Saionji en souriant.

**Touga : **«Saionji, tu es redevenu normal ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Atchoum !! »

**Saionji** : « Je vais tout t'expliquer mais rentrons vite sinon t'es bon pour aller voir le médecin et c'est pas le moment de louper les cours, c'est la semaine prochaine, ton exposé sur les relations franco-japonaises, n'oublie pas !! »

**Touga : **«T'as raison, j'ai presque fini d'ailleurs mais j'aurais besoin de ton avis sur un ou deux points notamment au niveau juridique… »

Saionji et Touga parlent tout en se dirigeant vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Touga a une serviette sur la tête et le veste de Saionji autour de ses épaules. Saionji porte le parapluie pour protéger son ami.

Deux minutes plus tard, la serveuse Nanako, sort rapidement de son lieu de travail et regarde aux alentours, en voit personne.

**Serveuse :** « Shit ! il m'a posé un lapin ! Dommage, il était à mon goût celui-là !! Ce n'est que partie remise mon gars ! La prochaine fois, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ».

Elle part furieuse dans le sens opposé.

Dans le métro qui les mène à l'appartement de Saionji.

**Touga : **«Flûte !! J'ai oublié, j'avais rendez-vous avec la serveuse !! Mince !!  Elle va être furieuse contre moi !! »****

**Saionji** : « Tu iras t'excuser demain en lui offrant des fleurs et en faisant Don Juan comme tu sais si bien le faire ! » dit il en riant.

**Touga : **«Qu'y a t-il de drôle ? »

**Saionji** : « Ben tu t'es pas ennuyé à ce que je vois et tu fais toujours des ravages dans la gente féminine à ce que je vois !! Un vrai play-boy !! »

**Touga : **«Pourtant je n'y suis pour rien, on m'a dragué en bonne et due forme !! »

**Saionji** : « Vraiment ? Faut que tu me racontes ça !! »

Et Touga raconte sa soirée, Saionji rit de bon cœur.

**Touga : *** Saionji, c'est si bon de te voir à nouveau rire, de mordre la vie à pleine dents et d'être vivant. J'espère que tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé. Je remarque une certaine tristesse dans tes yeux…. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas d'Anthy ? C'était pourtant le mot que tu répétais tous le temps… Est-ce que tu aurais rompu ou conclu ? Pourquoi ne pas te confier à moi ? Saionji, en tout cas, peut importe ce qui s'est passé, je serais à tes côtés, tu es mon meilleur ami, et cela depuis toujours. Alors je serais là pour te soutenir comme je sais que tu seras là si j'ai besoin de toi…*«Atchoum !! »

**Saionji** : « Ce soir, je te fais un bon grog, une bonne soupe à l'oignon et au fromage chaude. Et puis directe au lit !! J'ai encore quelque cachets, tu les prendras tout de suite pour éviter d'attraper un rhume. Je te donnerai des couvertures chaudes pour dormir, en rentrant, t'auras qu'à prendre un bain chaud et changer de vêtements car tu es tout mouillé ! »

**Touga : **«Bien, Bien !! »

A suivre…


	9. Quotidien

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement comme Kozue, Mamiya, Mikage, Nanami…

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr 

Genre : yaoi – enfin shonen ai-, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour et de poésie 

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*      % _souvenir, souvenir_%

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : 

Saionji Kyouichi s'est battu en duel contre Tenjou Utena afin de révolutionner le monde. Utena a gagné et par là même elle a hérité de la fiancée de la rose : Anthy Himemiya.

Tout est redevenu normal semble t-il.

Chapitre 9 : Quotidien

Anthy Himemiya habite maintenant dans la même chambre qu'Utena les deux jeunes filles sympathisent rapidement.

Anthy en profite pour présenter son meilleur ami : Chuchu, une espèce de singe tout petit avec de très grandes oreilles qui ne sait dire que « Chu chu » et qui adore manger notamment des sucreries. Il a d'ailleurs souvent les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

La cloche d'entrée des cours sonne, c'est les cours qui commencent. Les élèves affluent de toutes part et la cour blanche est noire de monde. Ca papote dans tous les coins et bouge dans tous les sens. Notre quatuor : Jury, Miki, Touga et Saionji bavardent tranquillement en allant au cours d'anglais qu'ils ont tous en commun.

Soudain, Touga aperçoit des cheveux roses et reconnaît Utena. Il se dirige vers elle.

**Touga :** « Utena Tenjou, je suppose ? »

**Utena :** « C'est moi-même. Pourquoi ? »

**Touga :** « Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenté. Je suis Kiryuu Touga, le président du conseil des étudiants ».

**Utena :** « mmm… »

**Touga :** en lui chuchotant à l'oreille « je compte sur toi pour parler à personne de cette histoire de duel ! » dit il en montrant sa bague.

**Utena :** « De toute façon, qui me croirait ? »

**Touga :** « Personne effectivement. Mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu es rentrée en possession de cette bague, charmante Utena » dit il en s'approchant d'elle de façon à chuchoter dans son oreille.

**Utena :** « Cela ne te concerne pas ! »

**Touga :** « Ah ! ah ! une farouche princesse qui se prend pour un prince ! Que tes cheveux sont beaux » et il lui passe la main dans les cheveux.

**Utena :** lui frappe la main pour l'empêcher de continuer « Je ne suis pas un objet pour lequel il suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir » et elle commence à s'éloigner.

**Touga :** « Ah ! ah ! Extraordinaire ! Subarashii !'

Jury, Miki et Saionji rejoignent Touga.

**Jury : **« Touga, arrêtes de draguer tout ce qui bouge ! »

**Touga :** « Jury, cette fille n'est pas comme les autres, elle est extraordinaire. Il me la faut !! »

**Miki et Saionji** exaspérés : « Et c'est reparti pour un tour !! »

**Saionji :** « Touga, le célèbre play-boy de l'académie Otohori a décidé une fois de plus de briser le cœur des jeunes filles innocentes !! »

**Miki :** parodiant une scène de baiser avec Saionji et le regardant en battant des cils « Oh Touga, tu es si beau, si charismatique, je mettrai ma vie et mon cœur à tes pieds »

**Saionji :** parodiant Touga « Eh oui, que veux-tu baby, tous le monde n'a pas ma prestance !! Je suis le seul et unique Touga ! » dit il en s'agenouillant aux pieds de Miki faisant semblant de lui offrir une fleur.

**Miki : **« Oh Touga ! Cette rose est vraiment pour moi !! » dit il en papillonnant des yeux et imitant un regard langoureux et soupirant.

**Saionji :** « Baby, tes yeux sont comme des saphirs et tes cheveux comme des roses. Tu es la seule et l'unique dans mon cœur maintenant et pour toujours »

**Miki : **« Oh Touga ! » dit Miki en se précipitant dans les bras de Saionji

**Saionji :** « C'est moi baby » dit il en le prenant dans ses bras.

**Touga :** « C'est pas un peu finit vos singeries tous les deux !! »

**Jury : **riant « Avoue qu'il y a un fond de vérité !! »

**Touga :** « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !! Cette fille, elle est extraordinaire, elle me plaît ! Je crois que je suis amoureux ! » 

Jury, Miki et Saionji regardent Touga ébahis.

**Jury, Miki et Saionji** : « Toi !! Amoureux ? »

**Jury : **« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne la connais même pas !! »

**Miki : **« On ferai mieux de se dépêcher si on veut pas être en retard en cours »

La cloche vient de sonner à nouveau, les derniers étudiants se dépêchent d'entrer.

Les jours se suivent, les cours continuent. Le 1er trimestre est presque achevé et ce sont les 1ers examens qui se préparent.

**Miki : **« Ce soir, je révise l'anglais de 18h à minuit. Demain, le japonais de 19h à2 h, après-demain et mercredi le français. Et puis, il faut pas que j'oublie mes 3 heures de piano par jour. Et puis aussi le solfège, ce sera jeudi. Et j'ai encore plein de matières à réviser d'ici une semaine ! Jamais j'y arriverai ! Bon je vous laisse, je vais à mes cours de piano ! »

**Jury : **« Pff ! tu parles d'un programme !! Mais bon, je vais y aller aussi sinon je m'en sortirai jamais. Faut que je sois parmi les 10 meilleures à la fin de l'année si je veux être acceptée par l'école de Christian Dior en France ! Salut, à demain ! »

**Saionji** : « Ben, ils sont motivés ! Chaque année, c'est vraiment le bazar pour les examens mais ils finissent toujours premiers, surtout notre petit génie de la musique Miki. Qu'en penses-tu Touga ? »

**Touga :** « Tu disais ? pardon, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Evidemment je suis d'accord pour réviser les cours ensemble. Je te donnerai un coup de main en anglais et toi en droit international, ça marche ? »

**Saionji** : « C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !! pas grave, ok pour les révisions ? Chez toi ou à mon appartement ? »

**Touga :** « Je préfères chez toi comme ça, on sera pas dérangés par ma sœur Nanami. Sinon, jamais on y arriverai ».

**Saionji** : « Bon, faut faire les courses alors pour voir ce qu'on va manger ce soir. Des tonkatsu (1) , ça te dis ? »

**Touga :** « Sans gras et bien gros, ça marche !! Et puis, on achètera des glaces et des jus de fruit ».

**Saionji** : « Allons y »

Après les courses à la supérette du coin, nos deux amis Touga et Saionji regagnent l'appartement de ce dernier. En effet, les parents de Saionji sont partis en voyage autour du monde pour un an surtout son père qui travaillent pour une filiale américaine. Afin d'améliorer son anglais, on lui a proposé un stage de 6 mois aux Etats-Unis puis divers stages dans des filiales australiennes, anglaises… Il a aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion, accompagné en cela de sa femme. Saionji a décidé de poursuivre ses études au Japon et de ne pas les accompagner. La maison des Kyouichi étant dans la campagne environnantes de Tokyo, celui a loué un appartement en plein centre de la ville afin de ne pas perdre de temps et d'argent dans les transports en commun. Il finance son appartement en travaillant comme vendeur de jeux vidéos dans un vidéo club. Cette vie de seul et indépendant lui plaît même s'il se sent parfois un peu seul le soir. Pour combler sa solitude, il n'hésites pas à inviter ses amis. Il a même proposé à Touga d'être colocataire afin que ce dernier se débarrasse de sa très encombrante sœur Nanami, mais il s'y ait toujours refusé, pour l'instant.

L'appartement de Saionji se situe dans une grand immeuble blanc et assez moderne. Il arrive souvent à la fac en vélo comme aujourd'hui ce qui lui évite de subir le rush du métro tout les matins, épreuve assez éprouvante il faut le dire. C'est au 7ème étage avec ascenseur, enfin quand il marche, c'est à dire malheureusement pas tous les jours. D'ailleurs pour confirmer ce fait, aujourd'hui, manque de pot, il est en panne.

**Saionji** : « Encore en panne ! C'est déjà la 3ème fois ce mois ci !! J'espère qu'il finiront par le changer car 7 étages à pattes, ça le fait pas ! »

**Touga :** « Pourquoi ne changerais-tu pas ? Je suis sûr que tu trouverais mieux ! »

**Saionji** : « Certainement mais le problème est le prix. Mes parents me donnent pas beaucoup. Si je partageais le loyer avec quelqu'un, ça irait de suite mieux. Si un jour, tu te décides, fais moi signe »

**Touga :** « Pas tout de suite mais j'y songe sérieusement ! »

**Saionji** : « Vraiment !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

**Touga :** « Il arrive un âge où la tutelle des parents est très difficile voir impossible à supporter. Tu as envie de voler de tes propres ailes. Et puis, Nanami me pourrit la vie surtout quand je ramène une fille à la maison. Elle est jalouse comme un poux »

**Saionji** : « C'est vrai que tas sœur ne te facilites pas la tâche loin de là !! »

**Touga :** « Bon, commençons les révisions ! »

**Saionji** : « Ok ! »

Tranquillement, Touga et Saionji commencent les révisons en dégustant du chocolat avec du jus de banane (c'est mon cocktail énergétique, je me shotte à ça !! ok, je sais j'ai des goûts zarb !!). Après la séance de révision, histoire de se délasser un peu et de décompresser un peu. Ils vont au cinéma, au menu du jour, le film de Gensomaden Saiyuki « Requiem » qui promet d'après les diverses bandes d'annonces.

Ils remarquent le public très largement féminin qui va voir cette série alors que c'est un shonen, donc à la base pour les hommes.

**Saionji** : « Pff ! tu parles d'une queue !! »

**Touga :** « T'as vu toutes ses filles ? »

**Saionji** : « c'est le délire total !! »

Après une bonne petite séance de ciné (non, non, je vous raconterai pas le sujet de ce film !!), ils se baladent dans les rues, il fait encore frais mais les lumières des spots éclairent la ville et lui donne un autre aspect. Comme si des néons multicolores venaient illuminer le ciel et la rue. Les gens semblent aussi différents, le boulot ou bien l'école est fini. Ils sortent, ils vont boire ou bien voir les demoiselles de petites vertus ou pour les plus sages, au karaoké.

C'est la dernière option que choisisse nos deux protagonistes.

**Saionji** : « un petit karaoké, ça faisait longtemps !! YATTA !! »

**Touga :** « C'est vrai que t'adores ça !! »

**Saionji** : « Exact, ça te dit de chanter en duo 'Still Time', l'opening thème de Saiyuki, j'adore le rythme de la chanson !! »

**Touga :** « Trop rapide pour moi, je te laisse le flambeau »

**Saionji** : « On a qu'à chanter 'Alone ' le générique de fin, c'est plus lent, je suis sûr que t'y arriveras »

**Touga :** « Pourquoi pas !! »

Après plus d'une heure passée dans un karaoké d'Ikebukuro (2), nos compères décident de rentrer chez eux, en effet, n'étant pas des lève-tôt, cela risque d'être dur le lendemain !!

**Saionji** : « T'as qu'à passer la nuit chez moi, ça te dis Touga ? »

**Touga :** « Faut que je prévienne Nanami »

**Saionji** : « Laisse je vais le faire sinon, tu vas y passer 3 heures !! »

**Touga :** « Ca m'arrangerai, t'es un vrai ami, Saionji ! »

**Saionji** : légèrement gêné à ses paroles « … Y a pas de quoi, à ton service ! »

Après le coup de fil délicat à Nanami, la petite sœur ultra protectrice de Touga ils rentrent à l'appartement de Saionji. Ce dernier prépare un 2ème futon pour son ami. Après avoir dormi dans la même pièce, le lendemain et la fin de la semaine est marquée sous le signe des révisions pour les examens qui chaque jour se rapprochent d'avantages.

Les examens arrivent.

Un cap dur à franchir, une péninsule, un mont à escalader, une mer à franchir à la nage. Les obstacles divers et variés se mêlent et s'enchaînement : la solitude, la peur de l'échec, les cœurs brisés, les sentiments confus, le stress, l'angoissante question « est-ce que j'y arriverai ? ».

Tout ceci se mêlent et s'enlace pour donner des flux d'énergie, d'anxiété. Une sorte de colère larvée et non rentrée émerge dans le lycée Otohori, les nerfs sont à fleurs de peau et les élèves à prendre avec des pincettes.

Après les partiels, c'est le soulagement.

Enfin, c'est fini. Fini les révisions, finit les leçons à apprendre, les devoirs à réciter, les nuits blanches sur son cahier, les sorties avortées pour causes de révisions. L'atmosphère de détend peu à peu. Même si ce n'est pas encore la fête.

Afin de remédier à ce petit inconvénient et de redonner du baume au cœur tout à chacun, le très charismatique vice président, en la personne d'Akio, décide d'organiser un bal, une soirée où les costumes te la bienséance sont de rigueur.

Nanami, la douce et délicieuse sœur de Touga aux cheveux longs et blonds avec deux nattes tressées entourant le reste de la chevelure pour les retenir en un savant édifice de cheveux évaporés est toujours accompagnées de ses 3 camarades. Ses dernières font ses 4 volontés et ne cessent de répéter les phrases de Nanami. Cette dernière pense qu'Anthy a tapé dans l'œil de son frère. Ô fatale erreur à ses yeux surtout qu'elle déteste Anthy, cette espèce de guimauve noire. Elle se demande ce que les hommes lui trouvent notamment son frère et le meilleur ami de ce dernier : Saionji.

**Nanami** :* ah ces hommes, je vous jure !! des vrais enfants !! *

Elle a décidé de concocter un plan maléfique afin de montrer la stupéfiante et effarante nullité d'Anthy aux yeux embrumés de son frère, son cher, très cher onnichan.

Un jour alors qu'Anthy se dirige tranquillement cartable à la main vers son prochain cours. 3 jeunes filles la font trébucher et commencent à l'embêter. Cette dernière ne répond pas, elle est sauvée in extremis par Nanami. Cette dernière l'aide à se relever et la complimente sur son effarante beauté.

**Nanami** : « Vraiment, Himemiya Anthy, tu est splendide aujourd'hui, le soleil met bien en valeur ton teint. Je suis sûre que le vert te sied à ravir. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu sais ? »

**Anthy** : « Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

**Nanami** : « Tu as été élue reine de la soirée au bal de ce samedi. N'est-ce pas splendide !! Tu iras, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Anthy** : « Si Utena sama le permet »

**Nanami** : « Ca ne devrait pas poser de difficultés. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je m'occupe de tout. Je vais te dégotter une petite merveille à porter. »

**Anthy** : « Mais je dois demander à Utena sama… »

**Nanami** : «Bien sûr. Alors, viens là que je prenne tes mesures. Voilà qui est fait. Parfait !! A samedi, n'oublies pas de te maquiller ? Je t'enverrai la robe chez toi ! Bonne journée… »

Elle part.

**Anthy** : « Mais… Je ne sais pas si Utena sama… »

Quelques jours plus tard, l'après midi avant le bal. Un livreur sonne à la porte d'Utena et d'Anthy. Il leur livre à toutes les deux un cadeau emballé qu'elles s'empressent d'ouvrir.

**Utena :** « Qu'est-ce que … ?? » Utena tient une carte avec un SD de Touga la rose dans la bouche avec le mot suivant « pour que brille l'éclat de ta beauté et illumine cette soirée. Touga »

**Anthy** : « Oh ! la belle robe et tu as aussi reçue des roses rouges !! » Anthy sort à son tout une magnifique robe vert clair.

**Utena :** « Quelle robe splendide, tu vas faire des ravages, Anthy ! Par contre, je trouve que cette robe est largement démodée » dit elle en tenant à bout de bras une robe rose avec une robe rouge.

A ces mots, Anthy commence à ranger aussi sa robe.

**Utena :** « que fais-tu ? »

**Anthy** : « Vous ne comptez pas aller à ce bal, Utena sama. Si vous n'y allez pas, je n'irais pas non plus ! »

**Utena :** « Mais tu as été élue reine de la soirée, tu dois y aller !! »

**Anthy** : « Mais ce n'est pas la peine si vous n'y allez pas. »

**Utena :** « Bon j'y vais. Habillons nous »

**Anthy** : « Oui, Utena sama »

**Utena :** « Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme cela !! »

Les deux belles se préparent pour ce qui pourrait être une soirée de cendrillon et afin de danser jusqu'à minuit tapante avant de se faire enlever par le prince de leur soirée.

A suivre

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) tonkatsu, c'est du porc panné, c'est un plat japonais !! C'est bon !!

(2) Ikebukuro est un quartier jeune et à la mode de Tokyo


	10. le bal du samedi soir

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement comme Kozue, Mamiya, Mikage, Nanami…

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi – enfin shonen ai-, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!) et de poésie (plus facile là !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*      % _souvenir, souvenir_%

Auteur : je me suis lâchée et j'ai fondu les plombs DEFINITIVEMENT faites pas gaffe !! donc vous pouvez passer les passages entre parenthèses montrant ma folie imminente. Et un peu d'action amoureuse, un zeste !!

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : ben oui, je sais dans le chapitre il n'y a eu aucune évolution, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour celui-ci !! Touga et Saionji sont  redevenus les plus grands amis du monde, ils vont au ciné, vont chante, en boîte. A part que Nanami, la « délicieuse » sœur de Touga est comment délicieusement envahissante et un rie n(mais un rien seulement ^^) jalouse de tout ce qui passe à proximité du lit de son frère !!

A la fin de la première série de partiels, Akio a décidé d'organiser un petit bal histoire de détendre l'atmosphère !!

Chapitre 10 : le bal du samedi soir

(ok le titre est nul mais je fais de l'humour comme je peux ^^ gomen ne mina san !!)

Utena est habillée d'une robe rose, une rose rouge à la boutonnière alors qu'Anthy est vêtu d'une magnifique robe verte mettant en valeur ses magnifiques grands yeux de la même couleur et son teint noir velouté.

**Utena :** « Fichtre Anthy ! !Tu vas faire des ravages dans cette tenue !! »

**Anthy** : « Merci, Utena sama, vous aussi, vous êtes splendide !! »

**Utena :** « Allons y »

Anthy et Utena arrivent à la fête, il y a déjà du monde. Tous les étudiants de l »académie Otohori sont venus. Jury est vêtu d'une magnifique robe qui la rend si féminine avec ses bijoux !! Miki a troqué son habituel costume pour un costume traditionnel beige accompagné d'un magnifique nœud de papillon rouge. Quant à Saionji, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête (pardon mais j'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de faire ça^^^), il est vêtu d'une tenue de cuir plutôt moulante ce qui fait la joie de toute les filles (et la mienne par la même occasion !!) Touga s'est décidé pour un tee-shirt bleu dessinant ses pectoraux à la perfection, au dessus une chemises blanche ouverte nouée un peu au dessus de la taille, le tout complété par un pantalon très sexy bleu foncé.

Les deux garçons sont aussitôt assaillis par les multiples admiratrices qui s'arrachent les billets pour danser avec eux (j'en veux bien un aussi au passage ^^). Saionji, vraiment très sexy – imaginez « AHHHHHHHH !!! » , les « KYAAAAAA » les « Saionji sempai », les « il est beau » , les « je veux le même à la maison et vous aurez une très bonne idée de l'ambiance torride de cette soirée qui ne fait que débuter.

Soudain, le charismatique Akio arrive, il est vêtu d'un pantalon blanc qui lui va à ravir ainsi que d'une chemise blanche bien décolletée avec franches (ok, j'arrête le yaoi bientôt promis !! **    - euh, je peux pas, flûte, trop contaminée ^*^), le tout contrastant bien avec sa délicieuse peau noire. Il est venu faire le discours d'inauguration du lycée accompagnée de sa fiancée, la très jolie fille du président, Kanoe : une jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts bouclés vêtue d'une robe longue blanche avec un décolleté rose pale.

**Hommes :** « Mon Dieu, qu'elle est belle ! »

**Filles :** « OHHHHHHHHH !! ça y est je craque ! »

**Hommes :** « Quelle classe, quelle prestance…. »

**Filles :** « Qu'il est beau, son torse est délicieusement musclé »

**Hommes :** « Que le président a de la chance !!»

**Filles :** « Que la fille du président a de la chance !!»

**Akio :** « Très chers étudiants et surtout très chères étudiantes »

**Filles :** « AHHHHHHHHH !!!! »          Kanoe lance un regard de la mort qui tue (j'ai trop lue de fic Sur Gundam W avec Heero !!) à son très cher et tendre (comme de la viande fraîche – faut que j'arrête là !!) fiancé qui n'en a cure (il s'en fiche comme de sa 1ère paire de chaussette quoi !!)

**Akio :** « Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir ici afin de célébrer comme il se doit la fin de la 1ère saison d'examens, j'espère que vous aurez tous de très bonnes notes. Je compte personnellement sur vous !! L'animation de cette soirée d'enfer est assuré par Chris (moi même) qui est va assurer l'ambiance et ça va donner (niark niark !!)

AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN !!

Animateur « Alors pour commencer la soirée avec la pêche, voici « The Rage Beat », une chanson chantée par les Nittle Grasper dans Gravitation. »

Les paroles commencent à se déverser dans la salle « obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete              hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku » le tout sur un rythme endiablé où les corps s'enlace, se délasse (comme les lacets) pour se re former à qui mieux mieux. Les couples se font et les jeunes se mettent à bouger sur ce rock plein de pêche.

Anthy et Utena n'ont pas encore (mais le problème va être de suite résolu !!) de cavalier. Miki a pris son courage à deux mains et à demandé tremblant à Jury si elle voulait bien être sa cavalière du soir, ce qu'elle a promptement acceptée.

La soirée continue avec le générique très dynamique de X, la série télévisé « Ex Dream ».

**Saionji **se précipite vers Anthy : « Viens Anthy danser avec moi sur cette superbe chanson »

En effet, après un générique fort dynamique, on passe au magnifique et lent « Canter per Me » (Noir).

**Anthy :** « C'est à dire que je ne sais pas si je peux… Utena-sama… »

**Saionji **: « Arrête un peu de demander l'autorisation pour tout ! Qua diable, allez viens !! »

Saionji tire Anthy par la manche et l'emmène danser avec lui, il prend appuis sur sa taille, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Anthy ne peux que se soumettre et danser.

**Utena **: « Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serai d'accord avec Saionji ? Il n'y va de mainmorte mais il a raison, Anthy devrait plus penser par elle même… »

Les pensées d'Utena sur le peu d'indépendance qu'à son amie sont interrompues par l'arrivée de Touga qui lui fait un baisemain.

**Touga **: « Madame, me ferez vous l'honneur de cette danse ? »

C'est la chanson « Amethyst Rembrance » (Yami no Matsuei) qui passe et déverse son doux slow sur les étudiants permettant à chacun d'enlacer son ou sa partenaire du moment (et plus si affinités !!)

**Utena **: « Je ne sais pas si je…. »

**Touga **: « Voyons ne te fais pas prier »

**Utena **: « Bien… »

Touga entraîne Utena sur la piste de danse. Après ce slow, c'est « Moonlight's Eternal Ein » (Endmax de Kôji Nanjô – Zetsuai – Bronze) qui passe.

Touga et Utena font des merveilles ensemble, ce qui n'est pas sans susciter la jalousie et le regards des nombreuses admiratrices de Touga et le regard plus que courroucé de Nanami.

**Filles :** « Ah, la chance qu'elle a !! » « Le beau couple »     « Ca fait déjà trois danses que Touga fait avec Utena »            « Je voudrais être à sa place »

Anthy est toujours avec Saionji au grand regret d'un très grand nombre de filles.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Anthy est un peu fatiguée.

**Anthy **: « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Saionji sempai, j'ai un peu soif et j'aimerais me reposer. Mais vous ne serez pas seul, loin de là, regardez toutes ces jeunes filles, elles meurent d'envie de danser avec vous !! »

**Saionji :** « Je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec elles ! C'est avec toi que je veux danser, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui fait battre mon cœur ».

**Anthy **: « Vous plaisantez Saionji sempai, vous savez bien que je suis la fiancée de la rose. Amusez vous bien ».

Anthy s'en va plantant là un Saionji éberlué par ces paroles, cherchant à rattrapé Anthy mais aussitôt assailli par une myriade de filles qui se pressent contre lui afin qu'il les invite toutes à danser.

Anthy un peu essoufflée est contente d'avoir réussi à s'échapper au très collant Saionji, enfin très collant à son goût  * Je me demande où est Utena sama »

Avant d'avoir pu entamer ses recherches, Anthy est accosté par Nanami.

**Nanami** : « Franchement ta robe est magnifique !! Elle te va à ravir »

**Anthy **: « Merci beaucoup Nanami, savez vous où est Utena sama ? »

**Nanami** : « Qui est-ce ? »

**Anthy **: « C'est la jeune fille avec qui je suis venue ce soir, j'aimerai bien la rejoindre »

**Nanami** : « Franchement, je ne vois pas du tout qui cela peut bien être. Mais en attendant de la trouver, je vous propose de goûter ce merveilleux rafraîchissement ».

**Anthy **: « Ce ne sera pas de refus »

Nanami claque des doigts, un serveur en costume apparaît aussitôt apportant une bouteille de champagne sur un plateau d'argent. Alors qu'il s'approche, Nanami et ses 3 amies- suivantes – sourient machiavéliquement. Le serveur trébuche sur un invisible tapis étale le champagne sur le long de la jupe d'Anthy.

**Serveur :** « Madame, je suis franchement désolé ! Veuillez m'excuser, voici un mouchoir. Permettez moi d'essuyez les tâches !! »

**Anthy **: « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire moi même, ça va vite sécher. »

**Serveur :** « Bien, je vais chercher de l'eau, Madame. »

Il part en courant. Nanami et ses 3 amies ont le sourire qui va jusqu'aux oreilles. *Ce que tu ne sais pas Anthy, c'est que la robe que je t'ai fait apporter ne supporte pas mais alors absolument pas le contact avec l'eau. Le tissu a une fâcheuse, très fâcheuse, j'en conviens, tendance à rétrécir de façon assez rapide.*

**Nanami** : « Mon Dieu, une si belle robe gâchée, tout cela par simple maladresse !! » dit elle ironiquement.

Soudain, Anthy s'aperçoit que sa robe rétrécit et tombe en lambeaux.

**Anthy **: « KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »

**Utena **: « Anthy ? »

Utena laisse en plan un Touga qui avait pourtant entamé son plan de drague parfait et qui marchait à tous les coups – enfin qui marchait à tous les coups puisqu'il venait d'essuyer son 1er échec.

Touga : « Utena, c'est vraiment une fille intéressante, il me la faut !! »

**Utena **: « Anthy ? Où es-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Utena se débarrasse en 2 – 3 mouvements de son encombrante et si peu pratique robe de soirée pour la troquer contre son habituel uniforme d'étudiante. Elle en profite pour sauter de la balustrade pour se retrouver après un élégant saut tout en souplesse sur le rez-de-chaussée de la salle de balle. Elle court vers Anthy, au passage prend l'une des nappes blanches d'une table en faisant tomber la vaisselle à grand fracas couvrant le bruit de la musique. D'un mouvement souple, elle enveloppe Anthy de la nappe et l'habille comme dans un sari indien et s'incline devant Anthy qui sèche ses larmes et sourie.

**Utena **: « Madame si vous voulez bien m'accorder cette danse ».

**Anthy **: « Très volontiers »

L'animatrice en profite pour mettre « Macho Men » de Village People ce qui remet immédiatement une ambiance d'enfer dans le bal. Saionji rejoint Touga.

**Saionji :** « Je crois bien qu'on a complètement été oublié dans cette affaire ».

**Touga **: « Il semblerait !! Utena est vraiment une fille formidable !! Elle est belle, forte, elle me plaît, je vais tout faire pour conquérir son cœur »

**Saionji :** « C'est bien la 1ère fois que je te vois aussi sérieux à propos d'une fille. Serait-il possible que tu sois amoureux ? »

**Touga **: « Je crois bien… Oui, j'en suis sûr, j'aime Tenjô Utena »

A ces mots, Saionji est légèrement gêné, choqué et un peu malheureux. Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi. Jusqu'à là, il n'avait partagé son ami Touga avec personne d'autre. Et voilà qu'une fille venait s'interposer. * Ca devait bien finir par arriver. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt*

**Touga **: « Hey bien, Saionji, tu me sembles bien songeur, tu as donc complètement craqué sur Anthy et enfin trouvé l'amour de ta vie ? »

**Saionji :** « Je crois que oui… Peut-être…. Dis au lieu de rester là comme des cons, si on allait danser ? »

**Touga **: « MMM…. Pourquoi pas ? Qui vas tu inviter ? »

**Saionji :** « Toi bien sûr !! »

Saionji prend la main de Touga et l'invite à valser avec lui. A ce moment, la musique change (hey hey, c'est fait exprès) et l'animatrice diabolique (je sais je sais ^^) met « Sex over the phone » de Village People.

**Touga **: « Fichtre, ben l'animatrice a de ses goûts, t'es sur que c'est pas trop chaud comme chanson ça ? »

**Saionji :** « Moi, j'adore. Ecoute « Sex over the phone, Sex over the phone, you know i Like it »… Saionji s'interromps brusquement, il a une joli couleur cramoisie sur les joues.

**Touga **: « A quoi tu penses, sale pervers ? tu veux faire des trucs pas bien jolies à Anthy, avoue !! »

Touga se met aussitôt à se moquer gentiment de Saionji qui n'en mène pas large et qui est tout rouge. Soudain, des garçons le bouscule et il se retrouve à terre sur Touga qui a amortit le choc !!

**Touga **: « Et ça va pas ? Vous pourriez regarder où vous mettez les pieds un peu ? »

Saionji est très confus, sa main s'est retrouvée malencontreusement sur le haut de la cuisse (j'ai pas dit autre part, bande de pervers !!) de Touga et sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier. Saionji se sent rougir, il apprécie beaucoup ce contact, la peau de Touga est vraiment très douce et délicate au toucher. Il se sent réagir, et s'éloigne aussitôt de Touga.

**Touga **: « Saionji, Saionji, tu m'écoutes un peu ? »

**Saionji :** « Que disais-tu, pardon, j'étais ailleurs »

**Touga **: « Oui, je vois ça !! T'es tout rouge !! T'es sûr que t'as pas de la fièvre ? »

**Saionji :** « Non, je t'assure tout vas bien !! »

**Touga **: « Laisse moi voir ! »

**Saionji :** « Non, ne me touche pas !! » crie t-il

**Touga **: « Mais ça va pas de crier ?? et arrête de jouer l'enfant, tu me fais plus confiance ? »

Saionji ne sait pas bien ce qu'il l'a prit de crier mais il se sent pas bien, il rêve de prendre un bain, de se retrouver seul, de comprendre et d'analyser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il ne comprend rien du tout, que lui arrive t-il ?

**Touga **: « MMMM » Touga a profité du moment de confusion de Saionji pour lui mettre la main sur le front de ce dernier qui rougit encore plus violemment « t'es bien rouge !! et bien chaud aussi !! T'as de la fièvre à coup sûr !! Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi, tu peux pas rester ici dans cet état là et demain, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller voir le médecin »

Les autres étudiants continuent de danser les slows qui passent. Anthy et !Utena sont ensemble, Nanami danse avec le jeune Misturu qui la regarde avec de grands yeux adorateurs, Miki et Jury dansent tendrement enlacés semblant ignorer le reste du monde.

Personne ne semble remarquer le départ des deux beaux jeunes hommes qui s'éloignent dans la nuit noire sombre et glacée (qui a dit que j'exagérais ??)

A suivre………. Suite de ce palpitant épisode au prochain épisode si vous le voulez bien !!


	11. Confusion

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*   % souvenir, souvenir %

NDA : Saionji est pas clair du tout avec Touga et il comprend pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, l'esprit et ce qu'il ressent. Va t il comprendre ? (on peut toujours rêver !!) (normal vu qu'il est manipulé par l'auteur de cette fic et qu'il est OCC, il risque pas de comprendre le pauvre lapinou ^^)

Chapitre 11 : Confusion

Tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes pour Saionji jusqu'à cette terrible soirée. L'ambiance avait été très bonne, terrible même avec les chansons d'enfer qui avaient martelées route la soirée. Comme il se devait en galant gentlemen (mais oui mais oui, on y croit toutes !!) il avait invité Anthy dans l'espoir de la draguer. Ce qui au passage, il ne s'était pas gêné de faire, il pensait l'aimer. Mais cette dernière l'avait planté sauvagement ce qui avait porté fatal à son charme qu'il pensait jusqu'à terriblement irrésistible (mais non il a pas les chevilles qui gonflent le petit). Heureusement dans son malheur, Touga, son meilleur ami avait aussi été planté comme un chou par Utena ce dont sa virilité outragée se remettait ma foi assez mal.

Ils avaient fini par danser ensemble pour éviter de se retrouver à tricoter comme les vieilles mémés du coin. Mais la chanson « Sex over the phone » avait mais Saionji dans un état pas possible, état qu'il assimilait à la forte fièvre qu'il l'avait pris ce soir là. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait que trop bien de la fin de soirée. C'était pire du pire film d'horreur, il était encore marqué par ce qui c'était passé.

% Encore confus, il se souvenait tant bien que mal avoir fait le chemin avec Touga qui l'avait soutenu et encouragé. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs très fortement insisté pour passer nuit dans son appartement au grand dam de Saionji qui tenait à tout prix à ce qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix pour réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de cette soirée. Mais c'était sans compter la célèbre ténacité de Touga qui n'abandonnait jamais.

**Touga :** « Tu as de la fièvre, c'est comme si t'avais trop bu !! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? t'allais bien ces derniers jours »

**Saionji : **vacillant sur ses pieds « je me sens franchement pas bien, j'ai chaud, j'ai très chaud !! »

La pluie se met à tomber soudainement, les deux garçons marchent dans la rue. Touga est très inquiet pour son ami qu'il voit marcher en zigzag comme un ivrogne.

**Touga :** « Saionji, viens, suis moi, je t'emmène chez le docteur et plus vite que ça !! »

**Saionji :** j'ai chaud, j'ai très chaud !! 

Il commence soudain à enlever sa veste en cuir noir (auteur : enfin !! miam miam, pardon ^^) et son fin pull de la même couleur pour se retrouver torse nu. Il semble accueillir la pluie avec plaisir. Touga le regarde bouche bée, il en revient pas !! (tu m'étonnes)

**Touga :** « Saionji, non mais ça va pas ? t'as p^été un boulon ou quoi mon vieux ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? voyons remets ça, tu vas attraper la mort !! Il faut que je t'emmène chez le médecin et plus vite que ça !! »

Touga se précipite sur Saionji à genoux accueillant la pluie comme si son corps le brûlait et était desséché. Il commence par prendre le pull et essaye de le mettre sur son ami.

**Touga :** « Saionji ? Saionji ? mets ça !! »

**Saionji : **« Touga, où suis-je ?J'ai si chaud et à la fois si froid » dit il les yeux vague, il semble avoir du mal à parler et à concentrer son attention.

**Touga :** « Saionji ? Saionji… Ca va pas !?» Il a réussit à lui mettre son pull et le couvre de sa veste. Et il le relève en le portant doucement. Soudain, Saionji s'affale contre lui, il ne tient plus debout !!

**Touga :** « Saionji ? Saionji… Réponds !! Réponds !! Réveille toi, secoue toi un peu les puces, vieille branche !! »

Saionji ouvre les yeux, faiblement, il sourit à Touga et se serre contre lui

**Saionji : **« Touga, je me sens franchement pas bien… Pardonne moi… » il parle difficilement, très lentement, on sent que c'est un effort pour lui !!

**Touga :** « Courage vieux, viens jusqu'à l'avenue, on va prendre un taxi ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le taxi.

**Taxi :** il a franchement pas l'air bien votre ami.

**Touga : **« Conduisez moi vite à l'adresse suivante !! » dit il en montrant un papier.

**Taxi : **Tout de suite, monsieur !!

Saionji a la tête contre l'épaule de Touga, il parle et délire mais on ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, Touga est pâle, très inquiet, il essaye de rassurer son ami.

**Touga : **« T'en fais pas Saionji, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, ça va aller, tiens encore un peu » il lui prend la main et la serre fortement, espérant ainsi communiquer un peu de sa force et de sa vitalité. Au bout d'un instant qui lui semble interminable, Saionji s'apaise un peu et se blottit encore plus fortement contre Touga en mettant sa tête sur son torse. Touga est mal à l'aise, il sent Saionji contre lui, c'est la première fois qu'ils sont si proches… Il est si doux ce corps contre le sien, il finit par répondre à ce qu'il devine une sourde angoisse, un besoin d'être rassuré, de chaleur et de soutien. Il le prend aussi dans ses bras, lui caressant dans un geste qu'il espère doux et rassurant les cheveux de Saionji. Ils sont si longs, si doux, très agréable au toucher.

Touga se sent étrangement bien contre Saionji, il sent la chaleur de celui-ci, son odeur et ses cheveux là sous sa main. Il est interrompu dans ses pensées  par le chauffeur (et oui, le vilain ^^ mais c'est fait exprès me direz vous !!)

**Taxi : **Vous êtes mignons tous les deux ? c'est votre petit ami ?

**Touga : **rouge « Pas du tout, nous y sommes ? »

**Taxi : **oui, monsieur, ça vous fera 2000yens.

Touga pousse doucement Saionji pour le réveiller, son front est toujours aussi chaud, son regard vague et brûlant de fièvre. Touga paye et se dirige vers un hôpital. Là il est examiné par un docteur qui revient quelques instants après.

**Docteur** : « Je suis le docteur Ken Sanada », enchanté dit il en serrant la main de Touga.

**Touga : **« Comment va Saionji ? »

**Docteur** : « Ainsi, c'est le prénom de votre ami. Il est hors de danger »

**Touga : **« Ouf !! » dit il soulagé

**Docteur** : « Heureusement que vous l'avez amené rapidement, il a attrapé une vilaine pneumonie virale qui se développe rapidement. Voici l'ordonnance, et des médicaments. Le plus important est cette pommade à appliquer matin et soir sur le torse de votre ami afin d'éviter le congestion des poumons et une infection de ceux-ci. Je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à lui faire ces massages, non ? »

**Touga : **interloqué « c'est à dire que… »

**Docteur** : « C'est très important !! Je compte sur vous !! »

**Touga : **« Bien si vous le dites docteur, pendant combien de temps ? »

**Docteur** : « Une semaine pour commencer, vous me le ramènerai pour que j'examine tous ça par radio. En plus, voici le sirops, les gélules… »

**Touga : **« Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? »

**Docteur** : « J'allais y venir. Il ne nous reste plus de lit à l'hôpital. Je préférai qu'il rentre chez lui, vous habitez ensemble ? »

**Touga : **« C'est à dire que non... »

**Docteur** : « Alors vous le ferez au moins temporairement le temps que votre ami se rétablisse, une semaine me semble le plus approprié. Il est encore très faible et le sera pendant au moins 1 mois. Pas d'alcool, de drogues et de cigarettes sinon je ne garantis pas son rétablissement à la normal. Le sport est à éviter pendant 1 mois et à complètement oublier d'ici la semaine à venir. Votre ami doit se reposer totalement pendant au moins une semaine, voire plus. Voici une fiche de maladie pour 10 jours, s'il ne vas pas mieux dans une semaine, je la prolongerai. Suivez moi s'il vous plaît »

Touga un peu assommé par tous ces détails et cette soirée, le suit groggy. Le docteur l'amène dans une chambre, Saionji est là, il est réveillé, très pâle et faible. Touga se précipite à ses côtés :

**Touga :** « Saionji ? Saionji… Ca va!?»

**Saionji : **sourit faiblement à Touga « j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête et dans le ventre »

**Touga :** « Je vais te ramener chez toi »

**Docteur** : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai donné à votre ami toutes les indications concernant votre traitement. Je compte sur vous pour revenir me voir dans une semaine et surtout vous ménagez et vous reposer. »

**Saionji : **« une semaine ? tant que ça ?? »

**Docteur** : « Vous avez frôlé la mort de très très prêt, heureusement pour vous que votre mai a agit rapidement sinon vous ne seriez plus des nôtres. »

**Touga :** blanc « à ce point ? »

**Docteur** : « Oui, je vous laisse vous préparer, nous vous attendons dehors. Monsieur, j'ai encore à vous parler, si vous voulez bien me suivre ».

**Touga : **sort intrigué « oui ? »

**Docteur** : « Je crains sans vouloir trop m'avancer qu'on ai voulu empoisonner votre ami »

**Touga : **« empoisonné ? »

**Docteur** : « De façon très subtile certes, c'est pour cela que ce n'est qu'une supposition, donc je vous recommande d'ouvrir les yeux pour éviter que ce genre d'incident se reproduise à l'avenir »

**Touga : **« comment cela ? »

**Docteur** : « De façon extrêmement simple en fait. En mélangeant de la létadinine (nom inventé pour les besoins de l'action ^^) avec un peu de rhum, le coktail est mortel à haute dose. Heureusement pour lui, votre ami n'a pas beaucoup bu. Vous étiez à une soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Touga : **« euh… oui »

**Docteur** : « Il m'avait semblé. Faites bien attention à vous » dit il en concluant voyant la porte de la chambre de Saionji s'ouvrir. « Messieurs, je vais vous raccompagner. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous prie » il les amène jusqu'à la porte « bon rétablissement ».

Touga emmène donc Saionji dans l'appartement de ce dernier en taxi. Pendant ce temps , au bal qui se poursuit même sans nos deux vedettes.

Jury et Miki dansent un slow quand soudain Anthy les interromps tout sourire.

**Anthy **: « Dis Miki, tu voudrais pas m'inviter à danser ? Utena m'a laisse toute seule »dit elle la larme à l'œil.

**Jury **: * Je la comprends, je ne sais même pas comment elle arrive à te supporter. Personnellement, dès que je te vois, je meure d'envie de te baffer !! GRRrrrr*

**Miki :** « Bien sûr, Anthy, avec plaisir. Jury, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Il y a plein de cavaliers à ta disposition, regarde !! »

**Jury **: « Fais comme tu le sens !! je m'en contre fiche !! Je vais boire un cocktail !! »

**Miki :** « Jury !! mate o kudasai » (trad : attends moi s'il te plaît)

**Anthy **: « Miki kun, c'est moi ta cavalière maintenant ! » dit elle en lui prenant la main pour l'inviter.

**Miki :** « Euh oui » dit il en rougissant violemment

**Anthy **: « Allez viens » dit elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Miki la suit, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

**Anthy **: « Dis moi, Miki-kun »

**Miki :** « Oui, Anthy, que désires-tu ? » il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se sent si bien avec Anthy et son parfum enivrant !!

**Anthy **: « J'ai des problèmes en math, tu crois que tu pourrais venir m'aider ? »

**Miki :** « Bien sûr !! »

**Anthy **: « Je te ferai un pain d'épices au mile pour te remercier ? Tu aimes ça, dis moi ? »

**Miki :** « Je suis sûr que tout ce que tu cuisines est divinement bon ^^ »

**Anthy **: « Flatteur, va !! Seulement… »

**Miki :** « Seulement quoi ? »

**Anthy **: « C'est à dire que… je ne sais pas… »

**Miki :** « Vas y, explique !! »

**Anthy **: « C'est à dire que je ne sais pas si Utena sama sera d'accord. Il faudra que je lui demande la permission »

**Miki :** « Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne le soit pas, non ? »

**Anthy **: « Si tu le dis !! je te fais confiance, Miki kun !! »

Pendant ce temps, Jury s'est servi un whisky sec, elle reprend du bourbon

**Jury** « Encore un barman !! »

**Barman **: « Tout de suite, miss !! »

Après une bonne rasade, Jury aborde un jeune homme et l'invite de suite à danser.

Anthy et Miki danse bien, Miki est sous le charme, complètement et totalement.

**Anthy **: « Dis moi, Miki kun »

**Miki :** la voix d'Anthy le tire de sa soudaine rêverie où il la voyait dans ses bras, jouer du piano avec elle, l'embrasser, lui cuisiner des bons petits plats, à leur mariage puis avec leurs enfants« oui, Anthy ? »

**Anthy **: « Tu t'ennuis avec moi ? tu ne dis rien ! »

**Miki : **« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Ta compagnie est très agréable. »

**Anthy **: « J'avais peur. Dis moi tu joues bien du piano ? »

**Miki : **« Oui, j'adore jouer du piano. Il paraît que tu en joues aussi »

**Anthy **: « Oui, mais certainement pas aussi bien que toi »

**Miki : **« Je suis sûr que tu joues très bien !! »

**Anthy **: « Il paraît que tu es l'inventeur de la sonate au piano 'jardin d'été', c'est vrai ? »

**Miki : **« Oui » dit il rouge

**Anthy **: « Mais c'est formidable ça !! j'aimerai tant que tu me l'apprennes !! »

**Miki : **« Y a pas de soucis, après les cours, je te donnerai des cours de piano »

**Anthy **: « Le seul soucis, c'est qu'il faut que je demande à Utena sama si je peux »

**Miki : **« Tu dois donc lui demander la permission pour tout ? »

**Anthy **: « Bien sûr, après tout je suis la fiancée de la rose, ne l'oublie pas. Tiens, Utena sama me fait signe, il est l'heure de rentrer !! Je lui demanderai demain pour les leçons de mathématiques et le piano, croise les doigts pour me porter chance !! A demain !! »

**Miki : **« Mais attends… Anthy… !! »

Trop tard la belle s'est enfuie.

**Miki : *** Ne t'inquiètes pas Anthy, demain tu seras libre, je te libérai de l'emprise d'Utena et tu pourras agir à ta guise. Ne t'inquiètes pas et attends moi, Anthy !!*

Miki repart chez lui, les sourcils froncés, il semble avoir pris une grave décision dont nous ignorons tout pour le moment (sinon il y aurait plus de suspens, hein ??)

Quand à Jury, elle passe de cavalier en cavalier mais n'a pas l'air spécialement ravie de sa soirée.

Revenons à notre groupe de boys bands (pardon mais j'ai pas pu résister) en la personne de Touga et Saionji. Notre play-boy national aux cheveux rouges a raccompagné Saionji chez lui et lui prépare un petit dîner après l'avoir mis en pyjama et couché dans le lit.

**Touga **apportant sur un plateau le repas, du riz au curry « Tiens, Saionji, mange. Et voici les pilules à prendre avec »

**Saionji : **« et toi, tu ne manges pas ? »

**Touga : **« J'arrive, je vais cherchez mon plateau. N'oublie pas de prendre de l'eau pour bien faire passer les médicaments ! »

Quelques instants, Touga revient avec son plateau, les deux amis mangent en silence. Alors qu'ils ont finis, Saionji retient Touga par la manche « Merci, Touga… Je te dois la vie, je ne sais pas comment et remercier… Merci pour tout » et des larmes coulent sur son visage.

**Touga : **« Saionji !! ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien !! » dit il en lui tendant un mouchoir. « je fais la vaisselle et je reviens de suite ».

**Saionji : **« Attends, je vais t'aider »

**Touga : **« Pas question !! le médecin a dit repos, alors tu bouges pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !! »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Touga revient.

**Touga : **« Bon, c'est l'heure de la pommade maintenant, tourne toi et enlève ton tee-shirt »

Saionji s'exécute. Touga commence à mettre de la pommade sur le dos de ce dernier.

**Saionji : **frissonnant « C'est drôlement froid ce truc !! »

**Touga : **« Peut être mais c'est bon pour ce que t'as, arrêtes un peu de bouger, veux tu »

Saionji sent les mains de Touga dans son dos, le contact est doux, chaud, très agréable. Au bout de quelques instants, il ferme les yeux appréciant pleinement le contact des mains si chaudes et si douces de son ami. Elles lui font tellement de bien !

**Touga : **« Saionji… Saionji !! Tu rêvasses ? »

**Saionji : **« Pardonne moi, Touga, tu disais ? »

**Touga : **« Tourne toi s'il te plaît, je dois aussi frotter ton torse pour plus d'efficacité ».

Saionji se tourne, Touga commence à passer de la pommade sur son torse. Le cœur de Saionji bat vite, très vite, de plus en plus vite. Il se sent devenir rouge mais en même temps il se sent si bien, il a un peu l'impression de flotter. Il ne voudrait que jamais ça ne s'arrête, c'est si agréable !!

**Touga : **« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Maintenant au lit, et plus vite que ça !! »

Touga commence à border Saionji qui soudain le retient par la manche.

**Saionji : **« Touga, s'il te plaît, reste ici cette nuit !! »

**Touga : **« Je n'ai pas le choix, le médecin m'a nommé d'office ta nounou et garde malade. Je vais devoir rester la semaine à ton chevet chez toi. Demain j'amènerai un sac de couchage et quelques affaires pour une semaine. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

**Saionji : **« Non, bien sûr que non, Touga. Je suis très content… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

**Touga : **« ??? » ouvrant grand les yeux

**Saionji : **rouge et baissant les yeux, bégayant « c'est à dire, que je voudrais que… »

**Touga :** « Que voudrais-tu ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais !! »

**Saionji : *** si seulement je pouvais mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive alors te le faire comprendre relève de l'utopie* « je voudrais… tu sais on en a déjà parlé… Enfin… j'aimerai que… que tu viennes t'installer ici pour vivre avec moi… Enfin, en tant que colocataire quoi… Tu serais plus porche de la fac… Et puis t'aurais plus ta casse pied de sœur dans les pattes… Je t'en prie… Tu sais ça me ferait drôlement plaisir… Je me sens souvent seul le soir… et j'ai pas trop envie de vivre avec un inconnu… tandis qu'avec toi… ça irait parfaitement, j'en suis sûr !! Je t'en prie, accepte !! »

**Touga : **« Mais c'est que… je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents soient d'accord… »

**Saionji : **« S'il te plaît… Touga… »

**Touga : **« Bien, écoute je leur demanderai et je verrais bien leur réaction, ça te va ? »

**Saionji : **« Chouette » dit il avant de se presser contre Touga en l'entourant de ses bras « je suis si heureux !! »

**Touga : **« Bon maintenant, au lit !! »

**Saionji : **« Et toi, tu vas dormir où ? »

**Touga : **« Dans le canapé, pardi ! »

**Saionji : **« Non » aussitôt ces mots ont franchis sa ouche qu'il se mord la lèvre.

**Touga : **« Je crois pas avoir trop le choix, non ? »

**Saionji : **« Dors avec moi, je t'en pire !! »

**Touga : **« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ??? La pneumonie t'a atteint le cerveau !! ou alors t'es en manque grave de filles pour vouloir dormir avec un mec. Et puis ma réputation de play-boy va en prendre un sacré coup si ça vient à se savoir !! T'es frappé mon pauvre vieux !!»

**Saionji : **« C'est à dire que… j'ai franchement froid, et je voulais que quelqu'un me réchauffe et je n'ai que toi que sous la main !! Je suis pas homo moi !! Tu oublis que j'aime Anthy, moi !! »

**Touga : **« Ce serait quand même malheureux de la trahir avec ton meilleur ami, non ? »

**Saionji : **« Alors, ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

**Touga : **« C'est bien parce que t'es malade et parce que le docteur m'a dit de te tenir au chaud !! »

**Saionji : **« Merci Touga !! T'es un véritable ami »

Quelques instants plus tard, Touga revient en pyjama, il a fermé tous les volets de l'appartement. Quand il revient Saionji s'est déjà endormi, il soulève les couvertures et vient se placer à côté de son ami. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix d'ailleurs car le lit est quand même un peu juste pour deux hommes grands comme eux.

Saionji bouge dans son sommeil et vient se coller au torse de Touga en le prenant dans ses bras. **Touga : *** Je parie qu'il rêve de tenir Anthy dans ses bras !! Repose toi bien, Saionji, bonne nuit ! » dit il en lui passant la main affectueusement dans les cheveux.

Fin de ce chapitre !! (niark niark) que va t-il se passer ? Quel plan mijote Miki ? et pourquoi Jury a passé la soirée à se saouler ? Qu'est-ce qu'a Saionji ? Que se passe t-il dans sa petite tête et pourquoi est il si tourmenté ? Et qu'en est il d'Anthy ? d'Utena ? et tu très charismatique et non moins mystérieux Akio, le vice président de cette académie de folie.

Certes vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses au prochaine épisode de cette palpitante (enfin j'espère fic) mais peut être des éléments, d'autres révélations !!

A bientôt, n'oubliez pas les petits commentaires d'usage qui aide bien l'auteur et lui remonte le moral ^^ voilà oyasamumi nasai (je finis ce chapitre à 23h et demain je dois bosser !!)

chris


	12. Round 2

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement comme Kozue, Mamiya, Mikage, Nanami…

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi – enfin shonen ai-, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!) et de poésie (plus facile là !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*      % _souvenir, souvenir_%

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : me revoilou pour le plaisir des grands et des petits (je regarde trop la pub Haribo, c'est bon la vie, je crois !!). Dans le précédent chapitre nous avons eu le droit à une superbe soirée pour le moins animée (on peut le dire Thierry !!).

Alors, Saionji a invité Anthy à danser, Touga a fait de même avec Utena, Miki avec Jury. Tout s'annonçait à priori bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais le hasard (et l'auteur – j'avoue sans peine-) n'e a pas décidé ainsi. Anthy a planté Saionji comme un chou (savez vous planter à la mode des choux !!) et s'en est allée draguer derechef Miki. Jury est alors allée se saouler et inviter tous les beaux jeunes hommes passant à proximité. Quand à Anthy, elle discutait tranquillement avec Miki tout en dansant. Utena avait disparu on ne sait où (si vous demandez à l'auteur, il vous pondra bien quelque chose ^^).

Quant à Saionji et à Touga, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme deux grands cons plantés là, seuls. Le seul soucis était que Saionji s'était retrouvé malade comme un chien en 2 – 3 mouvements, Touga l'avait donc emmené aux urgences. Le médecin l'avait donc de chargé de jouer l'infirmière et de soigner son ami.

Fin de ce chapitre !! (niark niark) que va t-il se passer ? Quel plan mijote Miki ? et pourquoi Jury a passé la soirée à se saouler ? Qu'est-ce qu'a Saionji ? Que se passe t-il dans sa petite tête et pourquoi est il si tourmenté ? Et qu'en est il d'Anthy ? d'Utena ? et tu très charismatique et non moins mystérieux Akio, le vice président de cette académie de folie.

Certes vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses au prochaine épisode de cette palpitante (enfin j'espère fic) mais peut être des éléments, d'autres révélations !!

Chapitre 12 : Round 2

Saionji avait passé une nuit très difficile. Sans cesse, le même cauchemar venait et revenait sans cesse le tourmenter. Dès qu'il croyait enfin avoir échappé à cette chose qui le poursuivait sans cesse et sans relâche. Mais celle-ci quoiqu'il fasse le rattrapait inexorablement et menaçait de l'engloutir à tout jamais s'il en fuyait pas.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, à la limite, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait seulement se reposer, se coucher et rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

De temps en temps il percevait une main qui le rafraîchissaient comme une main secourue dans le désert, il essayait de crier pour attirer son attention et qu'elle vienne le sauver mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre le danger le menaçait. Néanmoins, cette main lui faisait un bien fou. C'était son seul espoir, il ne cessait de l'appeler et de l'attraper.

Touga regardait Saionji s'agiter dans son sommeil, criant, se débattant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager. De temps en temps, il épongeait le front de son ami tout en tenant sa main ce qui semblait le calmer.

Au bout d'une heure que Touga jugea interminable, Saionji finit par se blottir contre Touga et s'endormir. Touga, surpris, ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas réveiller Saionji qui avait visiblement si mal et semblait tellement avoir souffert. S'il pouvait lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'aide, il était prêt à tout.

Au début il trouvait le contact du corps de son ami étrangement chaud mais si différent de celui d'une fille. En plus, il trouvait vraiment bizarre de dormir avec un garçon.

Mais au bout de quelque temps, il finit par s'habituer au contact et même l'apprécier. Serrant Saionji contre lui, il ne faisait pas bien chaud dans l'appartement, il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Touga se réveille. Il est surpris de voir qu'il est dans l'appartement de Saionji dans le même lit que celui-ci, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Il se remémore alors les évènements d'hier soir.

**Touga** : * Ouf !! Je me demandais bien ce qui m'avait bien de dormir avec Saionji, c'est pas mon genre. Je préfère largement les fragiles et graciles jeunes filles !! J'ai cru avoir viré de bord pendant un instant, heureusement qu'il en est rien !! * « Bon préparons le petit déj !! » secouant Saionji « Saionji, qu'est-ce que tu manges au petit dej ? »

**Saionji** : grommelant « gmmmm…. Grrr… »

**Touga** : * Je devrais peut être le laisser dormir !!… Quoique non, le médecin a insisté pour qu'il mange et aussi que je lui mette sa crème matin et soir. Il aura bien le temps de se recoucher !!* « Saionji, Saionji !! Allez debout vieille branche !! »

**Saionji** : grommelant « Touga ??? que fais-tu ici ? Surtout de si bonne heure ? »

**Touga** : « Tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? »

**Saionji** : un peu dans le pâté « bah, pas vraiment… J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai aussi mal à ma poitrine ».

**Touga** : inquiet « Attends un peu que je te prépare ton petit déjeuner, tu avaleras ton médicament. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

**Saionji** : « J'adore les viennoiseries mais je n'ai pas fait les courses donc il doit pas rester grand chose, je pense. Attends, je vais te montrer ! »

Saionji repousse les draps, Touga arrive et l'immobile alors qu'il avait réussi à s'asseoir ce qui avait mis en nage Saionji.

**Touga** : *j'aurais dû parier que Saionji serait un malade difficile * «Saionji, tu vas m'écouter un peu tête de mule !! et t'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis ou alors je te laisse seul ici !! Si tu fais pas comme je te dis, je te laisse te démerder !! Non mais !! » dit Touga en criant.

**Saionji** : surpris « Touga…. ?! »

**Touga** : repoussant Saionji dans le lit et le bordant « Tu as une gave infection. Le médecin t'as ordonné le repos le plus complet. Tu ne dois pas faire le moindre effort pendant quelques jours. Après il faudra continuer à te reposer sinon jamais tu ne guériras. Je sais comment tu ranges ta cuisine, je me débrouillerais. Ce soir, je m'occuperais de faire les courses, d'accord ? »

**Saionji** : … « comme tu veux…. J'essayerais d'être sage… si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

**Touga** : « Oui, ça me ferait plaisir et surtout, ça me facilitera la tâche. Ca te dérange pas si je mets la musique ? »

**Saionji** : « Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi »

Touga se dirige vers la chaîne hi-fi et commence à mettre « Pegasus Fantasy » de Saint Seiya. Pendant ce temps, il prépare le petit déjeuner. Des céréales, quelques fruits, du jus d'abricot ainsi qu'un peu de brioche. Il dispose tout ça sur un plateau qu'il apporte à Saionji. Celui-ci semble un peu fatigué, ces yeux sont cernés mais il sourit en voyant Touga.

**Saionji** : « Merci, Touga, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ».

**Touga** : « Sans doute rien du tout !! Tiens mange. Et n'oublie pas les médicaments »

Touga aide Saionji à se mettre droit dans le lit et lui cale quelques oreillers derrière son dos. Ils mangent en silence, Saionji observant Touga à la dérobée. Au bout de quelques instants ils ont finis, Touga débarrasse le plateau, range tout dans la cuisine et lave le tout (un homme comme on les aime quoi !!).

**Saionji** : « Merci beaucoup Touga, t'es franchement un chic type !! »

Touga lui répond par un sourire, Saionji rougit et détourne la tête, pendant ce temps, Touga a pris la pommade dans le tiroir de la commode.

**Touga** : « Saionji, enlève ton haut de pyjama »

Saionji hésite, il est tout rouge et finit par enlever sa veste. Touga commence alors à masser pour bien faire rentrer la crème. Tout d'abord le torse puis le dos.

Au bout de quelques instants, il a finit et range la crème alors que Saionji se rhabille et se recouche.

**Touga** : « Je dois aller à l'académie, je m'occupe de porter le mot à tes profs, ils te photocopierons les cours je pense. Allez à ce soir, repose toi bien ! » dit il en lui adressant un clin d'œil et en le saluant de la main. Touga part laissant Saionji seul avec ses pensées.

**Saionji** : * pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat si fort ? c'est sûrement cette satané maladie, je ferais mieux de me recoucher moi !! *

Saionji n'arrivant pas à dormir essayant de comprendre pourquoi il rougissait si facilement et se sentait si vulnérable attribuant tout ces symptômes à cette mystérieuse maladie qui le clouait au lit. Pendant ce temps, Touga faisait l'unanimité et était toujours la coqueluche de ces dames (hein qu'on les comprends ?), il saluait tous le monde d'un sourire ou d'un salut de la main, se sentant un peu seul sans la fidèle présence de son ami, pour lequel, il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse après tout, il se faisait du soucis, il semblait si faible.

Tous ces soucis s'envolèrent aussitôt qu'il vit la dame de ses pensées Utena. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers elle et lui proposa galamment de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle de cours non sans lui avoir fait un baisemain comme le salut matinal.

**Touga** : « Très chère Utena, quelle que soit ta tenue, tu es toujours en beauté !! »

**Utena **: « Touga, tu devrais arrêter de jouer au flatteurs, tu sais fort bien que je déteste les mensonges »

**Touga** : ce n'est pas mensonge, c'est la pure vérité, regarde le succès que tu as autour de toi !!

En effet, plusieurs écolières saluent Utena, des garçons aussi qui essayent de la convaincre soit de manger avec eux soit de rejoindre l 'équipe de basket.

**Touga** : « Vois comme tu es populaire !»

Utena pousse un soupir légèrement exaspéré, Anthy la rejoint et salue sa compagne de chambrée ainsi que le président du conseil des étudiants.

Touga continue à jouer le charmeur auprès d'Utena qui est finalement très sensible à ces flatteries et apprécie quelque peu la compagnie de ce joli garçon qui lui fait parfois penser à son prince qui l'a sauvé autrefois de la mort.

Touga laisse une Utena pensive à l'entrée des cours.

**Touga** : « A très bientôt chère Utena !! Passe une bonne journée » dit il en souriant et en lui faisant un baise main.

**Utena **: « Bonne journée aussi à toi Touga » dit elle en souriant un peu rouge.

Le gong sonne, la classe commence. Utena pensive regarde à la fenêtre. Anthy essaye d'écouter en mordillant son crayon. Le professeur lit une poésie. Les oiseux chante dans la cour. L'académie essaye tant bien que mal de travailler malgré le printemps qui s'annonce beau.

La cloche conne de nouveau à ce qui a paru un temps interminable à Utena.

Miki arrive, une rose blanche à la main.

**Miki **: « Utena, je te défie, ce soir, je t'attendrai dans l'arène des duels !! »

**Utena **: « Miki kun, pourquoi ? »

**Miki **: « Utena, sois à l'heure !! » dit il en lui tendant la rose qu'Utena prend par réflexe, Miki s'en va laissant une Utena ahurie. Anthy quand à elle sourit.

Touga et Jury reçoivent une lettre « Le second duel pour révolutionner le monde va commencer. Ce soir, vous assisterez au combat Miki contre Utena, soyez au rendez-vous. Qui de vous révolutionnera le monde ? Ceci est la première manche. Préparez-vous tous à la révolution !! Brisons la coquille du monde !! Libérons le poussin !! Apocalypse !! »

**Jury** : « Miki kun, pourquoi ? »

Touga : « J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de duels. Ceci vient à temps pour me la rappeler »

Le soir tombe. Au pied de l'arbre, la colline est illuminé par le crépuscule d'un rouge sang.

Utena qui a maintenant compris le système d'ouverture des portes actionne l'entrée de la salle des duels en collant sa bague contre la porte d'entrée. 

Utena arrive dans l'arène des duels. Anthy est là habillée de sa robe rouge de princesse qui descend de façon très arrondie comme une robe avec des traîneaux dessous. Des frous frous verts et dentelés courts à la taille, les manches courtes et sa veste qui lui descend un peu au dessous de la taille au niveau de laquelle elle se divise en deux complète sa tenue. Deux boules jaunes sur les épaules avec des plumes vertes en tombant complètent le tout, malgré ses manches courtes, elle ne semble pas avoir froid.

Anthy tient dans ses mains une rose bleue et une rose blanche.

Elle s'avance vers Miki, lui mettant la rose bleue à la poitrine et fait de même avec Utena mais avec la rose blanche.

A ce moment là, un air de violon se fait entendre. Le rythme qui commence doucement va en s'accélérant pour devenir comme fou et maintenir un rythme endiablé.

**Miki **: « La trille démoniaque – air dans Yami no Matsuei que joue Hijiri, le jeune et beau prodige du violon, très bel air je signale- un air parfaitement approprié à ce combat. Utena, prépare toi à être vaincue !! » * Anthy, je te le promets, je te libérai !!*

Miki a apporté son fleuret qu'il brandit bien droit devant lui, sa maîtrise de cette arme est évidente comme l'aperçoit très rapidement Utena qui se fait très vite dominer.

Le rythme du violon s'accélère en un crescendo sublime qui monte et descend pour encore plus peser sur l'atmosphère de ce combat. Utena est essoufflée, Miki a la victoire à portée de main.

Jury et Touga observent le combat de la passerelle.

**Jury** : « Miki-kun se débrouille très bien !! Utena n'a aucune chance face à lui »

**Touga** : « Tu sais Jury, il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. »

**Jury** : « Tu penses que Miki ne va pas gagner ? »

**Touga** : « Je ne sais pas… mais je ne pense pas que tu souhaites le voir vaincre, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

**Jury** : « C'est à dire que… euh… non… Je préférais moi même révolutionner le monde »

**Touga** : « Logique !! » dit il en souriant.

Sur l'arène du combat. Le violon continue sa cadence infernale. Utena transpire, elle est à terre. Miki lui laisse galamment le temps de se relever. Le combat semble gagné pour lui, Utena ne le touche même pas, ni même ne l'effleure. Miki anticipe tous ses mouvements.

Alors que Miki reprend le combat, soudain Anthy lève les bras et encourage Utena

**Anthy :** « Utena sama, allez-y !! »

**Miki **: surpris, hésite un instant mais pourquoi l'encourage t-elle ? je cherche à la libérer et elle encourage celle qui la maintient dans un esclavage, je ne comprends pas*

Utena se relève, lève la tête vers le ciel, le fantôme de Dios, un superbe jeune homme noir vêtu de blanc et aux cheveux violets, descend et s'incarne en Utena lui conférant son habilité aux armes. Utena se relève, attaque Miki encore sous le choc des encouragements d'Anthy et lui enlève sa rose en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Le violon s'arrête, les cloches sonnent célébrant la victoire d'Utena. Miki ne comprend pas pourquoi il a perdu, il est à terre, sous le choc. Anthy et Utena rentrent ensemble main dans la main.

**Touga** : « Surprenant, cet homme qui descend du ciel confère une grande force à Utena comme si elle était un combattant émérite »

**Jury** : « Elle ne fera pas le poids face à moi, je jure de vaincre » dit Jury en serrant les poings.

**Touga** : « Tu comptes te battre ne duel ? tu t'es décidé à participer ? pourquoi donc ? »

Jury les poings et dents serrées s'en va laissant Touga seul qui n'a d'autre choix que de rentrer à l'appartement de Saionji.

**Touga** : * Faut pas que j'oublie de faire les courses sinon on aura rien à manger ce soir !*

Fin de ce chapitre, suite au prochain épisode !!

Pourquoi Jury veut elle combattre ? Qu'a fait Saionji pendant cette journée ? Où l'on menées ses réflexions ? Pourquoi Anthy encourage t-elle Utena et provoque tout le monde ? Et enfin, qu'est-ce que trouve Touga à Utena ? Nanami n'a t'elle pas encore ourdi de plan machiavélique pour se débarrasser de cette encombrante rivale ? Et que pense t-elle de l'emménagement temporaire de son frère chez Saionji ? Quand aurons-nous le droit à la magnifique scène de jalousie (si elle a lieu) ?

Une partie des réponses vous sera donné dans le prochain chapitre (que j'essayerai de faire un peu plus long si j'ai le temps) si ça vous intéresse toujours !! Voilà, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai écrit la fin un peu rapidement, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ^^


	13. Confrontations

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (bon je crois que le titre est définitif cette fois !!)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Il s'en passe des choses dans cette fanfic qui n'en finit plus ^^ Saionji est tombé assez malade, heureusement que le délicieux Touga est là pour jouer les infirmières (y pas quelqu'un qui voudrait dessiner Touga en tenue d'infirmière rien que pour me faire plaisir et tordre de dire ? allez !!). Ils ont même dormis ensemble, chose pour laquelle Touga avait beaucoup de principes mais ce qu'on n'est pas prêt à faire pour amitié (je sais j'exagère un peu mais c'est le propre de l'humain ça !!) Touga cuisine aussi des bons petits plats (je veux bien qu'on me dessine Touga avec un tablier de cuisine !! s'il vous plait !! Yeux en étoiles là), il fait le ménage (il est parfait cet homme là, y a pas le même en vrai par hasard ??). Touga est même assigné aux massages afin de débarrasser Saionji de sa pneumonie (j'adore le coup du massage, pour rester sérieuse, il y a bien bien longtemps c'est à dire lorsque j'étais enfant, quand j'avais des problèmes de bronche, ma maman me mettait de la crème sur le dos notamment pour me soulager. C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée, plus que c'est super choupinou, vous trouvez pas ?) Bon il n'empêche que Touga il craque franchement et à fond sur Utena et joue les charmeurs auprès d'elle. Miki a provoqué Utena en duel pour « libérer » Anthy. Touga et Jury assistent au duel de loin jumelles à la main que gagne de justesse Utena à cause de l'arrivée providentielle de son chevalier céleste, j'ai nommé Dios.

**Les questions de la dernières fois** : Pourquoi Jury veut-elle combattre ? Qu'a fait Saionji pendant cette journée ? Où l'on mené ses réflexions ? Pourquoi Anthy encourage t-elle Utena et provoque tout le monde ? Et enfin, qu'est-ce que trouve Touga à Utena ? Nanami n'a t'elle pas encore ourdi de plan machiavélique pour se débarrasser de cette encombrante rivale ? Et que pense t-elle de l'emménagement temporaire de son frère chez Saionji ? Quand aurons-nous le droit à la magnifique scène de jalousie (si elle a lieu) ?

Chapitre 13 : Confrontations

(Salut ça faisait longtemps hein ? il est peut être temps de continuer l'action non ?)

(mmm comment je vais démarrer moi ??? allez on se lance !!)

Touga était parti faire les courses. En rentrant chez Saionji, il trouva à sa grande stupeur et effroi l'appartement vide.

**Touga** : * Kamisama (Mon Dieu) où est donc passé ce fou ? et pourquoi s'est-il levé ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave * à cette pensée, Touga se met à tourner en rond, nerveusement, il se ronge les ongles. Il passe d'une pièce à l'autre, marchant d'un pas précipité et nerveux * mais où peut-il avoir été ?* il se ronge les ongles d'inquiétudes, il a laissé les courses par terre. Il tourne et tourne en rond.

Soudain un bruit, il ouvre la porte et se trouve nez à nez avec Saionji.

Touga se précipite vers Saionji et lui fout une gifle.

**Touga** : criant très fort, en colère et rouge « Espèce d'idiot !! Rentre un peu et nous allons nous expliquer un peu tous les deux !! Je vais te tirer les oreilles, moi !! »

**Saionji **: surpris « Touga ? »

Touga prend Saionji part la manche, l'entraîne dans l'appartement, il claque la porte à grand bruit avec le pied.

**Saionji **: les yeux grands ouverts « Touga… t'es en colère ? »

**Touga** : criant « Oui à cause de toi !! BAKA !! » (idiot en japonais)

Touga traîne toujours Saionji part la manche, l'entraîne dans la chambre et le force à s'asseoir.

**Touga** : très en colère « maintenant tu vas m'écouter tête de mule !! Tu te couches et plus vite que ça !! »

Saionji complètement éberlué le regarde les yeux grands ouverts ne semblant pas comprendre. Touga d'un mouvement énervé, commence à enlever la chemise de son ami qui le laisse faire, il comprend qu'il a plutôt intérêt à filer doux, c'est la première fois, oui vraiment la première fois, qu'il voit Touga si en colère.

Il ne bronche même pas quand Touga lui enlève sa chemise et qu'il se trouve torse nu.

**Touga** : « Tiens enfile ça !! » dit il en tendant le haut de pyjama à Saionji.

Celui-ci s'exécute aussitôt.

**Touga** : « Je te laisse finir de t'habiller et te coucher pendant que je range les courses… Mais ne crois pas aussi bien t'en sortir !!! …. Après, nous aurons une petite conversation tous les deux !! Je te laisse » dit il en le regardant d'un air froid et terrifiant.

Saionji ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner sous ce regard impartial, ça va barder pour lui. Il commence donc à se déshabiller tandis que Touga range les fruits en grommelant dans sa barde. Il semble murmurer des menaces terribles, des tortures toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, s'exclamer contre les imbéciles et inconscients.

Alors qu'il grommèle toujours, on frappe à la porte.

**Touga** : *Qu'est-ce que … ? » Touga ouvre et se trouve face à une très belle jeune fille (de mon invention je précise) qui le regarde étonnée, semble chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans l'appartement de Saionji.

**Touga** : passablement énervée * elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?* « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » dit il d'un ton cassant.

**Fille **: « Saionji n'est pas là ? en tout cas il est beaucoup plus aimable que vous !! »

**Touga** : « Non il est pas là, que lui voulez-vous ? »

**Fille **: « Bah c'est à dire que… j'aurais encore besoin de son aide. En fait, je viens juste d'avoir une fuite de robinet. Saionji m'a aidé à éponger, ça s'est calmé pendant un moment mais là ça reprend et le plombier n'est toujours pas arrivé !! Je suis vraiment ennuyée !!»

**Touga** : « Où habitez-vous ? »

**Fille **: « En face ! » dit elle en montrant la porte.

**Touga** : « Je vous rejoins dans 30 secondes le temps de prendre des serpillières, seaux et éponges !! »

**Fille **: « Merci beaucoup !! finalement t'es sympa comme gars !! »

*****

Quelques minutes plus tard dans l'appartement de la jeune fille.

L'appartement est rempli de seaux d'eau, le robinet de la cuisine fuit.

Touga et la jeune fille – Elaya- commencent à prendre les serpillières, seaux et éponges pour tenter d'enrailler tant bien que mal l'eau qui se propage en attendant le plombier et priant pour que celui-ci ne tarde pas trop.

**Elaya **: Dis toi, je parie que t'es Touga, c'est ça ?

**Touga** : surpris et bégayant « comment le sais-tu ? »

**Elaya **: Ben Saionji m'a parlé de toi. Moi c'est Elaya, yoroshiku (enchanté en japonais) !!

**Touga** : Elaya, yoroshiku, moi c'est Touga. Comme ça, Saionji t'as parlé de moi ?

**Elaya **: Oui, il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait se faire engueuler parce que normalement il aurait dû rester au lit.

**Touga** surpris la regarde bouche bée « Il a vraiment dis ça ? »

**Elaya **: « Oui » dit elle en riant « il avait l'air inquiet, comme s'il voulait pas te décevoir »

**Touga** : « En fait il m'avait promis de pas bouger du lit » dit il en se grattant les cheveux d'un air gêné.

**Elaya **: Et tu l'as engueulé ?

**Touga** : rouge et gêné« Ben en fait, oui… »

**Elaya **: Ben il te restera plus qu'à t'excuser auprès de lui car j'ai franchement dû insister !!

**Touga** : Je le ferai…

Elaya regarde Touga qui semble d'un coup plongé dans ses pensées.

**Elaya **: Dis je peux te poser une question ?

**Touga** : Je t'écoute.

**Elaya **: Saionji c'est ton petit copain, c'est ça ? C'est franchement dommage pour nous les filles car il est vraiment beau !! Tu as très bon goût pour les hommes. Remarque que t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, vous avez bon goût tous les deux… Vraiment dommage pour les filles….

**Touga** rouge et bégayant « mais c'est pas ce que tu crois !! »

**Elaya **: « Tu sais ça me dérange pas !! J'espère juste que vous êtes heureux ensemble. On pourrait devenir amis, je ne connais personne dans cette ville. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas » dit elle en se passant la main gênée dans les cheveux.

**Touga** : Devenir ami, pourquoi pas ? il faudra qu'on se connaisse mieux. Mais avant, je tiens à te signaler qu'entre Saionji et moi, il ….

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Elaya va ouvrir la porte, c'est le plombier.

**Plombier **: « Désolé pour le retard, il y avait des bouchons. Allons voir ce qu'il en est »

**Touga** : « Bon Elaya, à plus !! »

**Elaya **: « Ja ne (au revoir familier en japonais) reviens quand tu veux Touga on a pas fini notre conversation !! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'appartement de Saionji, Touga rejoins ce dernier.

Tout est calme et silencieux. Touga rejoins Saionji dans sa chambre et constate que celui-ci s'est endormi.

**Touga** : * Il s'est endormi. C'est mieux comme ça, il devait être fatigué… * « Pardonne moi, Saionji » dit il en s'approchant du lit. Sa main vient caresser la joue de Saionji à l'endroit exact où il l'a frappé. Il caresse doucement la joue.

« J'ai encore agi trop vite… Tu sais des fois je ferai mieux de réfléchir un peu à ce que je fais au lieu de m'emporter… Je suis un peu soupe au lait… Pardonne moi… »

Touga s'allonge contre Saionji posant sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier, cherchant réconfort et chaleur. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal et que tu me pardonnes…. »

**Saionji **: « Bien sûr Touga, je te pardonne. Et rassures toi, tu ne m'as pas fait mal »

**Touga** rouge « Saionji, depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? » bégaye t-il commençant à s'éloigner de Saionji pour se remettre debout.

Saionji l'attrape alors soudainement par la manche, l'attire contre lui, lui prend le menton entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Touga lui met derechef une gifle magistrale.

Pendant ce temps à l'académie Otohori (comment ça je vous torture ? mais non mais non !! faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire la suite pas vrai ?? ^ ). La vie à l'académie se passe tranquillement sauf qu'exceptionnellement, aucun membre du conseil des étudiants n'est là. Touga est passé brièvement et ne s'est pas attardé. Il a expliqué aux professeurs que son ami Saionji était malade et qu'il resterait alité quelques temps.

Quand à Miki et Jury, personne ne les avait vus de la journée. Quand on interrogeait Kozue, la sœur de Miki, sur le pourquoi de l'absence de son frère, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Quant à Jury, les professeurs étaient les seuls à réellement s'inquiéter de son absence inhabituelle.

Chez Miki et Kozue.

Miki était allongé sur son lit, il pleurait, cette défaite l'avait totalement anéanti, il ne comprenait pas, il était sûr de pouvoir révolutionner le monde. En plus, il tenait tant à libérer Anthy qui semblait prisonnière de son sort. Il désirait plus que tout arrêter ces stupides challenges.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

**Miki **: * Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je n'ai envie de voir personne !! * « Allez-vous en qui que vous soyez ? Je n'ai envie de voir personne !! »dit il en criant

**Jury** : « Vraiment Miki ? Pas même moi ?»

**Miki **: « Jury sempai !! Que fais-tu ici ? »

**Jury** : « Je suis venue m'occuper de toi baka na !! »

**Miki **: « Merci Jury sempai, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être seul. S'il te plaît n'insiste pas …. »

**Jury** : « Tu sais rester seul à te morfondre ne vas pas résoudre tes problèmes, tu le sais bien… Miki-kun… »

Miki pousse un soupir et entrouvre à contre-cœur en même temps qu'avec soulagement la porte à Jury. Celle-ci en profite pour s'engouffrer aussitôt.

**Miki **: « Tu veux un rafraîchissement ? »

**Jury** : « Mmm.. Si tu voulais bien me faire ton fameux cocktail '_sprite fraise-citron'_, j'en prendrais volontiers » (NDA : j'ai goûté ce truc à Hagens Dass et c'est trop bon ^^ je vous le recommande soit dit en passant, sauf que je me souviens plus du nom - )

**Miki **: souriant « Tout de suit, Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre » dit il en s'inclinant

**Jury** s'inclinant de même « Mais bien sûr, cher Monsieur »

Quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine.

**Miki **servant deux verre d'une mixture rose claire « et voilà !! »

**Jury** : « MMM… Délicieux. Comme d'habitude… Ca va mieux Miki ? »

**Miki **: « Oui… Je te remercie… Ta présence me fait du bien… »

**Jury** : « Je 'en prie… Miki-kun, écoute moi bien s'il te plaît et en m'interromps pas » dit elle en lui prenant ses deux mains et les couvrant des siennes.

**Miki **: « Jury sempai… Tu as l'air si sérieuse tout d'un coup… Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

**Jury** : « J'ai décidé de me battre aussi. »

**Miki **: « QUOI ? Sérieusement ? »

**Jury** : hochant de la tête « Oui, très sérieusement… Sache aussi que… je le fais pour toi. Pour toi uniquement » dit elle en s'approchant de lui et le prenant dans ses bras.

Etonné Miki sourit et referme aussi ses bras autour de Jury.

**Miki **: « Merci Jury… Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire pour moi. Tu devrais penser à toi et à pourquoi tu veux révolutionner le monde »

**Jury** : « Tu as raison… Mais je sais parfaitement pourquoi je veux révolutionner le monde… J'espère seulement que tu m'attendras… »

**Miki **: « Bien sûr, Jury, je ne vais pas t'abandonner !! »

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappe à la porte (encore ? ben oui, encore !! comment ça je vous laisse mijoter non mais !!)

**Miki **: « J'arrive !! un instant !! »

**Jury** : * Toujours au mauvais moment * (chris : t'as raison ma grande !!   jury : c'est ta faut je te signale  

chris : euh c'est vrai ^^ gomen !!                     jury : alors ?que comptes-tu faire pour réparer ta faute ?         chris : euh je sais pas                       jury éclairs dans les yeux : t'as intérêt à trouver une brillante idée et plus vite que ça !!

Chris : vi chef, bien chef, vais creuser mes méninges, c'est dingue mes persos me martyrisent !! snif au secours !!)

FLASH BACK

De retour à l'académie Otohori, en salle de cours. C'est l'heure de déjeuner.

Anthy a deux paniers bantô (leurs boîtes en plastique qui leur servent de panier repas), elle s'approche d'Utena qui parle avec Wakaba.

**Anthy **: « Utena sama, j'ai préparé le déjeuner, ça vous dirait d'aller manger sur l'herbe ? »

**Utena :** « Avec plaisir, merci Anthy ! »

**Wakaba** : « Ne ne ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

**Utena :** « Pourquoi pas, ça te dérange pas Anthy ? »

**Anthy **: « Bien sûr que non Utena sama ! » souriant alors « mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Wakaba, j'ai vu un jeune garçon qui t'attendait en bas de l'escalier »

**Wakaba** : « Un garçon ? où ça ? Il était mignon au moins ? »

**Anthy **: « Vas-y tu verras bien !! »

**Wakaba** : « A tout à l'heure Utena !! »

**Anthy **: « Utena sama, vous venez ? »

Utena et Anthy partent donc pour déjeuner.

**Utena :** « Anthy, ça a l'air drôlement bon tout ce que tu nous as préparé »

**Anthy **: souriant «Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, Utena sama !… Utena sama, vous avez remarqué, Miki kun n'était pas ici aujourd'hui… »

**Utena :** un peu soucieuse « Oui, j'ai remarqué Anthy, il m'est très sympathique »

**Anthy **: « Je sais… »

**Utena :** « Anthy, j'aimerais qu'on aille le voir, on pourrait peut-être se parler… En plus, je suis inquiète. Ca lui ferait peut être du bien de savoir que des gens s'inquiètent pour lui »

**Anthy **: « Vous avez certainement raison, Utena-sama, je sais où il habite. Nous irons lui rendre visite »

**Utena :** « Bien sûr Anthy » dit Utena en lui souriant « Bien finissons ces raviolis à la viande qui ont l'air délicieux »

**Anthy **: « Je suis contente que ça vous plaise Utena sama ! »

Les deux jeunes filles finissent de déjeuner tranquillement en discutant et riant. On a vraiment qu'elles s'entendent et se comprennent parfaitement.

A la fin des cours, les deux jeunes filles encore dans leurs uniformes se rendent donc chez leur camarade de classe, Miki Kaoru.

**Miki **ouvrant la porte et ses yeux « Utena ? Anthy ? Mais…. Que faites-vous là ? »

**Utena :** « Salut Miki, Nous sommes venus te rendre une petite visite » dit Utena en agitant la main et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

**Anthy **: s'inclinant respectueusement « Bonjour Miki-sempai, nous sommes venus te rendre visite. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Nous étions inquiètes pour toi »

**Utena :** « Tu ne nous invites pas à rentrer ? »

**Miki **: « Si bien sûr, je vous en prie, excusez mon impolitesse mais j'étais seulement très surpris»

Utena et Anthy suivent Miki dans sa maison

**Utena :** « Ouh ha c'est superbe, c'est vraiment grand ! »

Les conversations s'interrompent quand Jury arrivent faisant face.

**Utena :** « Jury sempai !!! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !!! …. On ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici !! Tu es aussi venue soutenir le moral de Miki ? »

**Jury **criant : « Comment oses-tu venir ici ? » dit elle en montrant Anthy du doigt « Et tu penses venir lui soutenir le moral en venant ? Sale peste ! SORCIERE !! » puis riant comme une folle « Tu est vraiment diabolique et machiavélique, Anthy !! J'avoue mieux comprendre certaines choses, maintenant. » S'avançant calmement devant Utena. « Sache Anthy, que je ne fais pas ça comme tu le penses mais que si je gagne, tu ne vivras pas longtemps » se campant devant Utena « Utena, je te défie en duel, maintenant, allons-y, veux-tu ? »

**Utena :** « Je n'ai pas le choix, allons-y !! Anthy, viens, préparons nous ! »

**Anthy **: « Bien, Utena sama ! »

**Miki **: « Attendez-moi mina san (tous en japonais) !! Je vous suis aussi !! »

A suivre…

Fin de ce 13ème chapitre (et vi déjà. Je pensais pas faire aussi long qu'en j'ai commencé). J'espère que ça vous plaît !! Je teins à remercier très chaleureusement la personne qui s'est gentiment (ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ merci) de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et surtout mes nombreux oublis de frappe. J'en suis désolée mais la plupart du temps c'est tellement dans ma tête que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir mis ^^ Je fais la même chose dans mon fanzine (gomen à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices), dans mes dissertations mais aussi dans mes lettres, mes synthèses et autres choses du même acabit. Le pire c'est que quand je me relis, je le vois toujours dans mon esprit que je les vois pas. En gros, il faut me mettre le nez dessus pour que je m'en aperçoivent et je dise « ben c'est évident, c'est ça que je voulais dire ! »

Bon passons aux choses plus intéressantes me direz-vous, et les questions que tous le monde se posent rituellement.

Qui va gagner dans le prochain duel ? Les relations entre Miki - Jury / Utena - Anthy / Saionji – Touga sont louches !! Où est passée Nanami, l'effrayante sœur de Touga ? Est-ce que Kozue va mettre son grain de sel entre Miki et Jury ? Enfin, comment va réagir Touga au baiser de Saionji ? D'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci a t-il embrasé son ami ? Que deviens Akio (celui-là je le garde encore un peu pour moi) ? Enfin qu'est-ce que Jury a compris exactement sur toute cette histoire alambiquée ?

Vous le saurez peut-être au prochain épisode, à vous de voir ^^ Comment ça je suis machiavélique ? mais non, regardez moi mes grands yeux étoilés et mon sourire si innocent !! mais non je suis pure, innocente, la marguerite dans les dents, non ? (ça se voit pas ?)

C'est pour ça que tu lis des mangas ? Que tu as un certain nombre de manga yaoi ? de doujinshis compromettants ? et qu t'écris une fanfic yaoi ?

Euh… j'avais oublié ce léger (comment ça léger !!!) détail !! Promis, je recommencerait plus… Jusqu'à quand ?             Ben demain, ça va ?              Irrécupérable, je vous dis moi !!


	14. 3ème duel

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être 

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Couples : je vous laisse deviner, ils se font au fur et à mesure ^^

**Résumé **: Saionji alité est partie aider sa voisine pour résoudre un problème de robinet. Revenant dans son appartement, Touga le gifle violemment pour s'être levé. Elaya, leur nouvelle voisine le recrute, Touga s'aperçoit ainsi de ce quiproquo. En rentrant, il s'excuse, et Saionji l'embrasse ce qui lui revaut (le pauvre gars !!) une claque ^^

Pendant ce temps là (ben vi il y a plein de persos dans cette fic ^^), Jury rend visite à Miki qui a perdu son deuxième duel. Jury a décidé de se battre ^^ Utena et Anthy arrivent à point nommer chez Miki pour que Jury provoque cette dernière en duel ^^

Chapitre 14 : 3ème duel

De retour dans l'appartement de Saionji (je sais vous l'attendiez ce passage ^^).

**Touga :** « Ca va pas la tête ? c'est pas parce que j'ai les chevaux longs que je suis une fille !!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ? »

Touga est soudainement interrompu, son sceau de la rose et celui de Saionji se sont mis à briller.

**Saionji **« Un duel… Ce n'est pas toi, ni moi. Miki s'est déjà battu… »

**Touga :** « Jury ? mais pourquoi ? »

**Saionji **« Que savons-nous réellement des motivations des uns et des autres ? Sais-tu pourquoi je veux révolutionner le monde ? Quelles ont mes intentions exactes » dit il très sérieusement le visage sombre très concentré « Je ne sais pas non plus tes motivations réelles, et encore moi celles de Miki ou bien de Jury »

**Touga :** étonné « Saionji ? te voilà bien sérieux tout à coup pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas croire à cette révolution »

**Saionji **« Je sais… mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis… Je pense que nous devrions arrêter… Je sens que toute cette histoire va mal finir… très mal… »

**Touga :** « C'est facile à dire pour toi qui t'es battu !! »

**Saionji **lui prenant les deux mains dans les siennes « Touga, promets moi que tu ne te battra pas. Je t'en prie… »

**Touga :** éberlué « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?? Il ne va rien m'arriver. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre »

**Saionji **« C'est ce que tu crois mais je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

**Touga :** « On en reparlera tout à l'heure, il faut que j'aille assister au duel à tout prix !! »

**Saionji **« Je viens !! »

**Touga :** « NON !! Je te l'interdis !! »

**Saionji **« Il n'est pas question que je laisse tomber mes amis, c'est bien compris ? » dit il d'un air glacial.

**Touga :** « J'abandonne !! Tu m'énerves !! »

**Saionji **se mettant à rire : « Dépêchons nous !! »

(et oui vous avez pas encore l'explication de Saionji sur son baiser, je fais exprès de vous tourmenter chers lecteurs, mais vous l'aurez dans ce chapitre promis^^)

Sur l'arène Jury : « Prête ? » demande Jury à Utena. 

**Utena :** « Oui ! Anthy prépares le duel ! »

A ces mots, une chanson triste ais dynamique se fait entendre « Cry » (le générique de fin du film de Street Fighter). _« And you cry ..... tonight»…._

Anthy commence par mettre une rose orange sur le cœur de Jury, puis se dirige vers Utena et lui met une rose blanche. _« Don't you cry ... good night»_

**Utena :** « Prête Anthy ? »

**Anthy **: « OUI ! ö Roses du noble château, montrez-nous la voie »

Sous les yeux fascinés de Miki ainsi que de Touga et Saionji qui viennent d'arriver, le corps d'Anthy s'illumine d'une étrange lumière orangée. Elle bascule légèrement vers l'arrière, de son ventre commence à émerger la poignée du épée.

_« I'm dreaming, shizukani   I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru_

_  I'm dreaming, ashita wa   Woah...  doko e yukeba ii? »_

**Miki **: « Extraordinaire !! »

**Touga :** « Stupéfiant !! »

**Saionji **« Sommes-nous tous victimes d'hallucinations ?? » * que se passe t-il ici exactement ?

_« And you cry ..... tonight»…._

Jury se met en position de combat, prête résolue. _« Oh cry… Oh cry oh cry… »_

Utena fait de même, Anthy part rejoindre les trois jeunes gens venus assister au duel de leur amie. Ni Miki ni Saionji ne semble outre mesure apprécier sa venue, à la surprise de Touga.

_« hontou ni…And you cry ..... tonight»…. »_

Utena commence à s'élancer vers Jury qui la laisser s'approcher en souriant. Au dernier moment, cette dernière s'écarte et lui fait un croche-patte. Utena emportée par son élan s'écroule à terre. Elle se relève péniblement haletant et se précipite de nouveau vers Jury.

_« I'm dreaming, shizukani   I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru_

_  I'm dreaming, ashita wa   Woah...  doko e yukeba ii? »_

Utena ne se décourage pas pour autant et se précipite de nouveau vers Jury qui esquive se coups aussi facilement que ceux d'un nouveau-né. Elle semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir à s'amuser ainsi avec Utena qui se trouve essoufflée au bout de quelques instants.

**Jury **légèrement moqueuse et ironique « C'est tout mon prince ? Je croyais que vous aviez plus de forces pour défendre votre princesse » dit elle en montrant de son fleuret Anthy.

Utena profite de ce qu'elle considère comme une ouverture pour s'élancer vers la rose de Jury qui l'attrape vers les cheveux et l'immobilise. Elle prend la rose blanche d'Utena à la main et commence à lui arracher des pétales avec les dents.

**Jury **: « Alors ojisama –forme polie pour dire prince en japonais- c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables, finis de rigoler. Passons aux choses sérieuses » dit elle en poussant Utena. « Prépare toi à subir ta première défaite !! »

**Utena :** * jusqu'à là, c'était de la rigolade ?? PPff, pourtant j'avais pas l'impression qu'elle plaisantait… Comment faire ? Je dois protéger Anthy, coûte que coûte * « Je n'abandonne pas !! »

**Jury **: « On ne pourra pas te reprocher ton manque de ténacité mon prince. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant !! Montre moi le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde !! Les miracles n'existent pas !! rien ne viendra te sauver » dit elle avant de se précipiter vers Utena. Celle-ci tente de parer tant bien que mal les coups déchaînés de Jury. Même le pouvoir de Dios, descendu quelque temps auparavant ne semble avoir aucune efficacité.

_« And you cry ..... tonight»…._

D'un mouvement habile de la main, Jury désarme Utena et envoie son arme voltiger en l'air.

**Jury **: « Alors mon prince, on s'avoue vaincu ? »

Utena serre les dents, elle ne peut rien faire, si ce n'est espérer un miracle, que la roue de la fortune tourne brusquement à son avantage.

Sur l'arène blanche avec une rose rouge peinte, tous sont silencieux. Le temps et la musique se sont arrêtées brusquement. Chacun s'est arrêté de respirer.

**Saionji **« Jury !! Attention !! »

Jury le regarde perplexe se demandant d'où viens le danger. Saionji pointe le doigt vers le ciel. Tout d'un coup, l'épée d'Utena retombe à terre, juste devant elle à ses pieds, tranchant au passage la fleur de la combattante qui croyait la victoire acquise.

Les cloches sonnent une nouvelle victoire d'Utena, celle-ci éberlué n'en croit pas ses oreilles et a du mal à comprendre. Anthy s'approche doucement de son amie, la relève.

**Anthy **: « Utena sama ? ça va, vous n'êtes pas blessée ? »

**Utena** : « Ca va mais Jury a l'air sonné »

**Anthy **: « Ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est qu'une blessure d'amour propre »

**Saionji **« Anthy a raison, cela faisait des années que Jury n'avait pas été battue »

**Anthy **: « Saionji sempai ?! »

**Utena** : « Saionji ? que fais-tu ici ? tu n'es pas censé être convalescent ? »

**Saionji **« Si je le suis » il tend la main à Utena pour l'aider à se relever

Pendant ce temps, Miki inquiet et Touga sont allés voir Jury.

**Touga **: « Jury ? !! Ca va ? !! »

**Miki**: « Jury !! REPONDS !! »

**Jury **: « Pas la peine de crier je vous entends !! »

**Saionji **« Tu t'es bien battue contre Jury mais tu as des progrès à faire. Heureusement que cet étrange pouvoir est là pour t'aider à chaque fois sinon je ne pense pas que tu ais été en mesure de gagner contre l'un seul d'entre nous !! »

**Utena** : tirant la langue un peu gênée « Je n'ai jamais été bonne en escrime, le préfère le basket !! »

**Saionji **« Alors la prochaine fois, on s'affrontera au basket si tu veux bien !! »

**Utena** : « Saionji !! Tu as changé !! »

**Saionji **« Peut être… »

**Utena** : « J'espère que tu ne veux plus de mal à Anthy »

Saionji regarde Anthy qui suit attentivement la conversation.

**Miki**: « Jury, je suis content que tu n'es rien ! Me voilà soulagé !! »

**Touga **: « Fort heureusement ces combats ne sont pas mortels !! Seule ta fierté en a pris un coup !! »

**Jury **: « Ce qui est arrivé est tout bonnement incroyable !! Finalement, je suis contente de ne pas avoir gagné !! »

**Touga et Miki **étonnés : « HEIN ? »

**Jury **: « Je pensais que gagner me permettrai d'arrêter les duels mais je me suis bercée d'illusions. Les choses sont loin d'êtres simples… Je me demande ce qui va se passer par la suite… (vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?) mais je suis heureuse et soulagée… Je n'aurais pas voulu être une meurtrière. Cette idée est loin de me plaire. Je suis contente que vous soyez tous venus. Merci » dit elle en plantant un baiser sur le front de Touga et un sur la joue de Miki.

**Saionji **« Je n'éprouve rien pour elle, soit rassuré Utena » en lui tapant doucement et amicalement sur l'épaule, la quittant pour passer près de son oreille et lui murmurer « sois prudente !! Méfie toi !! » il s'en va rejoindre ses amis, laissant une Utena interdite.

**Autre part (on ne sait où, il fait trop sombre pour cela)**

Dans une tour, une paire de jumelles à la main… Akio observe la scène…

**Akio** : « Pour l'instant tout se déroule comme prévu… Mais je vais devoir faire attention à ces deux petits gêneurs qui semblent avoir eu vent de quelque chose. Jury… et aussi Saionji, même s'il ne laisse rien paraître… Je me demande ce qu'il a pu dire à cette très chère Utena… Je questionnerai ma très chère sœur… Je vais devoir redoubler d'attention mais cela n'en devient que plus intéressant et aussi… amusant… Le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde… J'ai hâte… mais pour l'instant j'ai mieux à faire »

Une sonnette retentit. Une belle jeune fille blonde en robe moulante jaune arrive.

**Femme** : « Akio sama, vous m'avez fait mander ? » dit elle en lui lançant un œil enamouré.

**Akio** : « Vous vous rappeler de ce que vous m'avez dit ?… De ce que vous m'aviez fait comprendre ?? Si j'ai bien saisi vos propos, votre mari vous ennuis ferme et n'est qu'un bon à rien… »

**Femme** : « C'est malheureusement exact… » dit elle en collant son corps contre celui d'Akio « Je l'ai épousé pour son argent… » elle se frotte langoureusement contre Akio laissant échapper des soupirs (à mi chemin entre le désir et la tristesse) « surtout au lit… »

**Akio** : la prenant par la taille, une main sur ces fesses, l'autre tortillant la bretelle du haut de la robe « ne me dites pas qu'il laisse une charmante jeune femme contre vous sur sa faim »

**Femme** : « Malheureusement… a mon très grand regret… » commençant à caresser la poitrine d'Akio de ses deux mains, allant de haut en bas pour se diriger de plus en plus explicitement et manifeste vers le bas.

**Akio** : enlevant la bretelle du haut de la robe « venez dans ma chambre, nous allons résoudre ce léger problème, si vous voulez bien »

La jeune femme ne se fait pas prier, ils passent dans la chambre nus semant au passage des vêtements.

**Sur l'arène.**

**Jury** : « Rentrons à la maison »

**Miki **: « Je vous invite tous à la maison !! »

**Jury** : « Dis moi Saionji, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? »

**Saionji **« Euh… si… Mais je tenais à tout prix à être à tes côtés, Jury, les amis sont là pour ça… »

**Touga** : « C'est une vraie tête de mule » dit il en soupirant

**Jury** : « Merci beaucoup Saionji » dit elle en l'embrassant sur le front qu'elle trouve anormalement chaud. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais est interrompue par le cri de la jeune Nanami.

**Nanami** : TOUGA !!!!!!!!!! ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN !! »

(oniichan, ça veut dire grand frère en japonais)

dit elle avant de se jeter au cou de Touga et entourer sa taille de ses jambes.

**Nanami** : « T'as pas honte ? tu m'as laissé tout ce temps sans nouvelles !! Tu es vraiment abominable parfois oniichan !! »

**Touga** : « Nanami ?? tu sais, t'es lourde !! tu pourrais pas descendre ??! T'as passé l'âge d'agir ainsi ! Tu ne crois pas ? »

**Nanami** : « NAN !! »

**Miki et Jury** regardent Nanami effarés : « Mon Dieu, on est pas sorti d'affaire !! » disent ils tous les deux au même moment en soupirant !!

**Saionji **s'approchant de Nanami « Je suis désolé Nanami !! C'est à cause de moi que Touga n'est pas resté à côté de toi. Tu m'excuses ? »

**Nanami** : « Saionji ? Touga, tu devrais arrêter de s'occuper de ce grand dadet de Saionji, il est assez grand pour le faire tout seul » dit elle grondant son frère « et toi Saionji, pourquoi t'as invité Touga chez toi ? »

**Saionji **rouge « c'est à dire que … euh… c 'était plus pratique non ? »

**Touga** : « Nanami, tu sais, tu devrais vraiment te trouver un petit ami, ça te ferait du bien !! »

**Miki et Jury **en cœur « ça c'est sûr !! Ca te calmerait et nous fouttrait un peu la paix !! »

**Nanami** : s'approchant de Saionji « Je sais Pourquoi tu as invité mon frère » dit elle en pointant un doigt sous sa gorge « je vais et faire avouer »

**Saionji **: « euh…. »

**Touga** : « Nanami, laisse Saionji tranquille !! »

**Nanami** : en parlant à son frère le montrant du doigt « Il est assez grand pour se défendre » se tournant de nouveau vers Saionji « tu as voulu inviter plein de filles et vous avez fais une partouse géante !! C'EST CA ? HEIN ? »

Touga, Saionji, Miki et Jury ouvrent grands les yeux comme des billes et se mettent à rire en se tordant les côtes !!

**Nanami** : « Y a pas de quoi rire !! »

**Saionji **: soufflant à l'oreille de Nanami « Tu sais ton frère est amoureux, il n'oserait pas tromper celle qu'il aime avec une autre fille. Il pense avoir trouvé le grand amour »

**Nanami** : estomaquée parlant à Saionji dans l'oreille de celui-ci « QUI EST CE ? » « Non, je ne veux pas !! Touga est à moi !! Elle a pas intérêt à poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui »

**Saionji **: soufflant à l'oreille de Nanami « T'inquiètes, Nanami, aucune fille ne posera la main sur lui… en échange, tu me laisses ton frère, ça te dis ? »

**Nanami** : « Marché conclu !! Au moins avec toi, je suis sûre d'avoir un œil sur lui » dit elle en chuchotant puis plus fort, pour tous « Bon je vous laisse !! Soyez sage !! Surtout toi Touga !! Misturu m'attend !! » (Mitsuru c'est le jeune garçon qui a deux ans de moins que Nanami qui lui sert d'esclave et de petit ami) « Salut !! »

**Jury **: « Bon débarras surtout !! Touga, tu devrais être plus ferme avec ta sœur !! A ce propos, j'en connais un autre aussi qui devrait s'occuper sérieusement de la sienne !! » dit elle en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à Miki qui détourne gêné la tête.

**Touga** : « Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit Saionji mais c'était plutôt efficace !! Je te tire mon chapeau, tu m'apprendras ta technique !! »

**Saionji **: « Ta sœur est jalouse de toutes les filles qui t'approchent, je lui ai dit que je m'en occuperai à sa place !! »

**Miki** : « Pas mal !! J'y aurais jamais pensé !! Bon vous venez chez moi ? »

**Jury **: « Je te suis mais je crois que Saionji est un peu fatigué !! Je me trompe ? »

Saionji la regarde longuement avant de finir par acquiescer, en effet, il est quelque peu palot.

**Jury **: « Touga occupe toi bien de Saionji, je reste avec Miki, d'accord ? »

**Touga** : « Comme tu voudras. Passez nous voir demain !! »

**Miki** : « Sans soucis, Saionji prends soin de toi !! »

**Saionji **: « Pour sûr !! »

Saionji et Touga firent un dernier signe de la main à leurs amis, qui disparurent en direction de la station de métro. Les deux jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à faire de même mais dans l'autre sens, les appartement se trouvaient à environ une heure de marche et sur des rames de métro différentes ce qui n'empêchaient pas les jeunes gens de se retrouver régulièrement chacun invitant chez lui à tour de rôle les autres. Ces réunions étaient pour eux l'occasion de s'amuser ensemble, de sortir, faire du lèche vitrine, aller voir des films ou bien entamer une partie de jeux de rôle (ben pourquoi pas ?). D'ailleurs, après les examens, ils avaient entamés une longue quête à Pendagron pour aider Lancelot du Lac (je fais ce que je veux d'abord !! et j'adore Lancelot ^^)

**Dans la maison de Miki.**

A peine arrivé chez Miki, Kozue, la jumelle, ressemblant trait pour trait à son frère, les cheveux d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé, se précipite vers son frère et va au devant des nouvelles.

**Jury :** _* J'ai pas de chance en ce moment !! Pas croyable !!*_

**Kozue** : _*Que fais cette enquiquineuse ici, avec mon frère ? *_     « Salut Miki, tu vas bien ? » dit elle en ignorant délibérément Jury.

Les deux jeunes filles se détaillent froidement, pour peu, si elles pouvaient, leurs yeux lancent des éclairs et si ça avait été des mitraillettes, la maison des Kaoru ressemblerait plus à un champ de bataille et à des décombres qu'autre chose.

**Miki **: Kozue, ça va bien, j'ai invité Jury à manger, ça te gêne pas ?

**Kozue** : _*Elle se tape l'inscrut !! Quelle pot de colle !  *_ « euh c'est à dire que… »

**Miki **: Oui ?

**Kozue** : Je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait quelque chose dans le frigo à vrai dire. Il faudrait quand même pas négliger une invité, tu ne crois pas ?  _* et un point pour moi !*_

**Jury : **Ca tombe parfaitement bien, je préférais aller dans un petit restaurant tranquille, tous les deux !! Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant vietnamien, ça fait longtemps ?  _* à égalité ma vieille !!*_

**Miki **: Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps en effet !!

**Jury : *** victory !!*

**Kozue** un peu, voir, très énervé « fais comme tu veux !! Pff, après tout je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas dîner avec ta sœur et que tu préfères les vieilles étrangères… mais c'est si triste, quand je pense qu'on faisait une famille… Mais c'est fini tout ça !! » dit elle d'un aire désolée, et sortant son mouchoir  _* tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, 2-2*_

**Jury : **« Faudrait peut être que t'arrêtes de le couver non ? » dit elle s'énervant.

Les deux filles s'approchent, commencent à retrousser leurs manches, on les dirait prêtes à s'affronter dans une arène au couteau.

**Jury : **« On va jouer ça à pile ou face, ça te va ? Je choisis pile, face ça te va ? Miki lancera, ça évitera toute suspicion de triche !! »

**Kozue** : « Ca marche, va pour face !! Allez, frérot, lance !! »

**Miki **: Euh mais… j'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ?

**Kozue** : « NON !! »

**Jury : **« Si tu t'affirmais, ça arrangerait le chimlblick »

**Kozue** : « Lance !! »

**Miki **:haussant les épaules *_Ah les femmes, je vous jure !! c'est pas de tout repos _(nda : les hommes non plus mon gars) _!! qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?!! *_« Allons-y mesdames, je lance »

Miki lance la pièce, la rattrape, lui fait faire un élégant tour sur elle-même et la pose à plat sur sa main, Jury et Kozue regardent avec curiosité le résultat des courses.

**Miki **: « Face !! »

**Jury : **« Bon, on va au restaurant, adjugé, vendu !! Bonne soirée Kozue !! »

**Kozue** : serrant les poings « GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !! »

Miki et Jury s'éloignent (je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène ^^)

**Dans l'appartement de Saionji.**

(NAD : je vous avais promis l'explication dans ce chapitre, la voici !! Et oui, à la fin !! Après tout je vous avait pas dit quand !! Je sais je suis diabolique !! vous m'en voulez pas trop !! mais ça vous fait cogiter et mijoter, c'est bien non ?)

Après avoir mangé, les deux jeunes hommes finissent le couvert.

**Touga :** « Saionji, n'oublie pas, je dois te mettre la crème… Après je crois que nous avons pas fini notre petite conversation, il me semble… »

**Saionji **_* Moi qui pensais qu'il avait oublié, flûte !!* _« Comme tu veux… Touga »

**Touga :** « Alors, je veux des explications… »

**Saionji **« sur pourquoi je suis venue encourager Jury ? Ben, c'est simple »

**Touga :** « Baka !! je ne parle pas de ça !! »

**Saionji **d'un air innocent « Ah bon ? Ah oui, je sais !! Pourquoi je me suis levé hier pour aider notre charmante voisine ? »

**Touga :** « Imbécile, je ne parle pas de ça !! D'ailleurs tu sais fort bien de quoi je parle !! »

**Saionji **« Oui… je le sais…. Je le sais parfaitement Touga… A vrai dire… je ne sais pas quoi t'expliquer… Ca m'a pris soudainement…. Je me suis demandé quel effet ça faisait d'embrasser un homme…. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? »

**Touga :** « A vrai dire, non !! »

**Saionji **« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer mais si je te l'avais demandé, tu aurais refusé, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Touga :** « Tu me connais bien à ce que je vois »

**Saionji **chuchotant « Mais il y a une autre raison… Une autre raison bien plus profonde, bien plus ancienne… Une envie que j'avais envie… non que dis-je besoin… de satisfaire… »

**Touga :** « Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire »

**Saionji **« C'est très simple… Je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser… J'en avais très envie… »

**Touga :** « QUOI ? »

**Saionji **« Tu trouves cela si dégoûtant que ça ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé… Si tu te laisses faire, ce sera plus agréable, tu verras… Tu veux essayer ? »

**Touga :** « PAS QUESTION !! Et tu peux toujours rêver : je suis HETERO,   strictement hétéro ! Mets toi ça bien dans la tête !! »

**Saionji **« Je le sais parfaitement Touga »

**Touga :** « Saionji, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Tu es un ami, tu es mon meilleur ami… Tu sais, je pense que je suis vraiment amoureux… »

**Saionji **« Tu aimes Utena n'est-ce pas ? »

**Touga :** « Comment le sais-tu ? »

**Saionji **« C'est bien simple, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler d'elle, Utena par ci par là… »

**Touga :** « Ne te moque pas !! »

**Saionji **« Loin de moi cette idée… »

**Touga :** « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux… »

**Saionji **« Si je crois bien que si, et c'est aussi très dur quand la personne que tu aimes ne te retourne pas tes sentiments… Je le sais, tu souffres terriblement, ton âme est en peine et ton cœur saigne… Je sais ce que c'est… parfaitement… »

**Touga :** « Je ne savais pas que tu étais épris d'Anthy à ce point là… »

**Saionji **« La fiancée de la rose n'est rien pour moi… »

**Touga :** « Alors de qui es-tu amoureux ? » _* je me demande bien de qui Saionji est amoureux *_

Saionji le regarde, ses yeux verts plongeant dans les yeux rouges de Touga. Il se tait, ça se voit qu'il est nerveux, gêné… Il tort ses mains les unes contre les autres.

D'un geste qu'il veut apaisant, Touga prend les mains de Saionji.

**Touga :** « Ce n'est pas grave, tu te confieras quand tu en sentiras le besoin. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. Allez, bon au lit, et il faut que je te masse !! »

**Saionji **« Merci Touga » _* il est vraiment adorable…*_

A suivre…

*****

Il s'en ai passé des choses dans ces chapitres, et aussi l'intervention tant attendue de Kozue, de Nanami et du très charismatique Akio. Il y a encore plein de choses à attendre. Que mijote Akio ? qui est sa sœur ? Que deviennent Utena et Anthy (promis je vais me concentrer sur elles !!) ? Kozue et Nanami font elles fonder le club de « **défendons la virginité de nos frères **» ? (c'est bien partie me direz-vous) De qui est amoureux Saionji ? Touga va t-il déclarer sa flamme à Utena ? comment va réagir sa sœur ? enfin plein d'autres questions que vous avez en tête mais pas moi mais auxquelles j'essayerais de répondre ^^ la prochaine fois, enfin essayerai !!


	15. Séductions

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement !!)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Couples : je vous laisse deviner, ils se font au fur et à mesure ^^

J'AI DECOUVERT COMMENT INSERER LES COMMENTAIRES ^^ 

**Bon vous cliquez, ils servent à rien mais bon **

**Résumé **: Saionji a embrassé Touga qui l'a giflé et a demandé de sérieuses explications quant à ce geste. Explication interrompue parce que Jury va affronter Utena en duel. Après un combat éprouvant, très surtout pour cette pauvre Utena qui manque d'être battue, le hasard veut qu'elle gagne.

Akio fait une apparition des plus étrange et console les dames délaissées par leurs maris.

Le duel terminé, Miki invite tous le monde à la maison, Nanami, l'encombrante sœur de Touga arrive. Saionji et elle passe un marché des plus étrange. Jury rentre avec Miki Touga avec Saionji. Jury arrive chez Miki où ils sont accueillis par Kozue ce qui vaut une « bataille » entre les deux femmes se disputant la compagnie de ce pauvre Miki qui ne sait plus où se mettre ni quoi faire. Jury emporte la 1ère manche non sans mal. Chez Saionji, enfin l'explication tant attendue du baiser qui est quand même assez vaseuse il faut bien le dire ^^ D'ailleurs le pauvre ne sait quoi dire et finit par avouer non sans mal que c'est parce qu'il en mourait d'envie. Après cet aveux, Touga explique que lui est follement amoureux d'Utena. Saionji est amoureux lui aussi mais refuse de dire de qui.

Chapitre 15 : Séductions

(mmm, le titre promet^^)

**Dans une tour haut perchée blanche, il fait sombre.**

Soudain la voûte s'illumine d'étoiles.

Une femme s'approche.

Son pas est silencieux. Elle est aussi sombre que la nuit.

Sa peau est noire, ses cheveux aussi le sont.

Seul le reflet de ses lunettes indique qu'elle est là.

Silencieusement elle s'approche.

Un homme est perché sur la luette astronomique contemplant silencieusement la voûte céleste. Qu'elle est belle parsemée d'étoiles, qu'elle est mystérieuse, si inaccessible. Si porche et pourtant si lointaine, une quête, un désir. Celui de briller dans le monde des humains comme une étoile. Que le monde reconnaisse son talent, le reconnaisse. Modéliser à sa guise, soumettre à ses désirs, avoir l'inaccessible, tout avoir.

Pouvoir, séduction, richesse, amour, gloire…

Que de rêve, de folie même, l'homme renifle une rose aussi noire que le reste de la pièce. Il la porte à son nez, l'hume et la laisse choir.

En décrivant une courbe gracieuse, elle tombe à terre.

Aux pieds de le jeune fille qui contemple silencieusement le jeune homme.

Celui-ci l'aperçoit et d'un mouvement léger, gracieux comme celui d'une panthère, il se retrouve à terre. Il n'a fait aucun bruit.

Il s'approche de le jeune fille qui le regarde comme un dieu, comme son soleil.

Doucement il lui caresse les cheveux puis les joues. Et puis lui enlève des lunettes.

Il défait son chignon….

Les cheveux noirs tombent en cascade sur les épaules de la fille.

Ses cheveux sont magnifiques, ainsi, elle est vraiment belle, magnifique même. Beauté noire et ensorcelante.

**Homme** : Je te préfère ainsi.

La jeune fille acquiesce.

L'homme l'enlace, la prenant dans ses bras tendrement. Appréciant ce contact, elle se blottit aussi contre lui, recherchant réconfort et tendresse.

L'homme la caresse doucement. Le visage, le dos. Puis doucement ôte délicatement le nœud de sa chemise d'étudiante.

Le corsage ainsi ouvert, il caresse doucement le corps tout en embrassant la jeune fille qui lui répond avec fougue. Il fait glisser son corsage et tout en enlaçant, il l'entraîne vers le canapé où ils se donnent l'un à l'autre.

**Dans une chambre étudiante.**

La nuit illumine la pièce d'une lumière bleutée. La télévision allumé diffuse un nuage de points noirs et blancs, l'heure est trop tardive pour les émissions.

La lune illumine un instant la chambre.

Nous voyons dans sur la table entre une assiette de cookies à moitié entamée et une assiette vide, un drôle d'animal. Il est gris, il a de grandes oreilles roses à l'intérieur, il porte une sorte de masque sur le visage et ronfle en faisant « Chuchu ».

A côté de lui une télécommande dans la main, Utena s'est endormie sur la table devant la télé à côté de Chuchu.

Un ronflement plus fort que les autres de l'animal, la réveille.

Elle se frotte les yeux bouffis par le sommeil et regarde autour d'elle.

Ne voyant personne, elle éteint al télévision.

Utena : Anthy n'est toujours pas rentrée… Je me demande bien où elle est allée, qui elle est allée voir… Elle ne me parle jamais de ses sorties nocturnes…

Le Lendemain. Au Campus de l'académie Otohori 

**Filles :** KYAAAaaaaaaaa !!

**Filles : **Regardez, il est là !!

**Filles : **Il est revenu !!

**Filles : **ENFIN !!

**Filles : **SAIONJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

En effet, Saionji fait une entrée plus que remarquée. Il salue doucement en souriant les filles qui s'esclaffent et le regardent avec admiration.

Heureusement pour lui, les cours commençant avant qu'elles aient eues le temps se précipiter sur lui et l'assassiner de questions.

**Flash-back**

**Touga :** NON !! NON !! J'ai dit non !! Tu m'entends un peu ??? Tête de pioche ! BAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Touga crie sur Saionji qui l'écoute calmement.

**Saionji :** Mais Touga… Il faut que je m'entraîne, tu as oublié le tournoi de kendo à la fin de l'année. Je suis leur champion, je ne peux les abandonner…

**Touga :** NON !!

Il le prend pas le col et lui crie dans les oreilles : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNn !!

**Saionji :** Du calme Touga… J'ai demandé au docteur. Regarde !!

Il lui tend un mot du médecin autorisant son patient à sortir à condition de se ménager.

**Touga : **C'est bien ce que je te disais !! NON !! Ca se voit que le médecin ne te connaît pas !! Te ménager !!! N'importe quoi !!

**Saionji : **Je ne peux pas encore m'entraîner mais mon appariation aux entraînements a remonter le moral des troupes. En plus, j'ai raté le début du second semestre, c'est important. Il faut que j'aille en cours sinon je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir.

**Touga : **Ane bâté !! PFFFFFFffff !! J'abandonne !! Fais comme tu veux, après va pas te plaindre… Tu m'entends ??

Saionji s'approche de Touga et l'embrassa près l'oreille lui murmure « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon beau Touga ?? » dit il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

**Touga : **« Toi ! Je te retiens !! » rouge comme une tomate.

Saionji rit aux éclats.

**Saionji : **Je te promets d'être sage comme une image, Touga, promis !!

**Touga : **On verra ça ! !! Demain, c'est le grand jour…

**Saionji : **Qu'y a t-il de spécial ?

**Touga : **L'anniversaire d'Utena.

**Saionji : **Je… vois… Tu lui as acheté quelque chose ?

**Touga : **Oui, j'espère que ça va lui faire plaisir… Je vais aussi l'inviter au restaurant.

**Saionji **de mauvaise humeur **:** Pas la peine que je t'attende demain soir alors ??

**Touga : **Non !! De toute façon, si tu va mieux, je vais retourner chez moi. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici.

**Saionji **surpris **: **Alors tu refuses ?

**Touga : **Il faut que j'en parle à Nanami. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais… j'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi et de ton hospitalité.

**Saionji : **Oh non !! Ca me fera plaisir tu sais. Très je t'en prie, reste vivre ici…

**Touga : **Le problème c'est Nanami, je me vois pas la laisser seule dans cette grande maison… Mes parents ne seront pas d'accord.

**Saionji : **Elle devrait aussi prendre un logement étudiant. C'est important pour elle de vivre des fois un peu loin de sa famille, pour acquérir sa personnalité, son indépendance.

**Touga : **Je verrais bien ce qu'elle en dit…

**Saionji :** Je me charge de la convaincre. Mais, toi, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas !!

Touga est sidéré par le ton implorant de son ami qui le regarde avec des grands yeux légèrement humides et si inquiets.

Il s'approche alors de Saionji jusqu'à le toucher. Celui-ci assis, le prend dans ses bras, alors qu'il reste debout surpris. Comprenant la peine et surtout la solitude inattendue de son ami, il lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Saionji le serre alors plus fort.

**Touga : **Je m'arrangerai… si ça te fait tant plaisir que ça …

**Saionji **relevant la tête : Oui !! Bon, allons nous coucher, je suis encore un peu fatigué…

**Touga : **Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi sinon je vais me fâcher.

**Saionji : **Promis, Touga. Oyasumi !!

**Touga : **Bonne nuit, tête de piaf !!

**Fin du flash-back**

Ainsi, malgré tout Saionji était retourné à l'académie…

Pour le plus grand bonheur des filles qui béatifiaient et se retournaient sur son passage.

Après une journée fatigante, avec de nombreuses interrogations de la part des autres étudiants mais aussi des professeurs, Saionji en avait profité pour se réfugier dans le calme tout relatif de la salle d'entraînement de kendo.

En effet, le retour de Saionji s'était répandu comme un feu de poudre en pleine brousse, toute l'académie était au courant. « Radio couloir » ou « radio potins » fonctionnaient à fond.

Dans un endroit les célèbres ombres A-ko et B-ko étaient mêmes intervenues [MSOffice1] en ombres chinoises comme à leur habitude.

**A-Ko :** Sais-tu ? sais-tu ce que je sais ?

**B-Ko :** Non, je ne sais, non je ne sais !!

**A-Ko : **Imagine, imagine, imagine une académie…

**B-Ko : **J'aime pas étudier…. J'aime pas travailler.

**A-Ko :** Mais la connaissance apporte beaucoup, c'est un trésor si précieux à chérir

**B-Ko : **mais il n'a aucune valeur ton trésor et c'est pas parce que t'as fait des études que tu trouves un job à la clef

**A-Ko :** La vérité parle par ta bouche, ô mon enfant…

**B-Ko : **Alors quel intérêt ??

**A-Ko :** qui sait ? pour soi-même, avoir des connaissances, avoir une certaine appréhension de l'univers, pouvoir comprendre, deviner, faire et deviner, élaborer des théories, être cultivé…

**B-Ko : **C'est des fois un fardeau, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux être lobotomisé parfois. Au moins tu t'interroge pas sur toi-même, ta place dans le monde et la société, ton rôle à jouer dans cette vaste comédie qu'est la vie… Ne pas réfléchir, vivre au jour le jour… Ne pas s'interroger, ne pas savoir, ne pas voir… La connaissance est un fardeau…

**A-Ko : **Chaque chose a son contre-poids, ses exigences, tu n'as rien sans rien… Sais-tu ? sais-tu ce que je sais ?

**B-Ko : **Je ne sais qu'une chose c'est que je ne sais rien…[MSOffice2] 

Les filles avaient donc sues que le beau et libre Saionji (en effet, depuis sa rupture avec Anthy, les filles lui couraient après, toutes plus empressées les unes que les autres) était  revenu, elles s'étaient empressées d'aller le voir, espérant le voir s'entraîner en tenue traditionnelle où il était si sexy notamment quand son yukata laissait voir sa poitrine albâtre…

Les pratiquants de kendo [MSOffice3] étaient largement dégoûtés de tout se monde, les filles piaffant à qui mieux mieux et s'extasiant devant Saionji n'étaient même pas venues une fois les encourager alors qu'ils s'entraînaient si dur, notamment en vue de la coupe du championnat de cette fin d'année.

Mais ils les comprenaient aussi… Saionji était doués, il pratiquait cet art ainsi que d'autres arts martiaux depuis l'enfance, son habilité et sa technique étaient tout bonnement incroyable. L'académie plaçaient d'ailleurs ses espoirs en lui afin de lui remporter enfin une coupe et donc gloire.

Déçues, elles se rendirent vite compte que Saionji ne s'entraînerait pas aujourd'hui. Elles étaient restées jusqu'à ce que l'entraîneur les chasse. Ceci avait permis à tous les sportifs de se réunir et de fêter dignement et tranquillement le retour de leur capitaine qu'ils admiraient tous et aimaient.[MSOffice4] 

Pendant ce temps, Jury et Miki se baladaient ensemble, se tenant la même la main. Le dîner de la veille semblait avoir changé pas mal de choses entre eux. Cela faisait plaisir de voir le sourire béat et innocent de Miki et aussi Jury être moins austère voir presque souriante. Saionji et Touga étaient très contents pour ces deux là qu'ils trouvaient assortis, les deux jeunes garçons avaient prévu de se retrouver le soir même pour préparer une petite surprise de leur crue aux amoureux (qu'ils organiseraient pour le week-end).

Quand à Touga, il avait repris ses tactiques d'approche de la non moins célèbre Utena en lui murmurant des « I want you Baby » ce qui la faisait invariablement rougir. Il l'accompagnait partout, à dîner, au cours ensemble…

Utena était à la fois excédée, amusée et flattée de ce petit manège. Elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes une bonne fois pour toutes.

**Utena :** TOUGA !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Touga :** Oui, délicieuse Utena ? Que puis-je pour ton aimable service ??

**Utena **: Si tu m'expliquais un peu ce que tu veux, au lieu de me tourner autour.

**Touga **: Avoue que tu n'aimes pas ça ??

**Utena **rougissant : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… 

**Touga **: Tu sais ce que je croie ? t'intéresserais-tu à moi, ma douce ?

**Utena **: N'importe quoi !! Alors que me veux-tu ??

**Touga **: Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me regarder à la dérobade, ce serait plus à moi de te poser le question, non ??

**Utena **: Tu délires mon vieux !! Ils faut arrêter de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !! La moquette c'est mauvais pour la santé !! N'IMPORTE QUOI !! Je m'en vais !!

Utena commence à se retourner mais Touga l'attrape par le poignée.

**Touga **: Tss ! Farouche demoiselle, ne vous en allez pas si précipitamment. Pourquoi refusez d'affronter la réalité ??

**Utena **: Je te regarde pas !! Tu m'es indifférent !!

**Touga **: « Au vue d'une réaction si véhémente, je ne peux que me poser des questions, non ? » Dit il en caressant ses cheveux « Magnifique tout comme toi, mon oiseau effarouché »

**Utena **: Je ne suis pas ton oiseau !!

**Touga **: « Tu n'aimerais pas que je te fasse chanter ?? » dit il en lui lançant un clin d'œil séducteur.

Utena devient toute rouge.

**Touga **: « Accordes moi une soirée je te prie, ma belle »

**Utena **: En échange, tu me laisseras enfin la paix ?

**Touga **riant : Si c'est ce que tu désires mais je vais et faire changer d'avis.

**Utena ***Aucune chance mon gars !! * « Bon ce soir ça te va ?3

**Touga **: Que de précipitation, tu as tant hâte de ma voir ?

**Utena **: J'ai plutôt hâte de me débarrasser de toi !!

**Touga **: « Quel humour, très cher. Ce soir, il y a aucun problème » * Saionji se débrouillera bien sans moi * « Je viendrai te chercher chez toi à 20h, cela te convient-il ? »

**Utena **: Bien… bon, je vais en cours !!

**Touga **: A ce soir, ma charmante princesse !!

Touga passe la fin de la journée après les cours à se préparer pour la soirée en prévision. Soudain, pris de remords, il écrit un mot à Saionji qu'il laisse en évidence sur la table. Puis, il passe acheter un bouquet de roses rouges et s'en va sonner à la porte d'Utena.

Pendant ce temps, Saionji a assisté à l'entraînement de kendo et a un peu participé afin de ne pas perdre le coup de main.

Quant à Miki, il avait décidé d'avoir enfin une discussion très sérieuse avec sa sœur Kozue à propos de sa jalousie manifeste envers toute personne, et notamment Jury, qui l'approchait.

Jury avait décidé de s'entraîner pour le championnat d'escrime qui devait bientôt avoir lieu et qu'elle rêvait de remporter.

Un coup frappé à la porte. On ouvre. Elle prend ses bagages et ses affaires, d'une longue robe vêtue et part accompagnée de son prince d'une soirée.

Pour ce rendez-vous, Utena s'est mise en robe rose claire vêtue d'un filet long en soie type chinois blanc. Quand à Touga, il a pris un pantalon noir moulant avec un haut court de la même couleur et une veste rouge sang. Tous les deux sont très élégants et bien assortis, d'ailleurs, les gens se retournent sur leur passage.

**Utena **: Où allons-nous ?

**Touga **: Je suis ton humble chevalier servant, chère Utena. Où veux-tu aller ?

**Utena **: Que dirais-tu d'un café-théâtre ?

**Touga **: Excellente idée !! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé mais j'aime beaucoup. Tu en connais de bien ?

**Utena **: Oui, puisque j'y pense, il y a le 'Boui Boui' [MSOffice5] dont j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé.

**Touga **: Je te suis.

La soirée ce passe bien. Le café théâtre est dans le vieux Tokyo, la compagnie est agréable et détendue. Les gens boivent du bon vin mais point top n'en faut… Le repas est simple mais de bon goût et surtout, le spectacle est une perle. Une merveille d'humour, excellent. Utena et Touga rient de bons cœurs, oubliant ainsi les soucis quotidiens qui les accablent, déposant leur fardeau un instant. C'est très drôle, léger et humoristique.

Au cours de cette soirée, Utena se surprend à apprécier Touga. Elle est loin du poncif qu'elle imaginait. Il est très intelligent, sa compagnie est fort agréable. Il est beau garçon et très troublant. Elle se surprend à plusieurs reprises à rougir à quelques uns de ses compliments et aussi à lancer quelques regards en sa direction. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était beau. Il était charismatique et il était très très attirant.[MSOffice6] 

Cette soirée se déroulait parfaitement. Après le spectacle, les deux jeunes gens se baladèrent tranquillement dans Tokyo. La nuit illuminait la ville, la rendant encore plus belle. Les monuments et les magasins brillaient à la lueur des néons [MSOffice7] donnant des couleurs orangées, rosées, verdâtres… une véritable symphonie de couleur. Les gens se baladaient, des salary men bourrés comme des coings essayant vainement de se détendre de leur dur labeur et n'ayant que peu envie de retrouver leur femme qu'ils avaient épousé par mariage arrangé. Des étudiants se baladaient à moto faisant le plus de bruit essayant de semer la terreur à force de cris bruyants. Les couples aussi s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Les prostituées attiraient le chaland. Quelques magasins épars étaient encore ouvert. Ils allèrent ensuite à un karaoké chanter quelques chansons.

Utena avait passée un très bonne soirée avec Touga qu'elle trouvait décidément très charmant mais aussi troublant. Il lui rappelait quelque fois le prince de son enfance, ce parfum de rose éparse, ce charme, l'impression de confiance et le charisme qui émanait de lui tout cela était indéniable. Et surtout il ne la considérait pas comme un faible femme mais comme une personne en tant que telle, il était toujours très poli. Bref, un vrai prince charmant. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

**Touga **: Alors ?? comment était-ce ??

**Utena **: Très bien, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée.

**Touga **: Tu m'en vois ravi.

Utena ne dit rien le regardant tout en rougissant légèrement.

**Touga **: Tu m'autorises maintenant à te faire la cour en bonne et due forme ? et à ne plus me rejeter ?

**Utena **: Euh … Oui… si cela te fait plaisir….

**Touga **: Parfait, à demain, ma belle !!

Touga partit en agitant la main.

Petit retour en arrière, [MSOffice8] l'entraînement de kendo s'est terminé. Les étudiants sont vraiment ravis du retour de Saionji qui leur a remonté le moral. A la sortie des cours, une jeune étudiante, Elaya, [MSOffice9] la voisine de Saionji et Touga, cartable à la main est là, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Quand elle voit Saionji, elle se précipité vers lui.

**Elaya **: « Saionji, par là !! » dit elle en agitant la main.

**Saionji** : Elaya ?? !! Que fais-tu ici ?

**Elaya **: J'ai été admis dans votre académie. J'ai aussi appris que tu étais l'un des tenants du titre de kendo. Je suis impressionnée…

**Saionji** : J'aime beaucoup le kendo, je trouve cela si reposant, un exercice du corps et de l'âme.

**Elaya **: Cela m'étonne pas de toi. Tu permets que l'on rentre ensemble ? Je connais pas encore grand monde vu que c'est mon 1er jour ici, et puis nous sommes voisins.

**Saionji** : Pas de soucis.

Sur le chemin, ils discutent activement. Elaya est une jeune fille directe, dynamique, pleine d'entrain et gaie elle rêve de faire carrière comme journaliste et aussi comme écrivain.

Elle adore d'ailleurs raconter des histoires, elle s'est déjà essayé à quelques nouvelles dont un a retenu l'attention d'un magazine qui compte la publié ce dont elle est ravie ce complément d'argent n'étant pas de refus. Les deux jeunes gens discutent activement, ils en profitent pour faire les courses aussi.[MSOffice10] 

Ils se séparent, promettant de se revoir car Elaya s'est gentiment proposée pour aider les deux jeunes garçons à organiser une soirée spéciale pour Jury et Miki, qu'elle rencontrera à l'occasion, enfin après avoir tellement entendu parler d'eux par Saionji et Touga mais aussi dans l'université.[MSOffice11] .

Seul, Saionji trouve le mot de Touga lui indiquant qu'il rentrera tard pour cause de rendez-vous amoureux. Soupirant, Saionji froisse d'un mouvement colérique la lettre et l'envoie directement dans la poubelle en s'écriant « Panier !! »

Malgré tout, il est triste. Quelques instants plus tard, il sonne chez sa voisine qui lui ouvre surprise.

**Elaya **: Saionji ??

**Saionji** : Touga m'a planté là, j'ai pas trop envie de manger seul. Alors je me disais que… si t'avais rien de prévu… qu'on aurait pu…

**Elaya **: Bien sûr !! Pas de problème !! Je vais te faire goûter ma spécialité : les nems faits maison. Tu aimes ?

**Saionji** : Ce sera parfait, merci beaucoup Elaya… T'es une chic fille !!

Elaya rit à cette remarque, les deux jeunes gens discutent et mangent tranquillement.

**Elaya **: Ca te dit de voir une cassette vidéo ? Je l'ai loué hier ?

**Saionji** : Que me proposes-tu ?

**Elaya **: Shrek[MSOffice12] !!

**Saionji** : Pourquoi pas ? je l'ai jamais vu après tout !!

**Elaya **: Bien allons-y !!

Après le film… **Elaya **: Dis moi Saionji, j'ai une question à te poser ?

**Saionji** : Oui, je t'écoute…

**Elaya **: Es-tu amoureux de Touga ??

A suivre…

Je sais je suis diaboliquement cruelle de vous faire finir sur cette interrogation mais il faut que je vous encourage à suivre ma fic, ne ?? Alors que va répondre Saionji ? Que va t-il se passer ensuite . Utena va t-elle tomber amoureuse de Touga qui semble être son adversaire désigner pour le 4ème duel ? Et que va dire Anthy de tout ça ?? Bref, et plein d'autres questions que vous vous posez certainement[MSOffice13] , ne ?

A la prochaine ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 2  
[MSOffice1] (Chris : je sais je les ai oubliés celle là, que voulez vous, le cerveau est pas toujours opérationnel. 

Saionji : parce qu'il a été ??            Chris : mmm, bonne question à 1 000 000 points    Saionji : et c'est quoi la réponse ? . Si j'ai 1 million de points, je peux m'en aller ??      Chris : bah t'as pas bien avec moi ??

Saionji : C'est long ton truc !! j'en ai marre d'être le pauvre cloche de service                   Chris : mais t'es le héros de mon histoire                   Saionji : m'en fous !! alors t'as un cerveau ?                              Chris : biologiquement, j'en ai besoin donc oui                       Saionji : ça c'est de la réponse       Chris : ^^ paraît qu'il fume même

Saionji : tu m'étonnes….. Ca marche du tonnerre en plus

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 2  
[MSOffice2] Alors, celui qui a deviné à quoi mon génialissime cerveau a pensé (quoi il est pas génial le cerveau ??? non ??? bon ok, il est pas génial, je m'en va) et a fumé pour pondre ça. Bref, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et le rapport obscur (au secours) avec sa fic à le droit à une dédicace (Saionji : tu parles avec ça comme carotte, personne va te répondre   Chris : ORO ?? mais tu veux que je donne quoi, ma chemise ?   Saionji : tu parles elle est élimée, laisse tomber, dédicace !!

Chris : savait que t'allait dire ça, t'es chou !! Cœur ^^       Saionji : MDR !! Au secours !!)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 2  
[MSOffice3] je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle ? des kendokas ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 2  
[MSOffice4] en tout bien tout honneur !!! à quoi vous pensez hein ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice5] Le 'Boui Boui' est un café théâtre de Lyon assez sympa pour le peu que j'y suis allée.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice6] TOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! je craque aussi pour ce perso !! Yeux en forme de cœur. Veux le même à la maison 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice7] A Tokyo il y a peu très peu de lampadaire, ce qui éclaire la ville, c'ets els néons des magasins.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice8] Ben oui, j'en ai oublié un de perso en cours de route, je vais pas le semer 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice9] je répète que c'est un personnage de mon cru !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice10] Ben ouais, le frigo il se rempli pas tout seul ,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice11] Ils sont super célèbres dans le DAN alors dans la fic aussi

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice12] C'est le dernière vidéo -  hors animation japonaise je précise - que j'ai vu, c'est pour ça je sais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice13] N'hésitez pas à les poser à l'auteur, en l'occurrence moi, je vais voir si je peux semer des indices pour vous répondre ou faire des « scènes spéciales »


	16. Rêves de toi

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (titre en cours de gestation donc susceptible de changement !!)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohoru Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Genre : yaoi, avec je l'espère une touche d'humour (on verra ce que je peux faire !!)

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

**Résumé **: Saionji est reparti s'entraîner au kendo et a repris du même coup les cours. Touga a repris la conquête d'Utena qu'il a invité pour son anniversaire à passer un soirée en sa compagnie[MSOffice1] . Contrairement ce à quoi elle pensait, Utena apprécie fortement la compagnie de Touga et ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver plus qu'attirant. Il a gagné son pari, et est autorisé à faire sa cour auprès de la demoiselle tant convoitée. Elaya qui est dans la même académie que les personnages, va à la rencontre de Saionji qui a fini son entraînement de kendo. Arrivé à son appartement, Saionji trouve le mot de Touga qui lui a faussé compagnie pour la belle et désirable Utena. N'ayant aucune envie de passer la soirée seul, il rejoint sa voisine Elaya.

Chapitre 16 : Rêves de toi[MSOffice2]

(mmm, le titre promet^^)

Après le film… **Elaya **: Dis moi Saionji, j'ai une question à te poser ?

**Saionji** : Oui, je t'écoute…

**Elaya **: Es-tu amoureux de Touga ??

Saionji regarde Elaya interloqué. Différentes émotions se peignent sur son visage : peine, tristesse, douleur, chaleur…

**Saionji** : Pourquoi cette question ?

**Elaya **: Tu cherches à t'esquiver on dirait !!

**Saionji** : … Peut être…

**Elaya **: Je connaît une jeune fille qui aimerait sortir avec toi. Une bonne amie à moi. Mais je ne veux pas la jeter dans tes bras si tu as déjà quelqu'un. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça…

**Saionji** : ???

**Elaya **: Je suis inquiète pour toi.

**Saionji** : Pour moi ??

**Elaya **: Oui, tu agi vraiment comme un grand dadet. Ce n'est pas en continuant ainsi que Touga va comprendre ce que tu éprouves pour lui.

**Saionji** : Mais je n'éprouve rien pour lui…

**Elaya **: Menteur !!

Saionji baisse la tête, honteux, il se tait, ne sait que dire.

**Elaya **: On va faire un test très bête. Tu veux que je t'hypnotise ?

**Saionji** : Ca va pas la tête ?

**Elaya **: Si, alors prenons le problème par un autre bout. Pourquoi fais-tu ces duels ? enfin pourquoi y participais-tu ?

**Saionji** : Ca ne te concerne pas !!

Saionji se lève, il est sur le point de partir quand Elaya le retient par la main.

**Elaya **: Attends Saionji !! Je ne veux que ton bien ??

**Saionji** : Pourquoi ??

**Elaya **: Parce que je te trouves très sympathique tu es toujours là pour m'aider dans mes devoirs, me remonter le moral. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé un travail. [MSOffice3] Rassures toi, je n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux, je te considère un peu comme mon petit frère.

Sur ses mots, Elaya embrasse Saionji sur le front. Ce dernier se met à pleurer. Elaya le prend dans ses bras, le consolant et séchant ses pleurs.

**Elaya **: Là, là, ne pleure plus, imagine que ce n'est pas moi qui te prends dans mes bras mais Touga. Ses cheveux rouges, son parfum, tu les sens…

**Saionji** : Comment ??

**Elaya **: Comment j'ai su ?

Saionji hoche la tête.

**Elaya **: BAKA NA !! C'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Touga est vraiment stupide pour pas s'en apercevoir. Toute ton attitude change quand il est là. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, tes yeux brillent. Tu meures d'envie de le toucher et tu fais tout pour le toucher accidentellement. Tu ne supportes pas qu'il soit triste, tu es toujours là quand il a besoin de toi. Tout ton corps irradie d'amour pour lui.

**Saionji** : A ce point ?

**Elaya **: Oui…

**Saionji** : Je ne savais pas… Tu sais, ça été très dur pour moi… d'admettre que… je le désirai plus que tout, d'admettre que j'étais de toutes ses filles qui étaient à côté de lui l'embrassant sans vergogne et couchant avec lui… J'ai tellement désiré être à leur place, être l'un d'elle. Tu sais… Je ne rêve plus que de lui… depuis si longtemps.

**Elaya **: Je sais combien cela peut être dur. Aimer en secret. S'apercevoir qu'on a franchi le cap de l'amitié et que l'on est tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de son ami, de son meilleur ami. Il m'est arrivé la même chose…

**Saionji** : Raconte moi, s'il te plaît…

**Elaya **: Il s'appelle Naoe, tu sais il est dans le club de kendo.

**Saionji** : Je vois qui c'est, un gars sympathique.

**Elaya **: Nos mères sont les meilleures amies, nous avons été éduqués ensemble. Depuis toute petite, il est là, à mes côtés et je suis là, à ses côtés. Je l'ai vu grandir, évoluer. Nous étions devenus amis, les meilleurs amis, très complices. Nous partagions tout. Puis un jour, il a eu une petite copine. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'haïr cette fille, de l'envier, de le haïr pour me faire souffrir. Je me suis rendue compte à ce moment que je l'aimais plus que tout. J4ia essayé de le cacher, de ne rien dire. Il passait de petite amie en petite amie, ne trouvant pas la tranquillité et me faisant souffrir. Puis un jour, il est entré dans un gang… Il a appris à se battre, il a changé. J'étais très inquiète pour lui, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Nous nous sommes mis à moins nous voir mais il me manquait terriblement. Un jour, je suis allée le voir dans son gang. Je suis tombée sur une bagarre entre deux clans, il était là, tapant à cœur joie sur d'autres jeunes hommes. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter… Me reconnaissant, il m'accueillit à bras ouvert. Puis quelqu'un essaye de le tuer, je m'interposais alors. A la suite de cet accident, je fut hospitalisé et il quitta le gang, ne se pardonnant pas ce qu'il considérait comme sa faute. Il fut aux petits soins pour moi. Un soir, je le vis, il se sentait seul, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de petite amie. Alors, je lui avouait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il fut surpris, choqué mais ravi aussi. Cette nuit là fut la plus belle mais aussi la plus courte de toute mon existence car nous nous donnâmes l'un à l'autre. J'avais cru que cet aveu résoudrait tout. Pendant quelque temps, ce fut le cas, nous nagions dans le bonheur parfait. Puis une fille est arrivée, elle l'a séduit. Il m'a alors laissé, disant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Il vit encore avec elle, depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu… J'ai essayé de refaire ma vie, de trouver un ami mais à chaque fois, cela ne durait pas plus de quelques jours…. Car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui et de murmurer son nom. Pendant un an, je me suis inscrite à une école différente de la sienne pour ne plus le voir, l'oublier mais j'échoua totalement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je l'ai aimée, que dis-je, je l'aime toujours. Je n'ai pas encore osé lui parler depuis que je suis à l'académie… Je n'ose pas, je ne fais que de le guetter, de le regarder, me repaissant de sa vue qui me fait comme à chaque fois un bien fou.

**Saionji** : Quelle triste histoire… Un amour non partagé.

**Elaya **: Il m'aime mais pas de la façon dont je l'aime, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

**Saionji** : Tu sais, il est seul en ce moment, ça fait longtemps que les filles n'ont plus aucun succès auprès de lui. Tu devrais peut être essayer.

**Elaya **: Je ne sais pas…

**Saionji** : Je lui parlerai si tu veux…

**Elaya **: Tu ferais ça ??

Elaya a le visage qui rayonne de joie.

**Elaya **: Quoique ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

**Saionji** : Laisse moi faire, je le connais Naoe. Je vais le défier, il pourra pas refuser, et comme il va perdre contre moi, je lui imposerai un gage : te revoir. Après ce sera à toi de jouer.

Elaya se met à rire.

**Saionji** : Ca fait du bien de et voir à nouveau sourire, tu sais Elaya….

Saionji hésite, il tremble quelque peu, ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort.

**Saionji** : Est-ce que tu penses que…. Que j'ai… une chance…. Avec lui ?

**Elaya **: Je pense que vous êtes fait l'uns pour l'autre…

**Saionji** rougissant comme une pivoine : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ??

**Elaya **: Touga est bien plus naturel et détendu quand tu es là, il t'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense qu'il ne suffit pas de grand chose pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

**Saionji** : Je ne suis pas sûr…

**Elaya **: Moi si, il n'a jamais été très stable avec les filles comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'inaccessible…

**Saionji** : Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire…

**Elaya **: Aucune importance. Il fut absolument que tu te déclares auprès de lui.

**Saionji** : Mais il est amoureux d'Utena !!

**Elaya **: Qu'importe !! FONCE !!

Saionji se met à rougir.

**Saionji** : Jamais je n'oserai lui dire ne face ce que je ressens….

**Elaya **: Alors trouve un autre moyen de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments…

**Saionji** : Je vais lui écrire… c'est le plus facile pour moi…

**Elaya **: Bien, bien. Bonne chance Saionji. Tu vas voir, il faut y croire, ça va marcher d'enfer entre vous.

Saionji se met à rougir.

**Elaya **: Et n'oublie pas de tout me raconter. TOUT !!

Saionji rougit comme une pivoine. Elaya l'embrasse sur la joue.

**Elaya **: Allez bonne nuit mon petit Saionji, n'oublie pas qu'en rêve, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ton cher Touga !!

**Saionji** rouge : Tais-toi !!

Saionji part. Cette discussion lui a fait du bien. Il a réussit à admettre ce qu'il ressentait et ce devant une personne extérieure. Il se sent soulagé d'un grand poids. Quand il rentre, il est 3h du matin. L'appartement est sombre. Il se dirige lentement vers la chambre qui contient maintenant deux lits de chaque côté du mur. Arrivé dans la chambre Saionji contemple doucement Touga qui dort. Enlevant sa chemise, il se trouve torse nu. Il se dirige lentement vers le lit de Touga, profondément endormi.

Celui-ci dort. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, ses lèvres roses et délicieusement nacrées. Saionji ne peut s'empêcher de poser le doigt dessus et d'en suivre amoureusement les contours. Il s'assoit alors à côté de Touga.

Soudain, il n'en peut plus et devient fou à ce corps sans défense, ce corps qui appartient à l'être qui lui est le plus cher au monde.

Il prend la main de Touga et la pose sur son cœur tout en se mettant à parler à voix basse et rauque de désir trop longtemps contenu.

**Saionji** : Touga…. Touga… Sens-tu battre mon cœur ? le sens-tu ?? Il ne bat que pour toi… Je n'en peux plus. Tu dors dans la même chambre que moi depuis un mois maintenant et si tu savais comme je te désire. J'ai envie de te choyer, de t'aimer au grand jour, de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de t'entendre gémir de plaisir. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. Dans mes rêves, tu apparaît toujours conciliant mais quand je me réveilles, je suis frustré de ne savoir que ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout, que ce n'est pas la réalité. Touga… Je t'aime… Je t'en prie, dis moi que toi aussi tu ne me détestes pas, ou mieux que mes sentiments sont partagés. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, tu sais…

Saionji commence à caresser doucement et légèrement le visage tant aimé. Il passe la main dans les cheveux rouges, les soulèvent et sens leur délicats parfums. Il caresse doucement la tête de Touga, ses joues, son nez, tout le visage. Délicatement, il passe la main sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Touga remue quelque peu dans son sommeil. Saionji s'arrête continuant à observer l'objet de ses désirs inavoués depuis si longtemps, réprimés, qu'il s'est enfin avoué.

Ne pouvant pas s'arrêter, il commence à embrasser tout doucement le visage de Touga. Il explore minutieusement le visage. Baisant les paupières, les joues, le front, le menton, le nez. Il finit par passer à la bouche. Ses baisers deviennent de plus en plus fiévreux.

Soudain, il s'arrête.

**Saionji** : % Je ne peux pas faire ça…. Je ne peux pas faire ça… sans qu tu sois d'accord… Sinon c'est du vol… Je ne peux pas. Touga, je t'en prie… réponds à mon amour, je n'en peux plus de t'aimer en secret, de te regarder mais de ne pouvoir te toucher. Je rêve de toi nuits et jours. Tu me manques tant que tu n'es pas là. J'aime être près de toi, j'aime te toucher. Je rêve de t'embrasser. S'il te plaît, laisse moi t'embrasser… Laisse moi t'aimer…%

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre lui même, Saionji enlève le drap couvrant Touga et se couche à ses côtés. [MSOffice4] Il le prend doucement dans ses bras et s'endort alors paisiblement sachant que ses rêves vont le consoler momentanément.[MSOffice5] 

Le lendemain, le soleil se lève [MSOffice6] , les oiseaux chantent [MSOffice7] , un rayon de soleil vient éclairer Touga rendant ses cheveux encore plus rouges. Il sentait une chaleur tout contre lui, c'était doux [MSOffice8] , soyeux, ça sentait bon. Cette sensation était agréable, Touga se blottit encore plus contre cette source de chaleur. Il sentit alors deux bras musclés répondre à son besoin et l'enlacer plus étroitement et doucement. Il était plaqué contre un autre corps chaud. Il referma les yeux un instant goûtant la magie de l'instant, la sensation de bien être. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Une main chaude lui caressait doucement et avec amour les cheveux, Dieu qu'il était bien.

Soudain, le réveil sonna. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour se trouver dans les bras de Saionji. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine et envoya l'oreiller à la figure de celui-ci. Surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'esquiva pas le coup. Touga se dirigea alors brusquement dans la salle de bains. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau coula.

Saionji se décida à faire le lit et à préparer des pankakes, il savait que Touga adorait ça, pour le petit déjeuner. Au bout de quelques instants, il alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bains.

**Saionji** : Touga, le petit déjeuner est prêt !! Allez viens !!

Dans la salle de bains, Touga entendit la voix qui l'appelait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin, pourquoi il avait trouvé les bras de son ami si confortable et doux. EN y repensant, il mourrait d'envie de se blottir de nouveau contre ses bras forts…

**Touga** : % Mais qu'est-ce que je fis, moi ??? Ca va pas la tête !!%

Sur ces mots, Touga se foutu deux claques sonnantes.

**Touga** : % Arrête de penser à ça… Oui, c'est ça !! J'ai cru que c'était Utena !!

Touga n'était pas bien dupe de son mensonge mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se poser des questions ni même d'envisager ce que pouvait signer cette sensation de bien être.

**Touga** : % Plus jamais, ça ne doit se reproduire, plus jamais… %

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'enveloppa d'une serviette. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinait d'eau. Il passa ainsi dans la chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec Saionji qui préparait leurs affaires de ce matin. Saionji le regarda alors, ne pouvant poser les yeux autre part que sur le corps parfait et splendide de son ami. Le corps qu'il avait vu si souvent dans ses rêves. Il se mit à rougir.

**Saionji** bégayant : Je te laisse t'habiller.

Touga vit Saionji partir, il s'habilla rapidement puis regagna la cuisine où de délicieux pankaces n'attendaient que son bon vouloir.

**Touga** : Saionji, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dormir avec moi ?

**Saionji** bégayant : C'est à dire que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil…. % une excuse…. Vite…. %

**Touga** : Je n'aime pas que tu fasses ça, ne recommences plus s'il te plaît…

**Saionji** fut très triste à ces paroles : Comme tu voudras, pardonne moi mais comme tu faisais un cauchemar, il m'a semblé plus judicieux de….

**Touga** : Un cauchemar ? Je me rappelle de rien…

**Saionji** : C'est mieux ainsi… % c'est pas gagné d'avance, il ne supporte même pas que je le touche… Comment je vais faire ? Pourquoi ?%

Ce matin là, Touga anima seul la conversation, Saionji étant plongé dans des pensées bien noires.

**Touga** : Saionji, tu sais c'est merveilleux, Utena a accepté que je lui fasse la cour, c'est splendide !!

**Saionji** : Mmmm…

**Touga** : Elle est si merveilleuse, si belle, si féminine, mon idéal féminin[MSOffice9] …

Touga n'arrêta pas de parler d'Utena tout le long du trajet, ravi qu'elle l'avait autorisé à lui faire la cour. Arrivé à l'académie, la première chose qu'il fit fut de la saluer et de lui parler.

Saionji le regardait faire, un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Utena. Il avait envie de la gifler et de lui dire de ne pas toucher à son Touga. En effet, il l'appelait ainsi dans ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques jours, il devient évident qu'Utena succombait au charme de Touga. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue officiellement sa petite amie. Il l'avait même invité dans leur appartement. Saionji avait beau trouver la jeune fille sympathique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier, de ne plus vouloir la voir, d'être à sa place, de pouvoir tenir comme ça librement la main de Touga, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tous le monde…. Il se damnerait pour l'un de ses baisers, juste un seul qui le ferait revivre. Un si beau biser de son aimé, il en rêvait jour et nuit, il mourrait d'envie de passer à l'acte. Un seul geste, il rêvait de le toucher, un seul toucher pour lui permettre d'apprécier la texture de la peau, son parfum et sa douceur. Il le trouvait si beau quand il souriait, si beau avec ses cheveux rouges quel e soleil éclairait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, de penser à lui, nuit et jour, il l'appelait continuellement dans sa tête et ses rêves. Tout ceci le tourmentait, il avait plus ou moins renoncé à la lettre ne voulant pas gâcher le bonheur tout neuf de Touga. En effet, ce dernier semblait parfaitement heureux avec Utena, il ne voulait à aucun prix jouer les troubles fêtes. C'était aussi la première fois qu'une fille était aussi proche de son ami.

Il avait intensifié les entraînements prétextant la coupe de fin d'année mais dans l'exercice physique, il cherchait à s'épuiser, à ne plus penser, ne plus voir celui qui le tourmentait. Il avait aussi repris sa place comme serveur au café Auron [MSOffice10] avec Elaya. Il faisait des heures supplémentaires ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter son amie.

Quand à Jury et Miki, ils filaient le parfait amour lors de la soirée qu'ils avaient organisés pour les deux tourtereaux, ils avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble dans un appartement. Chose faite à présent. Tout ce passait bien pour eux, ils se souriant continuellement, Saionji était très heureux pour eux. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, c'était ses amis et il était heureux pour eux.

Les jeunes gens venaient d'ailleurs de temps en temps au café pour se détendre, parler avec leur ami de toujours mais aussi à Elaya, avec qui ils avaient très vite sympathisés.

Un soir, Touga reçu une lettre marqué d'un sceau qu'il s'empêcha d'ouvrir. Consterné, il la fit lire à Saionji.

**Saionji** : Un quatrième duel, le tien, Touga.

**Touga** : Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle !! Saionji !!

**Saionji** : Je m'en doute. Renonce alors à révolutionner le monde.

**Touga** : Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je veux savoir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça.

**Saionji** : Je ne suis pas sûr  que ce soit une bonne chose. Tu ferais mieux de renoncer. Tout à tout à perdre avec ce duel.

**Touga** : Je dirais plutôt tout à gagner…

**Saionji** : Comment penses-tu qu'Utena prenne la chose ??

**Touga** : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal…

**Saionji** : Je n'aimerai pas avoir à me battre contre la personne que j'aime.

**Touga** : Moi non plus… Je n'aime pas ça… mais je trouve que nous sommes allés trop loin… On ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin… En plus, j'aimerai être celui qui révolutionne le monde…

**Saionji** : Pour quoi faire ??

Touga regarde Saionji surpris de la question…

**Saionji** : Tu as tout ce que tu désires, tu es heureux, amoureux et on te rend cet amour. Que te faut-il de plus ??

**Touga** : Je ne sais pas mais il y a plein de choses qui ne vont pas par delà le monde…

**Saionji** : C'est vrai… Mais penses-tu que ce pouvoir de révolutionner le monde te permettre de changer les choses ? Ce serait trop facile…

**Touga** : Je ne sais pas mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne penses pas ??

**Saionji** : Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Fais seulement bien attention à toi. J'espère seulement que tu le regretteras pas…

**Touga** : Je te trouve bien cynique d'un coup…. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas… ?

Saionji sourit doucement à ses propos.

**Saionji** : Après tout tu as raison, ne dis ton pas aussi, tant qu'il y a de la vie[MSOffice11] , il y a de l'espoir, non ??

**Touga** : Tu as raison. Préparons nous pour le duel de demain !! Je gagnerais !!

**Saionji** : De toute façon, tu sais que je suis de ton côté.

**Touga** : Oui, je sais, Saionji, merci pour tout !! J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme ami, t'es un chic type !!

A SUIVRE….

Et un nouveau chapitre de fait !! Il s'en est passé des choses, ne ? Alors Utena et Touga, le nouveau couple de l'année et de l'académie Otohori ?? Qui va gagner ce 4ème duel ?? et que va t-il se passer ensuite ??

On arrive à un tournant de cette fanfic, à un passage clef ^^ Je vous fais bouillir d'impatience ? c'est le but du jeu. Encore quelques chapitres avant le fin – je ne sais pas encore combien- prenez patience, chers lecteurs… SI vous avez des commentaire, des suggestions et questions, je suis là pour ça. Ja ne ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice1]Chance ne !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice2] MMM.. ça c'est du titre qui promet dès le début !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice3] En effet, le patron du café où travaille Saionji a embauché Elaya comme serveuse.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice4] Arrêtez de penser à mal tous le temps ^^ rires

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice5] On fait ce qu'on peut avec ses cheveux, telle est ma devise !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice6] NON !! PAS VRAI !! Tu dis pas des évidences là ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice7] Chrichri ma vieille, tu fais du mielleux nian nian c'est pas croyable !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice8] ca sentait bon le sable chaud, mon mercenaire !! Pardon,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice9] je sais Utena ressemble pas trop à ça mais quel genre de compliments fait un homme sur une femme qui lui plaît ?? j'en sais rien moi ^^ alors j'invente ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice10] j'avais que ça comme nom en réserve ----------- 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice11] Je vais les fonds de tiroirs de proverbes ou quoi ??


	17. Deux duels pour le prix d’un

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être 

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!s

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (moi quoi !!)

Couple : Juri X miki déclaré                         Genre : MAGASALADEEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

**Résumé **: Saionji a avoué à Elaya son amour pour son ami de toujours : Touga.[C1] Mais bon Saionji a un peu de mal à l'admettre Il a d'ailleurs promis à Elaya de parler d'elle à l'ami d'enfance de celle-ci Naoe. Elaya encoure Saionji à se déclarer Utena et Touga sortent officiellement ensemble 

Chapitre 17 : Deux duels pour le prix d'un[C2]

Un jour comme les autres commence à l'académie Otohori. La matinée se passe calmement ponctuée de cours, des sonneries et des bavardages des étudiants. Une journée comme les autres en apparence mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses….

Utena et Touga sont partis déjeuner en amoureux…

**Touga** : Utena…

**Utena** : Oui ??

Il lui tend une rose blanche…

**Touga** : Ce soir, à l'arène des duels, nous combattrons…

**Utena** : Mais pourquoi ???

Soudain, ils sont interrompus.

**Nanami** : [C3] ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMaaaa !!!

Dit elle avant de se jeter à son cou et de tirer la langue à Utena qui observe effarée le manège de Nanami.

**Touga** : Nanami, tu sais que t'es lourde ??

En effet, Nanami s'est perchée sur le dos de son très cher frère.[C4] 

**Touga** : En plus, je t'ai toujours dit que je détestais que tu te perches sur mon dos.

**Nanami** : « Mais je voulais tellement te voir, onisama.[C5] »dit elle en lui souriant et suppliant.

Touga abandonne.

**Touga** : Je suis désolé Utena, ma sœur est parfois encombrante.

**Utena** : Tu as de la chance d'avoir de la famille, je suis fille unique et j'ai perdu mes parents….

**Touga** : Chère Utena, ma famille sera ta famille. Et tu verras nous deux, après la révolution du monde, nous serons très heureux.

**Utena** : Mais pourquoi te battre ??

**Touga** : Je t'expliquerai plus tard…. Quand nous serons tranquille.

En effet, Nanami s'est tranquillement installé et commence à déjeuner.

**Nanami** : Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon frère !! et de le toucher aussi !! Compris ???

Utena regarde avec ahurissement la jeune fille qui s'accroche au bras de son frère pour manger et lui donne même parfois la becquetée comme un enfant. Touga se laisse faire avec une patience inouïe qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de sa part.

**Nanami** : Dis moi Touga, où est Saionji ??

**Touga** : Je ne sais pas mais nous avions envie d'être un peu tous les deux seuls, vois tu, pas dérangés, être en amoureux….

**Nanami** : QUOIIIIIIII ??? ne me dis pas que tu …. Que toi….. que tu….. aimes cette greluche ??? Je te l'interdis !! et toi, ne t'approches pas de mon frère !!

**Utena **: Greluche ??? Greluche ??? qui c'est qui est une greluche ? !! tu vas voir !!! Tu veux te battre ??

**Nanami** : Où tu veux, quand tu veux !! Dans ma grande magnanimité, je te laisse le choix des armes !!

**Saionji** : Ca suffit !! Nanami !!

**Utena et Touga **surpris : Saionji ?

**Nanami** : « Saionji » dit elle en pleurant avant de venir pleurer contre le torse de celui-ci tout en lui donnant des coups de poings rageurs. « Pourquoi ??? pourquoi tu laisses Touga avec cette fille ?? pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?? »

**Saionji** : Viens, une bonne glace te fera du bien, je vais t'expliquer. Désolé du dérangement.

Saionji part en entraînant Nanami par la main, le bras posé sur son épaule pendant que celle-ci sèche ses pleurs. Utena et Touga sont encore abasourdis par ce spectacle. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de finir leur conversation que la cloche indiquant la reprise des cours se fait entendre.

**Touga** : « A ce soir chère Utena » dit il avant de lui dérober un baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Nanami se console avec les glaces que Saionji lui a offert. Quand Tsuwabuki arrive, Saionji lui demande de bien s'occuper de Nanami et de la consoler, mission qu'accepte avec empressement et joie le jeune garçon. Saionji laisse Nanami seule avec son « petit ami » officiel. La cloche sonnant, les étudiants rejoignent les cours.

La journée se passe, après l'entraînement de kendo, tard dans la soirée, Utena s'en va rejoindre l'arène des duels.

La colline sous le crépuscule, le chêne immense, l'escalier en colimaçon qui n'en finit pas. Enfin l'arène des duels. Anthy est là dans sa robe rouge bouffante, des roses à la main : une blanche qu'elle met sur le cœur d'Utena, une rouge destinée à Touga.

**Touga** : « Que le duel commence !! »

Après le récit de l'incantation d'Anthy, les duellistes se font face.

_« OUU kito to ku ouuh OUU kito to ku ouuh"_[C6] la chanson démarre, une voix de fille remplit le ciel. 

Utena s'élance à contrecœur contre Touga, l'homme qu'elle a appris à aimer. Elle repense aux bons moments passés ensemble : les restaurants, les cinémas._ « OUU kito to ku ouuh « OUU kito to ku ouuh shiroku… maborishi ouuuhhhh"_

Leur premier baiser et les nombreux qui suivirent…

Touga semble indifférent et ne rien éprouver lors de ce combat, ne pas avoir de sentiments.

_« OUU kito to ku ouuh shiroku… maborishi ouuuhhhh anata wo kuru OUUUUUUUUHHH_

_ouhh tenshi ouhhh"_

Tous ces souvenirs se mêlent l'empêchant de combattre sérieusement.

**Touga** : « Utena, si tu ne combats pas plus sérieusement, tu vas perdre !! »

Le duel est inégal, Touga fait des passes, il est rapide, flamboyant, habile et dangereux. Il sait ce qu'il veut, il sait ce qu'il fait et n'hésite pas un seul instant.

Elle ne sait que penser, ce qu'il veut, pourquoi elle combat. Et surtout pourquoi lui, celui qu'elle aime ? pourquoi ? des fois c'est si fatiguant de vouloir être un prince, elle se rappelle ces conversations avec Touga à ce sujet. Il lui demandait d'abandonner le statut de prince, de redevenir une princesse… c'était plus facile mais elle ne pouvait trahir son prince, celui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort peu après l'enterrent de ses parents, celui qui lui avait donné ce sceau de la rose, celui qui avait dit qu'ils se rencontreraient dans cette académie, celui qui sentait un parfum de rose, un parfum envoûtant, celui qui lui avait redonné espoir et dit de ne jamais perdre sa noblesse quoiqu'il arrive…

Utena contre comme elle peut les attaques de Touga, aucune des siennes ne porte alors que celles de son adversaire, de son prince, elles la touchent…

Soudain, elle se trouve à terre. Touga est sur elle, sourire aux lèvres. Il est de loin plus fort et plus à l'aise dans les duels qu'elle. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se relever.

Debout, essoufflée, elle embrasse son sceau de la rose.

**Utena **: O Dios, donne moi ton pouvoir, je t'en conjure !!

Le fantôme d'un beau jeune homme bronzé aux cheveux courts, Dios, qui descend du château étincellement apparaît. Il descend sur Utena qui tend les lèvres vers lui et semble comme prendre possession de son corps.

**Touga** : Maintenant…

A cet instant précis, Touga frappe Utena. Soudain, les cloches sonnent. Saionji qui a assisté au duel regarde la scène avec stupeur, il pensait le pouvoir de Dios invincible.

Des pétales de roses blanches tourbillonnent. Utena porte la main sur sa poitrine, elle n'est pas blessée.

Avec stupeur, elle constate que c'est sa rose qui est en morceau, que celle rouge de Touga est intact… Pendant quelques instants, elle reste interdite, bouche bée. Ne comprenant pas, elle regarde Anthy qui détourne son regard pour contempler Touga.

C'est ce dernier qui a gagné, elle a perdu… Comment cela est-ce possible ?? Impossible…

**Utena **: Impossible… Anthy… dis moi… que…

Anthy regarde Utena comme si elle s'était transformée en serpent sous se yeux…

**Anthy :** Utena sama…. Je ne suis plus vôtre maintenant, je suis la fiancée de Touga, je lui appartiens.

**Utena **: Anthy… Tu m'avais dut que tu étais une fille normale, que tu voulais le devenir, que tu voulais avoir de nouveaux amis, être comme tous le monde… Je t'en prie, abandonne ces duels…

**Anthy **: Je ne peux pas Utena sama…. Je suis la fiancée de la rose…

**Utena **: Anthy, ne t'en vas pas !!

**Touga** : « Tu vois, j'avais raison, Utena… Cette fille n'a pas de sentiments, elle n'est pas normale. A ce soir ma belle. » dit elle en l'embrassant.

Touga s'en va, Anthy le suit laissant Utena à terre éperdue, ne comprenant pas et triste. Saionji s'approche doucement d'elle.

**Saionji** : Ca va Utena ??

Soudain, Utena se précipite contre Saionji et se met à pleurer contre lui. Le jeune homme essaye de consoler la jeune fille.

**Saionji** : Ca va aller… Ne t'en fais pas…. Allez viens, je t'invite dans un café, on va se changer les idées, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux. Et dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu en as visiblement besoin….

Ils partent, Utena encore un peu en pleurs alors que Saionji sort toutes les blagues foireuses de son répertoire afin d'arracher à la jeune fille un sourire ce qui finit par marcher.

**Utena **: « Merci Saionji, t'es super sympa » dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue « Sais-tu pourquoi Touga participes aux duels ? »

Saionji rougit du baiser. Il hésite et bafouille…

**Saionji** : Je pense que c'est une question de curiosité. Tu sais, nous recevons tous une lettre des confins du monde avant nos duels. Et je pense, pour en avoir discuté avec Jury, que chacune de nos lettres est différente les unes des autres… Elles sont personnalisées… comme si les confins du monde nous connaissait, s'ils savaient tout de nous… D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je pense que les confins du monde sont un personne proche de nous, appartenant à cette école…

**Utena **: Qui ??

**Saionji** : Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais tout faire pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, savoir pourquoi on organise ces duels, quel est le but ultime de tout ça… je me demande ce qu'est la révolution du monde…

**Utena **se renfrognant : Comptes-tu m'affronter en duel à nouveau prochainement ??

**Saionji** : NON !! Je refuse d'être manipulé, d'être une marionnette dont on tire les ficelles… Mais je ferais tout pour aider Touga…

**Utena **: Tu sais quoi Saionji ??

Saionji la regarde d'un air interrogateur…

**Saionji** : Non… Qu'y a t-il ??

**Utena **: C'est vraiment de toi que j'aurais du tomber amoureuse…

Saionji devient rouge comme une tomate, il est très gêné, ne sais plus où se mettre…

**Saionji** : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

**Utena **: Au début, je pensais que tu étais arrogant et fier… ce qui est vrai mais… malgré tout, t'es un chic type, sympa, compréhensif et très doux… Pas comme Touga…

**Saionji** : Ne dis pas ça !! Tu ne le connais pas !!

**Utena **: Tu tiens beaucoup à lui…

**Saionji** : C'est vrai… Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras et te rendras heureuse tu sais Utena… Mais ce ne sera pas moi, ce ne serait pas correct de ma part… Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi…

Utena se met à rire

**Utena **: "BAAKA  AAAAAAAA !! Ah agahh !! trop drôle !! »Dit-elle en tapant sur la table morte de rire « je m'en doute… Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es amoureux… Et je sais même de qui…. Je parie que c'est Anthy, je me trompe ?? »

**Saionji** souriant : Oui, tu te trompes…

**Utena **: « Je le pensais au début mais dès qu'elle est devenue ma fiancée de la rose… » à ces mots, Utena devient triste.

Saionji lui met sa main sur la sienne…

**Saionji** : Je pense que tu viens de découvrir la personne à qui tu tiens, n'est-ce pas ??

Utena hoche la tête.

**Utena **: Merci Saionji… Tu sais, demain, je vais devoir défier Touga… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ??

**Saionji** : Je me doutais bien que tu allais le faire assez tôt, ce n'est pas dans ton caractère de te laisser abattre… Nous verrons bien qui sera le vainqueur…

**Utena **: Bonne soirée Saionji… !! Et bonne chance !!

Saionji soupire, il va travailler laissant un mot sur le portable de Touga lui indiquant qu'il rentrera tard… Quelques heures plus tard, dans leur appartement, Saionji trouve Touga endormi dans son lit. Anthy n'est pas là…

**Saionji** : C'est bizarre, où peut elle bien être ?? je vais téléphoner à Utena, elle doit le savoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au téléphone…

**Saionji** : Utena, tu es réveillée ??

**Utena **: Saionji !! T'as vu l'heure ??

**Saionji** : Excuses moi mais je ne vois pas Anthy, elle est retournée chez toi ??

**Utena **: Non.. Attends je regarde.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion [C7] , elle regarde à la fenêtre et la voit se dirigeant vers l'académie.

**Utena **: % que fait-elle à cette heure ?? % « Saionji, je l'ai vu, je m'occupe d'elle ce soir, ça te dérange pas ?? »

**Saionji** : T'inquiètes, Touga dort, il n'aura pas besoin d'elle dans les bras de Morphée !!

**Utena **: Bon j'y vais, à demain !!

**Saionji** : Bonne nuit !!

Utena se lance aussitôt à la poursuite en courant d'Anthy. Elle rentre alors dans un bâtiment qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. Et se trouve dans une grande demeure plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avance et entre dans une pièce. Elle est noir, elle remarque alors en levant le nez, la voûte étoilée et reste bouche bée devant ce merveilleux spectacle.

Soudain, elle voit une main sur le canapé tendue.

**Voix** : Viens…

La voix est chaude, envoûtante, sensuelle, indéniablement il s'agit d'une voix d'homme…

Il tend la main et attrape Utena par le bras qui crie de surprise.

**Utena **: Qu'est-ce que ?

Anthy arrive à ce moment là Utena se trouve face à un beau jeune home à la peau délicatement bronzé, aux cheveux noirs un peu longs attachés. Il porte une boucle d'oreille à gauche, il est très troublant te dégage un fort parfum de rose, ce parfum…

**Anthy** : Utena-sama… Que faites- vous avec mon frère ?

Utena regarde avec étonnement le jeune homme sur elle qui l'a renversé sur le canapé.

**Utena **: % le grand frère d'Anthy… %

**Akio **: Je suis enchanté de te connaître enfin chère Utena, ma sœur m'a parlé de toi, souvent. J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance. Je te prie de pardonner et accueil. Je suis Akio Otohori, le vice-président de cette académie.

Anthy apporte alors le thé et des petites gâteaux, Akio caresse avec gentillesse la joue de sa sœur… Ils discutent quelque peu…

**Akio **: Ils se fait tard les filles, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard à vos cours à cause moi demain… Utena, tu es la bienvenue, tu peux venir quand tu veux, cela me fera extrêmement plaisir. Bonne soirée !!

Akio les raccompagne sur le pas de la porte et embrasse les filles sur le front ce qui fait rougir Utena. Anthy passe donc la soirée avec Utena.

Demain, cette dernière se met en jupe pour la première fois de son existence ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre la classe entière. Elle est remarquée par Touga.

**Touga** : Magnifique !! Utena, tu es splendide ainsi, une vraie rose !!

Touga lui caresse doucement les cheveux, Anthy suit Touga comme un fidèle toutou qui a trouvé son maître.

**Utena **: Anthy, comment vas-tu ?

Cette dernière ne répond pas.

**Touga** : Tu ne comprends pas Utena, la fiancée de la rose n'est pas comme nous, c'est une poupée, elle n'a ni sentiments ni réaction.

Il l'embrasse alors soudainement ce qui lui vaut une gifle de la part de celle-ci.

**Touga** : Que se passe t-il ? pourtant hier ça ne te dérangeais pas… Que s'est-il passé ?

**Utena **: Tu le sais bien ce qui s'est passé…

**Touga** : Cela ne change rien pour nous….

**Utena **: Si cela change tout…

**Touga** : Pourtant tu aimes mes baisers…

**Utena **: C'était hier… Je prouverais qu'Anthy est une fille normale… Je t'attends ce soir à l'arène des duels….

**Touga** : Je suis déçu, je pensais pas que tu agirais ainsi… Mais comme tu voudras… Seulement je te propose un marché supplémentaire pour pimenter ce duel… Qu'en penses-tu ??

**Utena **: Que veux-tu ?

**Touga** : Si tu gagnes, je considérais Anthy comme une fille normale…

**Utena **: Et en plus, je ne serais plus ta petite amie…

**Touga** : Accordé mais en échange…

**Utena **: En échange ??

**Touga** : Tu seras totalement mienne…

**Utena **: Comme tu voudras… Mais je ne comptes pas perdre. Ne te défiles pas, à ce soir !!

**Touga** : « Je ne perdrais pas non plus… » dit elle en la regardant s'éloigner résolument « Quelle femme, décidément elle me plaît de plus en plus… »

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Touga se dirige vers son casier afin de changer de chaussures et de se préparer à combattre Utena… Il trouve une lettre…

Dévoré par la curiosité [C8] , il l'ouvre et commence à la lire.

« Touga, cher Touga, je ne sais par où comment commencer ni que te dires…

_Mais il faut que tu le saches… et je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire en face, d'affronter ton regard… j'ai peur d'y lire lu mépris, de la répulsion, de l'horreur, de la haine…_

_Mais je ne plus me taire, il faut que tu saches… pourquoi ne me regardes-tu jamais ?_

_Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me faire souffrir ??_

_Tu es avec Utena mais je ne sais pas si tu l'aimes, si tu souhaites faire ta vie avec elle, elle ne te comprends pas ni te connaît._

_Chaque jour qui passe me fait souffrir car tous les matins je te vois, tu passes indifférent à mes sentiments, si froid… tu me fais souffrir et je pense continuellement à toi, jour et nuits, nuit et jours… tous le temps, tu me hantes, tu occupes mes pensées…_

_J'ai peur que tu me rejettes si tu savais, je ne sais comment te dire ça en face, je voudrais tellement que tu le saches, cela me soulagerait mais ne pas être aimer en retour, cela aussi est terrible._

_Quand tu souris, cela illumine ma vie, ton regard me transperce le cœur et me fais frémir. Sans toi, je ne pourrais vivre. Je veux être à tes côtés, y rester, te rendre heureux. Tu envahis mes rêves, mes pensées, mon cœur… tu remplis ma vie, tu lui donnes toute sa saveur mais j'aimerais partager ses sentiments, je n'en peux plus des les étouffer, de les cacher, de ne pouvoir concrétiser mes rêves._

_Ton odeur m'enivre, mes sens réagissent à ton approche, ta voix est suave. Ton corps est si désirable. Tes cheveux sont si doux, tes yeux d'un bleu profond pourraient me noyer en un instant quand je me perds dans ton regard._

_Que dire de plus ?? comment te faire comprendre mes sentiments ?? Comment t'avouer ce que je ressens… cette lettre est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé, un bien maigre palliatif je l'avoue mais tu le sais… Un jour, je prendrais mon courage à deux mains et je te le dirais en face… Pour l'instant, j'essaye de te le faire comprendre… de t'amener à cette idée…_

_Sache que je t'aime Touga…_

_S »_

**Touga** : % Qui cela peut il bien être ??? S, je suppose que ça doit être le début de son nom de famille. Shinoara Wakaba ??? Possible qu'elle m'aime.[C9] Mais ça n'a pas de sens, je la fréquente peu, c'est l'amie d'Utena… En plus si mes souvenirs sont bons elle est amoureuse de Saionji puisqu'elle lui a écrit une lettre… Alors ce n'est pas elle. Qui cela peut il bien être ?? [C10] MMM… c'est peut être l'initiale de son prénom[C11] … alors… réfléchissons… Shiori ?? peut être mais j'avoue ne pas savoir[C12] … % Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un duel qui m'attend !!

Mettant la lettre dans sa poche, Touga se dirige vars l'arène des duels. Là Miki, Jury et Saionji sont venus comme spectateurs et encourager leur ami.

*** * * * ***

L'arène est pour une fois emplie de monde. Des notes de musiques commencent à s'égrainer. _« nemureru shishi _[C13] _wa mezame»._

**Touga** : Prête Utena ??  Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?? C'est le moment où jamais pour reculer après tu ne pourras plus.

Utena est là vêtue de sa jupe, son uniforme d'étudiante. « _mihatenu yume o ou nemuranu machi wa towa ni  asu naki asu o ou watashi wa hitori de  hitomi hiraku yoru »._

**Utena** : Oui, je suis prête, trêve de paroles, finissons- en le plus rapidement possible.

**Touga** : Comme tu voudras, Anthy prépare le duel !

"yami no oku de itsu made mo kurenai yureru nokoribi no you ni yoroi matou kokoro ni mo kusubutta omoi wa kiezu »

Anthy se dirige vers Utena, lui mettant la rose sur son torse, elle lui murmure à l'oreille

**Anthy** : Pourquoi ?

Utena la regarde et l'embrassant sur le front ce qui étonne Anthy, lui murmure

**Utena** : Pour toi….

**Anthy** : Tu n'as aucune chance…

**Utena** : Je n'abandonnerai pas… Jamais… Je suis un prince… Je ne serais pas la princesse à sauver… Jamais…

_«aa  subete o moyasu hodo jounetsu no honoo no naka ikite itai to"_

Anthy la regarde, après quelques instants d'hésitations, elle se dirige vers Touga et lui met sa rose rouge à la poitrine. Elle se concentre et commence à entonner le chant, une épée sort de sa poitrine saisie[C14] aussitôt par Touga qui la brandit vers le ciel.

**Touga** : Anthy s'il te plaît.

Il tend la pointe de l'épée à Anthy qui s'agenouille et en baise la pointe. Aussitôt l'épée prend pendant un instant, illusion ou réalité ?, une teinte rouge.

**Utena** : Qu'est-ce ??

**Touga** : Tu ignores tout des pouvoirs de l'épée de Dios mais tu vas pouvoir les constater à l'instant, à tes frais. N'oublie pas l'enjeu de ce duel…

**Utena** : Je n'oublie pas !!

_« nemureru shishi wa mezame  mihatenu yume o ou yukubeki michi ga doko e  tsuzuite ita to shite mo itsuka anata ni  tadoritsukeru »_

Touga se précipite aussitôt sur Utena qui a à peine le tend de mettre son épée comme écran entre elle et son adversaire, son petit ami, celui qu'elle croyait aimer. Non… elle ne doit pas se laisser influence, elle doit vaincre, à tout prix…

La charge de Touga est telle qu'elle roule à terre à quelque mètre de là. Touga ne lui laissant aucun répit court vers elle et point son épée sur sa gorge.

**Touga** : Tu devrais abandonner…

_"mure nasu hitsujitachi no  miageru tooi sora hakanai shiawase yori  motto daiji na mono o kono te ni tsukamu to  shinjite iru kara »_

**Utena** : Jamais….

_« kawa no KOOTO ni kakushimotsu yowasa o irodoru tame no yaiba anata no ude ni dakarete kobosu namida de tokashitai »_

**Touga** : à tes risques et périls. Mais comme je suis un gentleman, je te laisse et relever. Mais après, plus question de faveurs, le duel se déroulera et tu vas perdre !!

Utena se lève, les jambes quelques peu tremblotantes. Elle est mal assurée sur ses jambes…

**Anthy** : % Mais pourquoi continuer ? elle n'a aucune chance !!%

Utena se lance alors sur Touga essayant de le désarçonner mais tous ses coups sont évités comme s'il savait à l'avance ce qu'elle allait faire. Soudain, Touga frappe. Elle pare.

_« aa  inochi ni kaete made mamoritai mono o hito wa mada motte iru no"_

Mais elle voit une lame soudain éjectée en l'air avant de réaliser que c'est la sienne. Son épée est brisée, elle n'a qu'un bout de hampe pour se battre, pour affronter son adversaire et pour le vaincre.

**Anthy** : % aucune chance, c'était couru d'avance… %

Anthy se rappelle les moments passés avec Utena.

_« ten ni wa kami wa orazu  chijou wa arekuruu mekurumeku yokubou no  ou ni tsukaeshi tami wa kyomu o kakaete  toorisugiru »_

Elle se rappelle le sourire d'Utena, de sa spontanéité, de ses paroles… Elle est troublée. Soudain, la lumière rouge éclairant l'épée de Dios disparaît…

«kegarenu kokoro no naka  anata o omotte iru  kegareta kono sekai de  deaeru ai wa kitto hoka no nani yori mo  hikari kagayaku darou »

Utena tient dans ses mains un tronçon de l'épée, elle est à terre, ses vêtements sont déchirés. Elle se relève péniblement.

**Utena** : %Je n'abandonnerai pas %

_« nemureru shishi wa mezame  mihatenu yume o ou yukubeki michi ga doko e  tsuzuite ita to shite mo itsuka anata ni  tadoritsukeru »_

Une lumière abondante oblige alors les spectateurs comme les duellistes à baisser les yeux. Une lumière éclatante, un parfum de rose… Devant Utena, un beau prince apparaît….

**Utena** : Dios….

Il est beau, éclatant, magnifique…. Ses yeux sont doux, ses vêtements sont blancs, il est grand, il sent la rose, ses cheveux noirs courts ondulent autour de lui comme un aura. Il est le prince, il est Dios, il est.

_"mure nasu hitsujitachi no  miageru tooi sora hakanai shiawase yori  motto daiji na mono o "_

_kono te ni tsukamu to  shinjite iru"_

Il sèche les larmes d'Utena[C15] par des baiser, embrasse son sceau…

**Dios **: « Garde toujours ta noblesse et ta générosité… »

Soudain, une épée apparaît comme miracle dans les mains de Dios qui la tend à Utena, celle-ci la prend. Dios disparaît alors…

**Utena** : Dios…. Dios ??? reviens !! Je suis venue pour toi !! pour te voir !! Reviens !! Dios !!!

_« nemureru shishi wa mezame  mihatenu yume o ou nemuranu machi wa towa ni  asu naki asu o ou kyou mo hitori  hitomi tojite »_

La lumière disparaît, tous constatent qu'Utena a une épée dans les mains. Elle se précipité vers Touga et d'un coup touche sa fleur dont les pétales s'envolent à tous vents dans l'arène. Les cloches sonnent annonçant le vainqueur. Utena a gagné, Touga a perdu…

_« kegarenu kokoro no naka  anata o omotte iru kegareta kono sekai ni  umareru ai wa kitto « _

_hoka no nani yori mo  hikari kagayaku darou »_

Anthy sourit timidement à Utena qui lui rend son sourire. Elle s'approche de Touga qui n'en croit pas ses yeux et qui sous le coup s'est effondré par terre.

**Utena** : Touga, j'ai gagné...

**Touga** : En effet…

**Utena** : Tiendras-tu ta promesse ??

**Touga** : Oui….

**Utena** : Alors je reprends Anthy et je ne suis plus ta petite amie. Ne m'importe plus désormais…

Utena commence à lui tourner le dos pour partir.

**Touga** : Attends…. Pourquoi ne plus continuer comme avant ??

**Utena** : Parce que je ne t'aime pas… Je le croyais mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, un autre homme occupe mon cœur[C16] … Je suis désolée mais je ne t'aime plus… Adieu, Touga…

**Touga** : Utena…

Touga se met à pleurer alors qu'Utena en compagnie d'Anthy s'éloigne…

**Saionji** : Touga…

Soudain, Touga sent des bras passés autour de lui, il se retourne et se met à pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de Saionji qui lui murmure des mots rassurants.[C17] 

Miki et Jury viennent aussi, lui disant l'amitié qu'ils éprouvent pour lui. Ils décident de se faire une bonne petite soirée comme dans le bon vieux temps….

A suivre….

*** * * * ***

**NDA :** Et voilà le 17ème chapitre est fini !! Ca vous a plu ??? voilà c'est presque la fin, je pense que ça va faire 20 chapitres. Dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai plein de surprises pour vous !! Voilà si vous trouvez que certains personnages sont délaissés (je sais j'en ai laissé sur le bord de la route), dites le moi, ils peuvent faire des petites apparitions par ci par là 

Des commentaires ? des abus [C18] ? des avis ?? quelque chose autre que des carottes pour la santé mentale et comme carburant ?? et je sais pas moi 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]QUOI ?? enfin ^^ oui enfin mais il l'a pas encore dit au principal concerné je vous signale 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]Pas pu m'empêcher pour titre 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]ça faisait longtemps alors comme vous la réclamiez, la voilà !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]vous avez compris l'allusion ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] grand frère forme polie

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]chanson tirée du groupe de rock HIH « Feel like Heaven » générique de fin du film Ring si je me trompe pas 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] donnée par l'auteur j'avoue ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]quel délicieux pêché que celui-ci ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9]après tout je suis tellement beau   j'ai pas pu m'empêcher 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10]quelle question ne ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11]Sherlock Touga ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C12]pas super comme Sherlock non ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C13] c'est les paroles de Aka to Kuro de Noir, très belle chanson rythmée ^^ et entraînante

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C14] pas saisie sur le feu, ok le jeu de mot est pourri 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C15]la technique de drague typique du japonais à en croire les mangas 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C16]devinez qui c'est ??? hein ??? !! alors ???

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C17]pas encore des mots doux 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C18] de la part de l'auteur – pas autre chose…. Tss ah ces jeunes !!


	18. Cœurs brisés

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Couple : Juri X miki déclaré                         Genre : romance ^^ vous voulez pleurer ??

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

**Résumé **: Mmmhh … bonne question, vous avez qu'à lire ^^ Touga a provoqué Utena en duel on ne sait pourquoi. Nanami est revenue pimenter l'action et embête son frère lors des scènes de drague (elle est très douée pour ça). Touga gagne ce premier duel, c'est lui qui récupère à la surprise de tous la fiancée de la rose, Anthy… Celle-ci se détourne d'Utena et la laisse en plan. Saionji console Utena qui est effondrée ^^ et émet des doutes sur l'identité des confis du monde. Saionji démontre à Utena qu'elle tient beaucoup à Anthy. Utena rencontre le beau et mystérieux Akio, le grand frère d'Anthy. Le lendemain, Utena se met en jupe et provoque Touga en duel. Quand à Touga il reçoit une lettre d'amour signé par un mystérieux S se demandant bien qui cela peut il être. Malgré un duel des plus inégal, Utena gagne.

Chapitre 18 : Cœurs brisés[C1] 

Dans l'appartement de Saionji et Touga 

Touga se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait noir, c'était la nuit. Il se remémora alors la journée de la veille. Le duel… Tout d'abord sa victoire…. Puis celle d'Utena… inattendue… puis ses mots dus, ses mots qui l'avait transpercés le cœur comme une flèche, qui l'avaient atteint là où jamais il n'avait été blessé auparavant. Une blessure d'amour propre, une blessure d'amour. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, il aimait Utena quoiqu'en dise les gens autour de lui qui l'avaient toujours cru frivole. Il l'avait été, il le savait, il ne le reniait pas. Mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne, la chaussure qui irait à son pied… Et une fois qu'il avait trouvé cette dulcinée, cette dame des pensées. Tout avait changé, rien n'était plus pareil… Tout avait basculé, ses méthodes de charmes habituelles n'avaient pas marchées, loin s'en faut. Il avait du requérir à toute sa ruse et son expérience afin de pouvoir sortir à la belle. Il avait alors cru la chose acquise… Mais tout avait été brisée, elle ne voulait plus de lui….

A ces pensées, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux…. Et il pleura doucement sans bruit. Il réalisa alors soudain qu'il y avait une présence dans son lit. Une douce chaleur, un corps. Des bras l'enveloppait tendrement… Il se serra un peu plus contre ce corps offert, cette douceur et se parfum enivrant… Ce parfum qu'il reconnaissait soudain… c'était celui de Saionji… Pourquoi était il là ???

Se posant la question, il se rappela la soirée de la veille.

Miki, Jury, Elaya, Naoe, l'un des kendokas et Saionji l'avaient emmené faire un tour pour se délasser dans la ville. Ils étaient allés dans un bar, ils avaient bus, puis étaient allés dans un karaoké pour chanter. Enfin, ils s'étaient séparés laissant Jury et Miki finir la nuit ensemble.

Naoe et Elaya étaient venus avec eux, ils avaient joués aux cartes puis regardés une K7 vidéos « Shakespeare in love [C2] » sorti tout récemment en vente. Il s'était laissé bercé par le film. Il avait observé Naoe et Elaya, sentant bien que la jeune fille aimait profondément le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui rendant bien mais ne voulant surtout pas le montrer une certaines affection passait dans le moindre de leurs gestes. Il les aveint regardés envieux.

Oui, il était jaloux, il avait perdu sa dulcinée. Toute cette tendresse étalée devant lui lui avait serré le cœur. Mais alors Saionji avait agi de manière étrange. Depuis le début de la soirée, il lui avait pris la main, le touchant au moindre prétexte. Le frôlant, il supposait que c'était un moyen pour lui de montrer son affection, que lui était toujours là, à mon écoute. Cela m'avait fait du bien, cette main chaude et rassurante.

Alors que nous regardions le film, un film romantique qui m'avait lui aussi serré le cœur. Il m'avait pris contre lui entre ses genoux, appuyant ma tête sur mon épaule.

Je l'avais regardé surpris et il m'avait répondu d'un sourire en me caressant les cheveux. Sa main apaisante, ces battements de cœur qui me berçaient, ce torse large, chaud et confortable m'avaient fait du bien et contrairement à toute attente je m'étais endormi dans ses bras.

Plus tard, j'avais senti qu'il me soulevait et qu'il me bordait, je m'étais rendormi aussitôt vaincu tant par la fatigue que par le chagrin. Et là, je me retrouvais contre mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance….

Ce contact qu'il aurait dû exécrer, il l'aimait !! En effet, Saionji était un homme, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait aimer le contact d'un autre homme. Cela signifierai alors qu'une seule chose il serait homosexuel !! O horreur !! Il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça, il avait des plaies au cœur à panser, à soigner… Si la présence de Saionji le réconfortait, et c'était le cas, il ne l'éviterait pas, au contraire, il resterait auprès de lui. Le sommeil le reprit et il s'endormit.

Dans l'appartement d'Akio 

Utena et Anthy avaient quant à elles décidés de passer la soirée en compagnie d'Akio, le délicieux président de l'académie, si beau, si brillant et si souriant. Celui-ci les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts et aveint préparé des délicieux plats[C3] . Il avait ensuite mené la conversation, plaisanté avec sa sœur et avec Utena. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, de le trouver beau comme un fruit défendu. En effet, Anthy avait avoué à Utena que son frère était fiancé à Kanoe, la fille de l'académie et avait prit son nom de famille : Otohori. Ainsi, il s'appelait Akio Otohori… Elle enviait cette fille, cette Kanae… Elle aurait tout donné pour être sa place. Cet homme si charmant, si beau, si délicat, si galant, si attentionné, rieur, gentil.. bref, il était parfait et cette odeur de rose qu'il dégageait était très envoûtante… entêtante… un parfum du passé… un parfum venu d'ailleurs.

Le soir, Akio avait pris Utena par la main avec un grand sourire. Doucement, il l'avait fait monter tout en haut de son observatoire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des hauteurs. Et elle s'était agrippée à lui, de peur de tomber. Il lui avait souri. Elle avait fait de même. Soudain, la lumière fut éteinte et le plafond fut éclairé de milles et unes petites étoiles… toutes brillantes, si belle. Akio lui avait montré Vénus et l'avait comparé à la célèbre déesse de la beauté… vantant ses mérites, elle s'était laissé bercer par ses paroles. Puis, avant de redescendre, ils s'embrassèrent sur le haut du télescope. Utena était devenue rouge, elle était partie précipitamment, un mélange de plaisir et de culpabilité lui était resté au cœur. Mais le plaisir dominait.

Ce baiser était bon, si bon, elle s'était endormie heureuse, paisible. Touga n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Toutes ses pensées et ses rêves n'étaient plus tournés que vers une seule personne [C4] : Akio.

Anthy avait rejoint son frère sur le canapé plus tard dans la nuit. Elle baissa alors sa jupe d'écolière, se déshabillant suavement, lentement pour faire monter le désir de son frère et enflammer l'être qu'elle aimait. Ils avaient fait l'amour à même le sol… Puis ils avaient recommencé cette fois sur le canapé….

Akio avait souri de l'attitude d'Utena, elle était enfin à lui, il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il en voulait, continuer à déplacer ses pions sur l'échiquier, atteindre son rêve…

**Le lendemain….**

Dans l'appartement de Saionji et Touga 

Saionji se réveilla le premier, il vit Touga et le contempla longuement. Celui qui l'aimait était là contre lui, ils aveint passés la nuit ensemble. Rien ne s'était passé mais il était très heureux de cette soirée… Il espérait que Touga ferait rapidement le deuil d'Utena… Il ne pouvait lui dire les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui sans qu'il soit parfaitement remis psychologiquement et émotionnellement parlant.

Touga était très triste out au long de la soirée, ce qui avait affligé a plus haut point Saionji. Contemplant l'être aimé, il vit alors des traces de larmes sur les joues de celui-ci. Il les sécha doucement avec sa main, caressant doucement les cheveux écarlates. Le réveil sonna alors… Avant de se lever, il embrassa doucement Touga sur le front, se leva et partit faire le déjeuner rapidement. Quelques instants plus tard, il réveilla Touga.

**Saionji** : Allez, la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille !!

Touga grogna dans le lit. Saionji attendrit, n'y tient plus et commença à le chatouiller. Touga eu vite fait de se réveiller face à un Saionji riant de bon cœur. Furieux, il entreprit de lui lancer son oreiller à la figure qu'il esquiva d'un mouvement…

**Saionji** : Allez, viens manger !! On doit aller à l'académie aujourd'hui !!

Touga se rembrunit à ses mots… Allez à l'académie, c'était la revoir… sentir son cœur se déchirer une nouvelle fois…. Etre la risée de tous et de toutes… lui, Touga, le célèbre play-boy s'était fait plaquer…. Et comme pas permis !!

**Touga** : Je n'ai pas envie…

**Saionji** : Pas question !! Tu y vas, de toute façon, je te traînerait de force !! Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tes problèmes vont se résoudre…. Il faut que tu lui fasses face, et ce rapidement…. D'accord ??

Touga hocha la tête, Saionji avait raison…

**Saionji** : Ce soir, tu viendras t'entraîner avec moi… ça te défoulera. [C5] Et je te présenterai à mon patron, il te donnera un travail… ça te fera du bien, tu penseras à autre chose. Le bar est un peu spécial mais les gens sont très sympa, le patron et les autres serveurs aussi… Elaya travaille juste en face à la crêperie.

**Touga** : Un bar spécial ???

**Saionji** : C'est un bar gay…

**Touga** : Tu travailles là bas ?? ça te dérange pas ??

**Saionji** : Pas plus que ça, les gens sont très sympa, tu verras….

**Touga** : Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire la causette et de servir des homos, moi !!

**Saionji** : On te mettra à la vaisselle, ce sera le mieux… Viens voir ce qu'il en ai ce soir, ok ??

**Touga** : faut que j'y réfléchisse avant, d'accord ??

**Saionji** : Comme tu le souhaites mais viens, je te présenterai.

Touga hoche la tête.

**Touga** : Comme tu voudras, on le prend ce petit déjeuner ??

Ils déjeunent tranquillement. Non loin de là, Akio, Anthy et Utena prennent leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant. De retour à l'appartement de Saionji, Nanami arrive soudain en trombe.

**Nanami **: « Oniiiiiiiiiiiiichhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !![C6] » dit elle ne se perchant à son cou. Ce dernier manque de s'étouffer en buvant son chocolat chaud. [C7] 

**Touga** : Nanami, tu m'étrangles !!

Saionji sourit et est mort de rire. Touga essaye de se séparer de Nanami qui le colle comme une sangsue baveuse.[C8] Elle a grimpé derechef sur les genoux de son frère sans lui demander la permission[C9] . Elle a même commencé à picorer dans le déjeuner de celui-ci lui piquant sa tartine de miel…[C10] 

**Touga** : Nanami, tu exagères !! Lâches moi  un peu veux tu !! Tu es vraiment collante.

**Nanami **: mais Onnisama[C11] ….

**Touga** : « Il n'y a pas d'Onnisama qui tienne !! Descends un peu de mes genoux et arrête de prendre mon petit déjeuner !! »

Saionji tend alors à Touga une tartine de miel.

**Saionji** : Tiens !!

**Touga** : Merci !!

**Nanami **: Salut Saionji, tu vas bien ??

Elle fait le tour et embrasse sur la joue Saionji qui lui rend avec douceur son baiser.

**Saionji** : Allez installe toi là Nanami et mange, sert toi !! De quoi as-tu envie ??

**Nanami **: Merci Saionji !! T'es un cœur !! Mmm, du thé, tu as du thé ??

**Saionji** : Tiens 

Ils déjeunent tous les trois, Nanami se chargeant de l'animation en direct live. [C12] 

**A l'académie Otohori.**

Les cours continue comme la vie de tous les jours, les étudiants suivent les leçons tout en écoutant le plus attentivement [C13] possible leurs professeurs.

Utena avait repris son costume habituel, elle allait en cours accompagnée d'Anthy. A la vue de cette dernière, Touga eu un pincement au cœur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha d'elle.

**Touga** : Bonjour Utena, bien dormi [C14] ??

**Utena** : Touga ??? … oui et toi ??

**Touga** : « J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais » dit il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Celle-ci lui répond aussitôt en lui tordant et lui pinçant la main.

**Touga** : « Aieeeeeeeee !! Tu m'as fait mal !! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?? »

**Utena** : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu m'avais promis de me laisser tranquille, l'aurais-tu oublié ??

**Touga** : Non pas du tout mais…

**Utena** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, tu es encombrant Touga !!

**Touga** : Tu veux sire que tu ne tiens pas à moi ??

**Utena** : Exactement !! Maintenant que tu le sais, fous-moi un peu la paix !!

**Touga** : Mais… je t'aime tu sais…

**Utena** : Menteur !! Tu n'es qu'un play-boy !!

**Touga** : Je t'assure, je pense ce que je te dis… Que faut-il faire pour que tu m'accordes une seconde chance ??

**Utena** : Rien. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

**Touga** : Et tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, ça compte pour du beurre ??

**Utena** : Non. Ce fut merveilleux mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'est pas toi que j'aime mais un autre…

**Touga** : Rien ne te fera revenir sur ta décision ??

**Utena** : Rien… Adieu, Touga. Anthy, allons-y !!

**Anthy** : Bien Utena sama…

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignent en laissant un Touga au bord des larmes. N'en pouvant plus, celui-ci s'en va. Il tombe nez à nez sur Elaya et Naoe discutant dans un coin tranquille qui interrompent leur conversation en le voyant arriver.

**Elaya et Naoe** : Touga, comment vas-tu ??

**Touga** : Je vous en prie, faites comme si j'étais pas là !!

Naoe s'approchent

**Naoe** : Touga, tu es sûr que tout va bien ??

Touga se met à rire, son rire sonne un rien trop aigu et discordant. Les deux jeunes gens se regardent, ils observent Saionji. Naoe fait un léger signe à Elaya qui part discrètement.

**Naoe** : Assieds-toi, ça te fera du bien…

Naoe guide Touga, le prenant par la main et le fait s'asseoir sur un banc. La cloche sonne.

**Touga** : Tu devrais aller en cours Naoe, il ne faut pas rater les cours tu sais…

**Naoe** : Je crois pas que ça soit le plus important pour l'instant…. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas n'est-ce pas ??

**Touga** : Rien, tout va bien [C15] !!

**Naoe** : Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu [C16] !!

**Touga** : Laisse moi je t'en prie… j'ai envie d'être seul…

**Naoe** : Hors de question que je bouge de là vu ton état…

**Touga** : Alors je m'en vais…

Touga se lève, il commence à s'éloigner mais est intercepté par Saionji qui vient d'arriver avec Elaya.

**Saionji** : Touga ???

Touga regarde Saionji et se met soudain à pleurer contre le torse de son meilleur ami qui le serre alors dans ses bras. Elaya et Naoe s'éloignent discrètement pour aller en cours laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Touga pleure, il éclate en sanglots. Saionji lui caresse doucement les cheveux, laissant les pleurs couler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Touga finit par sécher ses pleurs…

**Touga** : Excuse moi….

**Saionji** : Il n'y a pas de mal… Que s'est il passé ??

Touga détourne la tête, Saionji lui prend le menton doucement et l'oblige à tourner la tête vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux.

**Saionji** : C'est Utena n'est-ce pas ??

Touga hoche la tête.

**Saionji** : Allez viens, allons nous balader en ville, il faut que tu te changes les idées.

**Touga** : Mais et les cours ??

**Saionji** : Tu as vraiment la tête à ça ??

**Touga** : Je crois pas…

En ville… 

Saionji et Touga partent donc. Ils se promènent dans un parc. Ils voient partout des couples, des hommes et des femmes ou bien des homosexuels se tenant par la main…

**Touga** : Je crois pas que ça soit le meilleur endroit….

**Saionji** : Tu aimerais goûter des pâtisseries arabes ??

**Touga** : Pourquoi pas ?? Comment est-ce ??

**Saionji** : Très sucré…

Après une étape culinaire, ils repartent… Saionji guide son ami vers une bijouterie[C17] .

**Saionji** : Regarde. Qu'en penses-tu ??

Saionji désigne des colliers avec des chaînes en or finement ouvragés, il y a chaque lettre [C18] de l'alphabet.

**Touga** : Elles sont superbes…

**Saionji** : J'aimerai t'offrir celui-ci pour ton anniversaire.[C19] 

Saionji montre un T très joli.[C20] 

**Touga** : Il est très beau… Tu ne devrais pas…

Saionji met un doigt sur les lèvres de Touga.

**Saionji** : Laisse moi te faire plaisir s'il te plaît…

Touga soupire et hoche la tête…

**Touga** : Merci Saionji…. Merci… c'est magnifique.

Saionji achète donc une chaîne et la lettre T pour Touga. Après cet intermède, ils rentrent à l'appartement.

Dans l'appartement de Saionji et Touga 

**Saionji** : Essaye la !! Je vais te l'accrocher !!

Saionji prend le collier, enfile soigneusement le T, ouvrant[C21] le collier, il passe alors ses mains autour du cou de Touga et lui accroche doucement en éraflant [C22] la base du cou.

**Saionji** : Bon anniversaire Touga !!

**Touga** : Merci Saionji… heureusement que t'es là…

**Saionji** : Tu ne me sembles parfaitement heureux… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ??

**Touga** : Elle me manque tu sais…

Saionji l'observe tristement…

**Touga** : Et j'ai tellement envie…

**Saionji** : envie de ???

**Touga** : Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, ça fait longtemps [C23] que j'ai pas goûté les lèvres  d'une fille…

**Saionji** : Touga fermes les yeux s'il te plaît…[C24] 

**Touga** : Pourquoi ??

**Saionji** : Fermes les et tu verras…

Touga obéit et fermes les yeux.

Il sent alors qu'on l'enlace doucement… Un corps contre le sien… un corps d'homme, celui de Saionji… Il n'a pas le temps de protester… En effet, il sent alors une main caresser avec douceur son visage tandis qu'on lui mordille l'oreille. Ceci lui fait échapper un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir. C'est bon, chaud, sensible… Il ne l'aurait pas cru jusqu'à là…

Saionji voyant l'effet sur Touga continue doucement à mordiller l'oreille. N'en pouvant plus. Il embrasse alors fermement la bouche. Quelque chose de sucré et d'humide se pose sur ses lèvres, il se laisse faire, c'est bon… Ca lui manquait c'est ce qu'il voulait un baiser…

Il les entrouvre doucement laissant échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir… Il sent alors le baiser se prolonger, s'approfondir… 

Une langue chaude, douce s'insinue doucement dans sa bouche, langue cherchant à taquiner la sienne. Des mains caressent doucement ses cheveux et son dos en des mouvements de plus en plus doux, se dirigeant de haut en bas, lentement…

Cette langue si chaude, si sucrée… Il se sent bien, c'est bon…. Elle explore son palais, sa langue… Il gémit, la langue continue son exploration…

**Touga** : % Non… je ne dois pas…. Je ne dois pas céder… %

Touga ouvre alors doucement les yeux, son cœur battait comme un fou sous ces caresses et ce baiser… Jusqu'à là, jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait rien senti de comparable…

Son cœur battait si vite, il avait aussi l'impression d'entendre un autre cœur contre le sien.

**Touga** : % Non… je ne dois pas…. Je ne dois pas céder… Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne dois pas… il ne faut pas…%

Il ouvrit les yeux la panique et la honte remontant d'un coup à la surface… Il poussa alors Saionji le forçant à s'écarter. Ce dernier avait l'air gêné, il ne savait où se mettre…

**Touga** : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ???

**Saionji** : mais tu avais envie d'un baiser… alors je me suis dit que…

**Touga** : Tu délires !! Comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'être embrassé par toi ??? Je te rappelle que je suis hétéro !! Tu m'entends !!

**Saionji** : Mais… j'avais cru… je ne voulais pas te blesser tu sais… pardonne moi !!

**Touga** : Franchement c'était dégoûtant !! Je t'interdis de recommencer, tu m'entends ??

Saionji le regarde l'air blessé, comme si on avait transpercé son cœur de 1000 flèches[C25] acérées. Son regard est triste, Touga croit même discerner une larme au coin de l'œil…

**Saionji** : Excuses moi… je vais aller travailler…

Saionji s'en va claquant la porte laissant un Touga perplexe, se mordrant les lèvres de ce qu'il vient de dire et maudissant sa stupidité…

A SUIVRE

Je sais il faut arrêter les choses à un moment clé, ça donne envie de poursuivre la lecture !! Mais non je suis pas sadique !! Sadique, moi ?? jamais, damart thermo-sadique ^^

Ca vous a plu ??? il s'en passe des choses je vous fait un zeste fait pleurer ?? ou attristé ?? ben c'était le but ^^ la suite au chapitre 19 si vous le voulez bien, c'est tout pour ce soir ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Un titre qui promet

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] c'est le dernier film un peu romantique que j'ai vu 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]ça doit être dans la panoplie ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]Utena girouette ???

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]ça défoule le kendo ???

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] traduction littérale : grandddddddddddddd frèèèèèèèrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] j'allais pas dire en mangeant sa boulette de riz ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]est-ce qu'une sangsue bave ?? moi et mes questions à la noix 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9]qu'il aurait refusé au passage ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10]chiante la sœur ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11] grand frère forme polie

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C12]bref elle est naturelle. Notez c'est pas une critique, parait que je suis haute en couleur ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C13]mais oui !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C14]d'une flagrante banalité ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C15]menteur !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C16]pas pu résister !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C17]non non pas encore ^^ - mais à quoi qu'elle pense ??? – moi à rien, pourquoi ??? SMILE 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C18]comment  y a pas ça au Japon ?? mais je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux d'abord ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C19]ça tombe bien l'anniversaire de cette fic est le 4 juin, celui de Saionji est le 25 août… Bon je sais pas quand se finit l'année scolaire au Japon, je crois qu'elle commence avril et qu'elle finit mars. Ils ont pas deux mois de vacances… on va faire comme mais je sais que les rencontres inter lycées ont lieu en septembre – octobre. Pas grave pour un peu de distorsion temporelle ?? vous m'en voulez pas ??? ça m'arrangeais ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C20]j'y connais rien en bijou donc je passe la représentation, imaginez ce que vous voulez, j'aime pas les bijoux !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C21]y a un autre verbe ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C22]par pure inadvertance ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C23]ouias je sais pas super vrai mais bon on fait comme, arrêtez de pinailler ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C24]je sais je sais classique

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C25]percé jusqu'au fond du cœur – Le Cid de Corneille


	19. Où tout se précipite

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Couple : Juri X miki déclaré                         Genre : vous verrez, pas gai vous [C1] verrez !!

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

**Résumé **: vous avez qu'à lire les 18 chapitres précédents, c'est rien ^^ et un chaque matin ^^[C2] 

Chapitre 19 : Où tout se précipite[C3]

Dans l'appartement de Saionji et Touga 

**Touga** : Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ??? Je ne comprends pas….

Prenant son cartable, une feuille de papier glisse à terre.

**Touga** : Qu'est-ce ?? La lettre…. ???? S……… se pourrait-il que ce soit Saionji ??? Impossible !! Ca ne peut pas être lui….non c'est impossible…

Je vais l'attendre, quand il rentrera du boulot, je lui demanderai… Je suis stupide, j'aurais du le laisser me présenter à ses collègues, je ne sais même pas où il travaille… Juste le quartier mais pas l'adresse exacte…. Saionji, reviens s'il te plaît… Pardonne moi, j'ai agi stupidement.

Touga se met à pleurer sur lui-même, son aveuglement qui lui apparaît alors qu'il tient cette lettre et qu'il pense reconnaître à coup sûr l'écriture de celui qu'il considérait jusqu'à là son meilleur ami…

Il veilla tard, Saionji ne revenait toujours pas.

**Touga** : % J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise !!%

Et Touga se mit à prier pour la première fois de sa vie. Terrassé par les évènements, la fatigue, il finit par s'endormir sur la table. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls…

Dans l'appartement d'Akio

**Akio** : Qui es là ?? Ah c'est toi Utena… Approche, viens s'il te plaît.

Akio tend la main, Utena la saisit et se trouve aussitôt sur ses genoux. Elle enlace Akio qui lui répond par un baiser….

**Akio** : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt fini de tous ces duels…. Tout redeviendra normal, la roue de la fortune et du destin tourne sans cesse…. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de duels n'est-ce pas ??

**Utena** : Akio, je suis contente de t'avoir confiée tout ça, je me sens libérée avec toi… Tu as raison, c'est certainement bientôt terminé, Anthy sera libre…

**Akio** : Tu devrais penser un peu à toi, ma princesse.

**Utena** : Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je n'aime pas ça…

**Akio** : Allons nous promener dans ma voiture sous la voûte céleste, veux-tu ??

**Utena** : Avec plaisir…

Akio emmène donc Utena dans sa voiture décapotable [C4] à fond la caisse. Leurs cheveux volent au vent…. Bite, toujours plus vite et encore plus vite… Passer les vitesses, accélérer, voir les tours de la voiture se succéder… Encore plus vite, Utena dans une robe rayée rouge et blanc [C5] recoiffe d'un geste une mèche lui passant devant le visage.

Ils sont branchés sur la radio.

**A-ko** : [C6] Sais-tu ce que je sais ??

**B-ko** : dis moi, dis moi !!

**C-ko** : Avis à tous, avis à la populace !!

**A-ko et B-ko** : C'est qui celle là ??

**C-ko** : Avis à tous, connaissez-vous la dernière ???

**A-ko et B-ko** : Non !! dis nous, dis nous, nous voulons savoir !!

**C-ko** : Je sais que l'inaccessible belle et envoûteuse championne des duels a trouvé quelqu'un !!

**B-ko** : Comment ça ??

**A-ko** : Impossible !!

**C-ko** : Voulez-vous une devinette ?

**A-ko et B-ko** : Oui, nous t'écoutons !!

**C-ko** : Qui peut être le prince d'Utena ??

**A-ko et B-ko** : Mesdames et messieurs les auditeurs, si vous avez la répons,e appelez-nous…

**B-ko** : Vi, je pense avoir la réponse…

**C-ko** : Voilà trois réponses, vous me direz laquelle est la bonne selon vous…

La championne est-elle amoureuse 1) un prince 2) d'un démon   3) d'une personne au double visage ???

**A-ko et B-ko** : Un prince voyons !!

**C-ko** : Faux !! Chers téléspectateurs, j'espère que vous avez la réponse chez vous !! A la prochaine !!

**A-ko et B-ko** : Bye bye ^^

Utena et Akio se sont arrêtés sur la plage, ils se promènent main dans la main.

**Utena** : J'aimerai que cette soirée ne finissent jamais…

**Akio** : Que dirais-tu de passer le reste de la nuit ici ma belle ??

**Utena** : Avec plaisir mon prince…

Et ils s'embrassent et passent la nuit à faire l'amour sur le sable….

Le lendemain…

**Akio** : Tu devrais quitter ce sceau, tu ne l'as même pas enlevé quand nous avons conclu…

**Utena** : Il ne te plaît pas ???

**Akio** : Non…

**Utena** : Alors je l'enlèverai… Tiens le voilà, fais en ce qui te plaît !!

Akio jette alors le sceau à la mer…

**Akio** : Merci ma belle, voici un cadeau pour remplacer cette babiole, je suis sûre que ces pendentifs t'iront mieux…

Akio donne une boîte à Utena qui l'ouvre avec impatience… elle en sot deux magnifiques boucles d'oreilles rouges qu'Akio lui accroche…

**Akio** : Magnifique !! Tu es superbe ainsi !!

Elle lui sourit…

**Akio** : Allez, viens je et ramène, il ne faudrait pas manquer les cours…

L'arrivée d'Utena au bras du très charmant et souriant président de l'académie, le très charismatique Akio fait sensation. Ce dernier dépose la belle alors que Touga arrive. Il se dirige aussitôt vers Akio.

**Touga** : Bonjour président, Utena, quelle surprise de te voir en sa compagnie…

Akio sourit, ses dents étincèlent, il s'approche doucement de Touga, prend une mèche de ses cheveux rouges qu'il caresse, celui-ci lui tape aussitôt sur les doigts.

**Akio** : Serais-tu jaloux, président du conseil des étudiants ??

**Touga** : Pas du tout, monsieur le président.. Je m'interroge juste…. Après tout, n'êtes vous pas censés être fiancé ? Ramener une fille dans votre voiture surtout quand elle est aussi populaire et belle qu'Utena risque de vous attirer les foudres de votre fiancée et faire courir des ragots que vous voulez à tout prix éviter, je me trompe ??

Akio se met à rire.

**Akio** : Charmant… J'aime les hommes qui ont du caractère… En plus, tu es très beau Touga, si d'aventures, tu t'ennuyais des donzelles, viens me rendre une petite visite dans mon observatoire, tu y es le bienvenue… Je t'attendrais avec impatience…

En disant ces mots, il s'approche de Touga et se met à lui mordiller les oreilles tout en immobilisant ces bras qui veulent le frapper. Ensuite, il se met à embrasser avec passion les lèvres de Touga qui ne tarde pas à réagir. Ses mains étant immobiles, il donne un coup de pied rageur sur le pied d'Akio qui le lâche aussitôt. Touga en profite aussitôt pour lui mettre une tarte.

**Touga** : NE RECOMMENCES JAMAIS !! JAMAIS !! tu m'entends ??? Utena, tu viens ?? nous allons manquer les cours…

Touga prend Utena qui a assisté à la scène sans faire un mouvement…

**Akio** : Charmant… très charmant… Adorable… Tu seras à moi Touga, par n'importe quel moyen, tu le seras et je saurais te faire apprécier ce moment, tu verras….

**Touga** : Utena, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec le président, ce n'est pas prudent.

**Utena** : Lâche moi, tu agis comme une brute…. Je ne suis plus tienne, alors j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires !! Je m'en vais !!

La jeune fille commence à tourner les talons, Touga la retient par la manche.

**Touga** : Tu devrais m'écouter pour ton bien.

**Utena** : Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !! et tu m'embêtes, vas tu me lâcher un peu !! t'es collant dans ton genre !!

**Touga** : Dis moi ce n'est pas d'Akio dont tu es amoureuse ??

**Utena** : En quoi cela te concerne t-il ??

**Touga** : Cela me concerne !!

**Utena** : Nullement !! je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !!

**Touga** : Je cherche à te mettre ne garde, tu devrais te méfier de lui.

Aussitôt Utena gifle violemment Touga qui en reste interdit.

**Utena** : Je t'interdis de le critiquer, tu m'entends ?? et mêles toi de tes affaires veux tu !!

Et la jeune fille s'en va furieuse…

**Touga** : % Si seulement Saionji était là, je suis sûr qu'il arriverai à la raisonner… Il n'es pas rentré cette nuit… Je suis inquiet… très %

Touga a les yeux rouges et gonflés, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, rongé par l'inquiétude. Voyant Naoe et Elaya, il les rejoints.

**Naoe** : Salut Touga !! T'as pas bien dormi ??

**Elaya** : Salut Touga, Saionji n'est pas là ??

**Touga** : Justement je me demandais s'il n'était pas venu chez toi…

Elaya et Naoe se regardent, rougissant tous les deux.

**Elaya** : Non, il n'est pas venu.

**Naoe** : Désolé, nous ne l'avons pas vu…

**Elaya** : Vous vous êtes disputés ?

**Touga** rougissant se met à bafouiller : Pas… du tout !! Que vas-tu imaginer ???

**Elaya** : C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là, c'est bientôt les examens. Ce n'est pas son genre de manquer les cours…

**Touga** : Il est parti travailler hier…. Et il n'est pas rentré de la nuit…

**Elaya** : Etrange…

**Naoe** : Après les cour,s nous irons là où il travaille, tu pourras interroger le patron…

**Touga** : Vous avez son numéro de téléphone ???

**Elaya** : Oui…. Touga que s'est-il passé ??

**Touga** : Je téléphone à cet homme, et je vous explique tout…

**Elaya** : T'as intérêt… Attends, passe-moi le téléphone. Je connais le patron, je travaille en face de chez lui. Il me répondra plus facilement qu'à toi…

**Touga** : Bien, vas-y.

Dans une cabine téléphonique

Elaya prend le téléphone, se présente et demande à parler au patron.

**Elaya** : Salut Ken[C7] , Saionji a travaillé chez toi hier il serait pas resté la nuit par hasard ??

Alors que Ken, le patron du bar répond Elaya commence à blanchir, hoche la tête.

**Elaya** : Bien, on arrive tout de suite, pardon du dérangement.[C8] 

**Touga** : Il est là-bas ??

**Elaya** : Pas le temps de discuter, prenons un taxi, je vous expliquerai en route.

**Naoe** : On te suit, viens Touga.

Ils sortent de l'académie, prennent le taxi.

**Naoe** : Où allons-nous ??

**Elaya** : A l'hôpital !

**Touga** : A l'hôpital ?![C9] 

**Elaya** : Saionji est là–bas.

Touga se met à blanchir.

**Touga** inquiet : C'est grave ??

**Elaya** : Je ne sais pas bien mais il semblerait… Touga, que s'est-il passé hier ??

Touga la regarde, se tord les mains.

**Elaya** : Il faut que je sache…

**Touga** : …. Tu as raison, nous nous sommes disputés.

**Naoe** : Ca arrive à tous le monde….

**Elaya** : C'est plus grave que ça…

**Naoe** : J'aimerai comprendre.

**Touga** : Moi aussi à vrai dire…

**Elaya** : Je vous le dirai mais avant, Touga, tu n'as pas dit le pourquoi de votre dispute.

**Touga** : Je suppose que tu n'en démordra pas… Bref, hier, nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble…. Et en soirée…. Saionji a…. m'a….

**Naoe** : Il t'a embrassé, n'est-ce pas ??

**Touga** : Comment as-tu fait pour deviner ??

**Naoe** : Je me demandais quand il allait se décider… Il a mis le temps…

**Elaya** : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ???

**Touga** : Je l'ai blessé…je n'aurais pas du, je m'en veux…. J'ai agi stupidement…

**Elaya** : Que lui as-tu dit ??

**Touga** : Que je ne l'aimais pas, que j'étais un homme et hétérosexuel…

**Elaya** : Je comprends…

**Touga** : Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé alors ??

**Elaya** : Oui… Saionji…. Il a… tenté de … se …. Suicider…..

**Touga** : Suicider ???

Touga blêmit…

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital où ils sont accueillis par Ken, le barman et le propriétaire du bar « welcome »[C10] .

**Ken** : Elaya, te voilà, venez par ici. Le médecin nous attend pour nous faire son rapport.

**Elaya** : Ken, je te présente Naoe et Touga.

Ken regarde longuement Touga.

**Ken** : J'aurais reconnu, Touga, Saionji me parle souvent de lui et je connais sa description par cœur. Tu sais mon garçon, que tu es à l'origine de nombreux problèmes ??

Touga ne répond rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait répondre ?? Il a envie de savoir ce que le médecin va dire, il prie de toute ses forces que ça ne soit pas grave…

A l'hôpital, bureau d'un des médecin.

**Médecin** : Asseyez vous, je vous prie… Je me présente Kojiro[C11] Siroujin [C12] , je suis le médecin qui me suis occupé de M. Saionji Kyouichi. Je suppose que vous êtes des proches.

Après un approbation générale, il continue.

**Médecin** : Pour résumer, il a avalé ce matin une forte dose de médicaments. Heureusement que M. Ken Wakajin [C13] ici présent l'a rapidement retrouvé et a eu la présence d'esprit de faire les bons gestes. C'est grâce à lui que votre ami est en vie… Rassurez-vous, il est maintenant hors de danger… Savez-vous la cause de cet incident ??

**Touga** : Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je pense que c'est ma faute…

**Médecin** : Il n'a pas encore repris conscience mais cela ne serait tarder… Jeune homme, je compte sur vous pour bien vous occuper de votre ami et lui remonter le moral… Dans ce genre de cas, les médecins ne sont pas toujours très utiles pour le soutien psychologique, d'où l'importance des amis. Vous êtes autorisés à venir aussi souvent que vous le voulez lors des heures d'ouvertures. Si vous connaissez d'autres mais proches, n'hésitez pas à les contacter, il a besoin de se sentir en sécurité, entouré. Voilà mes consignes : occupez-vous bien de lui et tout ira bien… Venez, je vais vous conduire dans sa chambre…

Ils se lèvent et suivent le médecin. Devant la chambre 503 [C14] , ils s'arrêtèrent.

**Médecin** : Voilà sa chambre, bonne visite, ne faites pas trop de bruit, nous sommes dans un hôpital.

Elaya et Ken rentrent en premier. Naoe les suit, Touga hésite devant la porte… Il ne sait que faire, quoi dire et il s'en veux, terriblement… Il tourne les talons, il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Alors qu'il tourne les talons, une main s'agrippe à son épaule. Il se retourne vivement pour tomber nez à nez en face de Naoe.

**Touga** : Naoe, tu m'as fais peur !! Ne recommences plus s'il te plaît…

**Naoe** : Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ??

**Touga** : J'ai peur et je ne sais quoi faire…

**Naoe** : Je comprends mais en général ce genre de situation en s'arrange pas comme ça. Il vaut mieux affronter en face les problèmes et prendre le taureau par les cornes plutôt que de fuir.

**Touga** : Peut être…

**Naoe** : Si je te dis ça, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses aussi. J'en ai beaucoup souffert… Toutes ses années, j'ai fui mes sentiments pour celle que je considérais jusqu'à là comme une sœur… Mais cela n'a rien arrangé, au contraire… Beaucoup de choses se sont mal passées, elles auraient pu être évitées. Des fois je voudrais retourner en arrière.

**Touga** : Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai le même souhait.

Naoe se met à rire alors, Touga sourit faiblement.

**Naoe** : Vas le voir, tu en meures d'envie. Il sait que tu es là, nous lui avons dit…

**Touga** : Je ne sais quoi dire…

**Naoe** : Alors ne dis rien, il comprendra en te voyant… Mais je suis sûr que quand tu te trouveras face à lui, les mots franchiront naturellement ta bouche et tu ne pourras plus les arrêter…

**Touga** : Peut être… En attendant, tu devrais finir de te réconcilier avec Elaya, elle n'attend que ça et toi aussi, avoue !!

Naoe sourit alors qu'il regarde Touga rejoindre Saionji dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ken et Elaya sortent.

**Ken** : Il faut que je retourne m'occuper de mon bar. Elaya, tiens moi au courant…

**Elaya** : Sans problèmes !! Salut ^^

**Naoe** : Elaya.

**Elaya** : Oui ?

**Naoe** : Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire tous les deux...

A SUIVRE ^^ mais vi encore et encore, bon on va pas faire dans les 20 chapitres mais un peu plus, patience, presque à la fin nous sommes mais si si !! bon m'en va dormir avant de raconter encore plus de conneries que d'habitudes (mais oui c'est possible)

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Et un jeu de mot pourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mais total

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]J'ai le flegme

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]J'ai un de ces chics avec les titres je vous dit pas ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"   [C4]je vous jure il en a une ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]elle a vraiment cette robe à un moment

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] ça faisait longtemps, ça vous manquait ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]pas envie de me fouler pour les noms

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]mmm je finis ici le chapitre de ma fic ou je continue ??? bon je joue pas à la sadique aujourd'hui mais je devrais ^^ je vais le regretter ^^ j'adore tisonner mes lecteurs !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9]réplique à 3 balles^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"   [C10]je sais les noms bidons, pardon, vous en avez un autre mieux sous la main ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11]non non, j'ai pas trop regardé Captain Tsubasa quand j'étais petite ^^ pas vous peut être ?? ah kojiro, j'adore ce type ^^ il est violent et brutal mais fascinant, en tout cas il est plus intéressant que cette espèce de loque immonde et niquedouille que Tsubasa – comment ça je l'aime pas ?? vous non plus je parie !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C12]vive la frappe aveugle du clavier pour les noms

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C13]merci la frappe aveugle, j'aime cette méthode d'enfer ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C14]mm la frappe automatique, merveilleuse invention


	20. Aveux

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Couple : Juri X miki déclaré                         Genre : vous avez qu'à lire !!

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Chapitre 20 : Aveux[C1] 

A l'hôpital.

**Naoe** : Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

**Elaya** : Peut importe, dans un endroit tranquille. Chez moi, ça te va ??

**Naoe** : Parfait, allons-y !!

Pendant ce temps, Touga est allé frappé à la porte de Saionji. Il ouvre la port.

Et aperçoit Saionji dans un lit blanc d'hôpital. Ses yeux sont fermés.

**Touga** : % Comme il a l'air faible ainsi !!%

L'un de ses bras est relié à un appareil distribuant le sang [C2] , il a l'air si maigre et si pale au milieu de ces draps blancs. Touga s'approche. Il s'assit sur le lit et caresse doucement la main puis le visage de son ami. Saionji ouvre les yeux.

D'une voix rocailleuse et quelque peu éraillée, Saionji parle.

**Saionji** : Touga…. Où sommes-nous ???

Touga lui fout alors une droite sur le visage, Saionji se frotte sa joue endolorie…

**Saionji** : Qu'ai-je fait ??

**Touga** criant : Tu oses me demander ça !! BAKA [C3] !! Idiot !! Imbécile !! Espèce de triple idiot, de nouille patentée !!

Touga agrippe la chemise de Saionji qui se laisse faire, complètement éberlué. Et soudain, il se met à pleurer contre le torse de Saionji. Ce dernier l'entoure alors de ses bras et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants, les pleurs de Touga se calment quelque peu.

**Touga** : Saionji…

**Saionji** : Oui, Touga, ça va mieux ??

**Touga** : Imbécile !! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !!

**Saionji** : Dis Touga, tu pourrais arrêter de me traiter d'imbécile ? ça me plaît pas plus que ça tu sais !!

**Touga** : C'est ta faute !! Tu as agi comme un idiot !!

Touga se met alors à pleurer encore…

**Saionji** : Touga, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer, tu me fais de la peine…

**Touga** en sanglotant : C'est ta faute idiot !! Tu m'as fais si peur…

**Saionji** : Pardonne moi…. Je ne voulais pas….

**Touga** : Saionji, promets moi une chose….

**Saionji** : Si tu t'arrêtes de pleurer, je te promets tout ce que tu veux… Sèche tes larmes.

**Touga** : C'est ta faute !! J'étais si inquiet…

**Saionji** : Je vais mieux maintenant.

**Touga** : Saionji, promets moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça…

**Saionji** : Oui Touga….

**Touga** : Tu me le promets ??

**Saionji** : Oui.

Touga alors se serre contre Saionji qui le caresse doucement.

**Saionji** : Et toi, ne pleures plus.

**Touga** : J'étais si inquiet… Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

**Saionji** : Pardonne moi Touga… Je suis désolé. Gomenaisai.[C4] 

**Touga** : Saionji, laisse moi rester contre toi encore un peu… Tu crois que je peux dormir ici ?

**Saionji** : Installe toi mieux que ça sinon tu vas avoir des courbatures.

De son bras libre, Saionji se relève sur son oreiller, il prend Touga l'installant contre lui.

**Saionji** : Repose toi maintenant.

Touga ferme les yeux et s'endort aussitôt…

**Saionji** : % Touga, quelque chose ne va pas… Tu es si mignon ainsi…%

A l'académie Otohori.

**Filles **: KYAAAAAAa !! Saionji sempai n'est pas là !!

**D'autres Filles **: KYAAAAAAa !! KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! Kiryu sempai n'est pas là !! KAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa !!

**Anthy** : Utena sama, vous avez remarqué, Touga sempai est venu ce matin mais il a disparu depuis.

**Utena **: Il doit être en train de draguer quelque part.

**Anthy** : Utena, vous lui en voulez encore ??

**Utena **: Arrête le Utena sama et tutoie moi un peu veux tu !!

**Anthy** : Bien Utena sama.

**Utena **: Désespérant !! Je suis en colère contre lui.

**Anthy** : Pourquoi ??

**Utena **: Je ne sais pas bien… Si je sais, il drague tous le temps… Et puis il n'arrête pas de me poursuivre.

**Anthy** : Vous devriez être flattée.

**Utena **: Pourquoi ? parce que le play boy le plus célèbre de l'école me poursuit ?? JE vois pas bien pourquoi, je souhaite plutôt qu'il me fiche un peu la paix !!

**Anthy** : Utena, et mon frère dans cette histoire ??

**Utena **: C'est autre chose… Quelque chose de bien différent… Akio n'est en rien comparable à Touga… Il est bien plus un prince…. En parlant de ça, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus eu de duels…. Je suis contente qu'on est arrêté de te considérer comme un objet. Tu es une fille normale après tout, n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?.

**Anthy** : Si vous le dites Utena sama

**Utena **: Anthy, apprends à penser par toi même. A être indépendante, à vivre pour toi et non en fonction des autres. Tu n'es pas une poupée mais un être vivant, agis et vis en tant que tel… Allons en cours.

Pendant ce temps, Elaya et Naoe après une petite discussion sont retournés en cours, ils ont avertis Jury et Miki concernant Saionji.

A l'hôpital 

A l'hôpital, alors que la matinée est bien avancée. Touga se réveille en sursaut par un rayon de soleil qui joue sur sa joue.

**Touga** : Où suis-je ??

Regardant autour de lui, il voit Saionji endormi dans son lit, ses bras se sont refermés sur le dos de Touga. Celui-ci caresse doucement le visage de son ami.

**Touga** : Heureusement que tu es en vie !!

Il prend doucement les mains de Saionji et les pose le long de son corps. Il se lève doucement, soudain, il sent que quelque chose tire son tee-shirt.

Il se retourne, Saionji est réveillé.

**Saionji** : Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ?? c'est pas gentil ça !!

**Touga** : Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Il faut que j'aille en cours.

**Saionji** : Je comprends… Tu pourras prendre les miens ??

**Touga** : Bien sûr, alors j'y vais.

**Saionji** : Attends Touga !!

**Touga** : Oui ??

**Saionji** : Viens là deux secondes s'il te plait….

Touga s'approche. Saionji lui caresse doucement la joue.

**Saionji** : Est-ce que je peux ??

**Touga** : Que veux-tu faire ??

**Saionji** : J'aimerai t'embrasser, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses…. S'il te plaît.

**Touga** : Bien, ferme les yeux alors.

Saionji s'exécute alors que Touga l'embrasse doucement sur le front puis sur les joues.

**Saionji** : Touga….

Alors Saionji embrasse doucement et tendrement la bouche de Touga qui se laisse faire. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparent.

**Saionji** : Tu reviendras me voir cet après-midi ?

**Touga** : Oui… En attendant, sois sage et repose toi bien !!

**Saionji** : Promis.

Touga s'en va en courant…. Son cœur bat la chamade…

A l'académie Otohori.

**Touga** : % Juste pour un baiser, mon cœur bat si vite… Ce n'est que Saionji… Calme toi mon cœur !!%

Touga arrive donc en cours accueilli par une multitude de filles qui se pressent autour de lui, lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Il leur sourit en disant qu'il n'a pas entendu le réveil sonner.

Les cours semblent durer une éternité, Touga pense sans cesse à Saionji, à ce qui s'est passé en deux jours, à leur baiser d'hier et celui encore plus récent de ce matin.

**Touga** : % Mon dieu, il faut que je pense à autre chose !! Jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait tant d'effet !! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ??? …. Saionji, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à mes côtés ??%

A midi, alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre Miki et Jury pour la pause déjeuner, une fille l'accoste.

**Fille **: Touga sempai, tu aurais deux minutes à m'accorder ??

**Touga** : J'ai toujours le temps pour une jolie fille…

En effet, la jeune fille, Wakako, est le type même de l'asiatique avec une belle peau dorée et de longs cheveux noirs magnifiques.

**Touga** : Que puis-je pour toi ??

**Wakako **: Comment dire ?? …. Est-ce que tu sais comment va Saionji sempai ??

**Touga** : Pourquoi me poses tu la question ??

**Wakako **: Je l'admire, vous semblez si proche…. Et il n'est pas venu ce matin… Je suis très inquiète…. Voilà pourquoi je me suis permises de te demander…

**Touga** : Il ne viendra pas en cours aujourd'hui.

**Wakako **: Quand reviendra t-il ??

**Touga** : Je ne sais pas.

**Wakako **: Est-ce que tu pourrais lui donner ça de ma part ??

La jeune fille lui tend une lettre.

**Touga** : Je ne suis pas garçon coursier, fais tes courses toi même !!

Touga la plante là furieux…

Il rejoint Jury et Miki tout en grommelant contre cette fille et contre Saionji. Arrivé devant les amoureux, il les observe avec envie, ils s'entendent si bien. Quand à lui il se sent si seul.

**Touga** : % si seulement Saionji était là… A quoi je pense moi ???% Vous allez bien les amoureux ?

Jury et Miki rougissent à cette appellation et invite Touga à leur raconter ce qui s'est passé.

La journée semble passer très lentement, chaque heure comptant le double.

Après les cours, Touga, Miki, Jury, Elaya et Naoe se redent à l'hôpital où le docteur leur annonce que Saionji pourra sortir le lendemain. Ils vont donc le voir, ce dernier les accueille en souriant. Chacun lui demande de ses nouvelles, lui donnant soit des fleurs soit des chocolats. Au bout de quelques temps, ils s'en vont laissant Touga avec Saionji pour les cours. En effet, les partiels approchent, chacun se doit de réviser.

Touga explique alors à Saionji les cours de la journée…

Après avoir fini, Saionji tend une lettre à Touga.

**Touga** : Qu'est-ce ??

**Saionji** : Ouvre là.

Touga remarque le sceau de la rose.

**Touga** : C'est une lettre des confins du monde ??

Saionji approuve. Touga lit alors : « _Après demain matin aura lieu le dernier duel pour la révolution !! Qui d'Utena ou de Saionji en sortira le vainqueur ??_ »

**Touga** : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?? Tu as convoqué Utena en duel ?? T'es fou !!

**Saionji** : Je n'ai rien fait, une infirmière m'a donné ça ! tu sais bien que je ne participe plus à ces duels !! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'y participe ??

**Touga** : Je ne comprend pas…

**Saionji** : Je ne sais pas grand chose mais il me semble que tout avait été prémédité depuis le début.

**Touga** : Et pourquoi toi ??

**Saionji** : Ca me semble plus logique !! Les duels ont commencé par moi, ils doivent finir par moi. Il faut achever la boucle, c'est l'histoire du serpent qui se mord la queue.

**Touga** : Sais-tu ce qui se passera après ??

**Saionji** : Je suppose que celui qui est derrière tout ça fera enfin son apparition pour affronter le dernier duelliste.

**Touga** : Bien raisonné, ils s'affronteront… Mais je ne vois pas où tout cela peut mener…

**Saionji** : Je ne sais pas mais les confins du monde doivent le savoir.

**Touga** : Tu n'y participes pas !!

**Saionji** : Non t'inquiètes pas !!

Un blanc se fait entre les deux jeunes garçons.

**Touga** : Une jeune fille t'a demandé…

**Saionji** : Ah bon ??

**Touga** : Elle semblait inquiète pour toi… Et vouloir sortir avec toi… Tu me demandes pas comment elle est….

**Saionji** : Aucune importance…. Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime…

**Touga** : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ???

**Saionji** : Je me demandais si tu allais me le demander… Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

**Touga** : Je ne sais pas… Je suppose… Dis moi, c'est toi l'auteur de cette lettre ??

Touga sort une lette de sa poche que Saionji lit.

**Saionji** : Que ferias-tu si la réponse était oui ??

Touga regarde Saionji dans les yeux.

**Touga** : Réponds moi au lieu de finasser.

**Saionji** : C'est moi….

**Touga** : Pourquoi me l'as tu jamais dit ??

**Saionji** : C'est loin d'être facile tu sais… J'avais peur… Enfin, j'ai toujours peur de ta réaction… Je ne veux pas que tu me fuis… Je t'en prie Touga, ne me fuis pas…

Saionji prend la main de Touga et l'attire doucement dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laisse faire. Saionji se met alors à lui caresser doucement le visage.

**Saionji** : Ne me rejettes pas, je t'en prie.

**Touga** : Lâche moi je te prie…

Saionji ouvre ses bras mais Touga reste collé contre son torse.

**Touga** : Dis le moi à haute voix, s'il te plaît….

Saionji le regarde curieusement, il prend le menton de Touga l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Saionji** : Touga, Ai shiteru[C5] .

Touga frémit dans les bras de Saionji.

**Touga** : Pourquoi moi ??

Saionji se met à rire doucement.

**Saionji** : Je ne sais pas, parce que je te connais depuis toujours, on ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime. Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore[C6] .

**Touga** : Saionji, je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je tiens à toi, tu le sais…

**Saionji** : Mais tu penses encore à Utena n'est-ce pas ?

**Touga** : Comment as-tu deviné ??

**Saionji** : Je te connais bien tu sais. Laisse le temps guérir tes blessures. Tu as beaucoup aimé cette fille mais elle ne t'aime pas.

**Touga** : Je sais, elle aime Akio.

**Saionji** : Akio ??

**Touga** : Oui… Ce type m'effraie un peu.

**Saionji** : En effet, il est étrange. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu finiras par l'oublier.

**Touga** : Tu as sûrement raison. Mais je ne pourrai peut être jamais t'aimer.

**Saionji** : Je serais être convaincant. Je te laisserai à personne.

**Touga** : Mais j'aime les femmes pas toi ??

**Saionji** : C'est toi que j'aime, Touga.

Touga se met à rougir.

**Touga** : Tu es devenu homosexuel ??

**Saionji** : Pour toi, je le deviendrais… Qu'importe ce que tu sois, je t'aime tel que tu es.

Soudain Saionji embrasse avec passion Touga qui se laisse faire. Saionji voyant son ami sans défense, approfondit le baiser et caresse avec douceur le dos de Touga qui se laisse faire, appréciant ce contact. Il sent alors les mains de Saionji ouvrir sa veste et s'attarder sur son torse. Il se met à gémir. Se rendant compte de son acte, il repousse les mains de Saionji.

**Touga** : Arrête, je t'en prie.

**Saionji** : Qui dois-je croire ?? Ton corps ou tes lèvres ?? Ils agissent de façon contraire…

**Touga** : Je dois y aller.

**Saionji** : Attends Touga… Ne t'en vas pas comme ça !! Je t'en prie !!

Alors que Touga s'apprêtait à partir, il lance à Saionji.

**Touga** : J'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement à la situation, d'accord ??

**Saionji** : Tu reviendras ??

**Touga** : Oui, bonne nuit, Saionji.

**Saionji** : % J'ai agi comme un imbécile !! Il va m'en vouloir !! %

Touga se met à errer. Il reçoit alors un coup de téléphone.

**Fille **:Touga, où es-tu ?? On a rendez-vous ce soir !! T'as pas oublié ??

**Touga** : Excuse moi, j'arrive tout de suite, j'étais dans mes révisions, au cinéma.

Quelques instants plus tard, Touga arrive devant le cinéma où il y a plein de monde. Il est accueilli par une filles aux cheveux châtains coiffés en deux couettes. La jeune fille lui saute dessus et se met à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Touga ne répond pas, ce contact ne lui fait aucun effet. Quoique, non il trouve cela même repoussant.

**Fille **: Allez viens, allons voir le film.

La jeune fille se plaque contre le corps de Touga. Ils rentrent dans la salle pour voir Men in Blac 2[C7] . Ils s'installent, la fille se pressant contre Touga qui apprécie que modérément ce contact. Pendant toute la soirée, Touga ne peux s'empêcher de penser à Saionji, à ce qu'il a dit et à ses bras, à ses lèvres… A ce qu'il a fiat et qui l'a laissé à moitié satisfait et pantelant de désir. Jamais il n'oserai lui avouer mais les caresses de Saionji étaient délicieuses, elles l'apaisaient tout en l'excitant follement.

**Touga** : % Je fois arrêter de penser à ça, j'ai une fille à mes côtés, après ça ira mieux.

La jeune fille invite Touga à passer la nuit avec elle, ce qu'il accepte avec empressement. A peine arrivée, la jeune fille se déshabille. Touga fait de même.

**Fille **: Magnifique !! Tu es déjà excité !! Je savais bien que je te ferai de l'effet !

Touga constate avec stupeur qu'effectivement il est complètement excité.

**Touga** : % Que se passe t-il ?? Cette fille ne me fait strictement aucun effet alors pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ?? %

La jeune fille invite Touga qui s'exécute et passe à l'acte, ils font l'amour, la jeune fille jouit mais pas Touga. Tout cela a été vite mais il n'a éprouvé aucun plaisir.

**Fille **: C'était parfait !! J'espère qu'on recommencera !!

**Touga** : A demain !! Je dois y aller !!

**Fille **: Bonne nuit !!

De retour à l'appartement, Touga se précipité vers la douche pour oublier tout contact avec cette jeune fille.

**Touga** : Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien ressenti ?? Que m'arrive t il ??

Il sort dans un peignoir et se dirige vers le lit. Il aperçoit son lit et celui de Saionji, il se dirige vers ce denier et s'allonge…

**Touga** : Saionji que m'as-tu fait ??? Pourquoi ce baiser et tes mains m'ont elles mis dans cet état ?? Regarde moi !! C'est pitoyable !! Même une belle fille ne me fait plus rien !! Pourquoi ??

Touga s'endort sur le lit de Saionji serrant contre lui l'oreiller de son ami.

A SUIVRE ^^

Commentaires !! allez soyez sympa ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]J'ai toujours de ces titres, je vous jure !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?? quelqu'un sait comment ça s'appelle au fait ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]idiot ou imbécile

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]pardon en japonais

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] je t'aime en japonais.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] J'adore cette phrase !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]dernier film en date pour moi 


	21. La roue tourne

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Couple : Jury X Miki déclaré                        Genre : Choubidou pa dou !!

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Chapitre 21 La roue tourne[C1] Dans l'appartement de Saionji et Touga 

Le réveil sonne, Touga émerge un peu brumeux du lit et se dirige comme un automate vers la douche qu'il fait couler brûlante. Tant de choses se sont passées hier soir, il est complètement perdu, et ce duel et surtout Saionji. Ce fou lui a déclaré qu'il l'aimait. 

**Touga** : % Mais pourquoi moi ?? Il est fou !! Que faire ?? comment agir ?? Que lui dire ?? Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu[C2] … %

Touga essaye de noyer ses pensées sous la douche.

**Touga** : Ne plus y penser ??? c'est sûrement la meilleure solution !! Il n'y a qu'Utena à mes yeux… Mais elle ne m'aime pas et je n'y peux rien… Que faire ??? Pourquoi ce baiser me trouble tant ??? Je ne comprends pas… Saionji me manque tellement… J'aurais bien le temps d'y penser quand il sera revenu… Oui attendons, c'est la meilleure chose à faire… %

Au bout de quelques instants, Touga sort et de se prépare, il se rend à l'académie. En chemin, il voit passer Utena dans la voiture d'Akio. Il les regarde.

**Touga** : Utena… % Tu as l'air heureuse avec lui… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires je ne peux m'y opposer…. Fais comme tu l'entends. Tu m'as déjà trop fait souffrir… Je ne veux plus penser à toi… %

Touga est salué par les filles, il leur rend mécaniquement leur salut, son esprit est ailleurs. Soudain, une main se pose sur son épaule, il se retourne brusquement.

**Touga** : Naoe !! Tu m'as fait peur !!

**Naoe** : Désolé Touga !! Tu as l'air bien sombre !! Ca ne va pas ??

**Touga** : Si si, tout va bien !!

**Naoe** : Alors c'est Saionji qui ne va pas bien ??

**Touga** : Si il va bien, il pourra revenir demain normalement.

**Naoe** : C'est super… Tu sais, Touga, tu avais raison !!

**Touga** : Tu as parlé à Elaya ?

**Naoe** : Oui.

**Touga** : Et ?

**Naoe** : Nous nous sommes mit ensemble.

**Touga** : Enfin !! Pas trop tôt !!

**Naoe** : Dis donc, c'est toi qui me donnes des conseils ?? Petit filou, tu t'es réconcilié avec Saionji ??

**Touga** : Je suppose que oui.

**Naoe** : C'est quoi je suppose ?? tu lui as parlé ou pas ??

**Touga** : Je lui ai parlé, oui, nous avons parlé.

**Naoe** : Alors ça y est !! Vous êtes ensemble ??

**Touga** : Non !!

**Naoe** : Je ne comprends plus.

**Touga** : Je n'aime pas Saionji.

**Naoe** : Tu en es sûr et certain ?

**Touga** : Je sais ce que je ressens tout de même !!

**Naoe** : A moins que tu n'oses pas te l'avouer.

**Touga** : M'avouer quoi ??

**Naoe** : Que tu l'aimes.

**Touga** : Tu délires !!

**Naoe** : Je ne pense pas, ton attitude d'hier ne peut que confirmer ce que je viens de dire, non ??

**Touga** : Non !!

Touga part, Elaya arrive.

**Naoe** : MMM…. C'est pas gagné tout ça !! Pauvre Saionji !!

**Elaya** : Alors ?

**Naoe** : Point mort !! Désespérant !!

**Elaya** : J'ai une idée.[C3] 

Elaya se met à chuchoter à l'oreille de Naoe.

**Naoe** : Ca marche !!

A midi, Naoe va chercher Touga.

**Naoe** : Touga, viens manger avec nous !!

**Touga** : Je ne vais pas déranger des amoureux.

**Naoe** : On va pas te laisser seul tout de même !! Allez viens !!

Naoe prend Touga part la main et l'emmène auprès d'Elaya.

**Elaya** : Salut Touga !

**Touga** : Oy !

**Elaya** : Alors, je veux tout savoir !!

**Touga** : Savoir quoi ??

**Elaya** : Tssst !! Petit cachottier !! Alors qu'as-tu dit à Saionji ?

**Touga** : Je lui ai demandé de ces nouvelles.

**Elaya** : Mais encore ?? tu as pas passé la moitié de la matinée à lui demander comment il allait.

Touga se tait. Il se met à rougir en pensant à hier.

**Elaya** : Mmm, je sais. Vous vous êtes enfin embrassés.

Touga se met à devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

**Elaya** : J'ai deviné. Pas trop tôt !! Vous en avez mis le temps !!

**Touga** : N'importe quoi !! Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime !!

**Elaya** : Tu penses encore à Utena ?? Elle est avec Akio je te signale.

**Touga** : Je sais…

**Naoe **: En parlant de Saionji, tu devrais faire attention, Touga.

**Touga** : Faire attention ?? attention à quoi ???… Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé.

**Naoe **: Je ne pensais pas à ça. Mais j'ai vu une superbe jeune fille, une certaine Wakako. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

**Elaya** : Oui, je sais. Celle avec les cheveux noirs très longs, très classe. Et bien ??

**Naoe **: Elle a un faible pour lui. Bref, elle lui tourne autour, alors fais attention.

Touga les regarde.

**Touga** : Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ?

**Naoe **: Si franchement, elle est très belle cette fille. Si elle tourne autour de Saionji, elle va finir par lui mettre le grappin dessus, c'est sûr.

Elaya lui donne un petit coup de coude.

**Elaya** : Attention à ce que tu dis !!

**Naoe **: Jalouse !!

**Elaya** : Tu es à moi, si cette fille approche à un mètre de toi, je l'écorche vive.

Naoe embrasse Elaya sur la joue.

**Naoe **: Adorable.[C4] 

Touga regarde les deux jeunes gens se taquiner.

**Touga** : % Je me demandes ce que Saionji pense de cette fille. Je lui poserai la question… Me le piquer ? mais Saionji est pas à moi… mais si elle l'approche, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… non, je ne sais pas du tout… mais elle a pas intérêt à le faire…. %

Les cours reprennent. A la fin de ceux-ci, Touga se rend à l'hôpital. Il se rend directement dans la chambre de Saionji, frappe, n'entendant, aucune réponse, il entre. Et se retrouve face à face au lit vide.

**Touga** : % Mais où peut il être ?. Il est pas possible !! Il devrait être lieu !! mais non, monsieur préfère jouer les filles de l'air !! Si je le trouve, je vais lui chauffer les oreilles ! %

Il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre, quand il se trouve nez à nez avec une infirmière.

**Infirmière** : Vous cherchez votre ami ?? Il a très gentiment accepté de promener l'une de nos patientes, il doit être dans le parc.

Touga se dirige vers le parc, au bout de quelques instants, il trouve Saionji qui pousse une jeune handicapée, ils rigolent. Il se dirige vers eux.

**Touga** : Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux à ce que je vois !!

Touga parle avec une pointe de colère.

**Saionji** : Oy Touga, tu vas bien ?? Je te présente Miranda.

**Miranda **: Salut !

**Touga** : Bonjour.

Un blanc se fait.

**Miranda **: Mmm ? je dérange peut être. Saionji, je suis fatiguée, tu peux me ramener à mon infirmière ?

**Saionji** : Bien sûr.

**Miranda **: Enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Au bout de quelques instants Saionji revient auprès de Touga.

**Touga** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ???

**Saionji** : Du calme !! Je te trouve bien agressif Touga, ça ne vas pas ??

**Touga** : Je ne suis pas agressif. Que faisais-tu avec cette fille dehors ??

Touga se tourne et croise les bras. Saionji s'approche de lui et l'enlace.

**Saionji** murmurant à l'oreille de Touga : Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ??

Touga se tourne vivement pour faire face aux yeux violets de Saionji.

**Touga** : Dans tes rêves !!

**Saionji** : Ca me dérangera pas, tu sais, ce serait même plutôt flatteur.

**Touga** : Arrête de dire des conneries !!

**Saionji** : Je me tais mais à une condition.

**Touga** : Je ne veux pas savoir.

**Saionji** : Embrasse moi.

**Touga** : Hors de question !!

**Saionji** : Alors je prend mon baiser.

**Touga** : Non !!

**Saionji** : Dis moi, Touga, tu n'es pas censé prendre soin de moi ??

**Touga** : Vile manipulateur !! Tais toi. Je t'ai apporté tes cours, si t'es pas sage, je m'en vais.

**Saionji** : OK !! J'abandonne. Ca te dis de réviser dehors ?? J'en ai marre d'être enfermé.

**Touga** : Parfait.

**Saionji** : Suis moi.

Saionji prend Touga part la main et le conduit dans un coin sous un arbre. Ils commencent les révisions. Sans s'en rendrent compte, leurs mains se touchent et se lient.

Jury, Miki, Naoe et Elaya arrivent alors que Touga interroge Saionji. Les salutations se font. Les jeunes gens discutant naturellement. Tous demandent des nouvelles de Saionji qui leur répond que sa sortie aura lieu demain.

**Elaya** : Saionji, j'ai une certaine Wakako dans ma classe. Tu vois de qui il s'agit ??

**Saionji** : Oui, une superbe asiatique, pourquoi ?

A ces mots, Touga regarde surpris Saionji.

**Touga** : % Se pourrait-il qu'il aime cet fille ?? Pourquoi je ne comprend plus ?? Et pourquoi je pense à ça ?? Je suis une triple andouille, ça oui !! Saionji a le droit d'aimer qu'il il veut… après tout, il ne m'appartient pas%

Etrangement détaché, Touga suit la conversation, il regarde les yeux de Saionji.

**Touga** : % Quels yeux magnifiques !! Si expressifs… J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans se regard… Saionji, tu l'aimes ??? Mais ce que tu m'as dit hier ?? je ne comprends plus… %

Au bout de quelques instants, Jury et Miki s'en vont, suivi d'Elaya et Naoe.

Touga regarde toujours Saionji, il rêvasse. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'aperçoit que Saionji le regarde, il rougit et détourne son regard.

**Saionji** : Qui y a t-il Touga ?? Qu'as-tu à me regarder ??

Touga se retourne, le vent se lève doucement, faisant lever ses cheveux, il les recoiffe derrière l'oreille tandis que le vent joue avec les cheveux longs de Saionji.

**Touga** : Tes yeux…. Ils sont magnifiques…

Touga rougit à ces mots.

**Touga** : % Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit moi ?? je suis un idiot !!%

Saionji rit à ces mots, s'approche de Touga et l'attire contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Touga soupire d'aise.

**Touga** : % Ses bras…. J'en rêvais…%

Il lève les yeux faisant face à Saionji, leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**Saionji** : Ce sont les paroles typiques d'une scène de drague.

Touga ferme les yeux.

**Touga** : % Il a raison…. Je rêve de lui… le baiser d'hier… j'aimerai tellement éprouver la même sensation… %

Saionji regarde Touga qui se laisser bercer dans ses bras sans réagir, il vient de fermer, sa bouche entrouverte, en une invitation silencieuse.

**Saionji** : % Qu'est-ce que tu veux Touga ?? Tu es insaisissable !! On dirai une invitation… mais je dois prendre mes désirs pour des réalités… %

Touga sent soudain un doigt passer sur ses lèvres suivant leur contour, ce simple contact le fait frémir et il ouvre les yeux au bout de quelques instants.

**Touga** : % Pourquoi ??% 

Sans s'en rendre compte, il vient de dire ces paroles à haute voix.

**Saionji** : Je ne veux rien t'imposer Touga, je te respecte trop pour ça. Si tu n'as pas envie de moi, je ne ferais rien pour te forcer… Rien.

A ces mots Touga saisit le tee-shirt de Saionji et enfouit son visage dedans, l'odeur rassurante de Saionji l'envahit, le troublant et l'apaisant les deux à la fois.

**Touga** : Je ne sais quoi faire…. Je pensais aimer Utena… Mais j'avoue ne plus savoir ce qu'est l'amour, ce que j'éprouve, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

**Saionji** : Je comprends… Je vais te dire ce que je pense être l'amour, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne définition mais c'est ce que je ressent pour toi… L'amour, tu penses tout le temps à la personne, à elle constamment. Tu as envie de faire l'amour avec elle mais elle uniquement. Tu es bien quand tu es prêt d'elle, à ses côtés. Tu as envie de la chérir, de la protéger, de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans tes bras. Tu souffres quand elle n'est pas heureuse et quand elle est loin de toi…

**Touga** : Quelles étranges sensations…

**Saionji** : Ca fait parfois mal mais c'est aussi très agréable…

**Touga** : Je n'ai que souffert jusqu'à présent.

**Saionji** : Laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

Touga se redresse à ses paroles et regarde Saionji, il le contemple un moment. Se met à rougir et finit par hocher la tête.

Saionji s'approche de lui et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Il prend alors la bouche de Touga et l'embrasse passionnément. Ce dernier s'abandonne complètement à ces bras, à cette bouche, il se sent si bien.

Saionji approfondit le baiser et Touga finit par répondre, ce baiser causant chez lui un immense désir qu'il a du mal à contrôler. Saionji déboutonne sa chemise avec fièvre et commence à le caresser avec douceur, Touga ne peut s'empêcher de gémir sous ses caresses qui lui font tellement de bien.

Ce gémissement le fait reprendre ses esprits.

**Touga** : Arrête s'il te plaît.

Saionji s'arrête.

**Saionji** : Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses mais tu es si désirable, que … que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler…

Touga rougit à ses paroles.

**Touga** : J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir à plat.

**Saionji** : Je comprends… Je sors ce soir à minuit, nous en reparlerons si tu veux… J'ai rendez-vous avec le médecin pour une dernière série d'examens.

**Touga** : Oui, nous en reparlerons, à ce soir… Je t'attendrais à l'appartement.

**Saionji** : Bien mais avant ça, le baiser d'adieu.

Touga se laisse faire quand Saionji l'embrasse sur le front. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il embrasse un court instant Saionji sur les lèvres avant de partie en courant.

**Saionji** : Touga attends !!

Saionji soupire.

**Saionji** : Tu es impossible !!

Pendant ce temps Touga se met à courir dans les rues.

**Touga** : % Mais qu'ai je fait ?? et pourquoi ?? Saionji, pourquoi je pense à toi ?? Que m'as tu fait ?? %

Une voix surgit du néant interromps ces pensées chaotiques et désordonnées qui s'agitent dans tous les sens dans sa tête.

**Voix** : Touga, tu m'as l'air perdu. Puis-je t'aider ??

Touga se retourne pour faire face à Akio, la chemise entrouverte sur son beau torse bronzé, qui le salut avec un grand sourire.

**Touga** : Akio ??

**Akio** : Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Touga, je t'offre un verre ??

**Touga** : Oui… Pourquoi pas ??

**Akio** : Allez viens dans ma voiture, je t'emmène.

Touga grimpe dans la voiture d'Akio.

*  *  *  *  *

à suivre !!

Encore ^^ Ben ouais ^^  Gomen mais bientôt la fin promis ^^ ça vous as plu ???

Des commentaires ?? des personnages à faire réapparaître ?? quelque chose à dire ^^

Bon je pensais 20 chapitre suffisant mais 25 me semblent plus vraisemblables, gomenaisai 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Et revoilà mes superbes titres !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]c'est pas les paroles d'une chanson ça ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] bah pas moi^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]une pointe d'ironie ^^ je suis trop cynique ^^


	22. contraint et forcé

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Couple : Jury X Miki déclaré                        Genre : Choubidou pa dou !!

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Déclaration de l'auteur : à la demande de l'un de mes lecteurs (qui a dit que je vous écoutais pas ??), je fais une petite digression pour approfondir la relation Elaya Naoe ^^ j'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous tous aussi chers lecteurs ^^

Chapitre 22 contraint et forcé Chez Elaya – Flash Back 

Après ce qui s »était passé avec Saionji, Naoe avait éprouvé le besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, que savait-on des lendemains ?? Serait on vivant ou mort [C1] ?? N'importe quoi pouvait se passer… La mort pouvait vous faucher au coin de la rue sans prévenir… Il avait vu son frère mourir en moto jeune et en avait été traumatisé à vie… La perte d'un être cher, la souffrance immense qui l'avait envahi, la peine qui l'avait habité.

Peu de temps après, il avait fait la connaissance d'Elaya. Cette chère, très chère Elaya, elle lui éclairait sa vie. Elle était si douce, gentille et patience. Tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver chez une fille mais il s'était interdit de l'aimer dès le début. Il avait peur… Oui, cela pouvait paraître étrange, il voulait à tout prix son bonheur mais il ne pensait pas être celui qui l'apporterai, sa vie n'avait pas été placée sous un bon signe. Il en avait fait des conneries pour l'éloigner mais elle n'avait pas abandonné, il aimait cette chère tête de mule.

Mais il continuait à avoir peur mais les paroles de Touga l'avait fait réfléchir… C'est vrai… Jamais auparavant il n'avait pris en considération ses sentiments à elle, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir… Il n'avait jamais pensé à ces sentiments pour elle… Il devait savoir…

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, lui disant qu'ils devaient parler. Elle avait accepté, cela ne le surprenait pas trop, Elaya avait foncièrement bon cœur. Sur le chemin, cela avait été plutôt silencieux. Lui ruminant et elle s'interrogeant.

**Naoe** : Regarde, un supermarché, t'as de quoi manger pour deux ??

**Elaya** : Je crois pas non, il va falloir faire les courses.

Une fois les courses finies [C2] , ils rentrent chez Elaya.

**Elaya** : Itarashai[C3] 

**Naoe** : Aligatou[C4] !! Je vais t'aider à préparer le repas.

**Elaya** : Comme tu veux. Ca faisait longtemps, ne ??

**Naoe** : Oui, très… Mais ça fait du bien de se retrouver tous les deux. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

**Elaya** : Non je ne savais pas mais la réciproque est vrai.

**Naoe** : Pardonne moi Elaya, je n'ai pas été quelqu'un de très gentil avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ??

**Elaya** : MMM… Laisse moi réfléchir…. Une punition très longue et très pénible à faire…

**Naoe** : Promis, je t'écouterai chanter sans me moquer [C5] !!

**Elaya** : Je ne pensais pas à ça !! BAKA !!

Elaya commence à poursuivre Naoe une courgette à la main, celui-ci fait s'échapper la laissant s'approcher mais filant toujours au dernier moment.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrêtent et éclatent de rire.

**Naoe** : Comme au bon vieux temps.

Elaya s'est remis au fourneau aidé de Naoe qui épluche les légumes [C6] .

**Naoe** : Ca sent drôlement bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ??

**Elaya** : Une ratatouille.[C7] 

**Naoe** : Super ^^

Au bout de quelques instants, ils s'attablent discutant de tout et de rien. Le repas se passe, lune fois la vaisselle faite, ils s'installent dans le canapé.

**Elaya** : Tu voulais discuter, il me semble.

**Naoe** : Oui.

**Elaya** : Je t'écoute.

Naoe prend les mains d'Elaya qui rougit comme une jeune fille.

**Naoe** : Pardonne moi, je t'ai causé beaucoup de peine. Je suis désolé, je me suis mal comporté. Est-ce que tu m'excuseras ??

**Elaya** : Je ne sais pas… Ca mettra du temps à cicatriser sans doute mais je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi.

**Naoe** : Justement à ce sujet, je voulais te poser une question.

Elaya le regarde dans les yeux une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

**Naoe** : Jusqu'à présent j'ai pensé à moi. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé…. A t'interroger… sur tes sentiments pour moi.

**Elaya** : Tu as changé et mûri Naoe.

**Naoe** : Peut être…. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Touga. C'est un chic type.

**Elaya** : J'aimerai savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit, ça a du être drôlement intéressant.

**Naoe** : Oui. Je lui ai demandé si on avait le droit d'être aimé.

**Elaya** : Drôle de question, bien sûr, tous le monde a le droit d'être aimé.

**Naoe** : C'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent mais la réponse ne me satisfait qu'à moitié.

**Elaya** : Je vois… Qu'a répondu Touga ??

**Naoe** : Il a trouvé étrange que je lui pose cette question et m'a dit qu'il se posait la même, qu'il ne savait pas… Mais que de toute façon, si quelqu'un t'aimait, en général, tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais cela ne voulait pas autant dire que tu mérites son amour. Il m'a aussi dit que pour lui, tous le monde pouvait aimer mais qu'il fallait comprendre les raisons de l'autre et qu'après on pouvait y réfléchir. L'autre est important, car après tout, un couple se forme à deux et non seul.

**Elaya** : Mmm. Pauvre Touga, il a l'air quelque peu perdu mais il me semble avoir mûri depuis quelques temps. Cette expérience avec Utena lui a peut être mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

**Naoe** : En tout cas, ces mots m'ont fait du bien. Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sache pour toi.

**Elaya** : C'est simple et je pense que tu le sais tout au fond de toi aussi. Je t'aime.

**Naoe** : Je n'en étais pas sûr mais j'en ai la confirmation. Pardon de t'avoir fait tellement mal. Je t'aime aussi.

Elaya le regarde surprise. Naoe l'embrasse et elle se jette dans ses bras répondant à ce baiser tant désiré.

Flash Back Fin [C8] 

**Quelque part sur la route dans une voiture décapotable rouge.**

**Akio** : Ecoute ce bruit !! N'est-il pas agréable ??

**Touga **: je n'aime pas plus que ça le bruit d'une voiture.

**Akio** : Tu as tord, tu devrais te laisser bercer… Une voiture peut t'emmener jusqu'au confins du monde.

Touga se redresse à ces mots.

**Touga **: Quelle expression peu commune… Etrange que ce soit toi qui l'emploie.

**Akio** : Tu veux savoir où je t'emmène ??

**Touga **: Je t'écoute.

**Akio** : Chez moi.

**Touga **: Pour quoi faire ??

**Akio** : Tu viens de me poser une question… Je vais peut être y répondre…. Mais avant tout j'ai moi aussi des questions à te poser.

Touga le regarde.

**Touga **: Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre ??

**Akio** : MMM… Nous verrons bien…. Tu viens chez moi, il y a à boire !! Utena n'est pas là, nous serons tranquille pour parler.

**Touga **: Je te suis mais ne soyons pas trop long.

**Akio** : Bien sûr, président du conseil des étudiants.

Akio emmène Akio chez lui et lui sert du brandy.

**Akio** : Tiens ça va te faire du bien. Tu en as besoin.

**Touga **: Je n'ai pas besoin du réconfort de l'alcool.

**Akio** : Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes mon cher.

Il commence alors à caresser doucement les cheveux de Touga et à les embrasser.

**Touga **: Laisse moi…

**Akio** : tu sens très bon. Tiens bois un coup. C'est difficile à admettre n'est-ce pas ??

**Touga **: De quoi tu parles ??

**Akio** : De ton homosexualité.

**Touga **: NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [C9] ???????? Tu débloques ou quoi !!??? Je suis pas homosexuel !! Compris ??

Touga agrippe violemment la chemise d'Akio. Akio lui prend fermement les mais et les desserrent.

**Akio** : Et comment appelles tu tes sentiments pour Saionji ??

**Touga **: De l'amitié. C'est tout.

**Akio** : Ce n'est pas bon de se mentir à soi-même. C'est dur à accepter mais tu verras, c'est très bon. Tu veux tester ??

**Touga **: Non !! Laisse moi tranquille !! Et mets toi bien dans le crâne que Saionji est un ami.

Arrêtes de l'embêter avec ça !! Je vais partir.

Akio rattrape Touga par la main.

**Akio** : Attends !! Va t il participer au duel demain ??

**Touga **: Qui Saionji ??? Non !! Il en est hors de question.

**Akio** : Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Tiens prends encore un verre, je te raccompagnes.

Touga boit et s'effondre soudain. Tout est devenu noir.

**Akio** : Splendide, tu es enfin à moi…. Touga… Tu vas voir, c'est merveilleux…

Akio enlève les chaussures de Touga et l'attache dans le lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Touga se réveille.

**Touga **: Qu'est-ce que ??? Où suis je ??

**Akio** : Bonjour belle au bois dormant.[C10] 

**Touga **: Akio !! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait salaud !!

**Akio** : Oh oh !! Surveille un peu ton langage. Je sais ce que je veux et peu importe les moyens…. J'aurais ce que je désire… Or Touga, sache que je te trouve fort à mon goût…

**Touga **: Détache moi !!

**Akio** : Pas encore…. Nous allons profiter de ce moment rein que tous les deux…

Akio commence à déboutonner le tee-shirt de Touga caressant et embrassant la peau de Touga qui se découvre peu à peu.

**Touga **: Non NON !!! ARRETES !!

Touga tire sur ses liens de toutes ses forces mais rien à faire, ses mais et ses pieds sont attachés, il ne peut que se torde.

**Touga **: Que veux-tu ??

**Akio** : Toi pour l'instant… Quand j'en aurais fini, il faudra que je m'occupe de ton cher Saionji…

**Touga **: Laisse le…

**Akio** : Pourquoi ?? Il me plaît beaucoup aussi…

Touga frémit...

**Touga **: SALAUD !! Relâche moi et ne touche pas à Saionji !!

**Akio** : MMM… Tu vois bien que j'avais raison… Magnifique…

Akio a finit de déboutonner la chemise de Touga qui se retrouve torse nu. Il commence à s'attaquer aux tétons qui malgré tout se durcirent au contact des dents d'Akio. Celui-ci continue jusqu'à exister au maximum Touga dont le corps réagit alors que son esprit combat au maximum cette intrusion mais Akio a de l'expérience, beaucoup….

**Touga **: Arrêtes….. arrête !! Laisse moi !!

**Akio** : Je n'en ai pas envie…

Akio continue et commence à s'attaquer au pantalon de Touga qui ne peut que laisser échapper un cri. Il se met à hurler.

**Touga **: NONNNNNNNNNNNNn !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !!

Il essaye de se débattre, Akio le gifle violemment.

**Akio** : Si tu te calmes pas un peu, je vais être plus violent…. Tu sais.. Je peux l'être… Si tu te laisses faire, tu n'auras pas mal quand je rentrerai en toi…

Touga ouvre grand les yeux… et se met à pleurer.

**Touga **: Arrêtes, laisse moi…. Non….Saionji… aide moi…. Je t'en prie… Saionji….

**Akio** : Il ne viendra pas te sauver…

Akio a finit d'enlever le pantalon de Touga qui continue à se débattre.

**Akio** : Tu persistes…

**Touga **: Détache moi…

Akio se met à rire à ses mots… Un rire un peu nerveux et fou… Pour toute réponse il commence à caresser les jambes de Touga tout en remontant doucement et inexorablement vers le haut des cuisse. Là il s'arrête et contemple Touga.

**Akio** : Veux tu te donner à moi ??

**Touga **: JAMAIS !!

**Akio** : Alors je vais te prendre…

Akio commence à se déshabiller, il se retrouve rapidement nu devant Touga qui détourne les yeux, serre les dents et continue à pleurer.

**Touga **: Arrêtes….

Akio finit de déshabiller Touga qui se retrouve nu.

**Akio** : Puisque tu n'as pas voulu te donner à moi… Je vais prendre ce dont j'ai envie : TOI !!

Si tu avais été consentant j'aurais été plus doux…. Tu es sûr de toi ??

**Touga **: NONNNNNNNNN !! Saionji….

Touga se met à pleurer alors qu'Akio rit. Ce dernier très excité par la scène commence à pénétrer brutalement et sauvagement Touga qui continue à pleurer…

Au bout de quelques instants, Akio se lève.

**Akio** : Bien… Une bonne chose de faite… Maintenant, Touga tu vas m'aider.

Touga se tait continuant à pleurer tout en murmurant le nom de Saionji.

**Akio** : Justement voilà la dernière pièce de l'échiquier qui appelle.

En effet le portable de Touga sonne. Akio appui sur le mode haut parleur et décroche.

**Saionji** : Touga… Touga. Où es-tu ??

A ces mots, Touga pleure et commence à vouloir parler mais Akio le bâillonne en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

**Akio** : Pas encore mon chou.

**Saionji** : Touga. Je t'en prie réponds… Ne sois pas fâché. Je suis inquiet… .TOUGA !! Pourquoi décroches tu et ne dis tu rien ?

Touga essaye de bouger mais les liens sont très serrés et ce que lui a donné Akio l'a un peu affaibli.

**Saionji** : Je t'en prie Touga… Réponds… Touga !! TOUGA !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

Akio raccroche soudain.

**Akio** : Alors décidé à m'aider ?

Touga ne peut pas parler car Akio lui a mit un chiffon dans la bouche mais ses yeux flamboient de haine.

**Akio** : Si tes yeux étaient des revolvers, je serai mort mais ce n'est pas le cas… Ah j'oubliais que tu pouvais pas parler. Alors tu m'aides ?

**Touga **: Non.

**Akio** : Tu veux que je recommences ??

Touga frémit et se met à pleurer.

**Touga **: Que… Que veux-tu ??

**Akio** : Te voilà devenu plus raisonnable... bien… Tu es très désirable ainsi… SI on recommençait ??

Touga détourne la tête.

**Akio** : Je plaisantais…  Ecoutes moi et suis attentivement mes consignes.

Au bout de quelques minutes.

**Akio** : Compris ??

**Touga **: Oui…

**Akio** : Tu acceptes ??

**Touga **: Pourquoi veux tu tellement que Saionji participe à ce duel ??

**Akio** : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !! Alors tais toi !! Nous allons l'appeler ce cher pion…

Akio prend le téléphone portable de Touga et appelle Saionji qui décroche aussitôt.

**Saionji** : Touga ?? !! Touga c'est toi ?? où es-tu ?? tu vas bien ??

Pendant ce temps là, Akio prend le téléphone de Touga et se met doucement à caresser le sexe de Touga qui se met à crier.

**Saionji** : Touga que se passe t-il ?? TOUGA !! Réponds !!

Akio prend le téléphone.

**Akio** : Du calme Saionji.

**Saionji** : Akio ??? Que fais-tu avec le portable de Touga ?? où est-il ?? Si tu lui as fait du mal, je te détruis le portrait, tu m'entends ?? !! Réponds moi !!

**Akio** : Du calme Saionji ou je raccroches…

**Saionji** : Que veux-tu ??

**Akio** : Tu es rapide à comprendre pas comme une certaine personne que je connais…

**Saionji** : Qu'as-tu fait à Touga ??

**Akio** : Si tu te calmes pas, je raccroche et tu ne seras rien… Alors écoute moi attentivement.

Je te dis où il est en échange d'une promesse.

**Saionji** : Qui est ??

Akio se met à éclater de rire.

**Akio** : Je veux que tu participes au duel de demain contre Utena et que tu gagnes.

**Saionji** : J'accepte. Dis moi où es Touga maintenant.

**Akio** : N'oublie pas, tu as promis… Si tu tiens pas ta promesse, je me chargerai de faire en sorte que tu le regrettes toute ta vie, nous nous sommes compris ??

**Saionji** : Parfaitement, tu as ma promesse. Je me battrais contre Utena demain.

**Akio** : Il faut aussi que tu gagnes.

**Saionji** : Je gagnerais, où es Touga ??

Akio lui répond.

**Akio** : Ton prince charmant va bientôt arriver… Profitons en pour discuter encore un peu veux-tu ?? Je me pose une question vois tu.

Akio dessine des signes sur le torse de Touga qui frémit d'horreur à ce contact.

**Akio** : Je me demande comment Saionji va réagir vois tu… Après tout, maintenant tu es souillé.

Touga frémit et se met à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Akio ramasse les larmes en les léchant.

**Akio** : Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, si t'as besoin d'assouvir tes besoins physiques, je suis là.

**Touga **: Plutôt aller en enfer…

Akio se met à rire.

**Akio** : Parce que tu crois que ton cher Saionji va vouloir de toi maintenant ?? Tu es sale !! AHH !! Tiens quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue.

Saionji arrive, voit la scène. Akio assis sur le lit nu à côté de Touga attaché nu lui aussi en train de pleurer. Quand il arrive, Touga se met à pleurer.

**Touga **sanglotant : Saionji.

Ces mots font réagir ce dernier qui s'avance vivement, il fout un coup de poing à Akio qui l'évite facilement.

**Akio** : Du calme voyons.

**Saionji** : SALUAD !! Espèce de salaud !!

**Akio** : N'oublie pas ta promesse. Maintenant, emmènes le, je ne veux plus le voir, j'ai fini de faire ce que j'avais à faire.

A ces mots, les yeux de Saionji se mirent à devenir fou, il commence à balancer un autre coup de poing qu'Akio évite facilement. Mais envoie aussitôt après un direct du droit qui percute la joue de ce dernier et le fait reculer.

**Saionji** : Si tu retouches un jour Touga, je te tue !!

Saionji se dirige vers le lit, détache Touga qu'il prend dans ses bras. Il ôte sa chemise et l'en revêt. Il prend les affaires de Touga, l'habille de son pantalon et le prend dans ses bras.

Ce dernier le serre contre lui tout en pleurant sans discontinuer.

**Saionji** : Viens, Touga.

Saionji emmène Touga dans ses bras. Ils laissent Akio seul en train de rire.

**Akio** : Tu verras Touga, l'amour que te portes Saionji est fini à partir de maintenant et je gagnerais le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde demain !! Enfin le jour tant attendu est arrivé !! Dios, attends moi….

A SUIVRE

Comment ça je suis sadique et je vous donne envie de poursuivre ?? mais c'est fait exprès !!

Comment avez vous trouvé ce passage ?? pas trop trash ?? Prévisible ?? Intéressant ?? Trop stupide ?? Bref quelque chose à dire ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Je suis d'un gaie le soir moi 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]vous êtes tous allés dans un super marché alors je passe les détails ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] bienvenue en japonais ^^ l'orthographe n'est peut être pas excellente car je le fais à la phonétique ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]merci en japonais

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]alors je fais une pointe d'humour ^^ en fait ^^ je fais une allusion à ma façon de chanter qui est paraît il aussi harmonieuse que celle du chien hurlant à mort, des chats miaulant après les chattes en chaleur ou de la pétrolette du coin. Paraît que c'est incomparable et une torture très célèbre ^^ mince j'adore chanter ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]les hommes aux fourneau ^^ je suis désolée, je suis un brin féministe, m'en veuillez pas ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]ok ok je sais ca fait pas très japonais mais bon m'en fou ^^ c'est bon en plus ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8] Ce flash Back est dédié à Mathieu ^^ encore merci pour ses encouragements et les autres qui me touchent beaucoup, me font très plaisir ^^ TRESSSSSSSSSSSSs

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9]quoi comment en japonais.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10]J'avais trop envie de cette réplique ^^ gomen $$


	23. la roue du destin

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Couple : Jury X Miki déclaré                            Genre : vous avez qu'à deviner 

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Déclaration de l'auteur : à la demande de l'un de mes lecteurs (qui a dit que je vous écoutais pas ??), je fais une petite digression pour approfondir la relation Elaya Naoe ^^ j'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous tous aussi chers lecteurs ^^

Dédicace : MERCI mais alors MERCI ^^ à toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent et suivent cette fic fleuve ^^ Je vous aiment vous savez ?? Sérieusement, vous êtes adorables ^^ je dédicace donc cette fic et ce chapitre –je sais pas si vous l'aimerez- à vous ^^ MERCI^^

Je cite euh tiens, je sens que mon cerveau va faire court-circuit, si j'oublie quelqu'un mes plus plates excuses mais mon cerveau entame une phase irrémédiable –ce à mon grand regret- de décadence vers la vieillesse, bref il fonctionne pas super 

Alors, je dédicace à Camille, Catherine, Céline, Mathieu et Mélanie en particulier (ordre alphabétique – pas de jaloux – il manque quelqu'un mais qui ??? – cerveau au chômage)

Chapitre 23 la roue du destin 

**Touga **sanglotant : Saionji….

Touga pleurait de façon incontrôlé contre la chemise de Saionji à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément. Ce dernier portait son ami, l'homme de sa vie.

Une fois sorti de l'académie, il héla un taxi qui les ramenèrent dans leur appartement.

La course payée, Saionji prit de nouveau Touga dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'appartement.

Il le posa doucement sur le lit. Il lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front. Et s'apprêta à sortir quand Touga le retient en tenant un bout de sa chemise flottant en-dehors du pantalon.

Voyant le regard désespéré de son ami, il l'entoura de ses bras et entreprit de sécher ses larmes en les tamponnant avec sa chemise, seule morceau de tissu à sa disposition.

**Saionji** : Touga… Je ne vais pas partir ni te laisser mon ange… Juste te faire couler un bain… Ce sera mieux. Touga….

Voyant son ami pleurer, il se met à l'embrasser sur ses larmes ce qui ne fait que de les augmenter. Il l'embrasse alors sur la bouche très doucement et chastement surprenant Touga qui s'arrête de pleurer.

**Saionji** souriant avec douceur : Voilà qui est mieux… Touga, je te le jure, plus jamais il ne te touchera et ne te fera de mal, d'accord ??

Touga hoche la tête.

**Saionji** : C'est bien.

Il le prend alors dans ses bras contre lesquels Touga se blottit se sentant enfin en sécurité.

Ils restent quelques instants sans parler ni bouger, Saionji caressant avec douceur les joues encore humides de son ami.

Puis doucement, Saionji écarte Touga et le prend par la main. Il l'amène dans la cuisine où il lui sert à boire.

**Saionji** : Bois un peu, tu as tellement pleuré que ta gorge a du se dessécher. Je m'occupe de ton bain, d'accord ? ?

Touga le fixe quelque peu incrédule, s'apercevant qu'en effet, il se met à boire. Saionji l'embrasse sur le front puis part. Touga fixe la porte par laquelle il vient de partir.

Il repense et frisonne encore de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Flash back 

**Akio** : Ton prince charmant va bientôt arriver… Profitons en pour discuter encore un peu veux-tu ?? Je me pose une question vois tu.

Réalité 

**Touga **: % Non non………. Non… arrêtes !! %

Touga se met à gémir tout en se prenant la tête.

Flash back 

**Akio** : Je me demande comment Saionji va réagir vois tu… Après tout, maintenant tu es souillé.

Réalité 

**Touga **: % comment il va réagir ??? comment ???? je ne sais pas…. Oh je ne sais pas.. je ne sais plus…. Que dois je faire ??? Pourquoi ??? oh que cette lame est tentante.

Flash back 

**Akio** : Parce que tu crois que ton cher Saionji va vouloir de toi maintenant ?? Tu es sale !!

Réalité 

**Touga **: % tu mens… tu mens…. Non…. Dis moi que tu mens.. dis mois que ce n'est pas vrai… %

Flash back 

**Akio** : Parce que tu crois que ton cher Saionji va vouloir de toi maintenant ?? Tu es sale !!

Réalité 

Un rire sadique, sarcastique et sardonique se mit à raisonner dans sa tête, il se mit à pleurer, serrant plus fort sa tête dans ses mains espérant stopper le son de ce rire, de cette voix…

Il se mit à se balancer et tomba à genoux par terre. Touga se remit à pleurer…

Flash back 

**Akio** : Parce que tu crois que ton cher Saionji va vouloir de toi maintenant ?? Tu es sale !!

Réalité

**Touga **: % tu mens… %

**Voix **: Non, tu sais bien que non… Il ne voudra pas de toi. Tu es sale, tu es souillé !! AH HAAAAAA !!

**Touga **: % je ne veux pas… arrêtes %

**Voix **: Trop tard !!

**Touga **: % pourquoi ??!! Laisse moi seul… pourquoi ??!! Saionji !!! % Saionji !! SAIONJI !!

Aux cris de Touga, Saionji accourut pour voir se dernier prostré à terre, le verre cassé, un morceau dans sa main, une partie de son bras en sang et lui pleurant.

**Saionji** : TOUGA !!!

Le cri de Saionji raisonna comme un écho. Il fut bientôt aux cotés de Touga, s'agenouilla à terre, déchira immédiatement un pan de sa chemise bandant la plaie.

Touga continuait à pleurer se prenant la tête dans les mains et murmurant des non sans fin en une litanie continuelle.

Saionji le pris dans ses bras, enleva ses mains de sa tête les serrant dans la tête. Il se mit à bercer doucement Touga lui chantant avec douceur une berceuse.

Au bout de quelques instants, Touga arrêta de gémir se blottissant encore plus contre Saionji cherchant chaleur, réconfort et amour.

Saionji le pris dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans la salle de bains.

**Saionji** : Touga, je t'en prie, dis moi ce qui te tourmente… Je t'en prie. Ca me fait mal de te voir ainsi… Oui, très mal… je t'en prie. Confie toi à moi…

Touga le regardait d'un air perdu.

**Saionji** : Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ??

Touga hocha doucement la tête.

**Saionji** : Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Jamais je ne laisserai Akio te toucher et te tourmenter encore…. Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider…

Voyant Touga baisser le regard, Saionji pris doucement le visage de celui-ci dans sa main.

**Saionji** : Je t'aime Touga.

A ces mots, Touga frémit et referma ses bras autour de Saionji qui l'embrassa doucement et tendrement les mains léchant la blessure.

Au bout de quelques instants, Touga finit par se calmer.

**Saionji** : Je suis là pour t'écouter. Je ne veux pas te forcer à te confier à moi mais je suis là… Je suis là pour toi. D'accord ??

Touga le regarde dans les yeux et hoche la tête.

**Saionji** : Le bain est prêt. Brûlant comme tu les aimes.

Saionji se dirige vers Touga et commence à lui enlever la chemise qu'il lui a prêté.

Celui-ci fait un bond en arrière comme un animal apeuré. Saionji le regarde blessé.

Il commencer alors à se déshabiller sous les yeux éberlués de Touga quelques instants plus tard il est nu.

**Saionji** : A toi maintenant mon ange.

Touga frémit à ses mots, ne réagit pas. Saionji s'approche alors, il l'embrasse près de l'oreille et lui murmure.

**Saionji** : Tu veux que je t'aide ??

Touga se met à rougir, Saionji commence alors à lui déboutonner sa chemise, il frémit, serrant ses poings, se forçant à ne pas réagir. Une fois torse nu, il reçoit alors un tendre baiser sur la bouche auquel il répond avec empressement.

Il est en train d'être lavé des baisers d'Akio, de ses lèvres qu'il sent encore brûlantes et telle la peste sur son corps, autant de blessures, de toucher immonde, de répulsion pour lui, pour son corps. Mais Saionji est si tendre et si bon. Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il désire fortement celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami.

Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue explorant avec délice le palais de Saionji, celui-ci répond ardemment au désir de Touga. Puis doucement, ils se détachent haletants tous les deux, Saionji finit de déshabiller rapidement Touga et l'entraîne vers le bain.

Il commence alors lui frotter doucement le dos avec une éponge, Touga se laisse aller, les gestes de Saionji sont doux. C'est agréable, oui, très.

Il sent de temps en temps des baisers ponctuer les gestes de son ami.

Et malgré ce qui s'est passé, son désir monte lentement.

Au bout de quelques instants, il insiste pour frotter le dos à un Saionji surpris qui se laisse faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir joué à une bataille navale, les deux jeunes gens sortent, Saionji enveloppe aussitôt Touga dans un peignoir frais puis le traîne dans leur chambre. Il rapproche les deux lits pour qu'ils n'en fassent plus qu'un.

**Saionji** : Touga, fais moi confiance, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets mais laisse moi enlever le goût de ce qui s'est passé, laisse moi le remplacer par le désir et sa satisfaction, laisse moi t'aimer. J'ai envie de toi, très. Je ne te forcerai pas mais il ne faut pas que tu te bloques sur ce qui s'est passé. Laisse moi te prouver que faire l'amour est aussi un acte de partage et d'affection, pas quelque chose que l'on vole et que l'on prend sans consentements.

En disant ces mots, Saionji commencer à caresser doucement le corps de Saionji à travers le peignoir.

A la fin de son discours, il l'embrasse tout d'abord timidement sur la bouche puis passionnément. Au début, Touga pétrifié par la peur se mit à frissonner.

Saionji l'attira alors contre lui et finit de le déshabiller avec douceur.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, caressant son visage.

Au bout de quelques instants, Touga se laissa faire. Il sentit alors les mains de Saionji descendre vers sa gorge ponctuant ses caresses de baissers et le léchant aussi tendrement.

C'était si bon, si doux…

Toutes les caresses et les baisers de Saionji montraient à Touga à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il l'aimait. Touga sentait tout cela.

Il finit par se détendre appréciant le contact si plaisant, si doux, et pourtant enivrant et existant à la fois. Un mélange de contraste, sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il se mit bientôt à gémir et à haleter et à répondre à tous ces gestes.

**Saionji** : « Déshabille moi, s'il te plaît » dit il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Touga s'exécuta et observa Saionji nu sentant alors une vague de désir déferler sur lui, le submergeant tout entier. Bientôt, il s'abandonna et répondit à ses gestes. Ils firent l'amour lentement et tendrement, Saionji répondant aux moindres désirs de Touga.

Celui-ci n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, une passion, un désir. Il sentait son propre désir et celui de son compagnon. Pour le première fois de la vie, il n'était pas le seul à agir. Saionji le caressait, l'embrassait et l'excitait. Il agissait et lui ne pouvait que répondre à tous ses signes. Il se sentit très heureux quand ils jouirent en même temps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir blotti dans les bras de Saionji.

Il l'avait toujours considéré comme son ami, il était devenu en un soir, le soir où tout avait basculé, bien plus que ça. Il était devenu son amant et cher à son cœur car il lui faisait confiance et savait que jamais Saionji ne le trahirait.

Oui, il avait confiance en son amour.

Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Lendemain 

Touga se retourna dans son lit. Il avait froid et cherchait désespérément à se réchauffer dans les bras de son compagnon. Il avait beau se retourner comme une crêpe[C1] , il ne trouvait rien et surtout personne. Il se mit à tâtonner dans le lit pour ne rencontrer que le vide.

Grommelant, il se mit à la recherche du réveil.

Où pouvait il bien être ?? Ah là !! sur la commode, il le pris, ouvrit un œil pour constater l'heure : 9h00 !

Il se leva aussitôt.

**Touga **: QUOI !!??? Déjà si tard ?? merde je suis en retard !! mais pourquoi Saionji ne m'a pas réveillé ?? Saionji !! Saionji !! Saionji ?!! Où es-tu ??

Touga se mit à rechercher son ami, il atterrit [C2] dans la cuisine pour trouver sur la table une corbeille recouvert d'un torchon jaune et rouge à pois[C3] .

Il s'avança, hésitant, remarqua une lettre qu'il prit et lit.

**Lettre** : « _Touga, bonjour. _

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi._

_Je pense que tu as deviné que j'y suis allé._

Je sais tu m'as toujours maintes fois répétés que mon sens de l'honneur et la rigueur à tenir mes promesses étaient plus qu'exaspérant.

_Mais je ne permettra pas qu'on te fasse de mal ni qu'on te touche, surtout lui._

_N'aie pas peur. Je vais battre Utena et après je reviendrais m'occuper de toi, mon amour._

_Aie confiance, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, n'oublie pas de le manger._

_Repose toi, j'ai prévenu l'académie que tu avais un rhume et que tu serrais absent pour quelques jours. Bon appétit !!_

_Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu dors, mon ange ??_

_Je t'aime. Saionji »_

Touga rougit quelque peu en lisant la lettre pleine d'affection que lui avait adressé Saionji.

**Touga **: Le fou !! Il faut que j'y aille !! Je ne peux le laisser seul, je veux être là pour le soutenir. Saionji, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?? BAKA !! Je vais et sonner les cloches !!

Touga se précipite sous la douche, après s'être habillé, il prend la corbeille puis le bus où il déguste le petit déjeuner amoureusement préparé par son ami. Enfin il serait plus juste de dire amant mais il n'arrivait pas y penser dans ses termes là.

Quelques temps auparavant – Académie Otohori 

La cloche sonne, les élèves rentrent.

Sauf Saionji et Utena.

Le matin même, Saionji a attrapé Utena par la main et lui a tendu une rose blanche.

**Saionji** : Utena, je te défie en duel ce matin. Maintenant.

**Utena** : Comment ??!! Mais pourquoi ?? Saionji, je ne comprends pas.

**Saionji** : Je n'ai pas le choix et je gagnerai.

Utena soupire.

**Utena** : Comme tu le désires mais j'avoue être déçue. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi mon dernier opposant malgré cette lettre que j'ai reçu. J'ai toujours pensé que tu refuserais car tu es contre ces duels n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi y prendre part ?

**Saionji** soupirant : J'ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse, maintenant allons-y veux tu ??

**Utena** : Je suis bien obligée. Le dernier duel, enfin Anthy sera libre. Elle sera libre, elle en sera plus la fiancée de la rose !! Et il n'y aura plus de promise ni de révolution du monde. Anthy deviendra une fille normale. C'est tout ce que je désire. Peux-tu en dire autant de tes buts Saionji ?

Dans l'arène 

Ils montent dans l'arène rejoint par Anthy, Miki et Jury, seul Touga est absent.

**Utena** : Où est Touga ? C'est le seul qui manque. On ne peut commencer sans lui.

**Saionji** : Il ne viendra pas.

Les cloches sonnent, un son de guitare étouffé se fait entendre.

**Saionji** : Prête Tenjou Kun ?

**Utena** : Anthy prépara l'épée, c'est notre dernier duel.

Utena s'approche d'Anthy, lui caressant la joue, elle lui prend ses mains.

**Utena** : Ai confiance en moi Anthy. Je ne te laisserai personne ne te faire du mal, nous resterons ensemble, je gagnerai. Après ce duel, ce dernier duel, enfin, tu seras libre, tu seras une jeune fille comme les autres. Je te le promets, je gagnerai, tu as confiance ??

Anthy lève vers elle son regard vert profond et la regarde avec douceur et lui sourit, ne disant rien.

**Utena** : Bien, allons-y, préparons le duel.

Une musique commence à résonner.[C4] Une voix grave s'élance dans l'air.

_Nanimo motomeruna                                      Sugu ni nozomu darou_

_Subete te no hira de kieru                              Yokumo nanda tanoshimu ga ii_

**Utena** : Saionji prépare toi.

Utena a l'épée de Dios en main. Saionji prend son sabre.

**Saionji** : Je t'attends, Utena.

Le duel commence.

Dame rau koto naku               Mizukara meijite                                EstE[C5] 

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

Saionji se concentre, murmure une prière silencieuse envers le ciel et se lance vers Utena qui se prépare à l'affronter.

**Utena** : Je gagnerai !

**Saionji** : Je dois gagner !

La première confrontation n'aboutit à rien, de nouveau les adversaires s'élancent l'un contre l'autre. Saionji commence à prendre légèrement l'avantage.

Utena est essoufflée.

Nanimo hajirauna                                          Sugu ni somaru darou

Douse nijinmo nokorazu                                Kiete ikunda anadau ga ii

Utena se précipite vers Anthy en faisant un salto arrière appelant ANTHY.

**Utena** : ANTHY, donne moi le pouvoir de Dios.

Anthy tend les mains vers l'épée, la caresse doucement, celle-ci prend une lueur rouge.

Aussitôt, elle se dirige vars Saionji, bientôt, la tendance est renversée. Saionji a fort à faire pour repousser les attaques d'Utena, toujours plus vive, toujours plus proche de sa rose.

**Saionji** : Je ne peux pas perdre.

Saionji réussit à stopper au dernier moment l'épée d'Utena, ils se retrouvent proches, l'épée à la main, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre par sa force et sa volonté.

Furueru se naka ni                 tsuki ga michi kakeru             EstE[C6] 

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

**Utena** : Saionji pourquoi te bas-tu ?? Tu n'as personne à protéger !! J'ai Anthy. Pourquoi la veux-tu encore ?? Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un, tu me l'avais dit !! Pourquoi la veux-tu ?? Ce n'est pas une poupée, ce n'est pas un objet.

**Saionji** : Je sais !! Ce n'est pas Anthy que je veux !! Peu m'importe Anthy, elle n'est rien pour moi !!

Utena est surprise par ces mots, elle voit Saionji pleurer.

**Saionji** : Mais je ne te laisserai pas gagner !! Jamais.

Dame rau koto naku                          Mizukara meijite                     EstE[C7] 

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

Saionji appui alors d'un coup sur son sabre plus lourd que celui d'Utena.

Dame rau koto naku                          Mizukara meijite                     EstE[C8] 

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

Furueru se naka ni                 tsuki ga michi kakeru             EstE[C9] 

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

Dame rau koto naku                          Mizukara meijite                     EstE[C10] 

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

Touga arrive à ce moment sur l'arène pour contempler le combat éberlué.

Il lui arrache alors l'épée d'un habile coup, l'envoyant. Ne perdant pas de temps, il arrache aussitôt à la main la rose blanche d'Utena et l'écrase dans sa main, les pétales blancs se répandant dans le vent. Utena est choquée. Saionji n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Soudain la musique cesse. Les cloches sonnent à toute volée, des roses de toutes les couleurs : jaune, roses, blanches, noires, rouges, bleues… tombent du ciel tout doucement.

Saionji a gagné.

Dans une tour, des jumelles ont observées toutes la scène, le propriétaire se lève souriant et applaudit.

**Akio **: A mon tour d'entrer en scène maintenant et de révolutionner le monde.

Dans l'arène 

Les roses continuent de tomber.

Les duellistes et leurs spectateurs ne sont pas encore remis de leur surprise.

Soudain une lumière aveuglante provenant du château illumine la scène.

**Utena** : Mon sabre !!

En effet, le sabre de Dios vient de disparaître des mains d'Utena en fragments de mille lumières. Il réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard, à la stupéfaction de tous, dans les mains de Saionji qui le laisse tomber à terre comme s'il le brûlait.

Touga se précipite dans les bras de Saionji.

Dès que le sabre de Dios est tombé à terre, une musique résonne.[C11] 

Une musique douce, transcendante, enveloppante comme un cœur d'ange.

Aie aie ai aiddies tris….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aie y aie aie yyyyyyyyy o magnes parm… parm ia yy yyyyyii ii ooahhhhhhhhhhh

Magie… light….

**Touga **: Saionji, tu vas bien ??

Touga enlace son ami, il est légèrement inquiet.

**Saionji** : Touga, que fais tu ici ??? Tu devais rester au lit. Tu as vu ?? j'ai gagné !! 

**Touga **: Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé ?

**Saionji** : Tu as besoin de te reposer.

**Touga **: Tu aurais dû, tu es vraiment odieux quand tu t'y mets.

**Saionji** : Comment ça odieux ??

**Touga **: Oui… Tu ne m'as pas demandé si je voulais t'accompagner. Ce n'est pas gentil ça. Je voulais te soutenir.

**Saionji** : Pardonne moi.

Touga se blottit plus étroitement contre Saionji qui resserre ses bras sur la taille de son ami.

**Utena** : Saionji ?

**Saionji** : Désolé, Utena, je suis désolé. Mais tu sais je ne veux pas Anthy ni de ce pouvoir, je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu sais, crois moi.

**Utena** : Je ne sais pas. Et Anthy ??

**Saionji** : Demandons lui son avis.

Les tambours résonnent, la musique s'intensifient comme une vague gonflante. Devenant plus forte, envahissant tout, les personnes et les objets.

Aie aie ai aiddies tris….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aie y aie aie yyyyyyyyy o magnes parm… parm ia yy yyyyyii ii ooahhhhhhhhhhh

Magie… light….

La chute des roses s'accélèrent, toutes celles qui sont tombées commencent à former un tapis qui recouvre l'arène, arrivant au pied de tous le monde. Elles tombent, tombent encore, virevoltant au vent. Elles sont des milliers, des dizaines de milliers, des millions, et puis enfin des milliards. Tombant, toujours en chute libre, encore et encore, sans discontinuer.

Utena et Saionji se tournent vers Anthy qui serre dans ses bras l'épée de Dios.

**Utena** : Anthy ??

Soudain, un vent souffle.

Aie aie ai aiddies tris….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aie y aie aie yyyyyyyyy o magnes parm… parm ia yy yyyyyii ii ooahhhhhhhhhhh

Les pétales tombent dans les yeux de tous le monde qui doivent se servir de leurs mains comme abri pour leurs yeux.

Anthy serre fort l'épée de Dios, elle se relève.

Puis soudain, dans un coin apparaît un portail ayant un halo vert.

Anthy sourit et y court.

Elle disparaît à l'intérieur.

Le portail disparaît soudainement après une lumière verte qui illumine la scène.

Tous le monde est éberlué.

La musique commence à retomber doucement mais les roses tombent toujours plus, elles sont arrivées aux genoux des duellistes.

**Utena** : Anthy ! ANTHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !! Anthy reviens !!

**Jury** : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici sous peine d'être noyé sous les roses.

**Utena** : Et Anthy ?

**Miki** : J'espère qu'on la retrouvera plus tard.

**Jury** : « Tu ne vois pas qu'elle nous a trahi »dit elle en giflant Utena.

Touga s'approche suivi de Saionji.

**Touga **: Les filles, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, il faut sortir d'ici.

**Miki** : Touga a raison.

**Utena** : Par où ?

**Saionji** : Regardez !! le portail est reparu. Utena, vas y en premier et essaye de raisonner Anthy.

Aie aie ai aiddies tris….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aie y aie aie yyyyyyyyy o magnes parm… parm ia yy yyyyyii ii ooahhhhhhhhhhh

Utena se précipite et disparaît avec le portail. Les roses sont jusqu'à la taille des protagonistes.

**Saionji** : Jury, Miki, vous irez ensemble. Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'y aller un par un. Les fleurs vont finir par envahir l'arène bientôt. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Préparez-vous !!

**Miki** : Et vous ??

**Saionji** : Nous irons ensemble.

**Miki** : Vous aurez le temps ?

**Touga **: Miki, Jury, allez-y, le portail est là !!

**Jury** : A tout à l'heure !!

Ils disparaissent aussi, le portail aussi.

Touga se blottit contre Saionji.

**Touga **: Je me demande où tout cela va nous mener ??

**Saionji** : Dans le château je pense.

**Touga **: Pourquoi Anthy a t-elle fait tout cela ??

**Saionji** : Tu n'as pas deviné qui était les confins du monde ?? Nous sommes manipulés depuis le début, je m'en rend compte maintenant.

**Touga **: Akio ?

**Saionji** : Oui, Akio, le vice-président de notre académie est derrière tout cela.

**Touga **: Pourquoi ??

**Saionji** : Je ne sais pas encore. Tu es prêt ??

**Touga **: J'irais au bout du monde avec toi, restons ensemble.

Saionji sourit doucement et embrasse Touga sur le front qui lui sourit en retour.

Les roses arrivent au niveau des épaules des deux garçons.

**Saionji** : Allons y !!

Saionji et Touga disparaissent.

L'arène est recouverte de roses, la musique et les cloches s'éteignent en même temps.

*****   ***   *****

A suive ^^ Encore ?? ben oui encore !! Le scénario n'est pas fini ^^ ça vous a plus ?

Quelque chose à dire ??? des commentaires ? Des questions ?? des fraises tagada ??

Encore un peu de patience.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Super la comparaison 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]par un vol direct, ok c'est nul J

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]qui a deviné la superbe référence à –50 euros ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est EstE, la chanson de Crawford dans Weiss Kreuz.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Les larmes blessantes me ravagent tous le temps et mes propres désirs sont mis de côtés. EstE – traduction approximative.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] Traduction approximative : Tremblant, je me retourne et je ne peux voir la rédemption. Jamais…. EstE

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] traduction : Les larmes blessantes me ravagent tous le temps et mes propres désirs sont mis de côtés. EstE –

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8] traduction : Les larmes blessantes me ravagent tous le temps et mes propres désirs sont mis de côtés. EstE –

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9] Traduction approximative : Tremblant, je me retourne et je ne peux voir la rédemption. Jamais…. EstE

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10] traduction : Les larmes blessantes me ravagent tous le temps et mes propres désirs sont mis de côtés. EstE –

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11]il s'agit de « Awake » d'Aquarian Age dont j'ai pas les paroles donc ces dernières sont devinées.


	24. Kakumei

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Couple : Jury X Miki déclaré                            Genre : vous avez qu'à deviner 

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Déclaration de l'auteur : Bientôt la fin !! Enfin me direz-vous ^^ Pas trop tôt ^^

Chapitre 24 Kakumei[C1] Académie Otohori – L'arène du duel 

L'arène est remplie de roses qui tombent. Plus personne n'est là.

Un tourbillon de milles fleurs aux différentes couleurs les fait s'envoler au gré du vent.

Pendant ce temps là, Utena court à la suite d'Anthy.

**Utena **: Anthy !! ANTHY !! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ??!! Arrête !! Arrête, je t'en prie !! STOP !!

Anthy continue sans s'arrêter. Alors qu'Utena croit l'avoir rattrapé, Anthy entre dans une porte. Utena essaye de l'ouvrir mais se trouve bloquée : la porte est fermée.

**Utena **: Anthy !! Ouvre !! Pourquoi faits-tu cela ?? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?? Je t'en prie !! Reviens !!

Utena a beau forcer, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Elle se laisse tomber à terre et se met à pleurer. Les larmes tombent sur le plancher, elle est dos à la porte. Soudain, Utena voit devant elle Anthy, les cheveux défaits dont les yeux sont remplis de larmes.

Elles s'observent ne disent rien.

Anthy pleure toujours.

Utena se relève.

**Utena **: Anthy…

Utena lui caresse la joue.

**Utena **: Dis moi, Anthy, tu me fais confiance ??

Anthy ne répond rien et continue à pleurer.

**Utena **: Anthy, pourquoi pleures-tu ?? Je t'en prie, dis moi tout, confie toi à moi. Nous sommes maies et bine plus que cela.

Anthy relève la tête.

**Anthy** : Utena sama, pardonne moi…

**Utena **: Quoi ??

Soudain, un parfum empli la pièce et Utena tombe à terre, Anthy lui prend la main et pleure.

Elle embrasse la main d'Utena, la prenant pour la frotter contre sa joue.

**Anthy** : pardonne moi…. pardonne moi… Utena sama, pardonne moi… pardon….

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre, Anthy lâche la main d'Utena mais reste à terre.

**Akio** : Bien joué, Anthy !!

**Anthy** : Etait-ce bien nécessaire Oniichan ?

**Akio** : Pour révolutionner le monde, oui… N'est-ce pas aussi ce que tu désires ?? Ne plus être la fiancée de la rose ? en finir avec ton calvaire et ta punition éternelle ?? Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu as fait, sorcière ??

  


Flash-back

A ces mots, Anthy se met à pleurer. Elle se rappelle, enfant. Tous les filles étaient des princesses et désiraient un prince. Son frère était le prince, il les délivraient et s'occupait d'elle mais il n'avait pas de temps pour lui et encore moins pour elle sa sœur.

Un jour à trop chevaucher par monts et par vaux, il tomba malade, une forte fièvre. Elle le rejoignit et s'occupa de lui. Pendant ce temps, la révolte grondait. Mais où était donc le prince ?? pourquoi ne secourait-il pas les princesses ??

Les gens réclamaient sans cesse le prince et le prince…

Anthy se taisait, il fallait que son frère, son prince se repose. Elle n'avait pas de prince car son frère ne pouvait devenir son prince mais elle l'aimait en secret espérant un jour pouvoir être sa princesse. Malgré ses efforts, les gens se rendirent compte d'où était le prince.

Elle tenta de les éloigner mais ce fut en vain.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grange où ils avaient élu domicile pendant la convalescence de son frère. Les gens étaient devant la porte, criant et vociférant. Le prince essaya de se lever mais ne le pu trop enfiévré.

Elle sorti alors se mettant devant la porte.

**Gens** : Où est le prince ??

**Anthy** **jeune **: Il n'est pas là !!

**Gens** : SiI il ne peut qu'être là, c'est le seul endroit au monde que nous n'avons pas fouillé. Pourquoi le caches-tu ??

**Anthy** **jeune **: Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer !!

**Gens** : Pourquoi le caches-tu ?? Sorcière !! sorcière !! sorcière !! sorcière !! sorcière !! sorcière !! SORCIEREEEEEEEEEEEEe !!

**Anthy** **jeune **: Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer !!

**Gens** : Alors meurs !!

D'un coup, les paysans saisirent leurs fourches et la transpercèrent. Depuis, son frère fut enfermé dans un tombeau et elle en était la gardienne souffrant éternellement.

Elle n'avait pas oublié.

**Flash-back Fin**

**Anthy** : Je t'aiderai comme promis !

**Akio** : Bien…

Il s'approche d'elle lui caressant la joue.

**Akio** : Allons-y, ne ratons pas la phase finale !!

**Pendant ce temps dans une salle.**

Miki et Jury avaient plongé dans l'étrange portail, ils se trouvaient sur en bas d'un escalier couvert de roses rouges et d'épines.

Le ciel était noir, orageux, la tempête s'annonçait…

**Jury **: Où sommes nous ??

**Miki** : Bonne question !! Je sais vraiment pas !! Où devons-nous aller ??

**Jury **: Je crains qu'il n'ait pas 36 solutions…

**Miki** : Tu veux dire monter les escaliers ??

**Jury **: Oui.

**Miki** : Mais qu'arrivera t-il après ?

**Jury **: Je ne sais pas.

**Miki** : Alors pourquoi ne pas rester ici ??

**Jury **: Regarde !!

Jury montre les dalles derrière eux qui commencent à s'effondrer.

**Miki** : Vu comme ça, c'est sûr qu'on a pas bien le choix.

**Jury **: Allons y !! Montons.

Jury prend la main de Miki et ils commencent à monter.

Les roses leur barrent le passage [C2] , les épines les blessent à chaque pas...

Les dalles tombent. Au bout de quelques instants, ils ne restent du bas de leur vêtements que des lambeaux rougis par le sang. Leurs jambes sont couverts d'égratignures qui saignent.

**Miki** : Je n'en peux plus !! Cet escalier n'a donc pas de fin ??

**Jury **: Relève toi !! Nous ne devons pas nous laisser engloutir.

Jury prend la main de Miki et l'aide à se relever, l'embrassant sur le front, elle lui insuffle son courage et ils repartent.

Ils continuent. Pendant combien de temps ?? Ils ne savent pas, l'escalier monte toujours, les roses épineuses leur barrent toujours le passage les égratignant sans fin. A l'arrière, l'escalier tombe.

**Miki** : Regarde !! J'en vois le bout !!

**Jury **: Oui, enfin !!

**Miki** : Regarde, Anthy est là !!

Alors qu'il prononce ces mots, le mouvement des dalles qui s'effondrent se fait plus fort.

**Jury **: Courons, le temps presse.

Ils se mettent à courir, Anthy les regardent en souriant leur tendant la main.

Alors qu'ils croient attraper la main d'Anthy, celle-ci les fait tomber à l'arrière en les poussant.

Miki se retrouve alors à terre sur la dernière marche avant le palier, Jury qui l'avait franchi revient sur ses pas.

**Jury **: Que fais-tu Anthy ?? Ne vois tu pas qu'il a besoin d'aide ??

Jury prend la main de Miki, l'aide à se relever mais les marchent s'effondrent sous eux et ils tombent.

**Pendant ce temps dans une arène.**

Touga et Saionji se retrouvent dans une arène remplie de fleurs.

**Touga** : C'est splendide !!

**Saionji** : Oui. Je me demande où nous sommes.

**Akio** : dans l'arène du château.

**Touga** **et Saionji **: Akio !!

Touga se rapproche de Saionji qui lui prend la main.

**Saionji** : J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi derrière tout cela !!

**Akio** : Quelle déduction !!

**Touga** : Où sont les autres ??

**Akio** : Mon beau Touga… Alors cette nuit t'a plu ??

Touga se met à frissonner, il s'accroche au bras de Saionji avec plus de ferveur et de force.

**Touga** : Où sont Utena, Miki et Jury ?

**Akio** : Là.

Il pointe le doigt en l'air, les deux jeunes garçons aperçoivent alors trois cercueils de verre contenant leurs amis.

**Saionji** : Libère le !!

**Akio** : Quand le duel sera fini ??

**Touga** : Le duel ?? Mais Saionji a gagné le dernier duel !!

**Akio** : Faux !! Je suis le dernier challenger !!

**Saionji** : Si je gagne, tu les libéras ??

**Akio** : Oui mais cela n'arrivera pas. Anthy prépare le duel. Tu as déjà une rose, nous ne la remplaceront donc pas.

**Touga** : Attends !!

**Akio** : Pourquoi ??

**Touga** : Ce duel n'est pas équitable !!

**Akio** : Ah bon ??!! Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

**Saionji** : Tu le sais fort bien.

**Akio** : Trêve de bavardage !! Commençons, Anthy !!

**Touga** : Tu ne peux pas faire ça !! Saionji n'a pas d'épée !! Anthy lui a volé la sienne !!

**Akio** : Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire ça ??

**Touga** : C'est injuste !! Ce n'est pas équitable !!

**Akio** : Peu m'importe le moyen pourvu que j'atteigne mon but !! Vous n'aviez qu'à faire attention à l'épée de Dios !! Voilà que vous récoltez le fruit de votre négligence.

Anthy arrive tenant l'épée de Dios. Elle accroche une rose noire à la veste d'Akio.

**Touga** : Attends !! Donne au moins quelque chose à Saionji !

Akio envoi alors un balai en bois à Saionji qui l'attrape.

**Akio** : Voilà qui devrait suffire !!

Touga s'approche d'Akio et le gifle. Il le prend par le collet et commence à la secouer.

**Touga** : Agis loyalement !! C'est vraiment honteux :!! Ce n'est pas un duel !

Akio caresse alors la joue de Touga et alors qu'il s'apprête à l'embrasser, il reçoit un coup de balai sur la tête.

**Saionji** : Je t'interdis de toucher à Touga.

Touga revient prêt de son ami.

**Touga** : Tu ne vas pas et battre comme ça ??

Pour toute réponse Saionji l'embrasse.

Les cloches sonnent, un musique résonne.[C3] Anthy s'approche d'Akio et prend l'épée de Dios.

**Akio** : Que la révolution commence !!

**Saionji** : Touga pousse toi.

**Touga** : Mais…

Saionji écarte Saionji à temps car Akio surgit de nulle part est venu sur eux. Il abat son épée.

« tooku de hoshi-tachi  iki o hisomete mimamotteru futari no karada  kasuka ni yurete omoideshita yo»

Saionji pare avec son balai en le mettant en travers mais tombe à terre sous le choc. Touga est à terre, il a senti Saionji le pousser au dernier moment. Il se relève et regarde avec effroi le combat.

**Touga** : % Mais il n'a aucune chance… Je dois l'aider… Je dois l'aider… Je ne peux pas laisser Akio gagner, ce serait la fin de tout !!…. %

Touga se lève et se dirige vers Anthy.

" shiawase ni naritakute                     kodomo no koro no yume       kidzuitekure nakatta

anata igai  daremo                 futari de aruite            doko made mo aruite

tomodachi nanka iranai                     anata igai  daremo"

Pendant ce temps là, Akio commence à faire pleuvoir des coups sur Saionji qui ne peut que parer malheureusement avec son arme.

Soudain, un coup plus fort, le bout du balai vole, Saionji se trouve avec deux morceaux.

« Just try, just dream a little bit tonight                     We'll be far away together forever...

...So don't cry»

Prenant le bout servant à balayer, il l'envoi à la tête d'Akio [C4] qui l'esquive. Saionji se précipite sur lui et lui assomme un coup sur la tête. Akio semble tomber à terre.

« anata no shiawase                          mitsukete hoshi katta            kimi ga hohoende

oyasumi o itte                                    nemutte hoshi katta               akirameru toki ha

ashi ato kishite iku                             watashi o wasurete

kakera sae nani mo  nokoranai you ni"

Il se rattrape in extremis sur un bras et qu'un coup de pied habile fauche Saionji qui tombe à terre.

Akio éclate de rire.

**Akio** : Tu n'es pas de taille.

Saionji est à terre, il halète. Après deux combats si rapprochés, il n'est pas aussi frais qu'au début et cela commence à se faire sentir.

**Akio** : Tu es pitoyable.

**Saionji** : Je ne te laisserai pas gagner !!

**Akio** : J'attends de voir ça !! Allez viens, je t'attends de pieds ferme !! Qu'attends tu ?? je m'impatiente !! Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?? couard !! »

Saionji se relève, la main prêt de la rose, du sang coule de sa chemise.

"Et ce voyage commence sans bagage                  What's going on, What's going on, What's going on, What's going on, What's going on, What's going on, What's going on?

doko made mo ate mo naku...                      ... and then"

**Akio** : J'ai gagné !!

**Saionji** : Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Il écarte sa main révélant sa rose intacte.

**Akio** : Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Continuons !!

« ikutsu mo no wasure mono  omoide made suteru tsumori de

okashi kunatte mo  yasashii kotoba kakete kureteita ne

itsu made mo  kokoro ni shimatte okenai koto ni kigatsuite

shizuka ni yume no kuni  sorosoro yuki ga sotto furidashiteiru       ...watari aruite"

Akio se lance sur Saionji qu'il percute de plein fouet avec son corps. Ce dernier tombe, du sang gicle.

**Touga** : Saionji !!

Touga observe avec effroi le combat.

**Touga** : % Saionji est blessé, il faut que je l'aide !! Il le faut !! Je ne peux pas laisser Akio lui faire du mal et encore moins le laisser gagner !! Je ne le laisserai pas, Saionji, donne moi un peu de te force et de ton courage %.

Malgré son balai, Saionji n'abandonne pas le combat, il essaye d'éviter les coups d'Akio et de le désarmer Ce dernier se joue de lui.

Touga est arrivé prêt d'Anthy.

**Touga** : Anthy, je t'en prie, aide moi !! Donne moi une épée pour Saionji !!

**Anthy** : Je n'en ai pas !!

**Touga** : Alors aide le !!

**Anthy** : Pourquoi ?

**Touga** : Ton frère se sert de toi !! Tu ne le vois ?? Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux !!

Anthy reste songeuse et se tait.

**Touga** : Ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour Utena.

« iru you de inai  kimochi dake sakibashitteru         hana ga saku koro  kitto shizuka ni kurayami o                   mata futari de nekorogatte nagameteitai yo

soshite hoshizora no shita itsuka kuchidzuke kawashitai yo ne »

**Touga** : Je t'en prie. Aide nous.

**Anthy** : Je ne peux pas.

**Touga** : Mais tu pleures. Si tu ne peux pas nous aider. Alors dis moi comment donner une arme à Saionji.

**Anthy** : Tu le sais…

**Touga** : Comment ça je le sais ?

**Anthy** : « La réponse est en toi » dit elle en lui montrant son cœur. « Maintenant va et aide le »

**Touga** : J'y vais !! Merci !!

" So I cry  shizuka ni              So I try  misezu ni                  So I fight  mitsuke ni

Don't give up              nani mo nai nante  omoenai              kidzukanai furi nante dekinai

soba ni itai  shou ga nai sore shikanai                      itsu made mo »

D'un coup, Akio fait voler le balai de Saionji.

**Akio** : Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire mon prince ??

Son ton est méprisant.

**Saionji** : T'affronter à mains nues.

Akio est surpris et quelque peu effrayé de voir la détermination se lire sur le visage de Saionji.

**Akio** : Pourquoi ??

**Saionji** : Pour Touga. Pour mes amis Miki, Jury et Utena. Et aussi pour aider ta sœur et toi même. Le pouvoir des miracles n'effacera pas le passé.

**Akio** : Tu ne sais rien.

**Saionji** : Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu as fait à Touga. Et je ne te laisserai pas gagner, ce serait néfaste pour tous.

**Akio** : Tu te crois le meilleur ?? meilleur que moi ??

**Saionji** : Non mais entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre.

Le combat reprend, Saionji essaye au maximum d'éviter les coups d'Akio.

« anata no shiawase              mitsukete hoshi katta            kimi ga hohoende

oyasumi o itte                        nemutte hoshi katta               akirameru toki ha

ashi ato kishite iku                 watashi o wasurete

kakera sae nani mo  nokoranai you ni »

Touga arrive d'un coup et se précipite sur Saionji.

**Saionji** : Touga pousse toi !!

"I'll be w/z you all my life                    You'll be w/z me all your life"

Touga embrasse Saionji sur les lèvres.

"awazu ni irarenai                               Wanderin' destiny, Wanderin' fantasy"

Il murmure alors

**Touga** : O roses du noble château, venez à mon aide.

Une lumière apparaît alors.

"I'll be w/z you all my life                    You'll be w/z me all your life"

Saionji lui caresse le visage.

La lumière se fait plus aveuglante.

"awazu ni irarenai                               Wanderin' destiny, Wanderin' fantasy"

Saionji sort alors du corps de Touga un sabre. Ce dernier s'évanouit dans ses bras. Saionji le porte d'une main.

Akio a observé la scène avec effroi, il est paralysé.

« and then something change"

Soudain, Akio réagit et se précipite vers Saionji qui serre Touga contre lui.

Akio charge, une lumière éblouit la scène.

« Every time you talk L'oiseau Bleu"

Et soudain les cloches sonnent, une envolée de roses.

« ...in your soul"

Akio observe avec stupeur sa rose en mille morceau, il n'en revient pas.

**Akio** : Comment ??

Les cloches sonnent encore plus fort. Les couffins de verre descendent à terre et s'ouvre.

Touga se réveille, Saionji lui sourit.

Utena, Miki et Jury se réveillent et sortent de leur prison.

« I'll be w/z you all my life                  You'll be w/z me all your life

awazu ni irarenai                                 Wanderin' destiny, Wanderin' fantasy »

Akio à terre est complètement sous le choc.

Anthy se précipite vers Utena en pleurant de joie.

**Anthy :** Utena sama.

Anthy embrasse alors Utena devant tous le monde et la jeune fille l'enlace en retour, leurs mains se serrent.

« I'll be w/z you all my life                  You'll be w/z me all your life

awazu ni irarenai                                Wanderin' destiny, Wanderin' fantasy"

Soudain, les cloches s'arrêtent de sonner.

"and then something change                        Every time you talk L'oiseau Bleu

...in your soul"

La musique cesse.

Une lumière jaillit des doigts d'Akio, de Touga, de Jury, Miki et Utena.

**Miki** : Ma bague ??

**Utena** : La mienne aussi.

**Jury** : Elles ont disparues.

Touga et Akio constatent la disparition de leur sceau de la rose. Saionji quant à lui l'a gardé.

Il prend la bague et l'enlève.

**Akio** : Mais pourquoi ?? C'est ce qui va te permettre de révolutionner le monde. Il ne faut pas que tu l'enlèves, dis ce que tu veux, dis comment tu vois le monde. Soumets le monde à tes désirs et à tes moindres fantasmes. Ne cherchais-tu pas l'amitié éternelle ??

**Saionji** : J'ai trouvé mieux.

Il sourit et enlève sa bague complètement.

**Saionji** : Je ne souhaite pas changer le monde. Cela n'est qu'une utopie. Le monde est ce qu'il est. Ce que je souhaite, c'est que mes amis soient heureux. Que je le sois aussi avec Touga. Je ne demande pas plus.

Et Saionji passe son sceau au doigt de Touga qui rougit de cette marque d'affection évidente. En remerciement, il enlace Saionji et lui dépose un court baiser sur les lèvres.

Les jeunes gens se relèvent.

**Saionji** : Il est temps de retourner à l'académie, non ??

Et ils s'en vont abandonnant Akio là, ébahi du dénouement final de tout ceci.

FIN

Si si si c'est la fin !! Enfin (super le jeux de mots^^).

Alors ça vous a plu ??

Vous voulez un épilogue ??

Quelque chose à dire ??

Euh je sais pas ^^ ah si je suis contente ^^ quand même ^^

C'est ma première fic ^^ J'en ai fait d'autres entre temps ^^ Mais bon j'ai quand même commencé en janvier 2002 ^^ Ca fait ?? Ca fait tout bizarre de savoir que je reverrais plus mes personnages ^^ d'autres part, vous aurez plus mes commentaires débiles ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Enfin pour finir (à moi que quelqu'un réclame un épilogue ), je remercie toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont encouragées, poussées à continuer et qui m'ont fait des compliments ^^ vous êtes des cœurs ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Ca veut dire la révolution ^^ Je rappelle à toute fin utile que le DAN et le manga s'appelle Shojo Kakumei Utena ce qui veut dire « Utena la fillette révolutionnaire »

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]j'ai du trop regarder St Seiya dans mon enfance^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] "Wanderin' Destiny" de Globe

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]on rigole pas, c'est dramatique ::


	25. Epilogue

Un jour peut-être

Titre : un jour peut-être (les titres c'est pas ma spécialité, je tiens à le dire ^^)

Inspiration : Shojo Kakumei Utena – avec une très libre inspiration des personnages, gomen ^^ + mon imagination débile qui fait beaucoup et qui ajoute son grain de sel à tout propos !!

Personnages : Tenjou Utena Himemiya Anthy Akio Otohori Kiryuu Touga Saionji Kyouichi Juri Arisugawa ; Miki Kaoru et d'autres certainement !!

Les personnages sont pas à moi sauf Elaya, Naoe et les gars du bar gay où travaille Saionji.

Auteur : chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr (encore et toujours moi )

Genre : vous avez qu'à deviner 

Conventions : *indique les pensées des personnages*

Déclaration de l'auteur : La fin !! à la demande de mes adorables lecteurs, j'ai fait un épilogue mais je sais pas quoi mettre dedans ^^ d'ailleurs je teins à remercier mes lecteurs^^ Merci ^^

Epilogue 

**Nanami **criant : TOUGA oniisammmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa [C1] 

En réaction, Nanami se reçoit un cousin en pleine figure.

**Nanami** : T'es cruel avec moi, Oniisama.

Elle se met à pleurer.

**Saionji** : Tu es en forme, Nanami !! Et ça se voit !!

**Touga** : Ca s'entend surtout !!

Nanami vient se percher sur le dos de son frère qui est assis sur une table basse devant ses cahiers.

Il pousse un soupir de désespoir.

**Touga** : Nanami, tu n'as donc rien à réviser ??

**Nanami** : J'ai tout fini mes examens hier.

**Saionji** : Il y en a qui ont de la chance. Tiens voilà du thé et des gâteaux.

**Nanami** : Merci Saionji.

**Touga** : Si tu restes ici, ne fais pas de bruit.

**Nanami** : Promis oniisama.

Touga et Saionji se replongent aussitôt dans leurs cahiers et livre en vu des partiels qui ont lieu cette semaine.

Au bout de quelques instants, Nanami qui a réussi à se taire 5 minutes, ce qui est en soit un exploit inimaginable, commence à décroiser des jambes. Elle examine le porte mine de Touga, la chemise de Saionji… N'y tenant plus, elle jette un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son frère.

**Nanami** : Mais j'y comprend rien !!

**Touga** : Nanami !

**Nanami** : Oui, Oniisama !! On va manger une crêpe ??

**Touga** : NON !!

**Nanami** : Alors une glace ??

**Touga** : NON !!

**Nanami** : alors des pâtisseries ??

**Touga** : NON !! NON Et NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! Tu avais promis de ne pas faire un seul bruit.

**Nanami** : Mais oniisama…

**Touga** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !! Je suis en pleine révision !! J'essaye de me concentrer !

Nanami se met à pleurer.

**Saionji** : Nanami, arrêtes ton cinéma.

**Nanami** : Mais j'ai envie de voir Shaolin Soccer [C2] !!

**Saionji** : Touga, faisons plaisir à ta sœur et accordons nous une petite pose, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser avec tout ça !!

**Touga** : MMmmm….

Saionji s'approche de Touga et lui caresse doucement la cuisse.

**Saionji** lui chuchotant à l'oreille : ça te détendra, tu est tout tendu.

Touga se met à rougir.

**Saionji** : Allez Nanami, prépare toi !! On y va !!

**Nanami** : Super !!

**Touga** : % c'est pas vrai, je me suis encore fait avoir …% Saionji, je te retiens… Tu vas voir.

**Saionji** : « Je tremble de peur !! » dit il en riant.

5 minutes plus tard, le trio se trouve dans la rue, Nanami tient le bras de son frère très fermement. Ils se retrouvent dans un cinéma.

**Nanami** : Du pop corn !! Je veux du pop corn.

**Touga** : T'as pas d'argent ??

**Nanami** : Je préfère que tu me l'achètes !!

**Touga** : T'es impossible !

**Saionji** : Tu devrais inviter ton petit ami Mitsuru.

**Nanami** : Mais c'est pas mon petit ami !!

Nanami fait la moue.

**Saionji** : En tout cas tu aurais du pop corn, même des mars et M & M's en plus.

**Nanami** : mmm…

**Saionji** : Alors tu l'appelles ou je m'en charge ?

**Nanami** : J'y vais. Attendez moi !

**Saionji** : « On sera dans ce café » dit il en montrant le café en face du cinéma.

Une fois Nanami partie, les deux jeunes gens vont au café déguster un chocolat chaud.

**Touga** : Comment fais-tu pour être si patient avec elle ?? Je n'y arrives pas !

Saionji prend la main de Touga sous la table afin qu'on ne les remarque pas et la caresse discrètement.

**Saionji** : Elle te ressemble un peu. Et puis après tout, c'est un peu comme une sœur pour moi. Tu as de la chance d'avoir de la famille.

**Touga** : J'oubliais que tu étais fils unique.

**Saionji** : Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus seul grâce à toi.

Touga rougit à ses mots, Saionji lui caresse doucement les mains et Touga répond à son contact en lui serrant fort les mains. Nanami accompagnée du jeune Mitsuru arrive à ce moment là.

**Nanami** : Vous êtes prêt les garçons ?? C'est chouette ^^ j'ai mon harem rien que pour moi, n'est-ce pas fantastique ??

Et ils vont au cinéma et rigolent bien à la séance.[C3] 

******** **** ***** ****** *****

Puis le temps passe, les partiels arrivent, tous se passe bien pour Anthy, Elaya, Jury, Miki, Naoe, Saionji, Touga et Utena qui passent leurs examens.

Ils réussissent tous et pour l'occasion, ils décident d'organiser une petite fête de fin d'années avant les vacances scolaires où tous le monde a promis non seulement de se revoir mais de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Depuis peu, Naoe a emménagé chez Elaya, en face de chez Touga et Saionji.

Jury vit avec Miki, Anthy avec Utena.

Bref chacun a trouvé sa chacune.[C4] 

Pour cette petite soirée, ils ont décidés de faire une crêpe partie.[C5] 

Facile à faire, facile à organiser, sympa et chaleureux.

Jury et Miki sont chargés des boisons : jus de fruit, cocktail, jus de banane, jus de pomme, jus de litchi, thé aux chrysanthèmes… pour tous les goûts et les couleurs.[C6] 

Utena et Anthy sont chargés du gâteau à faire maison.

Elaya et Naoe font les courses : œufs, confiture, charcuterie...

Quant à Saionji et Touga, chez qui ont organise la fête pour une question de place, ils ont en charge de faire la patte à crêpe et la décoration.

Une fois tous les détails bien ficelés [C7] et fignolés, on fixe la fête F [C8] un samedi soir.

Le jour F [C9] arrive enfin au grand soulagement de tous car les cours sont enfin finis, le stresse des examens aussi, c'est l'heure tant attendue des vacances.[C10] 

******** **** ***** ****** *****

Chez Anthy et Utena

**Anthy** : Utena, pas tant de crème !!

**Utena **: Mais j'aime la crème.

**Anthy** : Moi aussi mais si on en met trop ça va être écœurant.

**Utena **: Si tu le dis. Dis Anthy…

**Anthy** : Oui ?

**Utena **: t'as de la crème sur le nez.

**Anthy** : Oh c'est vrai.

**Utena **: Dis moi tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?? partir avec moi à l'étranger ??

**Anthy** : Oui, je le suis.

**Utena **: Tu as bien réfléchi ?

**Anthy** : Nous en avons déjà discuté. Oui je suis sûre, je me refuse de t'abandonner. C'est hors de question !!

**Utena **: Et on frère ?? Tu ne regrettes pas de l'abandonner ??

**Anthy** : Il sera se débrouiller. Je pense que cela lui fera du bien. Et à moi aussi d'ailleurs.

**Utena **: Nous annoncerons la nouvelle ce soir.

**Anthy** : Oui Utena.

******** **** ***** ****** *****

Chez Jury & Miki

**Jury **: Encore du jus de banane Miki ??? Mais tu en achètes pour un régiment entier !!

**Miki** : Mais j'adore ça !!

**Jury **: Ah ça merci, j'avais remarqué, tu te shootes à ça avec les milk-shakes.

**Miki** : Mais c'est super bon !!

Miki a un petit air d'enfant battu. Jury lui passe doucement la main dans les cheveux.[C11] 

**Jury **: C'est pas grave !! Je t'aime comme tu es !! Avec tes qualités et tes défauts !!

Miki rougit et embrasse Jury sur les lèvres devant tous le monde au supermarché à la grande stupéfaction de cette dernière.

**Jury **: Miki !!

**Miki** : Oui Jury ??

**Jury **: C'est nouveau ça !! Aurais-tu vaincu ta légendaire timidité ??

**Miki** : J'y travaille, j'y travaille mais c'est digne des travaux d'Hercule.[C12] 

Jury rit.[C13] 

  


******** **** ***** ****** *****

Chez Elaya et Naoe

**Elaya** : Mais je te dis, achètes des lardons, des lardons[C14] !!

**Naoe** : Encore ?? Mais regarde, il nous faut aussi du bacon…

**Elaya** : Des lardons…

**Naoe** : Oui des lardons…

**Elaya** : Chouette [C15] !! Ensuite, de la rosette [C16] , de la mortadelle… Mmm..

**Naoe** : Des pommes de terre.

**Elaya** : Pas pour les crêpes, trop lourd !!

**Naoe** : Et pourquoi pas, j'ai envie de tortillas[C17] , moi !!

**Elaya** : C'est une version vue et corrigée des tortillas.

**Naoe** : et pourquoi pas ?? j'ai envie d'essayer !!

**Elaya** : Comme tu veux. Sinon que manque t il pour le salé ??

**Naoe** : du jambon !!

**Elaya** : On a failli l'oublier celui là !!

**Naoe** : Heureusement que je suis là !!

**Elaya** : Tu es indispensable !!

**Naoe** : Uso da [C18] !!

**Elaya** : Iie [C19] . En tout cas pour moi tu l'es.

Naoe enlace les épaules d'Elaya et l'embrasse sur le front.

**Naoe** : Adorable !

Et ils continuent à faire les courses tout en se donnant la main.

******** **** ***** ****** *****

Dans l'appartement de Saionji et de Touga

**Saionji** : Si Nanami apprend qu'on a organisé une fête et qu'on l'a pas invité, ça va être le drame.

**Touga** : Je crois pas, sa classe a prévu une surprise partie.

**Saionji** : Elle y va ??

**Touga** : Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, oui.

**Saionji** : Je suis pas doué pour la décoration…

**Touga** : Laisse moi faire. Par contre j'ai besoin de grimper sur tes épaules, je suis pas assez haut.

**Saionji** : Tout ce que tu voudras…

Touga en équilibre sur les épaules de Saionji commence à décorer l'appartement.

**Saionji** : Ouf… Ca fait du bien de s'arrêter, je commence à fatiguer.

**Touga** : Je suis si lourd que ça ??

**Saionji** : Tu veux tester ??

**Touga** : De quoi ? comment ?

Touga se trouve soudain allongé sur le canapé, Saionji sur lui l'embrassant.

**Touga** : Arrêtes !!

**Saionji** : Tu n'aime pas ça ??

**Touga** rouge : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi.

**Saionji** : Tu es tout rouge.

Touga rougit de plus belle, Saionji le prend dans ses bras contre lesquels Touga se blottit avec joie. Il lui caresse les cheveux. Touga apprécie ce contact, si doux et si tendre mais des fois il n'ose se laisser aller, qu'est-ce que les gens diraient s'ils savaient ??

Lui le play-boy…

Il ne peut pas aimer. …

Et surtout pas un garçon…

Qui se trouve être son meilleur ami…

Cela n'est pas possible, concevable, convenable…

Au bout de quelques temps, Touga finit par se dégager.

**Touga** : Tu fais la patte à crêpe ?

**Saionji** : Moi ?

**Touga** : Oui, toi, tu cuisines très bien tu sais.

**Saionji** rouge : merci, Touga. Allez viens m'aider.

******** **** ***** ****** *****

**Dans l'appartement de Saionji et de Touga**

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

**Touga** : Enfin tout est prêt.

**Saionji** : Ouf il était temps. Mais il nous reste un peu de temps avant qu'ils arrivent.

**Touga** : Que veux tu faire ?

Saionji s'approche de Touga et lui mordille doucement l'oreille.

**Saionji** : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ??

**Touga** rouge : Non !!

**Saionji** : Alors je vais quand même te le dire.

Saionji entraîne Touga vers la douche.

**Saionji** : J'ai très envie de toi…

Touga se met à rougir.

**Saionji** : Que dirais tu de prendre ta douche avec moi ???

**Touga** : On a pas le temps !!

**Saionji** : Mais si, allez viens !! J'ai envie de te frotter le dos.

**Touga** : Tu as intérêt à être sage.

**Saionji** : Mais oui, tu me connais

**Touga** : C'est bien pour ça que j'ai peur !!

**Saionji** : T'as pas honte de me dire ça ??!!

Touga rit et laisse Saionji l'entraîner sous la douche.

Touga laisse Saionji faire ce qu'il veut de lui, il n'ose déjà à peine se l'avouer, mais il adore que son ami le touche. Leurs relations est pleine et intense, il n'est plus le seul à agir et à prendre des initiatives.

En plus, Saionji sait vraiment s'y prendre pour lui donner du plaisir.

Dans le bain, ce dernier caresse langoureusement et amoureusement son partenaire.

Puis n'y tenant plus, il l'amène sur leur lit et approfondit ses caresses.

Au bout de quelques instants, Touga qui résistait pour la forme, ne résiste plus du tout. Au contraire il se laisse aller et répond même aux caresses de Saionji.

Ils sont interrompus par l'horloge.

**Touga** : Quoi ?? C'est déjà l'heure !!

Touga repousse Saionji et s'habille très rapidement. Ce dernier l'imite.

**Touga** : Je vais leur ouvrir, dépêche-toi de finir !!

**Saionji** : Oui.

Alors que Touga part, Saionji le retient par la manche.

**Saionji** : On finira ce soir, d'accord ??

Touga rougit hoche la tête et va ouvrir la port à leurs amis.

******** **** ***** ****** *****

**Au cours de la soirée.**

**Anthy** : C'est vraiment bon, je ne te savais pas aussi bon cuisinier Saionji.

**Saionji** : Content que ça vous plaise.

**Elaya** : Ca vous dirait de jouer à un jeu ?

**Jury **: T'as quelque chose en tête ??

**Elaya** : Euh non…

**Naoe** : Quelqu'un a une idée ??

**Miki** : Trivial poursuit ??

**Utena** : Trop prise de tête.

**Elaya** : Je connais un jeu sympa.

**Jury **: On t'écoute.

**Elaya** : Le but est de composer 2 équipes qui s'oppose…

**Utena **: Je vois le genre mais on a pas d'arbitre.

**Touga** : Vous voulez voir un film ??

**Anthy** : Bof

**Touga** : Jouer aux cartes ??

**Utena** : Moyen.

**Touga** : Propose une idée !!

**Utena** : J'en ai pas mais je voulais vous dire que…. Anthy et moi même ne seront plus ici à la rentrée prochaine.

**Elaya** : Ah bon ?

**Jury **: Vous allez où ?

**Miki** : Pourquoi ??

**Utena** : Je pense qu'il est mieux pour Anthy de vivre loin de son frère.

**Saionji** : Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

**Utena** : Et puis on est jeune, on a la vie devant nous, prenons le taureau par les cornes et allons de l'avant !

**Touga** : Quand partez-vous ??

**Utena** : Demain.

**Tous** : QUOI ????????????

**Anthy** : On voulait vous faire la surprise.

**Touga** : C'est réussi.

**Utena** : Donc nous allons partir.

**Anthy** : Merci pour cette soirée.

**Utena** : Bien sûr nous vous tiendrons au courant mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

**Saionji** : Bonne chance les filles.

**Miki** : Courage.

**Jury **: Ecrivez nous.

Une fois Utena et Anthy parties, nos héros[C20] se décident à regarder un film.

Touga observe Miki et Jury qui se tiennent enlacés tout comme Naoe et Elaya.

**Touga** : % Je les envie, c'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer%…

Saionji lui caresse doucement la main tout en regardant le film.

**Touga** : % Moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un à aimer… Enfin, j'ai quelqu'un mais je n'ose lui dire…%

Touga s'approche de Saionji et se glisse contre lui, ce dernier l'entoure aussitôt de ses bras.

Touga se sent bien mieux, au chaud et aimé.

La soirée se passe délicieusement.

**Jury **: Bon il se fait tard, nous y allons.

**Naoe** : Pareil pour nous !!

**Elaya** : Bonne nuit les tourtereaux !

**Saionji** : Bonne nuit aussi !!

**Elaya** : Ne faites pas trop de folies de vos corps !!

**Saionji** : te moques pas !!

**Elaya** : J'oserai jamais oh hoh J !!

  


Une fois tous le monde partis, les deux garçons en profitent pour tous ranger, ne s'en sentant pas le courage le lendemain. Une fois tout débarrassé. Saionji s'approche de Touga et l'enlace, out en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**Saionji** : Je t'ai promis quelque chose, tu te rappelles ??

**Touga** rouge : Euh oui….

**Saionji** : tu acceptes ??

Touga hoche la tête.

**Touga** : Oui, j'ai envie aussi.

Et les deux jeunes gens passent la nuit ensemble, le début de longues nuits agitées.

THE END[C21] 

******** **** ***** ****** *****

j'ai fini ^_______________________________________^

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi ^^

Vous êtes des anges ^^

Pas trop déçus ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Rappel onisama veut dire grands frère c'est la forme polie aussi

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]le 1er film qui n'est passé par la tête, j'ai pensé aux feux de l'amour mais c'était pas très sérieux non ?? ça aurait été drôle quoiqu'il en soit ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]shaolin soccer est hilarant ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]il est pas super ce proverbe ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait, vous vous en foutez comme de l'an 40 hein ?? ben mince, moi qui pensait me faire inviter, c'est loupé^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]quant à ceux qui s'interrogent sur l'absence de boisons alcoolisées, sachez que c'est délibérée. Je ne bois pas, mes collègues vous diraient que c'est bien pire que ça, je me shoote pas, mes collègues ont des très gros doutes sur ce sujet. Bref, j'ai un seul vice mais il est tellement gros que ça doit combler le reste ^^ mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fous, vous me direz ::

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]comme le poulet, ben j'ai la forme ^^ alors ça fuse et surchauffe bien dans la boîte crânienne 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]le jour J si vous préférez, j'aime bien faire des néologismes à 23 h du soir, c'est fun 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9]pour ceux qui ont pas suivi le cerveau le jour F est le jour de la fête :;

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10]y en a qui en ont de la chance, j'en veux aussi 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11]et pas aux fesses, pervers^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C12]je vous jure j'ai de ces comparaisons à 9h du mat' ça doit être le brouillard du cerveau, ne le chat ?? – mon chat est sur mon lit, je lui parle mais lui il dort 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C13]bah moi aussi je trouve ça drôle, foireux mais drôle 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C14]mm les lardons, c'est bon 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C15]pire que moi devant du bon fromage ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C16]venez à Lyon, la rosette, c'est bon ^^ c'est du saucisson on aime la cuisine bien lourde ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C17]c'est une omelette aux pommes de terre espagnole. Un truc idéal pour les régimes minceur ::

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C18]menteur en jap

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C19]trad : non

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C20]j'aime pas ce terme mais protagonistes pas extra non plus

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C21]no comment


End file.
